Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be
by arebeltotheidea
Summary: Alex, Leah and I are far from normal. We're the daughters of Ipswich; not sisters and not like the sons, but all the same, we have freaky powers. Keeping ourselves from the sons had been easy enough... until Blondie decided to burst into our changeroom...
1. Well hell this isnt the little boys room

_New story guys!_

_This is written with the help of my two best buddies, Anissa and Emi :)_

_Alex is Emi, Leah is Anissa and Rachel is myself._

_I hope you guys like this... it's new and improved :P I thought i was time for a bit of a change :D_

**BTW GUYS... I RELIZE THAT MOVIE FANFICTIONS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIRD PERSON... BUT I RATHER IT IN FIRST, HENCE THE 'POV'S**

* * *

**We'll Never Be Like Them**

Summery: Three girls. Three powers. The Daughters of Ipswich.

A few things you should know about Leah, Rachel and Alex... they are the daughters of Ipswich. Non-existence. Off the map. "We were a secret family, hidden from the sons for years on end. Even to this day, the sons had no idea who we were. Or that we even existed. Unlike the sons, every bit of magic we did, didn't take our life away. We could use it as much as we wanted, even when we ascended."

"That was the difference about us three. Rachel was always determined to use her powers to her advantage, doing the stupid with them. Alex was more conservative, but still, usually with better aim than damage like Rach. Me on the other hand; I didn't use mine too much. Usually only if I was falling down a case of stairs or my car wouldn't start. The times when I was in need."

* * *

**Alex****'s POV**

I wrapped a towel around myself in the steamy girl's change room. I turned around the corner and slipped down the hall, passing other girls, mumbling to myself about their cheerleader physiques. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and joined my two best friends as they were changing.

Leah, a very tall, dark skinned girl was pulling her sock off of her foot with great difficulty. She insulted it many times and I snorted; that was my Leah.

Rachel was in her underwear and drying her red hair and laughing at Leah. I sighed, "Sup guys?"

Rachel sighed, flipping her hair up, "Don't you love it when days end with sport?"

Leah made an irritated noise and kicked her socks away from herself, standing up and peeling off her sports shirt, "Not really... But hey,"

"You get to see all the guys in shorts and tight shirts." I finished her sentence.

She paused and then grinned at me, "Nice."

Rachel kicked my butt, moving me over and reaching into her locker. I slipped into my jeans, dropping the towel to my ankles and searching for my bra.

Just as I spotted the lace under the seat, there was a huge bang and a gush of cold air. I snapped my head around, Rachel gasping and Leah grabbing onto the door of her locker, shocked.

A tall boy with bleach-colour-blonde hair and bright blue eyes grinned around the room. A taller boy stood behind him, his brown hair wet and curling. Blondie spoke first with a smirk, "Well hell... this isn't the little boy's room."

I was horrified and rooted to the spot. Blondie's eyes flicked to me quickly as a flame and Leah threw a towel at me. I came back to earth and wrapped the towel around myself quickly. I looked over my shoulder at Rachel, she bit her lip, grinning at me and then slowly wrapping herself in a towel too. She yelled over my shoulder, "Hey guys... _you lost?_"

The brunette grinned at us and then they both jumped as an even taller boy with dark hair and eyes slammed the door open, "Damn it, Tyler! Reid! This is the third time this week!"

I watched as Blondie smirked at me and then turned to the tall boy, "Forget..." He pushed passed him out the door. The brunette chuckled, walking out and then glancing over his shoulder at the girls in the other direction.

The tall boy had his eyes to the floor, waiting for the two to leave. Then he said nervously, his eyes still glued to the tiles, "Sorry girls."

When he left, I turned and giggled. Rachel grabbed my hand laughing with me as Leah breathed out and put a hand on her hip, "Well... that was awkward."

"That was awesome!" Rachel snickered.

I laughed, "Did you see the blonde one?"

"Could I not?!" Rachel rolled her eyes, dressing.

"Cute huh?" I wrinkled my nose, pulling on my bra and shirt.

"Oh dear," Leah sighed, "You should watch out for those guys."

I frowned at her, "What?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Quincy doesn't approve."

Leah slapped Rachel's arms with her towel, "I do not, _not_ approve!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Honestly?"

"Well..." Leah looked away, rummaging in her locker.

"Go on." I smirked, pulling on my band tee.

Leah turned to me and then folded her arms, "You remember that group of boys in high school, don't you? I mean... c'mon..."

Rachel shook her head, "Nope..."

Leah picked up our towels and walked over, dumping them into the basket at the end of the hall. She called up to us, "They're the badasses of town."

"Got that much..." I mumbled, packing my stuff in my backpack. Rachel chuckled at me and continued with her stuff.

The bell rang for the end of school and Leah had texted me to meet at her car. I jumped enthusiastically down the steps at the front of the college. I had my iPod earphones in which made the ball scare me even more that it usually would have. It felt like a rock hitting my thigh and I jumped, yelling nonsense and rubbing my hip. I bent down and picked up the ball, clearly a baseball ball.

I frowned and then squinted out into the field next to the college. Four strong figures were spread out on it, one of them running to me. Blondie.

"Hey, uhh, that's ours." He went to reach out and I pulled the ball back, away from his grasp. He gave me a bemused smile and then I smirked.

"It's you..."

He then reflected my smirk, his eyes flicking down to my chest, "And you."

I looked at the ball in my hands, twirling it in my palm and then steadily handing it to him. He swept it up and then threw it into the air a few times before turning and launching it into the air, back to the other boys. He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned, before jogging off to the field.

I looked around spotting Leah and Rachel in the parking lot; I ran to them and threw my bag in the back of her car. Leah turned up the radio and shoved her keys into the ignition. I put my arms on the backs of their seats, leaning forwards between the two of them. "C'mon! I wanna watch the rest of Friends that I taped!"

Rachel frowned, "Dude! You've seen them _all_." I gave her a _so_-look. She rolled her eyes, "Five times!"

"I wanna watch it again!" I whined.

Rachel then nudged my shoulder, "Wait, wait, wait... Look."

All three of our heads turned around and we grinned as the boys were walking, more like dawdling -as boys do-, down to the parking lot.

Leah went to start the car when Rachel slapped her hand, "No! Watch..." She looked up at the boys and a slow smirk came over her face. Her eyes flamed up into the black that our eyes transformed into when we wanted to play a little black magic.

"What are you doing?" Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, Quincy..." Rachel smirked and the engine in her car spluttered and died.

"Hey!" She hissed.

Rachel's eyes turned normal and she wiggled her eyebrows at Leah before standing up in the car, "HEY!" she yelled to the boys. All over them looked over in our direction and I beamed when Blondie laughed and pointed. "Mind giving us a hand?"

"Or both..." I muttered, smirking and climbing into the front with Leah.

"Shit..." The brunette breathed, looking Leah's Mercury Comet. "Is that what I think it is?"

Leah looked at Rachel, who nodded her on and then turned back to him grinning, "Uhh yeah... 1964 Mercury Comet." She stroked the seat, "Cherry red interior."

He leaned against her car door, "I like your taste."

Blondie went to open the bonnet, "Let me take a look." I had to bite my tongue.

"I'll do it." Another guy put his arm out, his dirty blonde hair layered down his neck.

"Pogue..." Blondie growled lowly.

Rachel grabbed my hand and we slipped out of the car. She went over to Blondie and grinned up, "So you get lost often?"

He was looking at me and I felt my neck get hot. I glanced at Rachel who was flicking her eyes between the two of us. She slowly stepped back until she was back near the car.

I laughed, "So..."

"What's your name?" Blondie put his hands in his pockets, standing rather close to me.

I smiled, "Alexandra... People call me Alex."

He put a hand out, "Name's Reid."

"Cool." I slapped his hand for a high-five and put my hair behind my ears. "So like... You're the sons of Ipswich, huh?"

He laughed, "Uhh... yeah."

I nodded, walking back and sitting on the back of Leah's car, running my finger over the glossy black.

He looked at the others, "Who are your friends?"

I bit my lip, "That's Rachel Faxon, the one with the red hair. And Leah Quincy... mostly known as Quincy around here though."

He nodded, "Awesome... So like, you live on campus?"

"Yeah... And you?"

"Tyler and I do." He looked away from us.

I waited, "Who's that?"

"The one chatting up your mate there," He nodded to Leah.

I snorted, "C'hea..."

"Hey! Car's working, get your ass here..." Rachel grinned, waving a hand at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and then slapped Reid's arm and jumped into the back of the car. Leah started it and then someone yelled out. She stomped on the break, "What in the name of bananas!"

We looked over our shoulders. Pogue jogged over to the side of the car, leaning on it, "There's a party tonight at Nicky's bar.."

I glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of the guys, arms folded and muttering to each other.

"Yeah, we know about it." Rachel said.

"You all wanna go with us?"

Leah beamed, "Oh parties! They're fun!"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah... That'd be cool."

I locked eyes with Reid and then quickly turned back to Pogue. "We'll go."

"Cool." He grinned, patting the car and stepping back. Leah drove us to the other side of campus. Our school campus was split; one side was the school, whereas half an hour down the road was the other side, where everyone stayed. We blasted music and sung at the top of our voices until we rolled into the parking lot. Leah parked her car beside Rachel's huge Hummer, and we all stumbled out of the car and up to our rooms.

Rachel flopped on her bed whilst I changed into my ratty jeans and put away my books. Leah piled up her things on her desk, clearing it of papers and junk.

Rachel and I stared at her, "You neat freak."

I kicked my ratty shoes off and put on another pair of Converses. Rachel went through her bag and threw a pen at me. I caught it, "What's this for?"

"Well..." Rachel grinned, sitting up, "Most likely, Reid's gonna ask you out tonight."

I blinked, "What?"

She shrugged, "You need a pen for the personal information."

Leah snorted and said sarcastically, "Nice plan, guys."

"Just predicting your future." Rachel shrugged.

I nodded, "Thanks... What's next, palm reading?"

"Oh I could do that!" She gasped, "Gimmie your hand!"

"No." I gave her a lame look before tying my hair into two pigtails.

"Kay!" Rachel got up and changed, Leah stumbling around the room to find her clothes. When it was dark we slid down the hall. Literally.

I took off my shoes and handed them to Leah; I ran and slid along the floor, my arms out. "I'm flying Rach! Look at me!"

She glided next to me, her shoes in her hand. She tripped and slammed into the wall, hitting her arm, "Ow! Tingly arm!"

Leah was laughing her head off, pushing my shoes back into my arms. She started jumping down the hall. We were all laughing when I bumped into Leah who had hit into Tyler. He was looking down at us.

"Sup?" I breathed through a laugh.

"Nothing much, uh, you ready?"

Pogue leaned in, his arm on Tyler's shoulder, "You ladies coming?"

"Course!" I yelled, pushing my way through the two and out into the cold air.

In my mad rush to get to that cute Blondie, I tripped over my own feet and fell gracefully down the steps leading out from the dorms. A pretty guy with shortish dark hair and toffee colored skin reached over and helped me up, coughing to cover his laugh.

"Hey Klutz, I'm Caleb. I'm a friend of theirs", he said while pointing to the boys.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Caleb!" I said brightly, "I'm Alex, friend of _those_ guys." I pointed to Leah and Rachel on the steps and waited for them to reach us before introducing Caleb to them and clapping my hands before saying, "So how are we getting to Nicky's?"

"I'm driving!" Tyler shoved his hand in the air.

"I call shotgun!" Leah imitated his actions. They glanced at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"Wait- my car has five seats. We'll be nice and tight." Said Tyler, winking.

We ended up with Tyler and Leah in the front, Rachel squished between Caleb and Pogue, and me sitting at Reid's feet, my legs stretched out on the floor of the car.

We rode for the first five minutes in total silence, not knowing what to say to the new-found strangers.

Pogue shook his knee violently and burst out, "Okay! Somebody say something!"

Rachel smiled and turned to Caleb, "So when did you last get laid?"

Reid burst out laughing, spraying me lightly with spit.

"Gross, dude." I said, wiping my face.

"Oh, sorry." he said, smiling, helping me wipe my face too. I bit his finger, making him exclaim and glare at me.

Leah turned around in her seat, "Where's the weirdest place you ever did it in?" she paused, "Or on." She chuckled.

I thrust my hand in the air and yelled, "Oh, me! Pick me!" They all looked lamely at me. "Sorry for being a liiiiittle over-enthusiastic, but that was one hell of a night." I nodded at them all, my eyebrows raised.

Pogue nudged my knee with his foot, "So where was it?"

I felt Reid's eyes stare at me expectantly. "Pool table." I said triumphantly.

They all burst out laughing, all except for Tyler, who said, "Aww, man. That beats mine!"

"Where was yours?" I asked over the laughter.

He blushed and looked at me through the rear view mirror, "...library's bathroom."

Caleb slapped his knee and looked at Tyler through teary eyes, "What were _you _doing in a library?!"

"I needed to pee!" He yelled defensively.

Leah bounced in her seat, "I think _I_ need to pee now!" she laughed.

"Ooh, ooh!" Squealed Rachel, "I know mine!" We all turned out attention to her, "Well I set up and pack up for gigs at this bar a little outta town, and... well, the guitarist and me had a looooot of fun packing up those amps!" She shimmied her hips.

Pogue side glanced at her incredulously, and cleared his throat, "Well mine's the backseat of a Jaguar." he said proudly, "Sexiest car in the _world_!"

"Nuh uh!" Yelled Leah, "Mustangs! For sure!"

"No way!" Answered Tyler, "Hummers!"

"Jeeps!" Rach and I shouted in unison.

"So where's your weirdest place, Leah?" Asked Tyler, taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

"HAHA!" I scoffed, "Leah's innocent and conservative, she won't tell you!"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey what about Caleb?" Asked Rachel.

Pogue snorted, "Nononono, Caleb's a hoooooopeless romantic! He wouldn't ever nail a chick in a vaguely adventurous place. He's all for the candles and the massage oil and the incense and the-" he shuddered.

"Aww, really?" Leah smiled.

"Yeah- no way he'd do anything out there. He's too 'sensitive'." Tyler smirked.

Reid smiled crookedly and said matter-of-factly, "Nah, he just ain't got the balls."

Caleb glared at Reid as we all laughed and pointed at himself, "_He_ is sitting right here, and he _totally _has the balls."

There was a long silence. Tyler cleared his throat, "Um, okay... awkward!"

"Tell me about it." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We're here!" Leah yelled.

"Jesus!" Tyler exclaimed, "Keep the hands down! Unless you wanna give me a heart attack!"

"Hurry up... I need that bathroom." I said, fumbling with the door handle.


	2. You wanna get a drink?

_Anissa's Point of view! She's hilarious when you write with her :) Hope you are enjoying! We don't own anything but our characters... we WISH we owned their cars though :P :(_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

We all slipped into the bar, finding a booth in the corner and cramming into it. Caleb brought over the drinks, passing them around.

"So um..." Pogue looked around.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Speak."

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, putting my elbow on the table and pointing to him, "You need to speak more... finish your sentences!"

He looked around nervously and then smiled, "Okay."

I waited, but he clearly wasn't going to say anything else. I folded my arms and huffed, sitting back.

Rachel tapped her nails and then jumped up, "My gosh! I'll verse you in a game!"

"Yeah!" I went to get up, but then noticed the table in front of me. I turned to Reid, "Uhh..."

He rolled his eyes, getting up and putting a hand out for me to move. I slipped out and followed Rachel over to a pool table. I grabbed a cue, laughing. She quirked an eyebrow at me and I grinned, "I feel dangerous."

She nodded, "Me too." She poked me with the end of her cue.

I looked over my shoulder and Tyler leaned over to Pogue. He muttered, "Five bucks on Leah."

I glared, "Hey! I'm worth more than that!"

He smirked and Pogue laughed, "Twenty."

Rachel whistled, "It's on."

We nudged balls around the table with our cues. I was losing by two points, before Caleb, Tyler and Pogue came over and stood around us.

"You're in need of help there, Quincy." Caleb smiled, raising his cup to his lips.

I sighed, "Stupid stick... all the... stick's fault."

Pogue whispered in Tyler's ear and he chuckled. Oh dear. I watched as he walked around the table and looked over my shoulder, "The _balls_ are lined up perfectly here."

I shuddered and then looked at the balls. My eyes widened, "You're right!" I jolted my arm backwards, and there was a wheeze.

I turned and Tyler was holding his crotch, closing his eyes and bending over. "Oh..." I raised my hand to my mouth, looking around at Rachel who was cracking up, slamming her hand on the table. "C'mon, Rach, that's not fair! I just hit him in the area."

"S'kay..." Tyler winced, standing up.

I turned to him, "Oh, I'm sorry... Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" I smiled, leaning on my cue.

Tyler glared over my shoulder and I frowned, following his gaze. Rachel was beaming at me.

I turned and leaned down to shoot. My hand shook and I glared at the end of the stick, "Stupid..." I muttered.

"Need help?" Tyler breathed in my ear.

I looked to the side, tilting my head, "Uhh...sure."

I felt his body press up against mine and he stretched his arm out, "Keep your fingers parted," He pressed his hand over mine, positioning the cue. I bit my lip, "Yeah..."

"Make sure your body is in line," His hand rested on my hip, pulling me closer to him. I felt my neck get very hot and I was chewing on the inside of my cheek.

I looked up and saw Rachel wink at me, Pogue whistled and clapped at us. I blushed even more and then looked back down, keeping my eye on the ball.

"Are you in line?" Tyler asked.

"Yep." I pulled my arm back, the cue trailing up my forearm.

"When you're ready." He said his voice seductive.

I bit my lip once more, before jamming my arm forward and the cue hit the ball, shooting it and pushing two balls into the pocket.

Rachel cheered for me and I stood up, moving my hair over my shoulder to let the cool air brush against the hot skin on the back of my neck.

"Good work." Tyler grinned.

"Thanks, I mean... you helped, and... well thanks."

"You wanna get a drink?"

I looked over at Alex, but she was in a conversation with Caleb and Reid. I looked slowly back at Tyler, "Sure."

He put his hand out and I tentatively put mine into it. He dragged me to the bar. "What do you want?"

I scanned the bar, "Uhhh..." My eyes landed on a bright blue drink that a man had. It was about four inches tall and had two straws and pineapple, "I want that one!"

"Uhh... sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah!"

He shrugged, and turned to the counter. I saw Alex and Reid dancing on the floor, a wide smirk on his face. I looked over at Rachel and immediately rolled my eyes. She was balancing a large glass full of god-knows-what on her head, her arms out. Pogue reached up and took the glass, draining it quickly. She glared and then took Caleb's drink, putting that one on her head.

"Here," Tyler passed me a drink and I grinned, taking a sip.

He laughed at my sour face and then pulled it to his lips, trying it. "Whoa... You like the strong, huh?" He blinked away the tears.

I coughed, "Love it." I paused, "Hold on... how the hell did _you_ get that drink?"

He shrugged, "Do I look like a twelve year old?"

I glanced down then at his eyes, "Nope."

We walked over to Rachel, Caleb and Pogue. Caleb leaned over and started paying foosball with Tyler.

Rachel grinned, "So... You two... y'know..."

I laughed, "Well are you and him... y'know?"

She glared, "Not fair!"

I shrugged, taking another sip of my blue drink.

**Rachel's POV  
**I eyed Leah's drink and then grabbed it from her, "Lemmie try!" I gulped some down. It burned and tasted strongly of liquorish and lemon. I spat it out, spraying it all down Caleb's front.

I was bent over, and wiping my mouth. I looked up at him, "Ohh... Oh god, I'm sorry!"

He looked down at him self, stuttering, "Um..."

Pogue leaned to the table, grabbing a handful of napkins and pushing them to his chest, "He'll be fine."

I gave Caleb an apologetic look and handed the drink back to Leah as if it was a bomb.

Pogue laughed and I glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing. You wanna-"

"-screw?" I blurted. My eyes went wide and I felt my mouth drop, "Oh... I so didn't mean that."

His face, I had to admit, was priceless. He blinked, his mouth moving but no words coming out. I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry,"

"No, I didn't-"

"-mean to-"

"-say that-"

"-yeah." I bit my lip, looking down. I took a moments slow breathing and then looked up, "So... you wanna?"

He smirked, "Get something to eat... or..."

I looked around the place, thinking of something to do. Finally my eyes landed on Alex who was singing at the top of her little voice on the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" I grinned.

"Sure." He grinned down at me. I put a hand on his shoulder and went over to the dance floor. I turned around, putting my arms around his neck. He smirked down at me, grinding his hips against me.

I laughed, watching Leah give me the biggest idiot look she could muster. Alex came over and hip bumped me, "Mind if I steal her?" She laughed.

I grabbed Alex's hand and twirled her around. We grinned and swung around, bumping in to other people and stepping on their feet.

I glanced over my shoulder at the boys, Reid and Pogue were staring at us, not blinking.

"Alex... Reid's getting pissed, you should go dance with him."

She nodded, "Later, Rach."

I let her move off and hot hands were on my hips again. I turned my head to the side, only catching a glimpse of Pogue in my peripheral vision.

I smirked and reached up, my arm around his neck and turning myself around. He leaned down but I turned my head, "Wanna go somewhere?"

He bit into his lip, "Okay."

I took his hand and pulled him along into the hall. It was quieter and no one was there, we slipped into the darkness, Pogue pushing my back against the wall.

His arm was against the wall next to my head, his forehead pressed to mine. I looked down at his lips and then his eyes, grinning like an idiot. It had been almost a year sinse I last dated. It was refreshing, and just as scary and fun as the first time.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and pushing his body to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers getting lost into his hair.

His hand traveled up my shirt and I bit into his lip.

"Oh man..." Pogue pulled back and I looked around to where the voice had come from. Caleb wondered out of the male bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt. I stared and he looked up at the two of us, "Ohh... uhh..."

Pogue looked down, his hair in his eyes. I threaded a few strands of hair behind my ear and looked down.

"Sorry..." He muttered, ducking his head and pushing passed Pogue, nudging his shoulder obviously.

I bit my lip, "Did I do something?"

Pogue shook his head, "No, you didn't."

I laced my fingers through his, "Let's get the others."

"Okay..."

We rounded up the others; Reid's eyes were drooping and Alex was draped on me, her arm around my neck. Tyler helped Leah out the door; she still had half of the blue drink left.

We all climbed into the car, this time I was sitting next to Pogue who was next to Leah and Caleb. Reid was out in the front next to Tyler and Alex was sitting at Caleb's feet this time.

The ride home was quiet but comfortable.

**Leah's POV**

I got out and followed the rest of them inside. I smirked as Pogue and Rachel exchanged a kiss, Alex wondered in and snuggled into her bed. Pogue grinned at Tyler and me as he walked out and back to the car. I looked at my feet awkwardly and then up at Tyler. He smiled and it made him a whole lot cuter, "So, uh... I'll see you at school."

I nodded, "Yeah... Guess you will."

He went to step back, then sort of decided against it and instead put his hand on my neck and pulled me to him. He kissed me tenderly, just lightly squeezing my lips. I almost fell limp in his arms as they entwined around my waist. He moved his lips very slowly, carefully parting my lips with his tongue, as if testing the waters.

I greeted him and my fingers went to his hair. I pulled back and let out a breath, "Uhh... I'll... see you."

"Yeah," He laughed.

I bit my lip and then kissed him quickly once more and then letting go of him and creeping into my room, where an expectant Rachel sat.

* * *

**REVIEW CAUSE YOU LOVE ME  
**


	3. It was a goodbye kiss

**Hey readers! :D**

**I'm so happy how many people liked this... It was mainly just a daydreamy fic for my two Ipswich-Obsessed-Girls, but hey! MORE FANS! GOTTA LOVE IT!**

**I wanna say a BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG... and so on... THANKYOUUUUUU to **_three2raise_**!! YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME!!**

**Their review got me here and uploading all these chapters, because... wow... they made me feel so special! :P hahaha...**

**So this is all to you,** _three2raise_**! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
I woke up and showered early, my head thumping with the hangover from last night. I had drunk too much, but it was all Reid's fault! He had insisted we get alcohol, even though I was underage.

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself. My eyes flamed and went pitch black as I got my headache to be soothed. Finally it was standable and I changed, getting ready for class. Rachel was humming with her iPod earphones in, her feet over the edge of the chair.

I frowned at the lump on Leah's bed, "Is that her?"

"Quincy was partying last night." Rachel yawned.

I snorted, "Really?"

She nodded, "You ready?"

"Guess she's coming later, huh?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We drove to school in Rachel's small Hummer. They must have been popular around here or something.

I waved her off and ran to my first class. I was a year younger than everyone, but I had skipped a grade back in high school. Besides... when one can use the black magic, who needs to be a nerd?

I glanced up at the board and then used my power to see over the shoulder of the teacher for the answers.

A few things you should know about Leah, Rachel and I am that we were the daughters of Ipswich. Non-existence. Off the map. We were a secret family, hidden from the sons for years on end. Even to this day, the sons had no idea who we were. Or that we even existed. Unlike the sons, every bit of magic we did, didn't take our life away. We could use it as much as we wanted, even when we ascended.

The day was long and boring. I grinned when I saw Leah running onto campus and Reid smirking at me from under a tree. I waited until Leah got to me, she was puffing, "Damn it, Alex! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You looked so peaceful." I sighed, hugging my books to my chest, "Besides... what's half a day?"

She glared at me and then sighed, "Oh well... What's up?"

I blinked, "Nothing much, really. Um," I looked over at Reid and he motioned for me to come over with a finger, "I gotta go... I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Sure..." She nodded, nudging my shoulder and moving passed me. I watched her go and then turned around, walking down the hill to Reid. Wind blew my hair around wildly and I grinned at him, "Hey."

"Well hey," He looked me up and down, "Last night was a blast, huh?"

"It was awesome."

He reached out, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. I had a seconds trouble breathing, but then I stared into his blue eyes.

He smiled at the piece of hair whilst speaking, "There was no sparks there last night, were there?"

I shrugged, suddenly for some weird reason turning shy, "We were having fun."

He smirked, "I'd like to make up for last night."

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. His eyes flicked to me and his lips cracked, turning into a crooked smile that was to-die-for. He leaned in quickly, but only half way, hesitating before slowly reaching further and further until his lips finally shaped mine. He parted my lips, shoving his tongue deep into my mouth and holding me up to him.

I felt defenseless in his arms, like my limbs had turned to jelly. But it all ended way too soon.

"REID!"

He pulled away very quickly, almost knocking me off my balance. I stumbled, fumbling with my books.

"Sorry Alex," Tyler breathed, "Uhh... Dude, Caleb's looking for you."

"Well let him come," Reid was biting on his nails, his hands covered with fingerless black gloves.

Tyler gave Reid a look that I didn't understand before thumping his shoulder and turning on his heel, waving to me and going off.

I cleared my throat, "Uh... so I have to go..." He had a hard look on his face, staring at the ground. I frowned at him, "So I'll see you 'round."

He raised his fingers up a little before returning them back to his mouth. I walked back to the school, re-living my last moments with Reid.

I was hurrying down the hall quickly to my neck class when some strong force hit me in the back and pushed me into the lockers. I didn't hurt much, but I still dropped my books. "What the fu-"

"Hey Smurf." Rachel grinned, a transparent bubble twirling just above the palm of her hand.

I looked around and snapped at her, "Dude, anyone could see you!"

She shrugged, "Nah they won't."

I glared at her, "Do you have to do that when I'm in a dark scary hall? I mean seriously!"

She laughed, "Whatever... I'll see you after class." She winked, turning and dancing her way down the hall. I let out a shaky breath and then went to class.

**Leah's POV**

I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder and tied my dark hair into a side ponytail, letting strands hang out. I went onto the grassy hill and sat down, spreading my books and papers out. Today it wasn't raining, so it couldn't hurt to spend it outside. I jumped when the bell rang for end and picked up another book, my eyes skimming down its contents.

My phone sprang to life in my pocket and I fumbled to get it, "Yeah?"

_"Hey Quincy. Alex and I are gonna go over to quarter field... you know?"_ Rachel's voice rang in my ear. She was excited about something... that much I could tell.

"Sure okay..."

_"Well uhh... we want you to come, silly! You haven't had some real fun in ages!"_

I narrowed my eyes, "What if we get caught. That last time was way too close."

There was crackling in the phone and then it was Alex's voice, _"We're not gonna get caught! Jeez worry warts! Come on, it's never the same when you're not with us. It makes it stronger when all three of us are there."_

I bit my lip and then snapped my book shut with one hand, "Fine. Meet you there in five."

_"Awesome."_

I put my things away and then jumped into my car, speeding down the road. Quarter field was just it's name, but it was pretty small. It was a grassy field secluded by trees and fences; an ideal place we would go to fool around with some magic.

I passed Caleb's car at the lights and waved when he did. I parked on the side of the road, looked around and waiting for the one lonesome car to pass on this deserted road. I went into the forest, winding around the trees and stepping carefully over logs. Finally I stepped out into a small clearing, bugs flying up out of the grass at my disturbance. I looked around the field, the wind blowing my hair softly as I watched the dark spots between the trees.

Suddenly two things happened almost at once. There was a huge explosion on the ground only ten feet from me, almost knocking me off my feet. Then Alex burst out, "HAH! Mine went further!"

Rachel jumped over the fence and jogged over to Alex, "You stood closer than I did." She pointed.

After trying to restart my heartbeat, I gasped, "You scared the crap out of me!"

Alex laughed, "Oh hey, Leah."

"Hey! You wanna play to? Of course you do," Rachel came and stood next to me, pointing out into the field, "Let's see who gets the furthest out of us three." He closed her hands, palm to palm, and then pulled them slowly apart, a transparent ball of energy glistening between her hands. She raised it up and pegged it at the air, it disappeared out in the field and crashed into the ground, sending up another fountain of dirt.

Alex swung her arm upwards, sucking an energy strike from the ground and then throwing it with lots of force out into the field. It went slightly further than Rachel's.

I sighed and leaned back, twisting my hand and conjuring up my shot. It glowed him my hands before I threw it over arm into the field. It went further then both, "Hah! I win."

"Not fair... we both practice more than you do!" Rachel grumbled.

Alex jumped, "Let's verse..."

"I'm in." Rachel grinned, jogging out onto the field.

Alex walked out, turning slowly to her. I grinned, yelling out, "READY-" their eyes flamed up and went dark, "SET-" Rachel couched a little and Alex's arms were out, "GO!"

Rachel pulled her arms up but Alex shot energy at her, once then twice, the third time actually hitting her in the stomach.

Rachel picked herself up, swinging her arms up and throwing more back at Alex. This went on for quiet a while, what with Rachel and her desperate need to be better and faster than Alex, who easily cruised along.

That was the difference about us three. Rachel was always determined to use her powers to her advantage, doing the stupid with them. Alex was more conservative, but still, usually with better aim than damage like Rach. Me on the other hand; I didn't use mine too much. Usually only if I was falling down a case of stairs or my car wouldn't start. The times when I was in need.

We stayed in the field until it was getting late. But late, I meant cold. We jumped into my car and went back to campus, racing each other to our room and going in.

I was sitting on the end of my bed, Alex behind me and plating my hair. Rachel came back into the room from the showers, muttering to herself as usual.

I sighed, "So guys... how's the boy thing going?"

Rachel gasped, "Oh yeah, Alex... Quincy and Tyler hooked up."

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed.

"It was a _good-bye-kiss_." I rolled my eyes as they both started to get over-excited.

"Still! I can't believe I didn't see that." Alex grumbled, "What else happened?"

"Well-"

"-Rach and Pogue have a little electricity." I cut Rachel off, making her grin stupidly and fiddle with a strand of her wet hair.

"Do tell." Alex giggled.

Rachel shrugged sitting down, "Tell what? There's not much to tell."

I was grinning at her, "Oh come on..."

She stuck her tongue out, "We kissed... so?"

"Sounds like a bit more than that," Alex laughed, nudging me.

"Oh shut up! What about Reid?" Rachel laughed, changing.

I shrugged, "Well... at break he kissed me."

"Really?" I gasped, turning around.

She giggled, "Yup!"

"Darn girl." Rachel breathed, "Be a matter of time before stuff happens."

Alex rolled her eyes at me and stood up, "Well what about-" There was a knock on the door. I jumped up, "I'LL GET IT!" I opened the door to see Reid standing there. I frowned, "Hey."

"Hello there," He smirked, "Is Alex in?"

"No, she went to France." I grinned. His face was priceless; I rolled my eyes, "Jeez bone head, yeah she's here... hold on."

I turned, "Alex, it's your date."

"Huh?" She frowned, getting up and walking to the door, "I don't have a... Oh... Hey Reid."

I leaned on the other side of the door, listening to their conversation.

"You're looking good."

She looked down at herself, "It's what I always wear."

"Still looking good."

I smirked at her as she side glanced at me. She stepped out and closed the door. "Damn it." I hissed.

Rachel laughed, "Give her a moment... she's gonna run in, tell us in two words that she's going on a date with Reid, grab her jacket and then leave."

I sat back on my bed, "And then what are you and I gonna do?"

She grinned, "I'm going to call Tyler, insist he come over and take you out."

I bit my lip, "Great. And you?"

"What _about_ me?" She rolled her eyes.

"What are you gonna go do?"

She laughed, "Leave that to me." She picked up her phone, but before dialing the door burst open. Alex ran over and grabbed her big hoddie, hanging it over her shoulder.

"Oi, where are you going?" I frowned.

"With Reid." She said quickly before slipping back out the door.

I looked, stunned, at Rachel. She grinned, "Told you." She dialed on her phone and then put it to her ear.

I frowned, "How the heck do _you_ have his phone."

"Connections." She said before changing her tone of voice, "_Tyler_!" I rolled my eyes at her sickly sweet voice and lay back on the bed. "Yeah, it's Rach. Good, thanks. Uhh, I was wondering..." Rachel could be the dear sometimes... but others she just got on my nerves. Being so persistent with a boy I thought was cute, was really going out of her way. I was a big girl. "So you could? Oh that'd be great! Thank you, she needs it. See you... yeah, bye."

She looked at me, "Excellent. He'll be here in five."

I groaned, rolling over and hiding my face, "Why must you?"

"Cause!" She squealed, "You two are so cute."

Rachel's POV

I let Leah dress in peace as I rummaged through my books and put them on the table. I opened the door and slipped out, telling Leah I was going for a walk. I almost walked straight into Tyler, as I wasn't paying attention. The dark halls of Spenser Academy had changed. Everything was ten times more creepy and dark then usual, and the whole spider freak out a few months ago had shaken people up pretty bad.

The darkness, as much as I loved it, still creeped me out and made me jumpy. I grabbed onto Tyler's arms, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw it was him, "Oh... god, you scared me."

"Sorry," He laughed shakily.

I nodded down the hall, "She's in the room."

"Thanks." I let go of him and he paused, "Where are you going?"

"Me? Nowhere." I shrugged, walking backwards and then turning down the hall. I snuck over the fence of the library, cutting my knuckles on the barbed wire and catching my jeans in them. Alex and I had had out fare shear of practise at sneaking around. A library was no where near as adrenalin producing as when we used to sneak into hospitals or stores or even houses with dogs.

I went to the door and looked over my shoulder, then turning to the lock and shifting my eyes. The lock clicked and I opened the door slowly; it creaked long and loud, sending shivers down my spine. This was my fifth library expedition, except Alex was with me three of the times and Leah once. I cursed at myself for thinking I could do this easily. Alex was usually the one to help me hunt down the books. She was good at that kind of stuff.

It took me two clocks to find the books I wanted. I pulled them out under a small light in the back of the library and sat down, opening them up.

I pressed my finger to the page, following the sentences.

_'In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with untold power, formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day.' _I rolled my eyes, "Nothing I didn't already know."

_'One family, lusting for more, was banished- their bloodline disappearing without a trace.'_

I scanned down the other page with the names of each family, _'Danvers, Parrys, Sims, Putnums, Garwins."_

I gathered up the books under my arm and snuck out of the library and back to my room. It was empty, thankfully, so I slammed the books down.

I read over the pages, searching for something. I didn't know what, but it was something. I was intrigued by the Sons. I wanted to know every detail about them. Then my eyes landed on something unexpected and interesting.

_'Theodore Danvers had a sister who was believed to have given birth to five daughters, all of which possessed the power much the same as the male Son's of Ipswich. This was believed to be a myth as there are no names recorded of the daughters.'_

"Newbury, Quincy, Faxon, Darthmouth and Bethia." I breathed, resiting the names of the five daughters.

I bit my lip and then hastily grabbed a piece of paper, pulling out a pen and writing down the name Theodore Danvers with a line joining to Elizabeth Danvers. I then made a tree down the line of our names. Newbury ending with Alexandra, Quincy ending with Leah-Rose and Faxon with my own name. I frowned flipping through each of the books, but nothing was mentioned of the other two, so I wrote them down too. Catherine Darthmouth and Nicole Bethia. Nicole lived in California and I was pretty sure Catherine was somewhere south, but we'd lost track of her a long time ago.

I stared down at my work, proud of my little history assignment. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff, heading out the door and down to the showers.


	4. I'm all ears and feet

**

* * *

**

Once again! THANKYOU! THIS GOES TO YOU

three2raise!

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Reid and I sat outside a small café, listening to the music playing with the band. He was watching me intently until I finally turned to him, "So Reid... I've heard some pretty cool things about you."

He jerked his eyebrows, his gloved hand pressed against his lips, "Like what?"

I shrugged, looking back at the band, "I dunno... like... People call you the Son's Of Ipswich."

He let out a small laugh, "Do they?"

I nodded, trying to play it cool, "its bull, right? That's what they say."

He quirked a brow "Is it?"

I grinned flirtatiously, "I don't know."

He leaned forward, folding his arms on the table, "Tell me about yourself. I don't even know your last name."

I bit my lip and then wrapped my arms around my stomach, sitting forward, "Alexandra Newbury. Happy?"

"A little disappointed, I must admit."

"How come?" I sipped on my straw.

He shrugged and looked away. I frowned and put the drink back on the table. He smirked, avoiding my eyes, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I said.

He frowned, "A little young aren't we?"

"I skipped a grade. Do you have a problem?"

"Not at all." He grinned at me, looking down at my hand.

I bit my lip, "Let's do something."

"Like what?"

I shrugged, "Something fun..."

He stood up and held his hand out, "Come with me."

**Leah's POV**

"Is there something wrong? It's just that he seems troubled." I asked Tyler as he drove.

I was asking about Caleb. I know I hadn't been the only one of the sisters to sense that he had distanced himself from us. He wouldn't join in or really talk with us at any time. Hell, I hadn't seen him since last night.

"It's some... family stuff." Tyler cleared his throat.

"Oh," I paused, "May I know, or would her rather it if you kept it quiet?"

He looked at me and I turned his chin back to the road. I didn't want him getting distracted whilst driving at night.

He chuckled, "You're very different from the other two aren't you?"

I shrugged, "In what way?"

"If I tell you what happened... you won't tell Alex? Or for-gods-sake Rachel."

I smirked, "Is it that bad?"

He laughed, "Don't get me wrong, they're nice girls... we just can't let anyone rub it in."

I folded my arms, "They wouldn't... but anyways... I'm all ears and feet."

"Well..." He took a breath, "A few months ago, Caleb had a girlfriend. Her name was Sarah..."

"Wait, her name _was_? What happened?"

He took a moment to clear his throat again, then continued, "Sarah was an exchange student from Boston and as soon as the two met, we all knew they were destined or whatever. Reid was so jealous... but it only lasted for a few before he let her go. Caleb on the other hand, got close and then-" He cut himself off.

I bit my lip, "and then?"

"Well... just... some stuff happened with an... old friend. He killed her."

"Wait, Caleb?!"

"No!" He said quickly, "No, the friend. Chase."

I put my hand to my mouth, "That's awful."

He nodded, "It was... Caleb's not been quite... right, since."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. Finally I brought up the courage, "How did he kill her?"

He looked at me for a moment before looking away. "Oh, sorry, I don't mean... I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me."

He chuckled, "He doesn't approve of us dating, because of what happened to him."

I frowned, "But... well... is the psycho friend still out there?"

He sighed, "Yeah... somewhere."

"So, his girlfriend died. I guess that's a good enough excused to be a little shaken."

He nodded, "He just... thinks that if we get too close, that the friend will turn and strike again. But he wont, we know that for a fact."

"Are you sure?"

He turned his blue eyes on me, trailing down my body and then back to the road, "We'd know if he came back."

"How?" There was a long silence and I stuttered, "Never mind..." He pulled over on the side of the road and I frowned into the darkness, "Where are we?"

He grinned, undoing his seat belt, "I want to show you something..."

He opened my door and helped me out, as I was sure to fall on my face in the darkness. His arm slipped around my waist and I felt somewhat awkward, not having this done to me before.

I was glad that Tyler was about six foot, since I was five eight myself.

We slipped into a small farmer field and he pulled me to him, his arms around me, "It's a clear night."

I looked up at the sky, "Wow... yeah, it is."

He pointed up, pointing at star constellations. I grinned, "That one looks like a rabbit."

He laughed, "You're cute."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Umm... Thank you?"

He leaned down, brushing his lips over mine. I grinned stupidly and made him grin, or, at least I think that's what made him grin. His hand was on my back, arching myself to him as he kissed me.

Sure, this was romantic, but I didn't think myself to be the romantic's girl. Always awkward and unexpected, y'know?

**Alex's POV**

Reid and I sat outside a small café, listening to the music playing with the band. He was watching me intently until I finally turned to him, "So Reid... I've heard some pretty cool things about you."

He jerked his eyebrows, his gloved hand pressed against his lips, "Like what?"

I shrugged, looking back at the band, "I dunno... like... People call you the Son's Of Ipswich."

He let out a small laugh, "Do they?"

I nodded, trying to play it cool, "its bull, right? That's what they say."

He quirked a brow "Is it?"

I grinned flirtatiously, "I don't know."

He leaned forward, folding his arms on the table, "Tell me about yourself. I don't even know your last name."

I bit my lip and then wrapped my arms around my stomach, sitting forward, "Alexandra Newbury. Happy?"

"A little disappointed, I must admit."

"How come?" I sipped on my straw.

He shrugged and looked away. I frowned and put the drink back on the table. He smirked, avoiding my eyes, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I said.

He frowned, "A little young aren't we?"

"I skipped a grade. Do you have a problem?"

"Not at all." He grinned at me, looking down at my hand.

I bit my lip, "Let's do something."

"Like what?"

I shrugged, "Something fun..."

He stood up and held his hand out, "Come with me." He dragged me onto the dance floor, grabbing my hips and pushing his pelvis to mine. I gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders, dancing with him. He smirked, "So you like music?"

"Yeah," I said breathlessly.

"How about movies?"

"I like movies..." I felt like I was in a daze.

"Good, we should go some time."

"That'd be cool." I closed my eyes, felling him against me.

"Do you have a car?"

"No."  
"What kind would you like?"

"Jeep..." I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Perfect."

"What was that about?" I frowned at him, turned around and grazing my backside against him. He let out a small sound that shot electric shocks through my chest down to my navel.

"Small talk," He grabbed my ribs and twisted me around, bringing his face close to mine, "Because now I can do this..." He crushed his lips hard over mine, sucking hard to make them swell.

I curled my fingers around his neck and he pulled away, taking my waist and pulled me backwards. We turned the corner and he pushed me up against the wall, moving to my neck and tugging on the hem of my shirt.

I pulled his face back to mine, licking along his bottom lip and biting down on it. He pulled away, grinning at me.

I smiled, "Um... it's getting late..."

He frowned, "What's wrong."

I rolled my eyes, "Leah would kill me."

"Why would she do that?" He trailed a finger down to my collar bone and made me wrinkled my nose when he hit the ticklish spot.

"It's just early, you know?"

He chuckled, "You wanna get something to eat before we go?"

I nodded, "Double cheeseburger, extra pickles and onion with bacon..." he grinned and I added, "...and fries."

**Rachel's POV**

I dried my hair with the blow dryer, the bathroom completely empty. It was like the whole school of students had died or something. I never heard people using this place at night. Or maybe people were smarter than me, and didn't use it at night for 'caution-against-female' reasons.

I was once more creeped out by the sudden darkness, but I brushed my teeth and packed up my things. I was changed into my PJ pants that tied low on my hips and a tank top only just coming under my bellybutton.

I went back to the room, staring at the lock. It was open. I pressed my cool fingertips against the wood slowly, pushing it open. I peeked in and looked around, but no one was there. Thank god. I let out a sigh of relief; I didn't remember the door making a noise when I shut it, so I had left it open. Saved me from digging out my keys anyways.

I put my stuff on my bed and turned around, yelling and almost falling onto the bed. I jumped, "_Jesus Christ, Caleb!_"

He was looking at me sternly.

I had my had over my heart, feeling it try to break through the skin. I gasped, "What do you want?"

He looked down, his hand in his pocket, "I was wondering if you all were here, but... it seems Alex and Leah are out."

I nodded, "Yeah... they are, why?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to speak with you all..."

"About what?"

He shook his head, "Oh, don't worry. It doesn't matter, it can wait."

"Oh..." I frowned, looking to the side, "Well..."

"I'll leave you to..." He bit his lip and walked to the door, he opened it and I shut it after him, still trying to calm my frantic heart beat.

I sat on my bed and turned on our very small TV, waiting for the girls to get home.

When they did, Alex was giggling like hell. She told me about her little experience with Reid and then we got Leah to spill the gossip.

I jumped up, "Guys! I found something in a book I read... something about _our_ history!" As I rummaged around Alex said, a frown in her voice, "Our history? But no ones ever written anything about us."

"I know... that's why I wrote it down... oh its here somewhere!" I hissed.

"Wait... you _read_ a book?" Leah snorted.

I threw her a glare over my shoulder and went back to my desk, "Damn... books... and paper..." Finally my eyes shifted and everything piled up neatly, but no paper was to be seen. Then the horror soaked in like blood oozing from a deep wound. "Caleb..." I breathed.

"Uhh..." Alex cocked an eyebrow at Leah.

I covered my mouth, "Oh no... Oh fuck... I've ruined _everything_!"

"What's wrong?" Leah stood up quickly, her eyes wide.

I started pacing and rubbing my temple, "Crud... we're in deep shit."

"What? Why! Damn it, Rachel! Tell me what's going on!" Alex jumped up as well.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I found some text in a book, talking about Elizabeth Danvers... the mother who started it all. I wrote it down on some paper and then connected her with each of us, including the other two."

Leah gasped, "And?"

Alex frowned, "And what?"

Leah turned to her, "Alex, if anyone sees that paper... we're smoked." She turned back to me, "So... why are we in a life-threatening crisis?"

I took a deep breath, "So I wrote on this paper... and, then left... when I came back, Caleb was here."

"He got in?" Leah gasped.

"How?" Alex frowned.

"I don't know, magic maybe... besides the point. He was standing right there," I pointed to a spot behind me, next to my desk, "He's seen it."

"He has?" Alex yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE IT DOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DICK?!"

"I don't know!" I whined, hitting my head.

"Hey, cool it guys... we gotta talk to him... that's all... explain..."

"But what if they think we're bad... bringing competition?" Alex said quickly.

"Why would we be doing that?" She rolled her eyes looking at me.

I was staring at a spot beside her in the wall, a blank look on my face as my brain was far away. Finally I said, "Because we may be a threat."


	5. Caleb's real pissed

_I love these..._

**SPECIAL FEATURE:**

**Tyler's POV**

I drove back to my dorm. I wasn't even out of the car when my phone rang; I picked it up quickly, my hand still on the wheel, "Yeah?"

"Caleb's real pissed," Pogue said in a tired voice, "He wants us to meet."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "This isn't some Sarah thing, is it?"  
"No... It's something bad. He broke my lamp." Pogue yawned, "See you in five."

"See ya," I turned my keys again, starting up the car. Suddenly Reid burst out of the double doors and ran down, slapping the hood of my car and opening the door to get in.

"You weren't leaving on a mission without me, were you?"

"No." I sighed, reversing.

We met at Caleb's place, slipping in and passed his mother in the living room. We went up into the hall and Reid almost knocked down Caleb's door, "Where's the fire?"

Caleb looked up, buckling his jeans.

I snorted, "Nice work, Reid."

We shut the door and I sat on the end of Caleb's bed, Reid stretched across his couch and Pogue leaning on the windowsill.

"Seriously," Reid broke the silence, "Where's the fire."  
"There is no fire." Caleb spat, "Something's come up. Something big."

"A fire?" Reid suggested.

"Shut up with the fire." I snapped, reading the look on Caleb's face only too well. "Pyromaniac." I muttered.

"Elizabeth Danvers." Caleb said.

"What about her?" Pogue asked.

"Sister of Theodore Danvers."

"No shit, Caleb... I may hate history, but Miss. Juvi's ass keeps me looking towards the board."

He rolled his eyes, "No you dumbass... Look, first thing people learn about us, is that we're the Son's Of Ipswich."

"And we are." Pogue gave him a look that only made Caleb huff.

There was a pause in which Reid looked up and frowned at Pogue, "You look at Miss. Juvi's ass?" Pogue shook his head at him and rolled his eyes, looking back at Caleb.

"People don't believe that crap, guys..." I said, getting back on track.

"Pity... think of all the ass we'd be getting." Reid grinned at me.

"Or stakes in the heart." I rolled my eyes.

"What's your point?" Pogue cut in, pushing the conversation back over to Caleb.

"Remember the myth about the five daughters?"

"Five daughters...?" I squinted.

He sighed, "Elizabeth Danvers gave birth to five girls, in comparison to the other five families. She started a pact of her own, to use against the sons. The daughters of Ipswich."

"No way..." Reid said in a whisper and sat up.

"What about the myth?" Pogue said.

He sighed, closing his eyes, "It's not a myth."

Reid's laugh rang loud around the room, making me flinch. It died slowly, "What? You're not bullshitting?"

"I'm not." Caleb said sternly, "I found this." He thrust a crinkled piece of paper into Pogue's hand. He squinted at it and then his eyes went wide, as he passed it on to Reid and then from his shocked expression to me. It looked like a family tree, going down the generations until it landed on five names, four of which I knew.

"It's a hokes... It has to be, they-" Pogue's voice died.

For once, Reid was speechless as he sat down on the couch, his hand at his mouth when he was thinking.

Caleb nodded, "It looks like we have a huge problem on our hands..."

"They wouldn't do that..." Pogue spat through his teeth.

"Do what?" I asked.

"They wouldn't do _this_, just to get to us... They just wouldn't." I felt the anger bottling up in the room.

I stood up, "Look, maybe we've got it all wrong, maybe they're not just trying to get to us."

"How would you know?" Caleb glared at me and I shrunk against the wall.

"How about you shut your mouth," Reid stood up to my defense, like he always did. He pointed a finger, "We are five weeks away from Pogue's ascending, we can keep it quiet until then..."

"That's a bad idea..." Pogue growled.

"Well man, it's all we've got." Reid said over his shoulder and then stopped, "Or we can go kick their ass now."

My eyes widened, "Reid, no..."

Pogue rushed forwards and pushed between Caleb and Reid, getting to the door. Reid followed quickly and then Caleb yelled, "No!"

The two boys were gone in only a matter of seconds. I got up and ran down the stairs, missing the last four and bursting out the door into the violent dry wind of an approaching storm.

"REID!" I looked around, yelling over the wind. "POGUE?!"

I saw Reid climbing into my Hummer, "Shit..." I ran over and hit the window, pulling at the door and grabbing his collar to pull him out. His blue eyes were wide and he stumbled, landing against Pogue's bike.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, everything just bursting out of me.

"We gotta find out what these witches are up to!" He yelled.

Pogue leaned over to us from the passenger's seat of the car, "We can't let them hurt themselves by messing with us."

Reid stood up and came over close to me, leaning down to the side of my face, "Think about Leah... you don't want her to be a liar do you?"

I clenched my jaw.

"Reid..." Pogue growled warningly.

"You like her, don't you?" Reid muttered in my ear.

I turned around and pushed his chest backwards, glaring and feeling my eyes shifting. Reid stumbled up, pulling his jacket to place. "Fine." He said breathlessly and turned, walking swiftly back to the mansion.

I stared after him, immediately feeling sorry. A few things had changed since the whole Chase incident had happened. Reid had pissed me off a few times, but instead of handling it like the '_Baby Boy_' should, the anger got the better of me.

I turned to fix my glare on Pogue. But he was out of the car and standing next to me, a hand on my shoulder, "Good work... he needs his ass kicked every once and a while by you."

I was still glaring at him and jerked my shoulder away, putting my hands in my pockets and slipping into my car, and reversing.


	6. Don't let them get inside your head

**_Sorry for the wait guys... HERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS!! :D_**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel's POV**

I sat in the backseat of Leah's car whilst she blabbed on to Alex about what we were to do. I sighed, putting my feet up, "Look, all we have to do is.. act human. If they pull anything on you, don't react."

"No magic, jeez Rach, that'll be torture for you." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Quincy, seriously! Don't let them get inside your head."

Alex made an irritated noise, "Things were just getting good!"

I sighed, leaning forward and putting my chin on my arms, "What do you mean?" My voice turned into a calm, soft tone.

She sighed, resting her elbow on the window sill and pressing her fist against her temple, "Just that... well... Reid's a cute guy. We just need to... get talking."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm glad its all going good for you."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"All Pogue wants to do is talk..." I chuckled, "Sometimes he gives in."

"Hey," Leah frowned, "You two were eating each others faces at the bar."

I propped my head up, "Yeah... that was once... and I was intoxicated."

Alex giggled, "Yeah, I gave her one of my beers."

Leah threw dirty looks at Alex before returning her eyes to the road. Alex gave me a look that clearly spelled, oops-we're-in-trouble.

I nodded and sat back.

-

I cursed under my breath on my way to my first class. Reid and Pogue both shared this class with me, and... well, this'll be awkward.

I saw them down the end of the hall and I tried hard to act normal, but instead I just decided to drop my head and push between a small girl and large guy to get to class. I bolted up the side stairs until I reached the back and all the way in the corner, away from anything Pogue or Reid related.

I pulled my folder out and folded my arms over the top of it, preparing to shut down my brain for an hour and a half. Good ol' lessons. They sucked when Leah or Alex weren't in them.

I peeked through the small curtain of red hair to glance down at the two boys. They weren't too far from me. A row down and across. Reid nudged Pogue's arm whilst looking in the opposite direction, muttering something and Pogue nodded. He then turned, looking slowly up behind him.

I dropped my eyes and started to scribble down on paper.

_Relax, you idiot._ You're supposed to pretend that you don't know what they're talking about. You're human. All human. Relax.

My frantic thoughts rang through my ears and I snapped out of it when paper landed in front of me. Sleek and fancy manuscript was on it, spelling out; 'We need to speak after class.'

I grabbed a pen with shaky fingers and tried to write, 'Sorry... have plans.'

I crumpled it up and threw it down at the two boys. Reid caught it before it bounced of the edge onto another's head. They read it and both looked up to me. This time I wasn't fast enough, and our eyes locked.

"Why?" Pogue mouthed.

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, repeating and looking like a gold fish for a moment.

"Mr. Garwin!"

"What?" Reid shot as if speaking to his mother.

"I'd appreciate it if you read passage four for me."

Reid rolled his eyes and shot a dirty look at me. The second one I had gotten this morning. I tried to give Pogue an apologetic look. I don't know if it worked or not, but he turned around and stared at his paper.

That had got to be my most uncomfortable hour and a half in class. Never before had I had to hold my breath and close my eyes, counting back from five when one of the Sons had looked at me. I shuddered when the bell rang and picked up my stuff.

I almost tripped down the stairs in my rush, but a firm hand grabbed my upper arm, pulling me away from the ground, "Watch out, Rachel." Pogue's deep and rough voice was close to my ear. I wanted to run away like my hair was on fire, but I decided strongly against it.

"Oh... thanks," I turned to him and tried on a smile, "Pogue."

"No worries, how are you?" He walked beside me.

I shrugged, "G-good... a little tired. Had some research to do last night, and well-" I cut myself off. Stupid, _STUPID_! That was the complete wrong thing to say.

"Research? For what?"

"Poodles!" I said the first thing that came to mind.

He frowned, "Like... the little dogs?"

I shook my head, "No... um... some sort of... Bulgarian... noodle dish or something... stupid really."

He gave me a bemused smile, "Uhh... can we talk?"

My eyes went wide, "Oh... oh, look I'm really sorry, Pogue... but-"

"It will only take a moment," He pulled me aside from the door, my back against the wall. He smiled, "I just wanna ask you something."

I looked to the side and ducked under his arm, grabbing my stomach, "Look I'm really sorry, but I have to go do... something... I- don't feel well. I headed to the girls bathroom, trying to make it look obvious, yet mysterious. Hopefully my fake of cramps had worked on him.

**Alex's POV**

I headed out of the library, putting a few small books into my bag. I looked up to see Reid smirking at me from a corner. For once I didn't return any facial expression. I blinked and then pulled my phone out of my pocket, reading through old texts. I started walking but some arms slipped around my waist. I mentally groaned.

"Hey sexy." His husky voice was right at my neck, his hands we

on my waist and he pulled me back to sit on the side wall.

I folded my arms, "Reid... I gotta go to class."

He pouted his lips slightly, making him look so damn hot it was like staring at chocolate behind glass. I wanted to melt as he said, "Don't you want to skip with me?"

"I do..." I whined, "But..." _Think of what Leah would say..._ "Think of what Leah would say!" Okay... Maybe I took that a little too seriously.

"What would she say?" His hands rested on my thighs, parting them slowly and placing himself between them. I pushed my skirt down, looking around frantically. Thankfully no one was around.

I wouldn't have worn the damn skirt anyway, if it wasn't the school uniform. His fingers trailed lightly down my leg and then around to hold my calf, rising once more and going up my skirt. I slapped his arm, "Seriously! She'd murder me!"

He jerked his eyebrows, leaning in and kissing me once, before trailing to my neck. I shut my eyes tightly before trying to push him away. In my desperate attempt, he pushed his torso closer to me and I just went loopy.

I grabbed onto his collar, pulling his tie from around his neck and then grabbing onto that, pulling his lips back to mine.

His hands slid around my waist to the back, his long fingers sliding the zip down of my skirt. I yelped, pulling back, "Ah, Reid!"

"Yes?" He smirked, leaning down and kissing my collar bone and then my neck.

"Umm... Oh, right... I have class..."

He bit down and sucked on my skin, making me want to melt all over again, "Reid!" It came out in a groan, but a groan of annoyance, not pleasure. Okay, I lie. But it was meant to get him to stop.

His hand was now on my ribs, pushing up to rest on my chest. I whimpered and then pulled back, grabbing his hands and pushing them back, "Seriously... I have to go to class."

"But I need to speak with you..." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "That was speaking?"

He sighed, "No, it wasn't... But I really do have something important to ask you."

I shook my head, "Maybe later... I have to go." I did up my top button and zipped the back of my skirt again.

I slipped off the edge of the wall and picked up my bag, "See you, Reid."

**Leah's POV**

I bit my lip, tapping my foot. Finally I slammed my hand into the machine and it spat my five dollars out again, "Thanks... for nothing." I spat at it.

"You always talk to machines?"

I turned to see Tyler standing there. I gaped, "Oh, uh, yeah actually. Y'know, it's great drama practice."

He smiled, "You like drama?"

"No." I sighed, "It won't give me water," I turned to machine, "A stupid, single bottle of water! Not one!"

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you try the cafeteria?"

I turned to look at him, then my eyes went wide, "You're so smart!"

-

Tyler walked me to the cafeteria, his hand on the small of my back. I bit my lip as I knew he would want to ask me soon.

"Umm... Leah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." I started digging around in my bag to distract myself.

Tyler cleared his throat, "Uh... in private?"

I looked up quickly, "Ohh... private? That's no such a smart idea."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because," I rolled my eyes. It was now becoming an annoying hobbit, "In private it's usually really quiet and in quiet, I get nervous... Then nervousness usually causes me all sorts of trouble."

"Oh..." Tyler paused, and then sighed, "Well, it's just about something Rachel did."

I tried to loo casual, "What did you so _this_ time?"

He chuckled, "We found some information."

"We?"

"Well... Caleb."

"How did he find it?" I pressed.

He put a ginger to his temple, trying to think, "Leah... I have to ask, is there anything you want to tell me?"

_Yes._ "No."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want to know?" I avoided his eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the cafeteria. We walked across the grounds and I was thankful that this was my break.

I knew that we were supposed to be denying the fact that we were... warlocks. But I had a plan of my own. If I told Tyler that we weren't up for any competition, then maybe nothing would happen. Maybe. For the sake of Alex, Rachel and I's new relationship with the bys, I at least had to try and make things work out.

Tyler turned around to me, his blue eyes soft like always, "Leah... please tell me the truth." I pursed my lips and he tried again, "When you heard-"

"-the rumour of you, Caleb, Pogue and Reid... Did I believe it?"

He frowned, "Yes."

I nodded, "Before I tell you anything... I want you to know that we do not want to start anything."

His expression hardened, "Rachel, Alex and I... are the daughters."

He exhaled and looked away quickly as if he was about to lose it. He ran a hand through his hair and finally he turned back to me, pointing, "You and... them... are in so much trouble!"

I jumped, "What?! What do you mean _we're_ in trouble?!"

He nodded, "Reid will riot! Pogue wil probably kill himself! Caleb..."

I shook my head, "Tyler-"

"Do you know what this means?"

"I-"

"This has ruined everything."

"We did not ruin _anything_!" Tyler ran his fingers through his hair once more, pacing. I put a hand out, "Why is this such a bad thing? So what, we can also do some magic!"

He exhaled again, obviously now very stressed, "Do you even know how the legend goes."

I gave him a sour look, "Of course! Elizabeth was deprived of children, and somehow the gene was passed on to all five girls!"

He let out one single, pathetic laugh, "Is that what they told you?"

I glared, folding my arms, "Fine! What's _your_ version?"

He walked up close to me, "The girls were born for only one thing..."

"And what's that?" I spat.

"To kill the sons."

I squinted, shaking my head, "Are you serious?! _That's_ what you think? I gave a laugh of disbelief, "Men... hopeless!"

"There you go! Why don't you just fess up to what your game is?"

I glared again, "I wont _fess up_ to anything! _We are not against you_!" I shook my head and paused passed him, walking back to the school. I needed to find Alex and Rachel.

**Alex's POV**

So the bell rang in two minutes. That gave me exactly four minutes to go and meet Rachel outside the art room. She will probably want to get out of there A.S.A.P, so minus that two minutes. So... three minutes, and then for us to run down and meet Leah at her car, she would already be there. So all together, an average of six minutes for us to et away from the school.

I packed up my books and swung my bag over my shoulder in a comfortable position for me to make a run for it.

Finally, after a long time of bitting nails, the bell rang.

I jumped up, burst through the door and ran straight into Rachel. She yelped and grabbed my arm, steadying me in front of her.

"Whoa!" I gasped, "What's the rush, whirlwind?! I thought was the paranoid one?"

She grabbed my arm, opened the janitor's closet and pulled me in. Her eyes were bright and wide, "They're everywhere... Caleb called me but I got away."

"This is ridicules!" I hissed, "We can't do this forever you know!"

"But I'd rather wait then let them kick our asses!"

"Hey!" I narrowed my eyes, "Who said they'd kick our ass? C'mon, we're the sisters!"

"Great!" Rachel rolled her eyes and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Look, I'm planning on confronting them... no magic."

"Good plan!" I beamed for a second before letting the act fall and be replaced by a glum expression, "We're toast."

"Oh come on! We can do it!" She nudged my shoulder.

I felt for the lock and pushed her out, and then followed, "Let's do it."

We both walked the halls until we got to the parking lot. None of the boys had come to us. We didn't even get a glimpse of Tyler's Hummer or Pogue's bike.

Leah drove us home in silence, but instead, parked us behind campus.

I frowned, "Uhh... Leah?"

"Hm?" she said, not turning off the engine or even moving her hands from the wheel, "We gota tell them."

"What?!" Rachel gasped, opening the door to the car and stumbling out.

Slid out too, looking at the four boys over near the trees.

I jumped when I felt something warm in my hand. Rachel grabbed my hand, before walking at full speed to the boys, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US?!"

"Why did you lie?!" Pogue yelled back.

I ran forward, going to Rachel's side and grabbing her arm, "wait... let me do this," She nodded after a few long breaths and I turned to the guys, "Look! If you try to hurt either of my friends, I'll bust your ass and make sure you _never_ forget it!"

"How could we trust you?!" Caleb glared, "After what you did to my friends!"

"Asshole!" Rachel yelled.

"No!" I shouted, jumping forward to stop her, but she jerked her hand, pulling a piece of energy from nowhere and holding it threateningly high.

I glanced at the guys, each one of them, one after the other's, eyes shifting and turning to pitch black.

The anger boiling inside of me; I felt a cold rush over my face, quickly to be replaced with the burning heat of adrenalin. My eyes went black like the rest and Rachel without warning threw the pall at lightening speed.

I ducked down as Caleb sent one my way. I had to dodge frantically, not once being able to form up my on weapon. I jumped and hit the ground hard! I rolled over, cowering behind a tree.

I watched as Rachel was hit in the jaw and then thrown to the ground. If it wasn't PMS, it was picking on my friends that _really pissed me off_!

I jumped up and collided with someone. Pogue. I grabbed his shirt and swung him around, launching my fist at his face. He caught it quickly, twisting it behind my back and pushing my front to a tree.

I clenched my teeth and he yelled out in pain, dropping my arms. I turn around and glared at him as he fell to his knees, yelling this time in agony.

I was mentally inflicting pain on him. Watching as his brain screamed in the pain, not his body.

"Hey! Stop!"

I looked over my shoulder as Leah yelled at Reid and Caleb, their hands around Rachel's throat, "For god's sake!"

I lifted the curse and Pogue fell onto his hands and knees. I narrowed my eyes at Leah, her eyes were wide and glistening, "What are you _doing?!_"

Rachel was giving the boys a foul look, as she tried to pull away from them.

Leah pointed at Tyler, "You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

He glared, "And you said no magic!"

She rolled her eyes, "Look we don't wanna hurt any of you. We're not who you think we are."

"Yes we are." I said quickly.

She waved a hand, "Okay, so yes we are who you think we are... but we're not here to pick a fight. Truth is, we're just like you. All we want to do it... go to school, pretend to be like everyone else, have fun and maybe even start families when we're older. Is that all a crime?"

I saw Rachel shudder at Leah's last example and I couldn't help but grin as the mood was lifting. Rachel didn't really like children.

"What about the legend?" Reid hissed.

"It's a load of bullshit!" Rachel spat at him.

"Shut up, Rach..." I said quickly, "What you heard from... whoever... is not true. We weren't born terminators or anything."

Leah sighed, "Can we just... hug and be friends or something?"

Reid let go of Rachel's arm, "So you're not bitches from hell?"

"No, you dumbass." Rachel hissed, looking away.

"We're just cute fluffy bunnies," Leah squealed.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Okay, little too far there Leah."

Reid walked over to me, looking me up and down. He smirked, "Good enough for me." He leaned down, and picked me up, swinging my legs around his waist for the second time today. I yelped and kissed him quickly.

**Leah's POV**

Caleb bit his lip, Tyler grinning behind him, "Um... so... I guess we're sorry." Tyler hit his arm and Caleb sighed, closing his eyes, "Okay, _I_ am sorry."

I nodded, looking over to Alex and Reid, "I think we forgive you."

"Cool." Caleb grabbed Tyler's arm and pushed him towards me, "All yours, baby Boy."

I grinned at Tyler, "Um..."

He laughed, "Well you guys sure know how to put up a fight."

I shrugged, "I think it was just nerve... and the fact Reid probably would have killed us."

He laughed and put one arm around me, kissing my forehead.

I peeked past his shoulder to see Rachel and Pogue. My smile faded slowly as I saw she was yelling. He was trying to defend himself verbally, I could see that. But she was throwing her hand out at him.

Tyler turned to look down at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I dragged my eyes away from the two.


	7. Date?

**Rachel's POV**

"I can't believe that's what you thought." I whispered.

"Rach, I'm sorry." He took a step closer, "Caleb told us the legend and... well, what was I supposed to think?!"

"You know me... You know all of us... do you really think that we wanted to hurt you like that?" I put my hands on my hips and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

I sighed, biting my lip. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up over this. I was being stupid, "No, look, I'm sorry."

He held his arm out for me and I shrank against his large, warm chest. I put my hand against his shoulder as he stroked my head, "We'll talk about this later."

I smirked, "Your place?"

He chuckled, "Sure."

-

We all sat in a booth at the local family restaurant, a Coke for each of us. Caleb put down a large basket of chips, "There you go."

Leah went to hand him five bucks when Caleb cracked a crooked smile and waved a hand, "It's on me."

"Guilt money, if you ask me." I whispered.

Reid picked up Alex's arm and then the other, "Did I hurt you in _any_ way? Because I am _so_ sorry!"

Alex groaned, "Stop apologising! Jesus, I'm _fine_!"

Leah raised her drink, "So! We're not evil..."

"Thank God for that!" Tyler rolled his eyes, then leaned over to kiss Leah's cheek.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" Alex glugged down her Coke.

We stared at her, "What?!"

She giggled, "I dunno... I was a pirate in my past life, okay?"

I sipped my drink, feeling a hand slide up my thigh. I smirked, "Reid... wrong leg."

"Huh?" he frowned and then gasped, "Oh!"

Alex looked over her shoulder, checking for people.

After we were finished at the restaurant, I followed everyone else out the back doors. I was laughing at one of Alex's dirty jokes when Pogue laced his fingers through mine. For a moment I felt weird, and then a tingling started in my stomach and up all the way to my lips. I grinned stupidly and Leah winked out of the corner of her eye. She was weird about that. It was like she knew everything that was going on behind the scenes. It made me smile.

Pogue leaned down to my ear, "Wanna go somewhere?"

I smirked, "Like where?"

He shrugged, "I dunno... we can start off with a walk?"  
"That'd be really cool. Give me a sec," I stood on tippy toes to peck him on the lips before running and almost knocking Alex over, "Hey! Guys..."

Leah turned around from Tyler, grinning. She put a finger to his lips, "Don't you reckon he'd look sexy with a lip ring?"

I snorted, "Oh, you'd look _very_ sexy, Tyler."

He chuckled and I looked back at Alex, "I'll be in late... I think..."

She glanced over at Pogue and then at me, "Date?"

I shrugged, "Something like that... see you." I waved at Leah and she laughed. I jogged back over to Pogue, "'Kay... let's go."

He slid his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to his side. We walked for a while, talking and laughing. He would ask me things, and I'd fall and we'd both laugh. I tripped on the edge of one of those stupid park seats that were under a light and cursed at the thing. Pogue looked down, "Oh, are you okay?"

I laughed nervously as he tried to rub my leg where I had hit it, "Yeah, I mean... it's okay... I'm fine."

"Good." He grinned. There was a pause and one of those cliché corny moments where both our eyes lock, and then I get nervous again and look away.

He cleared his throat, "So what's your dating record?"

I laughed, "Me? You don't wanna know."

"Is it that bad?" he looked down through his hair.

"Uhh," I chuckled, "I don't really... count. What about you?" He shrugged.

Finally I stopped and looked over at a small clearing of grass out in the park. It was dark now and only a rare person would be rushing back from work or teenagers such as ourselves sneaking out. Pogue slid his arms around me and leaned down, grinning against my temple.

I turned my head, looking up into his hazel eyes, "I'm sorry about yelling at you this afternoon. And... I'm sorry about keeping all this from you guys."

"It's fine." He leaned down, pressing his lips slowly to mine. The kiss was tender, slow and soft... and teasing. I nipped playfully at his lip and he grinned against mine, his tongue pressing against my lips for entrance.

I giggled and pulled back, grabbing his hand and slipping passed the trees and into a patch of green grass. It was under the shade from the moon-lighted sky by a huge tree.

I lay down on the grass, pulling Pogue over top of me. He immediately started kissing me again, sucking down on my lip

I slid his jacket slowly off of his bulky shoulders and he scrunched it up, slipping it under my head. I grinned and slid my hands to his neck, feeling his heating skin.

He slid his hands down my legs, holding behind my knee and jerking my legs up around his hips.

He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I arched my back, "I'd never think... in a park."

He rolled over, lying next to me, "Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head, "No... it's awesome."

"You think so?" He kissed me but I pulled back.

"It's always more fun when you're at risk of being caught."

He smirked, "I like your thinking." This time it was my turn to kiss him, but instead of the old version he'd give me, I crushed my lips hard over his, playing with him.

I crawled up over him, his hands going to my waist and his fingers dipping into the sides of my jeans. I ran a hand up his shirt, feeling every crease of muscle. Usually I wasn't really into the muscular types, but Pogue's body just made me weak. I guess that was about to change.

He unbuttoned my shirt, slipping it off my shoulder and running his rough hands over my chest and bra. He captured my lips with his quickly before I could make sound. I was straddling his waist now, his hands ran up my sides, clutching just below my ribs.

I was kissing my way down his neck to his chest and puling off his shirt when he took my jaw and pulled my lips back to his.

It was a moment of heated spit exchange before something ice cold hit my back. I yelled out in shock, sitting up quickly.

It was water. What the hell was _water_ doing in the park at _this _time of night?!

"Ah!" Pogue yelled in shock, grabbing up my shirt and his.

I jumped up and then looked around frantically. Sprinklers. I yelled as the cold water hit me. I was already starting to freeze.

Pogue wrapped an arm around me, pulling me away from the spraying water, "Move!" I laughed as I stupidly stumbled on the slippery grass. Pogue laughed too, but we stopped short when we looked up and a bright light flashed in our faces. I squinted and Pogue put his hand up, shielding his eyes.

"Excuse me; I have to ask you to please put on your clothes." I gaped, pulling my shirt over my head. The voice sounded again, the light wobbling as if being hand-held, "You two sir."

"Put your god damn shirt on." I hissed under my breath.

He pulled it over his wet chest, making me stare. I hated when I stared. But it was an involuntary action of mine.

"Please both put your hands up."

"Damn," Pogue hissed, "Cops."

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "We can get out of it easy."

He laughed, "No magic?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I can do that."

"Ten bucks."

The cop came into view, his left hand tucked onto his belt, "Well, well... the days when all the jail sells will be filed with young horny teenagers." I quirked an eyebrow at Pogue, who was swallowing his laughs. The cop sighed, "May I ask how old you two are?"

"Eighteen." I lied.

"And you sir?"

"Eighteen." Pogue nodded.

The cop paused before sighing again, "I'll have to see some ID."

"What?" I spat, "Dude, we were just making out... it's not against the law or anything!"

"ID..." he growled.

"Don't push it..." Pogue hissed under his breath.

I shifted my eyes and the cop fell to the ground. Unconscious. I lowered my hands and kicked his shoulder with my toe before stepping over him and walking.

Pogue matched my pace easily. Stupid shortness. "What was that?"

I shrugged, "He was bugging me."

"You said no magic."

"No, _you_ said no magic."

He gave me an amused look and I rolled my eyes, "Fine! Ten bucks, big deal!"

We walked all the way back to the parking lot and I stared at Pogue's bike. I was... going to have to ride that... wasn't I?

"What's wrong?" He asked, picking up a helmet.

I blinked, "It's so... pretty."

He chuckled, "Glad you think so... wanna ride?"

"I want to ride all night." My eyes were still wide and what I was saying wasn't really processed and edited before I spoke it.

He laughed, "I can arrange that."

"Can you?" I looked at him and then closed my eyes, wincing, "Wait... I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did... but I like it." He held the helmet to me.

I grabbed it, "So she's your baby, I guess?"

He looked at me quickly and then shook his head, getting on. I bit my lip and he turned to me, "Getting on?"

"Give me a moment..."I breathed, staring at the bike. By the time I had collected myself and swung my leg over, Pogue was cracking up. I hit his shoulder and then curled my arms around him, "Fine... go donkey."

He shook his head once more and then kicked the pedal.

We stopped in the parking lot of our campus dorms. I slid off the bike and handed the helmet back, Pogue was still sitting on his bike, but looking at me. I sighed, "That's so cool... Alex'll go crazy, and then you're doomed because you'll have to give her a ride."

He nodded, "Just tell me when."

I grinned, "Cool."

There was a pause before he looked down, "You should come to my place some time."

I beamed, "Oh that'd be really fun! Sure, of course."

"Awesome... so... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and hopefully I won't be so wet." There was a pause and then my eyes bulged when I got another meaning out of that. He smirked, so obviously he did too. I blushed big time, "Uhh... I'll... see you." I almost ran away, but I forced myself to lean forward and peck his lips.

He grabbed me, crushing me to him and making the kiss last a lot longer than I had expected.

**Leah's POV**

I pulled out the key from my bag and opened the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and then stopped dead as Reid jumped up from the bed and Alex sat up quickly. I sighed, "Before we get cranky, Reid..." I was tired, and I wanted my bed back.

He put his fingers to his lips and then pointed them to Alex as he walked out, "Later Quincy..."

I waited until he was out and then shut the door, putting my bag on the floor and flopping down onto my bed. Alex had moved and was pulling off her clothes and slipping into her PJs.

I looked out the window to see Rachel jogging away from the yellow bike which light's were flickering on and starting up.

I sat back, "Rachel have a good time you think?"

"I'm sure she did." Alex grinned.

"And you?"

"Best time." Alex giggled and climbed into her bed yawning.

I changed quickly and also got into bed, my limbs aching from the whole afternoon's ideal. Rachel crept in and made hardly any noise at all at getting dressed in the dark.

-

I drove the girls to school, Rachel and Alex in a conversation about the normal weird subjects. I parked us in the parking lot space we usually claimed and the two were out of the back quickly and up to the doors. It was raining hard today and the sky was getting darker and darker.

I puffed when I got to the door, heaving my heavy bag over my shoulder. "Don't bother to wait for me or anything..."

Alex giggled before waving bye to us and skipping off to her first class.

I frowned, "What's wrong with her?"

Rachel shrugged, "Just excited I guess."

"Why?"

She giggled, "You didn't hear? Reid's birthday's coming up on the weekend."

I groaned, "Oh man... So she's gonna be off in her own little world for a while."

"Trying to think of what birthday present to give him?" Rachel giggled.

I narrowed my eyes, "She's still sixteen!"

"And totally legal in my opinion. She's ready."

I opened my mouth and then closed it again as Tyler jolted out of another hall, "Hey... Um... sorry, Pogue's being a pain in the ass..._again._"

"Don't look at me, Baby Boy." Rachel smirked.

I chuckled, turning to Tyler, "Give me a moment; I'm not quite done pulling Rachel's hair out." I turned back to her, "Ready? What the _hell_ do you mean by that?!"

Rachel shrugged, "I've talked to her about this before... I'm pretty sure she's fine."

I was freaking out, "_Sixteen_!"

"And not her first..." Rachel reminded me. I hated when we had these conversations. She always seemed to win. Anything other than sex though, she was probably clueless.

I glared, "Tyler do you have a heavy metal object?"

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and Rachel raised her hands, "Whoa... Not in the presence of me, guys. Later."

I stared after her before turning to him, "Well that was convenient."

"Relax," he kissed me quickly, "it feels like I haven't done that in ages..." He kissed me again but longer this time. I pulled away.

"Hey, we're in public."

"So?" He reached forward, pucking out his lips but I put my hands against his chest.

"I have class."

"Can we finish this later, then?"

I grinned, "Of course..."

"Good." He kissed me for the last time and then pulled me down the hall to my first class, my fingers tingling as his were wrapped around them.

-

"Come on...pick up!" I hissed. _They suck!_ Alex and Rachel were the single most stupid people on the planet. Who on earth steals your bag when you have a million-billion assignments due, classes for the rest of the day and on a short schedule to see the guy with pretty blue eyes that you haven't seen in hours?! WHO DOES THAT?! Simple: They do. They also steal your car keys so you can't hunt them down. _And_ they stop answering their cell phones.

I heard the beep signaling the end of Alex's ringtone for the 5th time and growled into speaker, "Be warned buddy, see me and _you're dead._ _Man_, how I wish you were a guy! I could hurt you so bad! I would castrate you, wax your legs and then poke you in the eye repeatedly for an hour and a half! You think I'm kidding, hell at this point I'm paying for your sex cha- AH, OWW!", sometime during my rant I failed to notice the boy with pretty blue eyes come and stand in my path. I closed my phone, sighed, and smiled at Tyler.

"Good God, am I glad not to be whoever you're talking to right now! What'd they do; scratch the Comet?" he laughed.

"They better not! I swear if Rach lets Alex anywhere near the driver's seat, the girl drives like a maniac! Jacoby can only take so much and-", He cut me off again by lowering his perfect lips on to mine for what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but as he pulled away I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on tight. He's an excellent kisser!

After a good couple of minutes, Tyler pulled away again, a goofy grin on his face.

"Come on, I have a feeling I know where your stuff might be." he said with a smile.

He lead me down, and out of the hallway and through to a more secluded part of the school. I wasn't really focused on my surroundings, more on the warm hand that was lingering at my hip, very slowly tracing a circular motion on the area where my shirt had lifted up. As I raised my head though, I wasn't anywhere I recognized.

"Uhhh, you're not going to like kill me or anything, are you? Because my hair's kinda messy and I'm wearing my underwear with the sheep, and I DO NOT want the coroner to see me thos-", at mention of my underwear he abruptly stopped our movement and opened a door to a dark room marked 'Extension calculus 101' and pulled me around to his arms and his lips, ceasing all conversation.

After some serious time questioning, why I haven't been doing exactly this from the second I met Tyler, a question boiled to the surface and I pulled up for air.

"'I_ have a feeling I know where your stuff might be?'_ "I quoted and questioned sarcastically. "No offence honey, but I think that feeling you had was a _little_ further south than your brain".

He laughed hard then cheerfully drawled, "If you're mad about that then you'll probably be downright _furious_ to know that right now, your bag is sitting in the back seat of my car and asked Rachel and Alex to hide it for me.

I rolled my eyes then replaced my hands to his chest. I could get mad later. "You suck. However I realize that your actions had at my best interests at heart", I glanced up at him through my lashes, "and I know you'll think twice before you do it again. So, now that that's settled, you ready for round two?" I said as I pulled his tie toward me.

He smiled and I realized, his _tie._ _He_ wore a _tie_, Tyler wore a tie! I love ties! And with it done loosely around his neck, he looked lovely in it too.

"My gosh! Gimme! I love ties, they're so cool and slick and James Bond-y!" I yanked on the end trying to get it off.

"Hey! Oh wai- hold ON! Person still attached to the item of clothing!" I let go and he smoothly freed it from his neck and put it around mine. Show off. He grinned and re-tied it.

"I like you wearing my clothes, you should do it more often..." He winked and I stroked the soft silk wrapped around my neck.

I grinned cheekily, "So you want me to wear your clothes?"

He shrugged, "You'd look cute."

I smiled, "I'm a genie! Take it off!"

He pressed my back against the wall and put his hands on beside my head, staring intently at me, "Why don't you do it for me?"

I looked hesitantly at his shirt and was about to refuse when I thought of me in it. It was an offer I could not pass up. Besides... I hadn't gotten a good look at my Baby Boy yet.

I reached out, my fingers trembling. I undid his first button, then the next and the next, until I reached the last. He grinned at me, "We should do this more often."

"What? Steal bags or steal clothes?"

He chuckled, "If it gets me into a position like this… then both." He leaned in, kissing me. I was so consumed in the light-headedness that I didn't notice his warm fingers at my blouse… until it was completely undone.

I gasped, pulling back, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

"What?" He smirked, "You wanted to wear my clothes…"

I glared at him and then gaped at his perfect stomach. As Rachel would say; don't drool. Guy's don't enjoy spit.

I closed my mouth and then pulled my blouse off my shoulders, throwing it to a table and then sliding his off of his shoulders. He wrapped it around me, pulling it on and doing up one single button at my bust, showing off enough cleavage to his liking. I stretched my arms out and shrugged my shoulders relishing the feeling of being in his warm shirt.

"Thank you, I love it! It fits so well!" I said, with meaning. His eyes rolled and he laughed incredulously.

"It goes past your ass! How is that fitting well?" To emphasize his point, or not miss an opportunity to grope me, he ran his hands down from my waist to my butt, then tugged on the end of the shirt.

"Easy there, buddy", I laughed, "Rach'd kill you for even thinking about what you're thinking about, let alone putting your devilish ideas to action." I smiled. "I'm the innocent one."

"Sure sure, come here". Tyler dismissed my warning without a care. He leaned forward, touching his forehead to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I reached my arms up then too, whacking him upside the head for underestimating Rachel and pressing my lips to his, for the billionth time. This would never get old.

I relaxed into his warmth, letting my bones turn to mush as he moved me over slowly, walking backwards while leading me to a desk. He very subtly slid backwards, pulling me down over top of him until we were both lying down. His hands began to wander again, and I could faintly hear alarms start to ring in the back of my mind, but I pushed them further and further away. Or I tried, until very smoothly, he undid the clasp to my bra. Then, they started to ring loud and clear.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! NO, NOT NOW! NOT HERE! GOD NO! I'M STILL A SEEDLING!" I screamed. I _might_ have sounded a little ridiculous just then.

Tyler stared at me dumbfounded. "Huh?!"

"I haven't been de-flowered yet! Jesus..." I whined, sitting while up straightening his, or my, shirt.

Tyler sighed, "I'm sorry... Uhh..."

I bit my lip, "Say um, you don't think I could keep this shirt?"

He laughed, grabbing my hand, "Of course... let's get your bag."


	8. He’ll buy the popcorn right?

**Alex's POV**

I filled my bag with my books and things before heading down the hall. Pogue let go of Rachel's waist and pet me on the head, before passing and walking down the hall. I grinned and grabbed Rachel's hand, "I gotta go to the library, and you're coming with me."

She sighed, "Fine! But don't blame me if I get you kicked out."

"You won't do that." I side glanced at her and she had that face on. I enlightened her, "I have duct tape." That left her sweating.

I scanned the shelves and pulled out a book, looking at it's pages. Rachel made a face and I looked up, "What?"

"It smells of dust and feet in here... Ooh! What's that?"

"A book."

"What's it about?"

"Mexico."

"Really? That's boring…" She frowned.

I rolled my eyes, snapping the book shut, "It's not about Mexico. I could say it was about the Eiffel Tower and then say that it was a German book, and you wouldn't know the difference."

She frowned for a moment, and then gasped, "Oh! The tower's in France… right..."

I rolled my eyes, "You need to go back to middle school."

"Shut up..." Rachel hissed.

"Excuse me ladies, keep it down." The stalky, creepy, sea-weed smelling librarian hissed from around the corner.

I shot Rachel a look, "Hold this." I passed her the book.

"So um... it's Reid's birthday this weekend."

"And?" I stretched up, pulling out a few books and then putting them back.

"Well... what are you planning on doing?"

"Going to the movies." I said simply.

"Seriously?" Rachel scoffed, "That's so..."

I sighed, "We're gonna see a horror. Loads of guts."

Rachel giggled, "Yummy."

I jumped down, putting three more books on top of the one she was holding. I sighed, dragging her down the isles, "He wanted to take me out... but I said I'd do it for his birthday."

"He'll buy the popcorn right?"

"Right." I grinned at her, "Egypt? What the fu-"I put the book back on a random shelf, and then turned to Rachel, "It'll be fun."

"I'll bet." Rachel smirked.

-

Leah grabbed my feet and pushed them onto the tiled floor of the local diner. She collapsed into the chair and shoved her bag onto the table.

I yawned and a waitress shoved chips onto the table. I was laughing as I talked to Rachel on the phone. She was packing up boxes of things for the gig that was playing at the cafe down the road.

I rolled my eyes, "So you'll meet us soon?"

"_Sure, yeah... oh and this drummer is HOT!"_

I laughed, "Okay, okay, my taters are here."

"You're what?" Leah frowned, holding a chip between her fingers and waving it around.

"See ya, Rach." I closed the phone and shoved it away, "The guys are coming up later."

"What are they doing now?" Leah raised her eyebrows.

I shrugged, "Shopping."

"Be serious."

"Whipping each other in the change rooms?"

"Better," Leah beamed, pointing the chip at me. "So... some geek asked me out today."

I laughed, "Welcome to the dark side, this total body builder wanted to shag me this morning." I rolled my eyes, "His biceps are probably bigger than his dick, anyways."

Leah burst into a fit of laughter, "You'd know!"

"No," I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows, "I guess."

Leah swung her arm, tossing the chip to the other side of the store, "Oh dear..." I laughed, looking at the guy behind the counter.

"Plan his future."

Leah sighed, "Okay... " I watched as she narrowed her eyes and pressed a finger to her chin, "He's gay."

I gawked, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Watch this."

I spotted a guy slipping into the diner, sitting at the counter and smiling at the man. The man smiled back, leaned forward and kissed the man's cheek.

I shuddered, "How'd you do that?"

She shrugged, "Sexually psychic."

"Who's sexually active?" I jumped as huge hands landed on my shoulders. Caleb grinned and pet me on the head. It was a habit all the guys were developing for me now.

He squashed in and then more hands landed on my head; one after the other. I reached up behind my head and shoved a chip into Tyler's mouth.

All of the boys squished into the booths, pressing Leah and myself to the wall. We were all talking and being _very_ loud. Reid's arm was limply around my waist, but he was laughing at something Caleb had said.

I was happy now that we were all good friends. Caleb had warmed right up to us and never shut himself out. _Never_.

"I totally beat you in that arm wrestle!" Tyler yelled at Reid.

"Did not." Reid rolled his eyes, "Your arms are wimpy anyways."

"Hey! Don't underestimate the arms! The arms are sexy!" Leah yelled.

Tyler grinned, swinging his arm around her neck. Rachel stumbled through the door, her hair wet and shirt soaked.

She came over to us and Pogue wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap, "Wet shirt... new look?"

She pushed his face away, laughing. Leah put her hand up, "Hey! No hanky-panky in the restaurant!"

I snorted, "Oh you're so boring!"

She squealed and looked at Tyler, shocked, and slapped his arm, "Your hand goes near my butt again and I will kick your ass to Hawaii!"

"Hey you like it." I winked and we all watched her grin stupidly and blush.

"Hey guys, would you like to order?" A waitress with a very short skirt and white blouse came up to us, chewing loudly on gum.

"Burgers... for all." Rachel said, giving her a foul look I was used to.

"Extra cheese," Leah added.

"Mhm!" I nodded, "More fries too!"

The burgers came and we were all stuffing our faces, laughing and pointing at each other. Drinking and more talking. But it was fun.

Leah and Pogue had thumb wars and then Leah, who lost, paid for the next round of drinks. Four burgers, one and a half juke boxes and another round of drinks later, the place was shutting up. We all stood outside in the cold night, Pogue was rubbing Rachel's arms to keep her warm and Reid's arms were around my waist, his chin against my head. Leah was jumping in puddles and Tyler was laughing with her, grabbing for her hand and helping her out. She was only out for two seconds before jumping back in and almost slipping.

"Man... it's Friday already! That's crazy..." Rachel groaned.

"I know..." I sighed.

"And guess whose becoming a big boy tomorrow?" Pogue smirked.

Reid laughed, "Yeah... nightclubs and alcohol, hell yeah!"

"You're gonna get me beer too, right?" I looked up at him, my blue eyes wide.

"Of course I will... I am never the one to drink alone..."

Rachel grinned, "I like that."

Leah laughed her arm around Tyler's waist. She then swung her other arm around Caleb's neck, "So buddies... what are we doing tomorrow?"

I reached up behind me, my arm around the back of Reid's neck, "We're gonna go to a movie in the evening."

"Oh cool." Rachel nodded.

"And then we'll all party afterwards, right?"

"Right." Pogue beamed.

"Parties! I love parties!" Leah yelled.

"Awesome!" Caleb chuckled, "Uh, guys, I gotta go..."

"Aw, already?" I whined, "What's wrong with you?"

"A lot of things Newbury." He smirked, "See you... does anyone need a lift?"

Tyler waved his hand, "I've got my beast. I can drop 'em off."

"'Kay well.. what time tomorrow?"

"Evening." I said.

"Like when evening?" He frowned.

"Evening." I repeated, shrugging.

He sighed, "Sure, okay. Later guys..." he then added with a smirk, "..and girls."

Rachel quirked her eyebrow, "And what the hell did he mean by that? Weird child," She ruffled my hair, "Let's go..."

"Where?" I frowned, "Not home..."

Leah leaned over, as we had already started walking, "Not home silly."

"How about we stop into Nicky's?" Tyler suggested with a sly and cheeky smile.

"Good plan, Baby Boy." Rachel winked, patting his arm.

**Rachel's POV**

We all slipped in and by this time the bar was filled with middle-aged-men and girls half their age. We all stood around the pool table, randomly shooting.

Pogue, being the only actual eighteen year old, bought us drinks and we sipped them down occasionally.

"LET'S DO BODY SHOTS!" Alex yelled into Reid's ear.

He yelled, "Okay! Me first." He added with a sly smile.

Nicky came over and told us we couldn't do body shots, "I already got sued once... things got outta hands. Sorry kids. Out."

"Can we at least buy some salt, a bottle of tequila and some limes from you?" asked Leah.

Back at Pogue's apartment, we pulled out some shot glasses and a knife to cut the limes.

"Reid, my man, you said you'd go first." Said Pogue with a smile.

Leah sprawled on the couch with Alex, her feet up on Pogue's coffee table. Pogue had bottles of Tequila and shoved them into Reid's hands.

"Kay! Alex, c'mon... Let's get this show on the road," I beamed.

She lay across the coffee table, pulling up her shirt. Leah beamed, "We'll start out mild... are we ready?"

Tyler wandered in, "Got the salt!"

Reid bent down, licking up her stomach and then we sprinkled the salt on. He waited and we were all watching, he smirked at Alex, whose cheeks were flaming red, and then put the lemon in her mouth.

"Hurry up!" Pogue kicked Reid's leg.

Finally Reid leaned down, licking up from Alex's bellybutton and then taking the shot, and biting down on the lemon between her lips.

We all clapped and Tyler wolf whistled, "Fridged!"

My head snapped to him, "Oh you think you can do better?"

He shrugged, tongue and cheek. Leah looked mortified, but Reid grabbed her arm, pulling her to the coffee table. She lay across it, pulling her shirt up as I poured the salt along her side.

Tyler went over, completely surprising us by climbing over her and straddling her legs. He frowned down, pulling her shirt up a little more way, "Wait... I haven't seen that before..."

He pressed his finger against a rose tattoo at Leah's ribs. She smiled, "Yeah... You like it?"

"Love it," He wiggled his eyebrows, licking up the salt, taking the shot and grabbing the lemon from Reid's hand and closing his eyes tightly.

Alex grinned, "KINKY!"

Tyler stumbled off of Leah, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. They both fell back onto the couch, Leah laughing and rubbing her side with her shirt.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the table, grinning at Alex. She narrowed her eyes, putting her fingers to her chin, "Hmmmm..."

Leah jumped up, running over and pulling my hair away from my neck, "Here... put it here." I felt them pour the salt onto the skin between my neck and shoulder. I shuddered at the feel.

"Where's the lemon?"

"Got one!" Tyler threw it to Alex, who caught it, threw it into the air quickly before pushing it into my mouth. I felt so stupid sitting there.

"Hey man, back off... let me pour it!" Reid laughed, tequila dripping from the sides of the glass.

"Jesus..." Alex rolled her eyes, "C'mon... I want a go next!"

Pogue ran his tongue up the salt line and drank down the shot, not pausing a second to bite into the lemon. It fell from my mouth straight afterwards, from the force.

"ME NEXT!" Alex jumped, her hand shooting into the air.

All eyes turned to Reid, "What?" he said, smiling like an idiot. Then his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, "Hey!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

He pointed at Tyler, "Lick him!"

Alex walked towards Reid, looking through her eyelashes, one eye covered by a waterfall of brown hair, "Why? Don't you want me to lick you?"

Reid licked his lips greedily.

"Well too bad, I've got Tyler." She said defiantly. She marched over to Tyler, his face was half-way between shocked and amused, and pushed him down onto the coffee table.

"Be quiet, be still. Now, where should the salt go?!" Alex rolled her eyes and stomped her foot.

I grabbed at Tyler's shirt, "Take it off."

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

I sighed, "She's gonna eat your chest! Take it off."

He peeled off his shirt, throwing it over to the couch. We all lay him down across the couch, pouring salt over his chest. Alex licked it up, Tyler making a face as she did, before she took the shot and then bit the lemon.

Tyler went to sit up, when I pushed him down again, "No wait... Reid... let's see how much balls you have."

"I have plenty of balls, thank you!" He spat, nudging Pogue over and bending down to Tyler, "C'mere Baby Boy, and give me a kiss."

"Ew." He narrowed his eyes at Reid before putting his hands up, "No way."

"Oh come on..." Alex whined.

"No..."

"Got him!" Pogue grabbed Tyler's hands and pulled them above his head. Tyler flipped, trying to get up but I sat on his legs, Alex also getting on too. Leah put the lemon just above his jeans line, pulling back as if she had added the candles to the cake.

Tyler groaned, "Aw man! You can _not_ be serious!"

"Baby Boy!" Reid pouted out his lips.

"Go, go, go" We all chanted and then Reid licked down Tyler's chest, took the shot and bit into the lemon just at the end of his abdomen.

Tyler cringed and we let him up. He wiped his stomach, "Aw man, I hate you all."

"Aw..." Alex pouted.

He pointed at Pogue, "You are going to pay... give me the salt!"

"No way!" I pulled it away from him, but then Reid took it out of my hand, "Looks like Tyler's wearing the hat now..."

"Uhh?" Alex frowned.

He pointed to me, "On the couch... now."

I smirked, "Kinky,"

I sat on the couch and Reid kneeled in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Whoa... where the hell are you putting that?!"

He grinned and trailed the salt up my thigh. I bit my lip, "Um... this is... weird."

He chuckled, "Can you pull the skirt up a little more?"

"Excuse me?!" I gasped.

"The salt's almost gone! Just a little more!"

"No way." Tyler eyed my leg, "That's as far as any of my body parts go!"

Reid shrugged, "Fine... go for it Lime Boy."

Tyler was kneeling in front of me, staring at my leg. I fiddled with a bit of my hair and then blurted, "Just lick the god damn salt, Tyler!"

He leaned down, shovelling the salt into his mouth and drinking down the shot, "Where's the lemon?!" I spat. Leah bent down, shoving it into Tyler's mouth.

He then jumped back, shaking his head as he drank down the tequila.

I grabbed another salt shaker, "I have an idea!"

"What?" Leah grinned slowly.

I grabbed Alex to sit next to me, "Tongue out." She obeyed, and i poured a load onto her tongue, "Reid... there's your chance."

He almost ran forward, pushing his face to hers and scooping out the salt, pulling back, taking down tequila and hunting for a lemon quickly.

Leah yawned, "Hey uhh... it's like three. We should really get home."

"I don't wanna sleep!" Alex complained.

"I didn't mean sleep you retard!" Leah rolled her eyes.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Leah and pulled her to the door, "Let me take you home..."

"Kay... Hey, uh, i might... spend the night at Reid's." Alex grinned.

"Well then Tyler's staying with me." Leah poked her tongue out and then slipped out of the door.

I closed my eyes and leaned against Pogue's chest, his strong arms enclosing around me, "You want to stay here with me?"

"Do you think I want to be in bed next to Baby Boy and Quincy?" I muttered, nuzzling into his neck.

We walked out into the night. I gave a hug to them all, grinning as Alex winked at me.


	9. Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

**Alex's POV**

Reid and I decided to walk to his place. Our energy level was pretty high as we talked loudly with each other the whole way. We talked about people, movies, music and just anything. I jumped onto his back and he gave me a piggyback for a while.

I looked up to the sky, my eyes shifting over and the clouds quickly slipped away from the moon, the light shining down on us. I tapped his shoulder, "Put me down for a sec..."

He did and I swung my arms around him, kissing him for a while before i needed air. Reid swept me up, making me look like a child in his arms.

I grinned stupidly and giggled like a little kid.

We ran up the stairs to the dorm. His arms swung around me, catching me and pulling me back from the door. He picked me up and swung me around, pushing through the doors with his back. We ran down the hall and he opened his door.

The dorm was just how I imagined it. Like ours, but with posters on the walls, clothes everywhere among other things.

Reid hugged me to him, pushing me onto the bed and kissing me slowly. Teasing me until i couldn't take it anymore and I bit down on his lip.

He moaned into my mouth, pulling the sheets over top of us. He pushed his forehead to mine, grinning at me.

I put my finger on his nose, trailing it down over his lips and down to his collarbone, "You're so cute."

"And you're so hot; I think I'm sweating..."

"No," I grinned, "That's just the thoughts sinking down to your pants."

He smirked, "That's fine with me."

I then felt _it_ against my thigh and gasped, "Oh man! I didn't mean that so literally."

"Well you said it..."

"And you were thinking it..."

"I know." He kissed me before moving to my neck and pulling my shirt down a little way. Finally after his tongue had slid all down my stomach and back up again, he took my top off. He kissed me again, sliding his arm under me and fumbling with my bra clasp. Finally it came undone and he slid it off my arms. "You're so fucking hot..."

I grinned, "Shut up... it's better when you kiss me." I pulled his lips back to me, his hands wondering to my breasts.

His hand trailed down my side and I giggled and squirmed.

Reid leaned back, frowning, "You're ticklish?"

I shook my head quickly, "No..."

He licked the tip of his finger, putting it to my collar bone and trailing it down my front. I tossed, grabbing his hand, "Don't!"

He went to tickle me once more and this time I sat up, grabbing him and pushing him down, climbing on top of him. I leaned down, sucking on his bottom lip. His hands went to my hips, pulling me closer to him.

**Rachel's POV**

Pogue grabbed my hand and pulled me inside into the warm. He immediately pressed my back against the wall, kissing me passionately. I pulled back, "Whoa... not even two minutes..."

"No," He whispered, kissing my neck. His hands slid to my hips, lifting me slightly off the ground. Finally I hitched my legs around his hips and he pulled my shirt over my head, turning us and collapsing on the bed. I climbed over him, running my fingers over his muscles and taking off his shirt and throwing it over my shoulder somewhere.

I kissed my way down his chest, moans escaping his lips. I grinned, my hands going to his belt. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up and then pushing me over and into the mattress. He lay slightly to my side, kissing his way down my chest until he reached my bra; he fumbled with the clasp until he ripped it over my head and continued his trail down my body, sucking on the delicate skin around my breasts.

I couldn't help it, I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled his face towards mine, needing his swollen lips entwined with mine.

Our tongues danced and I couldn't figure out which legs were mine as our groins met and my hands wondered. I found the zipper to his jeans and cupped my hand around it, not believing the sounds that came from Pogue. I squeezed, and he arched his back, moaning my name.

I slightly unzipped his fly and did a test drive: I poked my fingers through and explored.

His large, hot hands grabbed my hips, pushing them so hard against his own that I could feel our hip bones battling to see who would get closest.

I bit lightly on his bottom lip and pulled it out while beckoning him with my eyes, then let it go and made my way down to his belt, flicking my tongue on his chest; teasing him.

I hurriedly undid the buckle and ripped down his jeans. Pogue ran his fingers through my long hair that was stained with both our sweat. I bit my lip, then ran my tongue down to the line of his boxers.

I looked up at Pogue, who had his eyes closed, his jaw clenched shut. He arched his neck, groaning loudly.

"Ready?" I asked as seductively as I could. Truth was, I could not hold my excitement in. He nodded, briefly opening his eyes to glance at me.

I pursed my lip together and pulled down his boxers.

**Leah's POV:**

I drumming my fingers on my thighs, and then raising my hands in the air to play a bit of guitar. Tyler laughed and reached over to put his hand on my knee. The whole ride over, I watched his fingers slide up my leg.

Finally we got to the dorms and i let him in, point to each bed, "We can get kinky on that bed... not that one, and... Rachel probably wouldn't care less."

He laughed, capturing my face between his hands and pressing his lips to mine. He broke the kiss, slowly opening his eyes, "What do you want to do?"

"Do you like music?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I love it."

"Good!" I awkwardly stepped over a lump of Rachel's clothes and over to my CD's.

"Okaaaaaaay..." I flicked through them, not knowing what to ' set the mood' with. I chose Blink 182 and popped it into the CD player on Alex's desk.

I felt Tyler's hands on my waist as I chose a track, "Come on, Baby Boy, I haven't even finished putting on some music!" I laughed. His hands moved from my hands to my stomach and under my shirt, spinning me to face him.

"I don't wait." He smirked.

"Oh real-" I was interrupted by his lips. _Oh well!_ The kiss started out soft and gentle, but quickly becoming deeper and heated. We both parted, panting, needing oxygen.

His hands reached higher and higher up my shirt until the shirt lay limply on the floor.

I yelped, "I feel so exposed." I muttered, looking down at the shirt.

He hugged me tightly to his chest, making me feel his rapid heartbeat, "Better?" he asked, smiling warmly.

"Much." I curled my fingers around the nape of his neck and pulled him down to me, while being led by him to the bed closest to us, softly landing on my back.

He gently nibbled on my neck and ear, kissing my nose, making me giggle.

We were lying on our sides; he was kissing his way around my neck, while whispering the words to the song in my ear. I laced my fingers with his and pressed up close to him.

"I'm cold."

Tyler kicked the sheets down and pulled them over us. I felt it twist around my ankles and I yelped, slipping backwards.

"Oh crud," Tyler went to grab me but i dragged him down too. There was a thump as he landed on top of me, but still holding me close.

He pushed a few strands of my hair away from my eyes and kissed my nose. "Hello there," he said with the record (I Miss You), "The angel from my nightmare..."

**Alex POV**

I trailed my fingers over his muscles, grinning as it rose with every slow breath he took. His eyes flickered and I was looking into the ocean again.

He grinned, "We should wake up like this every morning."

I looked down at myself, "Half naked... I like it."

He leaned closer to me, "Kiss me."

"Anything for the birthday boy..." I leaned close to him slowly, lightly grazing my lips over his. I moved my lips once over his, and then again, before my tongue creeped into his mouth.

His hand went to my neck and pulled me closer, he murmured against my lips, "God i love it when you do that."

I giggled, pushing him slowly backwards and laying atop of him. I made sure my knee grazed passed his middle, making him catch his breath.

I propped myself up above him, "So you wanna go see a movie?"

He bit his lip, "All I wanna see at the moment is you. "

I looked down at myself, "Uh, great... I need a shower..."

He grinned, "I'll come."

I pushed his chest back, "I'll never get out if you come... stay, and be good." I kissed him quickly but he grabbed my arm, pulling me over and crushing his lips over mine.

Finally I was able to shower in peace, get changed and check the time. We had slept in big time! It was almost four in the afternoon!

We walked to the movies in town, giggling and stumbling around. Once in our seats to the dramatic horror movie, we were already bored. Reid was playing with my hair and popping popcorn in my mouth every now and then.

The movie was half way through and we were almost asleep. Reid leaned over, and then lay across my lap, his hands together under the side of his face and curled up.

I laughed and pet his head, whilst watching the people get torn to pieces on the screen.

Finally I tugged on his ear, "Reid..."

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Follow me..." I smirked, the idea forming so quick in my head it was like getting a head rush. I curved my fingers through his, pulling him out of the cinema. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Is my Alex wanting to get down and dirty in the movie theatre?"

I bit my lip, "Am I that damn predictable?!"

He shrugged, "Nah, I think we were just thinking along the same lines..."

I grinned, "Oh good!"

Reid looked down at me, clenching my shirt with his fists and pulling me towards him as he walked backwards into the male bathroom.

We rounded the corner into the disabled bathroom. Loads more space. He looked down at my long skirt and smirked, "You came prepared, I see."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his face, "Kiss me, lover boy."

He kissed me so hard that my back was slammed into the wall of the cubicle. His hands ran over my chest, feeling me from the outside.

His arm snaked around the back of me, his hand cupping around my ass. I groaned into his lips as his other hand slid up my shirt.

He started kissing my neck and then my collar bone. He moved from there down to my cleavage, dipping his tongue as far as he could before pulling my shirt up and kissing under my bra and down my stomach. He was on his knees now and his tongue slid into my bellybutton and out again, making me wrinkle my nose.

His hands went down to my ankles and then slid up slowly as he stood up, bringing the skirt up to my hips. He kissed my neck, sucking hard on the skin. I was sure to get a love bite. Just as I thought it, he bit down on my skin, making me moan once more.

He pressed himself up against me, pushing his hard groin against mine. I pushed my hips forward, this time a long moan burst from his lips and he sounded urgent.

Finally I reached for his belt, unbuckling it and undoing the zipper, pulling him out for me to see.

Then he picked me up, my skirt still up at my hips. "You're sure you wanna do this? Now?"

I nodded quickly, "More now than ever!"

He pressed me hard against the wall, slamming into me and making all sorts of noises erupt from my throat. I felt his chest rumble against mine as he gained a comfortable rhythm for both of us.

Soon we were both moaning to each other. Quite embarrassing really.

I heard Reid's breathing hitch and I pulled his lips to mine, as he almost yelled into my mouth. Right after it was my turn to yell.

We stood there for a moment before he let me down and we both slid to the floor. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

He grinned, "That's the best birthday present I have ever received. Not even my mom buying me a car would beat that. Thank you."

"I know this is gonna sound so stupid... "

He laced his fingers through mine, "Hit me."

"I um... Well, I love you..."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him, "Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too."


	10. Ty and I get the penis

**Rachel's POV**

"What the fu-?" I flicked the hair out of my face as I heard loud metal clanging coming from the kitchen. I rolled over and saw Pogue lying next to me, his mouth half open, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath.

"_SWEET SUGAR CANDYMAN_" Music blasted out of Pogue's large stereo, which made me cock an eyebrow and lightly shake his shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell do you have in your house?" I demanded.

"Good morning to you too. Hey- what?" he looked around and his eyes landed on the stereo. He pointed his finger at me, "I do _not _own any Christina Aguilera."

Suddenly, Tyler slid out of the kitchen with a strainer on his head, singing at the top of his voice into a potato masher.

I glared at him, then realised what I was looking at, and snorted.

Then Leah came around the corner, a bowl of Lucky Charms in her hand, a ladle in the other.

"_Quincy!_" I scolded, she face palmed. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and yanked the bed sheets off, making Pogue groan and sigh exasperatedly. I wrapped the sheet around me and stood up.

The song ended and a familiar riff started up.

"_...hey! What I like about you!" _Leah's mouth dropped and she passed the cereal bowl and ladle to Tyler, "Hold this!"

Then... she started to dance. _What I like about you! You really hold me tight! _She wrapped her arms around herself, _Tell me I'm the only one! _She pointed at herself and giggled.

_You really know how to dance. When you go up, _she jumped_, down, _she crouched low_, jump around, think about true romance, yeah. _She flailed her body around in a circle madly then clutched at her heart... and fell over. Tyler spat out a mouthful of her cereal, laughing.

"Dude-man! Don't eat my Lucky Charms!" she pointed her finger at him.

Pogue slipped out of bed, stark naked.

"Dude!" Tyler's hand (the one with the ladle) shot up to cover Pogue's "area".

Leah yelped and hid her face in her arms, "MISSION ABORTED!"

My head flipped around and I let out a cheesy grin, "Mornin' " I said to Pogue's butt.

"Hey! No staring at my butt, you lost your butt-staring privileges when you stole my sheet!" He smirked. He walked out of the room, into the kitchen and yelled, "So, any of you guys want some coffee?"

-

The sun was starting to set as we planned Reid's birthday cake.

"It should be like a giant penis." Said Leah, twirling Tyler's hair.

"Why did you think of penises while looking at my hair?" he asked.

"That's weird." I shuddered.

"Okay- so you girls are in charge of the balls, Ty and I get the penis." Pogue divided responsibilities.

**Alex's POV**

I heard my ringtone coming from my purse. "Oh..." I fumbled for it.

I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"'_sup dudester! How was the movie?" _Leah's voice greeted me on the other end.

"Uhhh..." I side glanced at Reid and chuckled, "Good! Great..."

"_Awesome. Well Rach, Ty and Pogue, and me, are just here at his apartment and we wanted to start baking Reid-Boy's cake, but we have no ingredients. So Caleb was gonna pick you guys up from the movies, drop you off here and take the boys out somewhere. Sound good?"_

"Coooooooooooooooooool." I stretched out the word, "See ya' then!"

"_Later... "_

--

I quickly kissed Reid and opened Caleb's car door, getting my butt slapped as I got out. I turned and ruffled Tyler and Pogue's hair as they came down to the car. I waved at the boys and ran up the stairs to Pogue's apartment.

I slammed the apartment door open, "Oh my god." I stated.

Rachel and Leah turned around from their spot in the kitchen. Rachel dropped the ladle she was holding and ran to me, "Tell me everything!!" she yelled before squeezing me into a hug. "Was Caleb right when he was insulting Reid about his size?!"

I yelped, "How can you even question that?!" I smiled evily, "I don't kiss and tell... well, I don't try to, anyway."

"Well we're exceptions," Leah beamed, juggling two bags of flour.

"Woah...Skill!" I eyed the two bags.

One fell into a puff of white. "Jeez, way to jinx it." Leah said sadly.

"Anyway!" Rachel yelled, "tell-us-tell-us-tell-us-tell-us!"

"Okay... Girls, take a seat." I smirked and grabbed a wooden spoon, before sitting on the counter. "Where to start…" I waved around the spoon.

"Well- first of all... Where?!" Leah exclaimed.

"Yeah, man, where'd you play the record?" Rach winked, leaning on the fridge.

"Hey!" I pointed at Leah, "She _listens_ to the records."

Leah clutched at her heart, "Oh! How dare you."

"Disabled guy's bathroom."

Leah burst out laughing, Rach just blinked a couple of times, "Seriously?" she asked.

"Well, yeah! It's not like we can have a king sized bed with candles and perfume in the middle of a shitty horror movie." I threw back, defensively.

They kept laughing. "Besides!" I yelled, "He said he loved me." I said triumphantly.

"He _what?_" Rach abruptly stopped laughing.

Leah was delighted, "_Awwwwwwwww!_" She clapped her hands, "Reidy-Boy loves Alex-Girl!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling like an idiot, "I KNOW!"

Rachel put her face in her hands, "Dear lord, Quincy."

"So Quincyyyyyyyyyy... " I said in a sing-song voice, "What about your nonexistent sex-life?"

"Ohh, you know..." she blushed.

Rachel looked at me, "Dude. Nonexistent."

"Poor Quincy!" I put an arm around her.

"Nah, s'all good. Tyler's not that kinky anyway."

I looked at the spoon in my hand, then held it to my crotch and made it slowly rise up.

Rachel snorted and made a _woop! _Noise.

"Shut up!" Leah slapped my arm and took the spoon from me.

"Hey! Mr. Spoon's mine, bitch, get your own!" I laughed and reached for the spoon in Leah's grasp.

Leah yanked it away and pointed it at Rachel, "And you? You're not avoiding the sex question, girly."

She put a strand of hair behind her ear and licked her teeth.

Leah cocked her head to the side and looked at her thoughtfully. While everyone was frozen, I reached over and pulled the spoon from Leah, "Mine." I muttered at her.

Then I smirked at Rachel, put the spoon in my mouth and waggled my eyebrows.

She covered her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"What? What?!" Leah looked back and forth between Rach and I, completely clueless.

"She blew him!!" I yelled incredulously.

"You- gross, Rachel!" Leah gagged.

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT._

We burst out laughing as Rachel's ringtone flooded the small kitchen.

"Hello?" She spoke into her purple cell phone, "Yeah. Cool. Oh, alright. Really? Damn. Oh _cool_! I owe you one, dude. See you!" She flipped it shut and turned to us, "Yay! Scott is bringing booze tonight!"

"Oh, I love Scott! He's funny!" I laughed, "Wait- booze? Tonight? Where are we going tonight?" I frowned.

"Well you couldn't expect Reid to not have a party, right?"

"We're gonna party?!" I jumped off the counter and started dancing to my own tune.

Leah started scatting, wanting to give me music to dance to. Rachel just stared, the corners of her mouth slightly turned up.

Finally she stared pulling out kitchen appliances and leaned against the counter, "So what did you guys get Reid?"She paused and looked at me, "Apart from you..."

Leah sighed, "A new beanie."

She snorted, "Seriously? He has plenty, doesn't he?"

She shrugged, "Well I got him _another one_."

Rachel cocked her head, "Suit yourself."

Leah put on _The Fratellis_ and we immediately started to dance like crazy. Rachel took my hand, spinning me around under her arm and then doing the same herself. Leah stood there, shaking her hands awkwardly.

We got from The Fratellis to Linkin Park when Leah actually started to cook. I making up and teaching a dance to Rachel. She laughed, faltering on almost each step.

Leah held up a spoon, "SPOON IT!"

Rachel grabbed it, "Kay..."

I leaned on the counter, "Can I chop chip it?"

"Sure." Leah passed me the bag, "And try saying that five times faster."

We baked the cake and pulled it from the oven, I iced it and Rachel licked the spoon. Leah sprawled back on the couch, holding Rachel's phone up, "Jesus... how many R.S.V.P's do you need? There's millions of messages..." She grabbed a note pad and started writing down.

Rachel and I were practically bouncing around the room and knocking things over. I laughed when she fell onto the sink, turning the handle and spraying water everywhere. She jumped, hitting it and then throwing the fry pan at it, "TURN IT OFF!"

I ran forward, twisting the forcet and the water cut off. We laughed again for a while before I put the cake in it's container and aside so it wouldn't get trashed.

Rachel called Pogue to tell him that the cake was ready, that we didn't break anything and a few other words I really didn't want to hear from her.

She snapped her phone shut, "Okay! So they're on their way... we need to hide the cake, and um... well, we'll set up the party back on campus."

"Awesome." Leah grinned.


	11. This is your idea of making cake?

**_Sorry for the really long wait guys!! My computer die... yada yada... BUT WE'RE BACK! Well... I am. :P_**

**_We all write little parts of this btw :) It's amazing when Leah/Anissa writes... She's so good but she wont write because she says we (Alex/Emi and Rach/I) are better? :S Dunno... She's obessed with Rach/Pogue lovin' too... :P It's hilarious._**

**_Alex is sick right now :( GET BETTER!!_**

**_xx_**

**_Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I waved the rest of them out of the door as Tyler and I stayed back to clean up. I sat on the kitchen counter, fiddling with a tea towel.

Tyler dipped his finger in the left over batter and stared at it. "You know..." he said, "this would look good on your _face!!_" he pounced and shoved the finger into the space between my nose and my eye.

"Tyler!!" I whined, "I have cake batter in my eye!" I reached behind and grabbed the first thing that came in contact with my hand: an egg shell. I pegged it as close to Tyler's face as possible, but it hit his ear.

"Why the _ear?_" he flicked out the gooey stuff. I jumped off and kicked his calf, making him fall backwards on his butt. I grabbed the bag of sugar that was sitting on the counter and sprinkled half of it on him.

"POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

He leaned forward, grabbing me around the legs and pulled me down onto his lap. I rolled over, falling onto my stomach. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back to him, kissing my neck.

I giggled as he sucked down on the ticklish part and I knotted my fingers in his hair, "Tyler..."

He flipped me onto my back on the cold tiled floor and held my wrists to the ground whilst climbing over me. He smirked and kissed me.

I giggled, "Hey, c'mon, we're supposed to be making a cake."

He grinned, "Oh we're making cake..." He grinded his hips to mine and started trailing kisses down my neck.

I laughed louder, "This is your idea of making cake?"

"I want to make cake with you right here, right now." He looked up, "I wanna make cake with you all the time."

I wrinkled my nose and chuckled, "I'm never gonna think of cake the same way."

"Good... I want you to think of me and only me when you think of cake."

I looked at him, his eyes suddenly meaningful and soft. I put my finger to his bottom lip, "I will always think of you when thinking about cake. No one else. I promise."

He grinned, "Good... I will only ever think of you. Forever."

I smirked, "You corny person... c'mere!" I pulled him to me, kissing him deeply. His hands ran up my shirt and then pulled it over my head. He was quick to sort my jeans and his too, finally lowering himself over me.

I was stoked at what we were doing. The pain wasn't great, not like how I had heard from others... but it was different for everyone.

One thought kept poking me in the back though; we had only known each other for a week. And now we were on the kitchen floor... making cake.

He rocked us both, moaning my name and making me flush to much I swear I was the colour of Rachel's hair.

I was mortified when a groan slipped passed my lips, I mean, I didn't plan to stay silent, but... that surely hadn't come from me. But when it happened again, I lost it and almost caved in.

Tyler rolled to the side, trailing a finger from my neck down my body as both of ours lay next to each other, covered in sweat.

"I can't believe we just made cake... on a kitchen floor... and at Pogue's... he won't be happy."

Tyler smirked, "As long as we didn't get icing anywhere... we're fine."

I giggled, "Rachel and Alex are gonna die."

He laughed, and sat up, "Speaking of… better jump in the shower."

I showered first, then Tyler, and then both of us. I used my power to clean up the kitchen and then sat against the counter, proud of my work.

_**Author's Note for y'all... Right about now I set up a bit of a playlist P I know it's rap (which I hate) but it's all the shit I imagine being played at Reid's party... y'know? To start up the sex, drugs and alcohol, dirty dancing, spiking and laughing... Aw, I wanna be there! ( I have to admit... when you're in THIS mood... you can listen to rap for ages D **_

_**http / www . youtube . com / view play list? p 6EA57F84C5DA922C**_

**_(get rid of those spaces)_**

**Rachel's POV**

There was a knock at the door and Alex almost jumped out of her skin; she clung to my arm now and pointed to the door, her eyes wide, "They're here! Ready to eat me!"

I rolled my eyes, patting her little head and trying to get to the door with her weight dragging me back, "C'mon... It's just the guys."

I opened the door and beamed at them, then not being able to stand it anymore, I shot backwards and fell to the ground on top of Alex, "Son of a-"

"-Hey, 'sup boys?" Leah blurted, jumping forward and swinging her arms around Caleb and Tyler, her height helping her a lot.

"Reid fell in the lake outside school," Tyler swung his arm around her, lifting her up slightly, spinning her around and letting her down again.

"Seriously?!" I asked, clawing to get up. Caleb helped me, the veins in his arms bulging in the way that always scared the hell out of me.

"No," Reid pushed passed Tyler, shoving him with his arm, "Someone pushed me."

Alex beamed, "Nice one..."

I pet Reid's wet head and put my hands on Pogue's shoulder, "Kay guys... I told the girls 'bout the party. We need to set up, yeah?"

"Cool... Let's go." Leah grinned.

We all stuffed into Tyler's Hummer, singing to the radio and laughing as we all talked. We spilled out of the car and found the big hall at the end of campus. All the stuff was piled on the line of tables were the food and drinks were going to be.

I set Leah and Pogue to blow up the balloons and leave them about on the floor. Caleb and Reid took over setting up the sound system over on one side whilst Alex and my eyes were pitch black as we put up the lights. Tyler wondered around, fixing up other things that needed to be done.

"Catch it..." Alex said quickly as she raised four more onto the walls. I snapped my head around, my hand shooting out as the light bulb came to a stop before the ground. It hovered for a moment before I pushed it up to sit with the others.

"Nice work," Caleb chuckled behind me.

I grinned, hip-bumping him and then helping put up more decorations. Finally everything was set up and we all lay in the middle of the floor, laughing our asses off.

"It's been a week." Leah laughed, "I'm not getting over that."

"Until it's been a month." I said.

She shrugged, "Maybe then."

"Hey guys," Alex sat up, "There's a two week holiday coming up... something to do with the school being rebuilt."

Caleb nodded, "Yeah, the west part of it is getting knocked down."

"Thank god it's not the library." Alex said again.

"So we'll be splitting up?" Pogue asked.

"Of course not... right?" Leah asked, lying back on my legs.

I pet her head, "Of course not. We'll all catch up for a week or so."

Leah sighed, "Well... I have to spend a while with my grandparents actually."

Reid was sitting stubbornly in the corner, a bandana around his eyes. He folded his arms, "So... how long?"

Alex looked at her watch, "Should be starting about now."

"Yup!" I jumped up and pointed to the window, "Suns setting... let's get going."

It only took half an hour before people turned up with alcohol, presents, food and other '_miscellaneous objects'_.

Leah and Alex had set up a few playlists, consisting of a whole load of rap songs. I usually didn't like it, but the songs made you just have to move. The music was so loud I considered taking up sign language. The beat of the bass and drums shot through my body in electric waves whilst I looked around. It was dark now and neon lights and colourful ones flashed everywhere.

Alex bopped over to the table, laying out what had to be about fifty pizzas. Leah was guarding the punch bowl until Caleb finally pulled her away, telling her she couldn't do that all night. We just chose not to drink from the bowl instead.

I carried a box of beers and opened the door to a cupboard, yelped and closed it again, "Jesus... That party only just started!" I hissed to myself, pushing passed dancing figures and bumping into Tyler and Alex. I rolled my eyes, "Don't check the cupboard over there."

"Why not?" Tyler frowned.

"I just walked in on some teens in their _'happy hour_'." Caleb stumbled towards me, a bemused look plastered on his face. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He cocked his head, "What colour is crack?"

Alex snorted, "White?"

He nodded slowly and I smiled at him, "The same as Boy Juice."

He looked at me before looking away obviously disgusted. Alex laughed loudly, slapping my hand for a high five and then passing me a beer.

"We deserve fun too."

"Agreed!" I yelled, drinking down.

Pogue, Leah and Reid slipped over to us from the crowd, wide smiles on their faces. I frowned, "Um... That's the smile people wear after they've just had a huge orgy."

Alex coughed, "And you'd know?"

I smirked, shrugging, "Movies."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Duuuude! We just got a glimpse of the middle of the dance floor. It's awesome!"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Alex asked.

"The next song," Tyler grumbled, "Ciara is killing me."

I snorted, "C'mon, it's ending..." I grabbed Alex and Pogue's hand, dragging them into the crowd. Each of us pushed through the crowd of people, the start of the song Gangsta Gangsta starting up. The white and blue lights flashed crazily, making it sort of confusing between bodies.

I yelped as a hand slid up my shirt, not long after Alex and Leah making the same noises. We squashed into a small clearing in the middle and it was paranormal!

We all danced like crazy, pushing up against each other and others, waving our arms and moving our hips. The guys were laughing with everyone and smiling. Even Caleb was in the group. Leah grabbed Pogue and his hand, twirling them both around each other which sent Alex, Tyler and me into hysterics. Reid grabbed Alex's arm and swung her around, watching her every move.

I bit my lip and trailed my hands over Pogue's large shoulders, down his arms and to his waist and grinding against him.

Alex winked at me and then took my hand, spinning out and then in. We both entwined our arms, behind our necks, swinging in a circle before stepping out and grabbing hands again.

Leah stood there doing little dances such as the monkey and swimming. Eighties stuff. Tyler ran his hands over his hips making her grin stupidly and turn around, swinging her arms around his neck.

We all exchanged partners a few times. Reid was obsessed with spinning me until I fell to Tyler's feet, dragging Alex with me.

She clawed her way up Reid's leg, Caleb and Pogue pulling me up. I smiled, blushing. Reid smirked, "Not very good with balance huh?"

"Balance?!" I laughed, "Dude, you _dropped_ me!"

He shrugged, "I didn't wanna get funky with you anyways."

I stood there for a moment, frowning then just shook my head and swung my arm around Leah's neck. Well... her shoulders since her neck was a little high for me.

"My gosh... _where_ in the world did you get this music? I strongly frown upon Chris brown, Jennifer Lopez and don't even get me started on 2 pistols!"

She shrugged, "They're good party songs."

I frowned, listening to the music, then smiling, "You're right... good job."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Smooth."

"I know... drinks anyone? I can still see my feet."

Pogue slid his arm around my waist and muttered into my ear, "I like your thinking."

"You always do." I smirked back. He pecked my neck and I slid out of the crowd to the beer tubs. The rest of them slid out soon after, sitting on some of the hundreds of chairs spread out.

Caleb sighed, standing up, "I'll be back guys..."

"Go get some hot ass, Cal-Boy..." Reid smacked his ass, getting a glare from Caleb.

"Seriously, Caleb." Leah said, "You need to find yourself a chick."

"Too right." Alex grinned.

"Don't gang up on me guys." He whined, walking off.

Pogue watched him then turned to Reid, "Ten bucks he get's laid tonight."

"You're so on." Reid smirked, taking a swig of his beer.

Leah was watching the lights before she snapped her head down to her beer and then looked at Alex, "Hey! You're _so_ underage!"

"So?" Alex and I said together. Alex beamed at me for my support. I winked.

"So?! So... so... you won't even be able to get into bed tonight!" She accused.

"Oh she'll get there," I nodded.

"With my help." Reid grinned.

Alex was over-whelmed by all the support we were giving her for under-age-drinking. It was clear in her shining eyes.

I laughed, "I don't even remember the drinking age... we're all under it..."

Reid put his hand up, "Uhh... excuse me. _Over_."

"Me too." Pogue said in his low voice, elbows on the arm rests and his beer just between his fingers.

Tyler sighed, and I smirked, "Aw, don't worry Baby-Boy... You're cute."

"Hey!" Leah pointed.

My hands shot up, "My bad."

"You _are_ bad!" She narrowed her eyes and then turned quickly to Pogue, "And get those images out of your head!"

"Oh stop trying to clean up after everyone!" Reid whined, "Jesus... we're horny teenagers... what do you expect?" Another pash with his beer bottle.

"Well- uhh- I- umm.."

"Give up." Alex grinned, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REID!"

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday!" I grinned.

"We made sure he got his happy birthday." Pogue smirked.

Reid shuddered, "Yeah... at two in the morning."

"Oh you weren't asleep." Tyler rolled his eyes, "I heard the noises."

Reid shot a glare Tyler's way and I gave Alex a sly smirk and she returned it right away. I put my feet up on Pogue's lap, "So how _does_ the sleeping arrangements work in your room?"

"They don't." Tyler grumbled.

Reid rolled his eyes, "Just because _I_ have more fun in _my_ dreams... You just need to be more open minded."

"Careful Reid." I warned, "Your pants might get a little tight if you don't watch out."

"They might indeed, Rach." He drank the rest of his beer, "Time for food."


	12. Flaunting it, babe!

**Alex's POV**

I was laughing with Rachel, "Dude... I don't want to leave you this holiday! Not even for that one lonely week!"

"I know," She sighed.

"I spend one day without you and it's like... OH MY GOD! WHERE'S MY KIDNEY?!"

"I KNOW!" She laughed louder, "But dude, you're like, the right side of my brain... the one I use most!" I snorted at this. She frowned, "The left side is almost fried." I waited for a moment and then she made a face, "Or maybe that's the one I use the most…"

"Aw!" I grinned, "Well... you're... you're my... my bladder! Without me you're stupid," Rachel nodded, "And without you I'm... peeing myself?"

She nodded triumphantly, "Of course you are! But hey, for future reference... wear a nappy when I'm not around."

I beamed, swinging my arm around her, "It's a mental note."

We all grabbed pieces of pizza and started shoving them in at weird angles. Leah was piling chips onto hers and then shoving it into her mouth. Of course. Monkey see, monkey do. Reid piled jelly snakes and chips on his, scoffing that down.

I cringed and Rachel giggled, "You gotta snog that later."

I nodded, "Thanks for reminding me."

Leah handed the bowl of snakes to us, "Whoever can tie one in their mouth, is a good kisser. Go on."

We all took one, and I was shocked when Rachel spat out her first, then Reid. Leah was almost twirling in a circle, her hand up to her mouth as she tried to adjust the snake.

I frowned, the gooeyness in my mouth almost making me gag.

Rachel was on her fifth when I _finally_ pulled out one. I stared at Leah who swallowed it, "Not bothered." She hissed.

We ate and ate until we couldn't even look at the food. More beers and we headed over to the dark corner. I lay across Leah and Tyler's legs, propping myself up.

"LEAH! HEY!" A boy with brown curly hair and two girls attached to him nudged Leah's shoulder.

"Oh... Hi Ricky." She made a face at us and then turned to him, "Sup?"

"Nothing much... great party guys!" he slid back into the crowd.

"My feet itch... I wanna dance." Leah blurted.

"I'll go." Tyler grabbed her hand shoving me off and pulling her up.

"Rach, come on." Leah offered so she and Pogue followed, obviously leaving Reid and I behind. He turned to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. In one swift move, he slammed my back against the wall. That seemed to be the way he liked it, but I couldn't complain.

His hands went to my waist, pushing me hard against the wall and raising the shirt. My fingers moved over his neck into his hair, knotting in it as I kissed him deeply, sucking on his lip.

The pounding of the music rode through us both, sucking us both into complete ecstasy. He hitched my legs around his waist, his lips moving to my neck and then the edge of my shirt. He pulled my tank top down a bit, his tongue dipping down.

I opened my eyes and then gasped, pulling his face back to mine, "What are we doing?!"

He laughed, "Flaunting it, babe."

I grinned, "And if I said some geeky kid is getting turned on over this... what would you do?"

"Give him a show." He kissed me again, running his fingers through my hair.

**Leah's POV**

I rolled my eyes, turning back to Tyler, "God, those two are locked at the lips."

"And hips." He smirked, not even looking in that direction.

I grinned, "Well they're not caking... _yet_."

He grinned, "I miss caking..."

I smirked, "Well if I've drank enough, I might be in the mood later."

He twirled me around so that my back was to his front, his arms sliding around my waist, "_Might_?"

I giggled, "Okay... most likely."

A song started up and I got a brilliant idea, "Oh my god! I love this song!"

"What song?" Tyler frowned.

"Get Ready For This by Two Unlimited… Conga line!" He laughed at me and I rolled my eyes, "RACHEL!"

She turned from Pogue, "Hmm?"

"Give me your hips... conga line!"

She nodded and so it started. Two seconds and it was almost forty people long. I laughed and it lasted for what seemed like hours, breaking and joining again. Finally Rachel pulled me aside and we sat out, the guys moving to the food table. Again.

Rachel's hand shot up and she waved as someone, then the music died down and there was a loud deep voice, "_Hope y'all ready for this... Do we have a Reid Garwin in the facility?"_

"Oh... bad idea." I muttered.

"What?" Rachel frowned.

The spotlight flashed on Alex, pressed against the wall and Reid, shocked. Everyone started to laugh but then it turned into a whole load of wolf whistles and clapping, which guiltily enough, I found myself joining in on.

"_Why don' cha come up here, man... it's your birthday, everyone give him a hand!"_

There was a loud applause as Reid jogged his way up the stairs, smiling down at everyone. Rachel and I stood up, Tyler's arms enclosing around me and Pogue's going who-knows-where with Rachel.

"_So it's your eighteenth, huh boy?"_ Reid nodded, "_Well happy birthday then."_

Everyone applauded again and Reid laughed, "Uhh... thanks guys. Almost there and I can drink legally!" Another applaud.

"_Anything you'd like to say? Friends, girlfriend?"_

He laughed loudly, "Oh there's plenty on things I wanna shout out to Alex... but trust me... the words are for her ears only. But hey... thanks guys for all this. Kick-ass party! Awesome birthday!"

A few people screamed out from the crowd, including Tyler and Pogue. The music started up and the person on stage handed Reid a huge box.

Reid slid off the stage and shouted things at all the happy people wanting to wish him a happy birthday while moving through them. Suddenly I saw Alex's small figure leave my side and jump on stage, making a lot of heads turn. She yanked the microphone off the unexpecting person and yelled into it, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY!" making Reid turn around on the spot, point at her and yell back, "There you are!" As Reid moved towards her and she jumped off the stage, the movie started up again and the sweaty dancing people resumed their position. Rachel's POV I gnawed at my lip and I dragged Pogue into the middle of the dance floor, stepping back in the middle of the slow, low beat. He watched me watch him and slightly smiled.

**Rachel's POV**

**  
**I gnawed at my lip and I dragged Pogue into the middle of the dance floor, stepping back in the middle of the slow, low beat. He watched me watch him and slightly smiled. He let himself be dragged until he couldn't stand him being so away from me- he viciously grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, swaying them to the rhythm pumping through our chest.

Talking bout the chest- he pressed his hand to the point just above my left breast, pushing down to the beat, feeling my heartbeat do the same. I curled my arms around his neck, shimmying my butt before I felt his large hand close around it.

"Oi!" I yelled in his face, smiling, "You can't stop my booty!"

He grinned, "You're right." He shrugged.

His hand didn't leave my ass; instead, he started moving it. I held my cheek next to his to hide the giant smirk on my face.

He slipped one of my straps off my shoulder and laid soft kisses on my freckled skin, just as I was giggling, he licked me and bit down, making me gasp and look at his neck hungrily.

I attacked him with all I had, making sure my hips were still moving.

A new song started, with a faster beat. A much faster beat. I grinned and pressed my front to Pogue's, applying extra pressure when it came to his hardened groin.

_"Shake your booty! Hey shawtie, I know you wanna party, and the way your body's looking makes me feel really naughty..."_

I followed the lyrics to the song and shook my butt like Alex had attempted to teach me one drunken night.  
Pogue caught on to my interpreting the lyrics and joined in, but when it came to

_"I just wanna squeeze tits! "_ He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly. I waggled my eyebrows and sang,_ "So come on papa, let's do the drama!"_

I sunk low, dropping down and holding on to Pogue's legs, running my hands up them as I slowly rose, sticking my butt out as far as it'd go without me breaking my pelvis.

Pogue seemed impressed. Yay. He licked his lips and went straight for mine, crushing them into a heated kiss, shoving one hand in my hair, clutching at it as he pushed his tongue deep into my mouth. I pulled his hips closer to mine and fought with my brain. No, I don't want oxygen; I want to keep kissing Pogue. My brain ignored me. I pulled back, panting.

We both grinned like horny idiots. I ran my tongue along my bottom lip, testing him. When he scowled and fiercely held on to my face, I dived in. I was blinded- I was in such ecstasy that I didn't know if I was biting his lip or his cheek. Did it matter?

I pushed him backwards, searching for a wall. When I found one- I slammed him against it, running my hands up his shirt, feeling every perfect, clenched muscle before ducking my head under it too, dropping to my knees. I kissed, licked and bit my way up, finally pulling the damned piece of clothing over his head and throwing it on the floor.

He flipped us around, pushing me back and up the wall. He was urgent. He scrunched my shirt in his hands and pulled it up enough so he could see my stomach, then he roamed around it with his hot, steady fingers. I hooked my arm around his neck and he lowered his face into my cleavage, biting down into the sensitive skin, and then gently sucking it. I felt all the blood rush to that spot. I'll have a hickey. He sucked harder. _For sure._

He placed one of his hands on the small of my back and made me arch against his torso.  
I bit down on my lip. What was I meant to do while he was busy making butterflies flutter around at the pit of my stomach?! Not to mention my other throbbing body parts...

He rocked our hips back and forth to the music. Sure I liked this. I loved this. I would've loved it even _more_ if his pants came off.

I mentally sighed at his shirtless torso and slid my hands around his hips and down to his butt, slipping my hands into the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing tight, making his breath catch in his throat; so much, that he had to heave a couple of times before he got his heart rhythm back to normal.

I moaned into his ear, letting go of all emotion. I bit his ear lobe a couple of times, nibbling it until he pulled my lips to his.

He kissed and nipped at my neck, as we edged closer to the huge stereo system. The whole party seemed to be in overdrive, so no one noticed him pushing me against one of the amplifiers. His lips made their way down my neck, resting on the upper parts of my chest. I kissed him forcefully, as the beats pumped against my back. The slightly computerised beat had our bodies moving as one, as my hands, still on his ass, pulled him towards me. I pressed his body against mine; it was getting pretty hot and heavy, and my mood seemed to match the lyrics.

I wrapped one leg around his and put my knee between his legs, getting as close to him as I could.  
_Shawty, get loose; lemme see you let down your hair..._  
He ran his fingers through my sweaty, tousled hair, then kissed the spot behind my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

I groaned loudly and trailed my kisses over his shoulder, his skin as hot and wet as mine was from all the tongue and skin.

**Leah's POV**

I wondered over near the drink tub, the music way too fast for my balance standards. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alex and Tyler dancing happily, whilst Reid chatted to a group of people. I scanned the crowd until my eyes fell on two figures over at the other side where in the darkness, hidden from the lights Pogue and Rachel hit it off. I rolled my eyes and took a beer.

Caleb was sitting in a chair, lonely, hair messy and a horrid look on his face. I quickly went to him, bending to my knees and putting a hand on his arm, "What happened?"

He shoot his head, pressing his hand to it and moaning, "The drink..."

I frowned, and he started slipping forward. I yelped and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back. I turned, "REID! HEY!" Over the music they couldn't hear me. Caleb's weight was crushing me and I scrambled to keep him up, "POGUE!"

As I called louder, it was like the music got louder. I saw people dancing and pressing themselves against the other, Alex's wild curls bouncing around her shoulders and the wide grin plastered across Tyler's face.

I narrowed my eyes and pushed Caleb back, heaving him up. It wasn't until I tried to walk was that I discovered I was crazy. Caleb leaned over on me and I almost 

collapsed when some hands shot out, grabbing my shoulder, "Hey... whoa, be careful there."

I turned to see a boy with deep green eyes and straight dark hair. I frowned, clenching my teeth to keep Caleb up.

"Are you okay there? Your friend looks a little drugged up."

"I'm fine!" I yelled over the noise, my arms aching with the heavy weight. If I didn't get him to my car soon, I would collapse.

"Do you want some help? I'm heading out anyways." He smiled.

I looked over at Alex and Tyler who were dancing their way off the floor, getting drinks. Pogue had disappeared and Rachel was slipping into the bathrooms.

I looked back at the boy, "Yeah, that'd be great thanks."

He smirked, "Awesome."

The boy slid his arm around Caleb's waist and arm around his neck, helping me drag him out the back. We both stumbled across the parking lot, laughing and making small talk.

"What's your name?"

"Leah," I said.

"Cool... I'm Dan,"

"Short for Daniel," I nodded, just trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I haven't seen you at school before?"

I shrugged, bad idea. My shoulder screamed in pain, "Uh... I'm not a very... noticeable person I guess." He chuckled and I grit my teeth again, "Here's my car."

"Whoa... Nice."

I smirked, "That's what they all say."

Dan helped me shove Caleb into the back seat of my car, making sure he didn't hit his head at all. I yawned; I think it was over for me anyways. I was tired and had drunk enough to at least get a head ache in the morning.

"Thanks Dan." I dusted my hands on my jeans.

"No worries, Leah." He stared at me for a second and then put a hand in his pocket, his other scratching the back of his head, "Uh, you wanna get a drink?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, no thanks... I'm leaving."

He stepped closer, "Seriously? Aw, that sucks... Will I see you at school?"

I nodded, "Sure..."

He grinned, "Okay... cool... see yah, Leah." He backed away and then slipped into the darkness. I frowned, what a dramatic way to leave.

I turned back to the back door, walking over and peeking in, I couldn't even spot Alex anymore, let alone the birthday boy. I pulled out my phone, texting Rachel and Alex that I was leaving and then went back to my car.

I slid in, the roof pulled over me. I waited for a moment, pausing before I turned my car stereo slightly. Jack's Mannequin. Great.

I put my fingers on the car keys when something cold clasped over my mouth and pulled my head back, exposing my neck.

Hot breath waved over the skin, as I gasped, my eyes wide, "I don't think you're leaving quite yet."

He reached forward, turning the radio up a little and then flicking out a swiss army knife, pressing it to my neck, "Be quite... and I might not cut you up."

That was comforting to know. He jumped over into the front seat, reaching over and moving his hand quick enough to replace it with his mouth. I cringed away but he just grabbed me hard and pushed me to the car door.

I was thinking fine, it was just my body on lock down. His hand went to the bottom of my shirt, but didn't get it over my head in time.

"HEY!"

I jumped and Dan sat backwards, eyes narrowed at someone approaching. "This ones taken mate... get your own."

"I have my own... and last time I checked, _she_ was taken." I turned around to see Pogue walking to wards the car.

He slid around the side, opening the door and grabbing Dan by the collar and throwing him outonto the concrete, "You dick, what the hell is wrong with you?!" He kicked Dan in the stomach.

I fumbled with the door handle, trying to get the god damn thing open as Pogue yelled at the boy. I finally opened it, trying to get out but my legs going jelly.

"If I ever see you near her again-!" He yelled and I expected Dan was running now.

Pogue's arm slid around me, holding me up, "Are you okay?"

I breathed out, "Yeah... Fine..."

"What the hell happened?" He asked, sitting me against the car and folding his arms.

I shook my head, "Caleb's passed out in the back... I was going home."

He frowned, "I saw you leave with that guy and... well you should have seen the smile on his face." He shook his head at me now, "You should go out alone in these places."

I narrowed my eyes, "I could take care of myself."

"Maybe last time you checked... but that didn't quite look like 'taking care of yourself' to me."

"Well I can!" I yelled, "I'm not a pathetic whiny little damsel in distress."

"I never said you were..."

"Good!" I pointed at him and then groaned, pressing my fingers to my temple, "I gotta go... Tell the others-"

"You're not going anywhere without someone... Come and we'll get the others."

I glared at him and then stormed towards the door, though he matched my pace easily, "When did you get all protective over me anyways?" I spat.

"Since I'd never be able to look at Tyler again if something ever happened to you that I could have stopped." He grinned down at me and winked, "Plus... don't think of it as protective... think of it as like... brotherly and sisterly love."

I felt a smile creep up and I shrugged, "Fine, I guess thank you is in order?"

He laughed, "You're welcome, Quincy."

-

Rachel and Alex were glued to me after that. We all stood in a group in the parking lot, the girl's arms around me and never letting go. I rolled my eyes and told them all I was fine, credited Pogue and then told them I was fine again. But not enough, "It's over." "I'm fine" "Don't worry's" were enough for them.

Tyler then pried the girls off of me and kept me in his arms until I was almost asleep there. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

Rachel grinned, "Hey... I've only had one beer... can I drive?"

The words left my mouth numbly, "Mhm..." Well... If you could count them as words. She yelled in joy and climbed into my Comet.

Tyler pulled me along and before I knew it I was in his Hummer. Reid took Caleb's car with Pogue and Caleb in the back. They had to get him into his house without him mother seeing. The girls took my car and I sighed, stretching my legs, "Jeez... that was crazy."

Tyler nodded, "Good party though..."

I smiled, "You all did a great job."

He grinned, "The music was awesome..." he paused, "Leah, please... promise me you won't do that again."

"Do what?" I frowned.

"Go out by yourself... if... you... you should have told me."

I rolled my eyes. When Tyler made me promise something, I couldn't not take the oath. It was like he was an iron wire. No matter how hard you tried to cut it, you couldn't. But that face made me smile.

"I promise."

"Good..." He leaned over, moving forward slowly and then kissing me tenderly as if it was the first time we had kissed. Pulling back, our eyes meeting and then lips mashing together once more, his hand at my neck.

-

"And I knew him!" He burst out, slapping the steering wheel.

"Did he steal your lunch money back in elementary school?" I mumbled, my eyes half-closed.

"No," he clenched his jaw, "He's on the swim team. Butt-head thinks he can beat me at butterfly." He scoffed.

I turned my head to look at him, "You know, I've never seen you swim. Well, I have, but not properly."

He eyed me suspiciously, "You just want to see me in tiny shorts."

I scoffed and let my jaw drop, "When did you become a mind reader?"

He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Eyes on the road, Baby boy." I ordered and leaned my forehead on the window.


	13. did you use protection?

**Alex's POV**

I swung the door to the dorm room open and slid in, collapsing on the bed.

"Man, tonight was _fun_! Shame it had to end so abruptly. Poor Quincy."

"Poor me." Leah walked in, blowing a kiss over her shoulder at Tyler.

Rachel's eyes shifted and started lighting candles around the room, giving it an eerie but comforting atmosphere, then her eyes turned to me, "So did you use protection?"

I frowned, then my eyes widened, "Uh... no?" I was already hiding from their accusations.

"Oh my god!" Leah yelled, "I told you she wasn't ready for this, Rachel!"

Rachel walked over to me and hit me over the head, "You _idiot!_ You're sixteen! You don't want to get pregnant, do you?!" she screamed in my face.

I cowered, "No, but it was kind of spur of the moment, it didn't even cross my mind, to be honest."

Leah put her face in her hands. "Alex, this is serious. You _need_ to be more careful! Why don't you use the pill?! Or birth control patches?" she chastised.

Rachel lifted her head from the pillow she had fallen on, her face incredulous. "Wait...there are patches?! Since when?" she yelled.

Leah rolled her eyes and turned to me again. "Did Reid even ...mention it? Was there any talk, like, beforehand?" she questioned, somewhat hesitantly.

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah! Of course there was! Small talk all the way."

I ran my fingers through my hair irritably and then looked at the door. I glanced back at the girls arguing and then made up my mind. I jumped up, slipping out the door and snuck down the halls. Rachel was right; the place felt like the home of dead people. Creepy.

On the bottom level was a kitchen where you could get almost anything you wanted. I opened the double doors, shivering as the whole room was dark shades of grey, black and blue. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

I crept in, my bare feet making soft padding noises against the tiles. I went to the fridge and opened it, the bright light making me squint. I leaned in, pulling out a bottle of water, and turning slight. I jumped, clutching at my chest as a figure sat at the counter. I opened the door a little more and the light shined over Reid's face. He wore track pants low over his hips, no shirt and hunched over. He had some milk 

and a few Oreos lay in front of him. No plate. No glass. Just the carton and two cookies.

I breathed out, "Jesus, you scared me…"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly and he tapped his fingers on the counter. My eyes dropped to the Oreos and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "Something Tyler suggested."

I grinned, "They're good with penutbutter supposedly."

He shook his head, "Milk."

"That's nice too." I smiled, drinking some of my water and putting the lid back on, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged again, looking at the large glass walls, "Eating."

I laughed very quietly, "Seems like it, huh." There was a long pause. A very long pause. Then a high pitched beeping song broke out and both of us jumped. I slammed the fridge door shut and made an irritated noise, "I _hate_ it when it does that!"

A sly smile broke out slowly across his face before he drank down some more of the milk. He licked his lips and grinned at me, "So what are you girls up to tonight?"

"No naked pillow fights, if that's what you're getting at." I smirked, putting away the bottle and taking one of his cookies. "Reid..."

He stood up, breaking off a bit of cookie and shoving it into his mouth; he chucked the carton in the bin, like he was scoring a basket ball in the hoop. "Hmm?"

I bit my lip, "Did it occur to you that... we... didn't use protection?"

He let out a lazy laugh and put the other cookie in my hand, "What are you talking about, 'course we-" He paused, eyebrows furrowed. There was a moment where he seemed to be thinking. Hard. Then his eyes widened, "Holy _shit_!" I jumped, dropping the cookie. "What is wrong with us?! _Fuck!_"

"I-it's okay... we were careful..."

He snapped his head to me, "Are you _crazy_?! We were anything _but_ careful! Damn it to fuck..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Weren't you... on those... pills or something?"

"Reid, I'm sixteen. I only had sex once before you, and I was drunk out of my mind. I honestly didn't think about it."

He grabbed my arms, "Well you have to think about it! We have to think about it..."

I pried his tense hands from my arms and held them in mine, "Look, if I miss my next period or start puking in the morning, I'll take a test and we'll figure something out," I eyed him, "Okay?"

"How can you be so calm about this?!" he questioned me, squeezing my hands.

"I'm not. But let's not jump to conclusions yet." I took a couple of deep breaths while he tried to calm himself.

Finally he nodded and then stuck his tongue between his teeth, "I'm tired Alex… I'll see you and the girls tomorrow, huh?"

I nodded, pecking his lips and walking to the door. We slipped up the stairs and departed ways to our rooms. Rachel was passed out on her bed, Leah curled up by her side. I smiled at the two freaks I called my best friends and climbed into bed, falling straight to sleep.

**Rachel's POV**

Sport was our last class and I sat on the bench between the lockers as Quincy and Alex had bra-whipping-fights. I whistled, "One more to Alex!" Alex stuck her tongue out at Quincy who gasped at her and threw the bra at her head. Alex tapped me over the head and then jumped over the bench. She wasn't quick enough to escape me though. I swung my arms around her stomach and pushed her into the locker. I frowned, "Okay, this is totally weird... put your clothes on!"

I sat back against the locker and Alex pulled on her normal clothes, "I'm gonna go study at the library... You two coming?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "You think _I_ want to study in the _library_... that's like saying I'm going to go on a water diet and live in... the middle of Australia or something."

Alex shrugged, "At least you know there's desert there."

"Shut up." I laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes, grinning goofily and then looked at Quincy, "So you? Are you gonna come?"

"Oh," Quincy's eyes darted to me and I put my hands up in front of me.

"Hey... Don't worry, I've got other stuff to do."

She looked back at Alex, "Then sure, I guess."

"Cool." Alex beamed and then frowned, looking at me, "Wait... where are _you_ going?"

I shrugged, "Oh, uh... Well I'm gonna shower and uh... get some stuff," I bit my lip, "just stuff, y'know?"

I didn't see it but I felt Quincy shoot Alex a nervous look. She finally asked, "Are you sure? I mean..."

"Dude, c'mon," I stood up, "I can last a few hours by myself."

Alex nodded, "You're right... just... don't burn anything down."

"Yeah!" Quincy pointed a finger, "cause if you do, I totally want to be there to help."

"Me too." Alex grinned.

I laughed, "Fine... I'll put off torching the club for _next_ Monday night."

"Good." Quincy grinned, "Now... where's my bra... I feel weird without one on under this shirt."

They both got changed and packed their bags. I nudged Alex's shoulder, waving them both off down the corridor. I knew they were suspicious of what I was doing. Alex never trusted me when I was by myself; without her anyway. I giggled, walking back into the deserted change room.

I stopped walking, turning my head slightly and listening. It was definitely deserted, but I was one of those people that let my imagination twist things. The perfect murder shower scene came into my head and sent a shiver down my spine.

I rummaged in my bag, pulling out my phone that had just made a noise. _'where is Alex?' _the caller ID said Reid and I rolled my eyes, texting him to say she was with Quincy at the library. I was sure he'd go and do "HOMEWORK" with her. Pah, yeah right.

I pulled my bag's strap over my shoulder and turned, walking straight into Pogue. He grinned, grabbing my arm, "Watch it."

I clutched at my chest, "You want me to have a heart attack or something?!"

He put both his hands on my shoulders, rubbing my upper arms, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head for a moment and then frowned, "Wow, man, you're in the chick's change room... Did someone die?"

He pushed me backwards against the lockers, "Don't joke on those things."

I gave him a look of mock horror, "What did you do? Repeat the word _flesh_ a few too many to Quincy?" **A/N: Nissa cannot stand that word.** I smirked as I remembered Alex and I walking with her and making her almost fall over by whispering the word to her. She'd clutch at her arms and act as if we'd sprayed her with gooey stuff. I'd ask her if she felt dirty, just to make situations worse.

He cocked his eyebrows, "Should I try that?"

I shook my head, "Better not..." There was a paused and then I grinned, "So uhh... change room?"

He nodded, "Oh right, well, Quincy and Alex told me you'd be here..."

I narrowed my eyes, "Those sons of bitches." Yes, I knew that wasn't grammatically correct. But it had sounded cool in my head.

He grinned, "What about the sons of Ipswich?"

I glared, "Oh bite me." I thumped his chest and ducked under his arm, but his hand shot out, clutching me around the stomach and swinging around to kiss my neck. I squirmed, "Pogue..."

"Mmm?" He murmured as he nibbled on my ear. I bit my lip and turned around to him, letting my bag hit the floor with a thump. I stepped back, holding my arms as if provoking him to take a swing at me.

I grinned, "Change room... kinky."

He smirked, slipping his jacket slowly off and letting it fall by my bag.

I giggled, ducking down slightly and then sprinting off around a wall of lockers. I heard Pogue laughing, chasing after me. I felt very immature, but a huge smile was plastered on my face and I couldn't help but scream in delight. I laughed loudly, grabbing onto the side of a locker and yanking myself around the corner.

He turned quickly and grabbed me in his arms, slamming me once more against the lockers. He pressed his forehead to mine, his chest rising and falling in-sync with mine. I grinned at him, my hands on his neck. I breathed a laugh, "Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Maybe." He said playfully, his hands resting on my hips.

I grinned, and slid down the lockers until I hit the floor, "You're gonna have to chase me then..."

He groaned, smiling, "Do I have to get a pair of cuffs and a leash?"

I bit my lip, bringing back his words, "Maybe..."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up so high that I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned down and ran my lips from his, down to his neck. He slammed backwards into another locker. It probably sounded like someone was getting beat up and thrown into them. I laughed and threw my head back as he swung us around. He curled his arms around my back and I let my legs fall. I kissed him slowly, my fingers knotting in his hair.

He pulled back, "You wanna go somewhere else?"

I looked around the room and then nodded, "Ever done an empty classroom?"

He chuckled, "Nah, but it's on my to-do list."

I grabbed up my bag and his jacket, then laced my fingers through his and pulled him to the door, "Hey... I'm on the top of that list. Just remember that."

-

We went down the hall as the lights were shutting off. The library was open until nine and so was the gym, but apart from that, everything else got locked up. Pogue put his hands on my hips as soon as I let go of his hand and bent to look at the lock on the door. My eyes shaded over and the lock clicked. I opened the door sneakily, a devilish grin on my face. Pogue shut the door, locking it afterwards and followed me in.

"This is awkward..." I looked over the desks at student's work.

"What?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

This was one of the few art rooms I spent some time in. Unlike the other two, I loved my art. And...just so happened that this semester we had been studying naked art. On all the desks not-yet-finished works lay open. Pogue frowned, "Any of these yours?"

I blushed, "No... Uh..."

He turned to me, "Can I see yours?"

"Maybe another time." I almost choked on the words. Instead I decided to distract myself... well... maybe snagging Pogue in there too. I pushed a few works aside, sitting up on the desk. My skirt was pretty short and I couldn't stand the stockings, so I wore long socks. I crossed my legs over, leaning back and letting my long, wavy red hair just barley touch the desk.

Pogue walked slowly over, his hand resting on my knee. I looked at him, grinning slowly. His hand moved my knee very slowly so that my legs were now uncrossed. He pushed himself between them, holding my hips. My breath hitched and then he started to kiss me all over again, his tongue pushing me over the edge.

His hand trailed to the back of my skirt, unzipping it quickly and then his large fingers moving to the buttons on my blouse, undoing them quickly too. His lips went to my neck and I gasped, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

He grunted, opening my shirt and taking advantage of the bra I wore. Suddenly there was buzzing up my leg and I jumped, squealing pathetically. Pogue groaned in irritation and rooted in his pocket, pulling out his chunky phone, he grit his teeth, "I'm going to pluck every blonde hair on that guy's ass!"

I wrinkled my nose, "Pants too tight or what?"

He shot a look at me, and then slid his phone shut, "The idiots been doing this to me all day."

I frowned, "Huh?

He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the desk, "Why don't we go hang with the guys."

I sighed, "Fine… C'mon Pogie."

He chuckled, "Cute… but don't call me that."

"Pogie." I taunted.

He turned a finger to me, "No."

I grinned, "Only messin' with you."

We ended up getting distracted and hung around the other side of the school where an ass of a kid named Aaron Abbot and Travis Martin. Aaron broke the kid's nose and I felt so sorry for him, but I was happy for the school to finally get some action. We were starting to rott in this place.

-

The week went by pretty quickly. Exams weren't too hard, but Quincy had been freaking out as she only just found out on the last day that her Grandparents and her were going to San Francisco, Oakland for the first week of the holidays. Alex was a little jealous at the start, begging Quincy to take her.

I laughed and watched as Quincy _sat_ on her suitcase. "So… You're leaving tonight?"

She sighed, "Gramma Joyce wouldn't let me wait." Quincy chuckled, "But don't worry! I'll be back before you know it!"

Alex rolled her eyes, arms crossed at the door, "I still don't see why you just shove me in that case of yours."

"Believe me, I would." Quincy pulled the suitcase to the door, "But you have a whole week with… Rach and… Reid and everyone."

I grumbled, "Dad is making me come home before I go. It _sucks_."

"Perfect then. First week, I'll go with Gramma Joyce and Grandpa Harry… Rach'll be at her dad's…. We'll all have to be miserable for a week!"

"Like _you'll_ be miserable. Sun… water…"

"Sun, yeah right." Quincy sighed, leaning against the wall, "You two will have fun! Trust me."

"Yeah… hands and knees scrubbing floors will be mighty fun." I laughed sarcastically.

"And the bridge, shopping, boys, men, all the same…" Alex sighed, "Why do _you_ get to travel?!"

I walked over, hugging Alex to my side, "Don't worry… we're gonna have sleepovers, stay up all night, watch movies and eat god knows what's the worst for us… Quincy will miss out on the fun."

Quincy was laughing as she dragged her suitcase out, "I'll be calling you guys often! Don't worry!"

"And what does Tyler say about this?!" I yelled, swinging out the door and jogging down the hall to her.

She shrugged, panting as her bag got her down, "He's gonna pick us up at the air port. I can't wait to see Gramma Joyce's eyes when she sees his Hummer. Her eyes will be the size of the moon."

"Not helping…" I whispered to her.

"WHAT?! OH COME ON!" Alex yelled, stomping her foot, "This is so unfair, man!"

Quincy sighed for the last time and put her hands on Alex and I's shoulder. She grinned, "I'll buy you loads of gifts… call and send post cards."

"It's only for a week." I frowned.

She laughed, "_Fine_. I _wont_ send you post cards. Now don't get into too much trouble." She pet our heads and turned, "Now I have half an hour to go say buy to the guys and then I have to go meet my grandparents. I'll see you two in a week, okay?"

"See you!" I called after her.

"Love you too Leah." Alex grumbled after her.

Quincy turned, dropped her bag and ran at us, embracing us in a huge hug. "Stomach hug!" I yelled, grabbing at her stomach and squeezing so hard like I wanted to squeeze the love out of her. "Miss you already."

"Stop being so ridicules…"

Alex laughed, "It's like our parent's all used to say… It's like we're never seeing each other again. Even if it's just the end of the day."

"You never know." Quincy laughed; "One day we're here…" she picked up her bag, "The next we're not."

"Don't say something like that!" I scolded and then waved, laughing.

I turned to Alex, "And now we can do _anything and everything _we want!"

"Perfect!" She grabbed my hand, "Let's go be immature!"

* * *

**_'Kay so, uh... The holidays are coming up for all of us. Real and fictional characters :P Funny actually... tomorrow is the last day of school then we get a two week holiday... these guys' school is being renovated and they get two weeks off :D WOOP! I'll try to write loads more! :D Plus... I owe Alex her Reid-Sex and I'm sure Leah want's to catch up with her Tyler-Bear. :P SO I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE AFTER I UPLOAD THESE CHAPTERS!_**

**_Hope you liked them! :D It's so fun to write._**

**_Anyone have ideas of what they should do in the holidays? WE've got ideas... but I need a few more._**

**_HINT: Alex and Tyler live near each other, Leah is going away with her granparents and Rachel lives in the country and Pogue's staying with her all two weeks. :) Daydreamy much? :P Haha!_**

**_Hope to hear loads of reviews from y'all!_**


	14. I stole your Beatles lunch box

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!_

_OKay, okay! I'm excited! I've been fiddling around with my drawing tablet and have drawn potraits of these three girls. Alex, Rachel and Leah. Go to my profile, scroll down and click on the links to see them! I'm happy with them! I may re-do Rachel's though /_

_Sorry If they don't look like how you imagined... But that's **exactly** how I did. And plus... they're bassed on us. Leah's looks almost identical to Anissa and Alex's to Emis... but mine's a little more different :P_

_ENJOY!_

_And we've got a new fan! HELLO VENOMOUSVIXENN! :D She's from DA and is totally cool!_

**Alex's POV**

We both raced down the road in Rachel's little purple bug. She never used it. Only when she absolutely needed to. Example; Leah wouldn't drive her because her feet were muddy.

I had grabbed my huge CD list that I'd burned when bored at home and a few magazines. I slid in my party mix and we started singing to songs. We were on a road trip to the shops just outside of town. Somewhere us two escaped to when we could.

"Okay, okay… So… it says here seventy percent of women masturbate," I read aloud, "Dude, that's weird… but what's funnier! Men's percentage is ninety! WHOA!"

Rachel was laughing hysterically, slapping the wheel with her hands and the rings on her fingers clinging against the metal parts.

As We Go On by Vitamin C.

It's a totally not fair song. It makes you choke up and start to cry like you've been sleeping with garlic. Rachel and I started singing, and as soon as we reached the chorus we started to bawl like middle-age-women.

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, from whatever

We will still be, friends forever

"Not fair…" Rachel sobbed, pulling the car over on the side of the road. She slapped the wheel, "So not fair!"

"What?" I asked in a shaky voice, wiping at my cheeks.

"The lyrics aren't fair. Life isn't fair… It's way too true."

I laughed, mouthing the last line as Rachel cried, "We will still be, friends forever."

Rachel's shoulders shook, her eyes closed and head back against the cream car seat. She was cried like a little kid and it made me smile so much, watching her spill her memories in big salty drops. "That time I stole your Beatles lunch box… Alex, I'm sorry."

I frowned, still slightly crying, "What?"

"And that time… I… I burned your hair with the jaffle maker… I'm sorry for that too."

I laughed, "Um… well I guess I'm sorry for breaking your CD player in grade four. I just really didn't like Britney Spears."

Rachel snorted, waving a hand and then wiping her eye, "Don't worry… neither did I."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel…" I wrinkled my nose, "…feel like your whole dad ordeal didn't matter to me. You know it does."

"Pah!" She cried again, "That's the least of my worries now."

"I'm sorry for accidentally dying your favourite toy green, too."

She chuckled, tears dripping off of her pointy chin, "I'm sorry I cut through your shirt… that time I said I could fix it? Yeah, turns out I couldn't. But you wanna know a secret?"

"I want to know all your secrets."

She smiled, "I snuck out of home that night… and bought you the exact same one. I replaced it, pretending it was the same one."

My mouth hung open, and then I laughed, "Seriously? Oh my god."

She nodded, "I was so scared that you'd hate me."

"I'd never hate you." I smiled, "You're my best friend."

"As are you butt-face."

"Love you dick." I leaned over, curling my arm around Rachel's shoulders and hugging her close. She replayed the song just so we could sit there for a while listening and crying to it. Singing and remembering.

-

We slid into the shopping centre, buying pretty stupid things. We bought some bras and jeans, ice cream, smoothies, CD's and camera cards that we could fill over the holiday.

Rachel sat me at a food court table, pushing a smoothie towards me, "Okay… so this is a two gig card. I want you to fill half a gig with your week… maybe a little more, who knows… and I will do too, and then the rest… we fill together. Clear?"

I nodded, "Brilliant, bro." Sipping down some smoothie I looked around, spotting a table of guys. I narrowed my eyes, "That kid's in my biology. You reckon he's hot?"

Rachel turned casually scanning over the crowd, "Ah, he's cute an' all… weird though. He was throwing scrunched up pieces of paper at that Laura girl."

"He and her are going out."

"Oh…" Rachel half shrugged her shoulder, "Makes sense now…" She started flicking her fries at me.

I frowned, "What the hell, Rach?"

"I like you, so I'm throwing little insignificant objects at you."

"Whoa… I'm surprised that word's even in your vocabulary. But hey," I leaned over and took some pickles from a burger on an empty table and flicked it at her.

"OH GROSS! C'mon! The fries were harmless!"

"So are the pickles!"

"But they're… weird looking, and stupid, and gross feeling, and they smell."

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you want to start an argument on why pickles should get the blame for being thrown and why fries can't be punished for being thrown?"

Rachel frowned at me, slowly eating a fry, "Dude, and you call me weird."

"I rest my case." I sat back, folding my arms.

We both made it back to campus in time to see Tyler shoving Reid around the corner. "Hey!" I called at them and his head snapped around.

"Alex, hi." He smiles as we walked over. He looked down, "Rach."

She nodded and I grinned, "You two leaving tomorrow?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna drive out and Reid's leaving on Sunday."

I nodded, "Cool," I turned to Rachel and smirked, "What about Pogue?"

She blushed, looking at Tyler and then at me and to her feet, "What about him?"

"When's he leaving?" I pressed, frowning.

She fiddled with her nails, "Oh, uh, he's um… coming with me."

I paused, "Wait, what? He's staying with you for the first week?"

"…and second." She murmured.

"Whoa! And when did that happen?" I laughed, "Dude!"

She looked at Tyler, "We'll see you tomorrow before you go, right?"

"You will." He nodded, opening his door, saying goodnight and then slipping in. The two of us walked back to our room, giggling like school girls.

I closed the door behind me and grinned at Rachel, "So, sounds like you're gonna be having some tiring nights."

She shot an amused look at me and then rolled onto her bed, "Just because we're both horny animals… doesn't mean-" I gave her my favourite look that made her roll her eyes, "- oh come on, that's not fair."

"I know your love life way too well, missy." I smirked, sitting back on my bed and pulling out a bottle of coke. "Besides… you can't deny that you and him haven't… y'know…" I gyrated my hips and sent us both into hysterics.

"Actually.. No, we haven't." Rachel snorted.

I stopped, "Wait, what?"

She bit her lip, "We haven't… not yet."

"But… but, how can this be? Did thy fair lady not drink thy love potion?" I capped off a few old plays I had seen back in middle school.

Rachel gave me a pathetic look, "Dude… no love potions… please." She then added in a mutter, "The stuff tastes like liquefied pot anyways."

I rolled my eyes, "'Cause you know what that tastes like."

She giggled, "Hey… parties get wild."

"Whatever…"

After a second thought, I added, "That would explain why you BEGGED Leah to make you some food after we came back. Huh."

She blushed, "Oh, shush. I asked for a simple meal and she just stood there!!"

"Poor victimized stoner. C'mere." I reached over and ruffled her hair. She grinned stupidly and pushed me off, rolling over me and hitting the floor with a thump that made me jump. "Dude."

She sighed loudly, "I need John."

"Who?" I frowned.

"The Little John? The lavatory… bathroom, y'know?"

"I know what that is!" I shot and then laughed, "Let's go then."

We both skipped down the hall and slid into the female bathroom. She slid into a cubical and giggled as I slid up onto the counters, turning the taps on and off.

"Dude, get this…" She started reading aloud the sign on the back of the door, talking about anal problems due to sex in the behind. I snorted and laughed the whole way through as she added in her own little comments here and there. Her retarded-ness cracked me up sometimes.

She came out, kicking open the door and flicking her hair dramatically, "I'm back!"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Fly."

She let out an irritated noise and looked down, pulling up the zipper of her jeans. "Butt face…"

She walked over slowly and ran the tap over her hands, "I was going for the dramatic affect, the thrilling, life threatening stance?"

I shrugged a shoulder and pushed the button so that pink soap started to pour out of the small machine, "Next time drama-queen."

She flicked her fingers, making watcher spray all over my face. I yelped, flailing my arms helplessly around to stop her. A whole load of help that was.

She then stopped dead and grabbed my wrists. She pursed her lip and looked to the side then shot around to look at me, "Hear that?"

"Hear what?" I frowned.

She tapped my nose with one index finger before trotting to the door like a little kid in some ballet performance. She opened the door and leaned out, then came back in and grinned, "Come look at this."

"What?" I frowned, sneaking forward, grabbing onto her shoulders and leaning out of the door with her. I bit my lip to stifle a giggle as Tyler carefully snuck out of the boy's bathroom, soaked and with 

only a towel on. He looked over his shoulder quickly and started to creep down the hall.

I looked at her and the same sly smile was planted on my own face. She nodded and we used out awesome telekinesis skills to plan out our… plan.

Our thoughts were probably completely different. No, I know our plans were completely different. When we both tip toed out, I crept up one dark side and she the other. I jumped out, clinging to Tyler's wet side, yelling a loud "BALLSACK" in his ear and scaring the shit out of him.

Meanwhile, Rachel jumped forward and grabbed the sides of his towel, ripping it down and then towards her. She fell backwards with a yelp, slamming her back into the wall and sending a paranormal sound through the dark empty halls.

Tyler yelled out in shock again, sort of… half spinning around and then remembering he was naked and covered up. I had already glanced down and caught an eyeful though.

I pushed my tongue to cheek and grinned at him as his glassy blue eyes met mine in the dark. I giggled, "Now I believe her…"

"You guys are so evil!" He whined, covering himself up.

Rachel was slid to the floor on her ass, laughing so hard that I could see her having breathing difficulties. She screamed and rolled over, literally rolling back and forth on the ground. We stood and watched for a moment until her laugh died awkwardly.

Tyler sighed, "Can I have the towel back?"

"Aw, c'mon… he's totally humiliated."

"So?" Rachel burst into more laughter and Tyler glared, leaning forward to take the towel back. She yanked it from his grasp and hugged it to her chest.

"Rach, not funny!" He yelled, trying to grab for it again.

"Yes funny!" She cackled, crawling away from him, "C'mon… you be the wolf, I'll be the pig." She jumped up and ran towards me, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall.

I laughed as we ran, "You're not gonna make him run around the whole school are you?"

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes and slammed into a door, rapping on it fast. Reid opened it, hair a mess and hand up his shirt as he scratched his chest. He yawned and peeked an eye at us before turning around and leaving the door open.

Rachel muttered a, "Yes!" and slid in, pulling me behind. She closed the door quickly, shoving her back against it and grinning. Two seconds later the door shook and she pressed her hands behind her head against it.

I folded my arms and looked at her pathetically, "You are so damn mean."

She shrugged, "He'll get over it."

"You're in for it… he won't live it down." I clicked my tongue.

"Shush." She rolled her eyes before the lock on the door clicked and she burst forwards into my arms. Tyler stood at the door, hand cupped over his manhood and other on the door frame as the door slid 

open.

Reid was sat on the side of the bed; he looked up through one eye and then closed it lazily again, scratching his head, "Man, if I want you in your birthday suit… trust me… I'll let you know."

"Rachel…" Tyler hissed, "…seriously, if you don't give back the damn towel, you're gonna pay."

She shrugged, "Take the cloth…" Then threw it at him.

Reid then grinned, "Wait, wait, wait!" He leaned over to his bed side table, (making him look absolutely butt-crazy hot) and grabbed a little black object. He held it up to Tyler and there was a wolf whistle from the phone.

Tyler gawked, "You did not!"

"This is going straight to Quincy…" He muttered, pressing a few buttons and then grinning triumphantly.

"You're dead… both of you." Tyler held up accusing fingers.

I smirked, sprawling out on the end of Reid's bed. It was the most flamboyant thing I had ever laid body parts on. I stretched out like a cat and even considered purring for a moment before rolling onto my back and closing my eyes.

Rachel let out a very loud sigh and slapped her thighs, "Tyler… get your pants on, we're gonna go get food."

"Seriously?" He whined and there was rustling noise over by my left.

"Yes, hurry up."

There were a few minutes of awkward noises and zipping of jeans and owing coming from Rachel. I peeked open an eye and Tyler hit her on her forehead before going to the door and holding it open for her. I was surprised at his niceness, but what would I know, he could easily turn savage in the car park. Oh… bad thought. TOUCH WOOD!

"What are you doing?" Reid asked when the door closed.

I scrambled on the floor looking for something wood-like. I spotted a chair and dived for it grabbing onto the leg of it and hugging it close, "Touched… I touched it… nothing bad… nothing will happen!"

"I wonder sometimes…" Reid sighed, getting up and strolling over to the small fridge stuffed in the corner along with many old shirts and dusty books. He took out a Red Bull and held one up in the air, looking at me.

I shook my head and he shrugged, putting it under his arm, shutting the fridge with his head and then cracking open his can and setting the other on the end of his bed.

I watched him for a while, sitting curled in the corner and grinning. He peeked up through his blonde bangs.

I grinned wider, "Am I aloud to say you look sexy one more time, or will I get in trouble?"

He smirked, slowly putting aside the can and then crawling over his bed, rolling over and landing 

lightly on the balls of his feet.

He crawled over to me slowly, his muscles clenching and slithering under his pale brain-buzzing skin. He crouched in front of me, catching a strand on my curly hair between his fingers and lightly putting it around it finger and then behind my ear. He leaned forward, kissing me softly… but we both knew I couldn't have that.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and got to my knees, pushing him backwards until his back was on the floor and gravity was playing its course.

I thought about a different approach. I started to pull and push at him, but he wouldn't budge.

He smiled pathetically at me and raised his eyebrows, "Alex, what are you doing?"

I groaned exasperatedly, "Take your shirt off and roll over."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and then followed my command. I squealed happily at his exposed back. Yummy.

I slid my hands up it, straddling him. I sat on his perfect tush and wondered about where to attack first.

I pressed myself to him and breathed down his neck. I growled a "hi" before biting down on his collarbone, then kissing my way over his shoulder and down his spine. He tried to turn but I grabbed his hips from behind and pushing mine towards his backside. I growled, "You mind me being in charge for once?"

"Not at all." I ran my hands all the way up to his shoulders, trailing them back with my nails in his skin, leaving light red marks behind.

He sat up, and I latched onto the side of his neck, my whole body pressed to his bare back. I sucked on his skin until I pulled back and was satisfied with the red mark. He was going to have a few marks.

However, he couldn't stand not being in charge. It wasn't exactly doing wonders for his manly ego. Reid felt around behind him and grabbed my hips (and yes, part of my butt), slowly, he twisted me until I let go of his neck and was let down and onto the floor, where he pinned my arms over my head.

I smirked, "You can't help it."

He pushed his knee in between my legs and chewed on his bottom lip, "Nope. Gotta have it this way... always."

"You mean I'll never get to be on top?" I pouted.

He kissed my pouting lips and ran his fingers into my hair, "Of course you'll be on top. Just not right now."

I looked at the ceiling and muttered, "That means never."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Stop being so whiny and let me kiss you 'till your brain falls out." he growled aggressively.

I laughed and curled my hand around his neck, pulling him down to me and sucking down on his bottom lip.

His right hand left my neck, moving towards the hem of my shirt, slipping his fingers under and slowly rising it, softly touching my stomach with his fingertips, which sent shivers up my spine and a smile to my lips. He then pressed his bare torso onto my bare stomach.

His left hand chose to cup my face as he deepened the kiss. I knotted my fingers in his silky blonde hair and pulled away from his lips.

I curled my neck as he started trailing kisses along it.

I breathed in his scent. A very masculine, particular smell. Tangy, with a hint of salty sweet sweat. But somehow comforting and familiar. I inhaled deeper, locking his aroma into my memory. I slowly sat up and led Reid to rest his back on the bed. I crawled on his lap and sat down, my arms curled around his neck like in those damsel-in-distress scenes in movies.

Reid's hand slid all the way from my foot to my thigh, finally gripping there and hitching me up higher. Once satisfied with the position, his palm rested against my butt.

I sighed happily. "What do you have planned for the holidays?" I asked as I stroked his hair away from his face.

"Well, I was gonna go visit my family; they live a little out of town. And then you'd miss me so much you'd come over and I'd make it better with insane amounts of lovin'" He flashed a goofy grin.

I squeezed his cheeks together, making his lips pout out awkwardly, "Stop being cute."

"Yes, ma'am." he wrapped his free arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.


	15. staying in is totally overrated

**SPECIAL FEATURE:**

**Caleb's POV**

"Stop fidgeting! You're wrinkling your tux!" I yelled at Pogue for the 5th time. We sat together, drinking inconspicuously at yet another pointless formal party at my mother's house.

"I'm sorry! Jeez, relax would you? Calm down, God! Can we go yet? I'm bored, and hungry!! When will you finally convince your mom to serve edible food?! I haven't eaten in, like, an hour!"

I raised my eyebrow at him as he held a small sandwich between two fingers, a huge bite on one end. He shoved it on a plate that was in the hands of one of our butlers and he grabbed my arm, pulling me into the hall.

I nudged him, "C'mon man, just do this one thing for me." I hissed in an undertone.

He rolled his eyes, "I can't take too much of formal parties. Dude, holidays are up… staying in is totally overrated." I gave him a look that was crushing his ego. He sighed, "Fine man… five minutes."

"Ten."

"Deal." He slapped my hand lazily and we wondered back in. Seven of the whole ten minutes and he was starting to sweat and pull at his clothes.

The party was starting to get kind of quiet and we snuck out the back to get air. Pogue turned to me, "No way am I going back in there!"

I ignored him and sat against the brick wall, taking off my coat. I sighed, "Do you think you could… pretend… to enjoy it?" He rubbed his forehead and sat on one of the outside chairs, leaning back. We both sat in awkward silence for a while before I sighed, "We should practise."

"Should we?" He frowned, "Guess your right..." We both slid inside and up the stairs to my room. Pogue laughed, "You're the only freak of us who swims almost every day."

I shrugged, "It's a stress reliever."

We both went out to my car and slipped in; the rain was only light but it was dark now. I parked the car in the shadows of a big tree, outside the parking lot of a local pool. Pogue went to the door and looked over his shoulder. I looked straight down on the lock that clasped onto the wire of the fence. My eyes flamed up and the lock clicked.

Pogue pushed open the gate, letting me in and then shutting it. We hung by the pool, stripping down to our swim shorts and plunging into the black water. The dark had never really scared me. It had never scared any of us.

I raised my arms over, drawing them into the icy water like needles. Pogue kept up a fair fight, pumping his arms in butterfly style.

I reached the end with Pogue and turned, quickly swimming back.

I clung to the side of the pool and Pogue dived under, coming up and flicking his hair, making sure to get me in the eyes.

I chuckled and splashed at him, then turned and sat up on the side of the pool. I sat there for a moment, just thinking.

Pogue spoke, "Hey man, do you still think about her?"

"About Sarah?" I asked softly, waiting for my throat to cave in. Pogue nodded and I breathed out slowly, "All the time."

He nodded and looked down, trailing his finger through the surface of the water. I waited, but he didn't say anything. I tilted my head back and slid half back into the water, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Caleb… maybe it's time you sort of, forget about what happened back with Chase-"

"Forget? Just forget?" I asked, my throat closing in.

"No. Not forget. I didn't mean," he started to reason but I shook my head, ran my fingers through my hair and dived back into the water.

I did three laps before stopping and looking at Pogue. He bowed his head and sat on the stairs.

I swam back over, "Sorry… I just-"

"No, man… It's fine." He shook his head.

We both kind of stayed there for a while. I slid under the water and back up, shaking my head and looking at Pogue. "How's Rachel?"

He looked at me sharply, "Fine… I haven't seen her today."

I grinned, "How come? You're usually attached to her?" He shrugged again. I grinned, looking at him but he was avoiding my eyes. "You spending the holidays with her?"

"Yeah… gonna go stay at her place."

"That'll be fun." I laughed, pulling myself out of the water and sitting on the side. Pogue folded his arms on the edge of the pool and put his chin on his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Me?" I frowned.

"No, the other guy." Pogue rolled his eyes, "Yes you."

I shrugged and paused. I waited for a moment before asking, "Do you think I should move on?"

Pogue's eyes moulded over and he bit his lip, "I don't know what to say, Caleb. It's not like you're gonna forget about her."

I nodded slowly, maybe it was time to swim another lap.

**Rachel's POV**

I grinned, turning down the radio on Tyler's Hummer (that word just buzzed happily in the back of my throat) and grinned at the lady in the window.

"Can I take your order?" She asked sleepily, her eyes drooping.

I sighed, looking at Tyler, "What do you want Baby Boy?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll take some of whatever you're having."

I wrinkled my nose, "No way… get your own."

He raised his eyebrows, "I think you owe me some of your food after tonight."

I laughed loudly, "I don't think so!"

"Just order." He pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his elbow against the window.

I opened my mouth and close it again, frowning at the screen. "'Kay well… I think I'll just go with a double patty burger and large fries, thanks."

Tyler slapped the wheel of his Hummer and stared at me, "See! Not that hard."

"Don't hurt Hum-Bug." I slapped his hand.

Oh yes, it was never his car. It was always his Hummer. Tyler's Hummer. Yes, I can see it in gold letters in my mind.

"Who?" He looked at his hands like they were melting into toxic liquid.

"Hum-Bug… the car, you dork." I leaned forward and flicked through radio stations. Tyler sighed big time and ordered another burger and then drove on. We waited and he stared at me as I frowned at his Hummer's panel.

"Dude… what does that button do?"

"Air conditioning."

I frowned, "No… the one with a red cross."

He laughed, "Oh, that was Reid's fault."

I grinned, "I like it. It's one of those buttons that tells you not to press, but you have to press it." I frowned at it, "May I press it?"

"No." He smiled sideways at me as he got the food and pulled it to sit on my lap.

"Why not?" I frowned, hunting for my burger but still determined to find out the secret about the button.

"Reid said he could 'fix' my Hummer's radio stations or something… they weren't broken in the first place."

"How can you break a radio station?" I frowned, shoving my burger in my mouth, putting the bags between us and putting my feet up on the dashboard.

"That's what I said… still, he tweaked around with it and ended up crapping the thing up anyways. That button doesn't work."

I pouted, "That wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be!"

"No." She shook his head, "But Reid got a good kick in the ass for it."

I nodded intently, "I'm sure he did… uhh… got napkins in here?"

"Ah, don't get it on the seats!" He leaned over, his head flicking back from the road and to me quickly. He leaned over, one hand searching for the glove box and pulling out white tissues.

I grinned, wiping the seat between my legs. Tyler stared and I slapped his arm, "No perving on the hungry girl. Eyes on the road, Baby Boy."

He leaned back muttering, "Why does everybody give me that line…?"

He drove us back to campus. I shoved the rubbish in the bin and joined Reid and Alex on Reid's bed. They were talking, and looked pretty innocent.

Tyler lay on his bed, stomach to the ceiling and forearm over his eyes. I grinned at the small bit of navel exposed. I leaned over and trailed the edge of my nail up to his belly button, making him jerk and roll over.

He moaned into the bed, "Leave me alone…"

I grinned, "Well, uh… mighty fun as this's been… I'm off to bed."

"Liar." Alex mumbled, starting at the TV.

I shrugged, "Fine… just don't open the door without knocking… god knows what I'll be doing…"

She snorted, "Glad to know.. uh, I don't have my keys… so please don't fall asleep and let me in later."

I shrugged, "We'll see… night guys. Thanks for dinner, Baby Boy."

I slid out of the dorm room and through the halls until I came to our room. I fumbled with the keys, looking over my shoulder automatically a few times before letting myself in.

I wondered around the lonely room for a while and then turned on the CD player. Alex had left some rock band in there and I wasn't planning on changing it.

I changed into shorts and a long sleeve, tight shirt. Odd, but comfy. I started to pain my toes, humming along to the beat of the music. I lay there on my back for a while, just lying there, thinking.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. Opening it, I saw Pogue leaning one hand on the wall, his hair drying and coat over his arm.

I grinned, letting him in, "Hey."

"Rach," He grinned, putting the coat to the side and staring at Leah's bed that was flooded with nail polishes.

I grinned sheepishly, "Uh… Yeah, I had time to spear."

He jerked his eyebrows and started walking towards me, "You still have time to spear?"

I shrugged, "Depends… did you bring me cupcakes?"

He frowned, "Do you want some?"

Swinging an arm around his neck and leaning over to turn off the light that was on our desk, I grinned, "No, it was a rhetorical question."

I grazed his lips lightly and fell back onto the bed. He climbed over me, leaning one arm to the side of my head to prop himself up, his other hand on the exposed skin on my right hipbone.

"Why'd you stop by?" I grinned, twirling a stand of his long hair between my fingers.

"I missed you." He kissed my nose.

"I would miss me too."

He nodded, "Now you know why I stopped by."

I giggled, "Promise me something?"

"Hmm?" He bent down and kissed the hollow of my neck softly.

"Miss me more often, 'kay?"

He nodded, kissing my neck with more passion than my lips had been given. His hand trailed down my exposed thigh to my knee and then around my calf, bringing it up so that his knee rested between my legs and mine was almost over his hip.

I arched my back, pressing my chest to his as I knotted my fingers in his long hair. He groaned, my fingers tailing down over his chest and down to his hip, sliding back up under his shirt.

I pulled at the material but didn't pull it off. I raised my hands back to his face, my legs curling around his hips as he moved over me in motion.

My hands went down to his belt and I unbuckled it quickly, attacking his buttons. "Rach... wait, Rach..."

I almost didn't hear him as I sucked on his neck erotically. He pulled back, breathing heavily. I bit my lip cheekily and looked him up and down, "Yeah?"

"Don't you think we should wait? Maybe in the holidays we can find somewhere _different_."

I frowned, thinking about his words for a moment and then grinned slowly. Many images of different places came in to mind and I caught on to exactly what he meant. I nodded at him, "Definitely."

He leaned forward, kissing my nose, "Cool…"

I pressed a fingertip to his collar bone and kissed him for a moment before pulling away, "But that doesn't mean we can't fool around, right?"

He smirked and then jerked his eyebrows, "Guess not." He leaned forward, hard enough to push be back into the mattress, his hand groping me at the chest roughly as I clung to him.

-

I woke up alone in my bed, sun streaming through the curtains and making my bed glow yellow. Leah's bed was clean of nail polish and there was a huge lump in Alex's bed, a foot out the end.

I chuckled to myself and rolled over, closing my eyes.

_Thump. Thump, thump, thump, thump... __THUMP__!_

I sat bolt upright, hair all over my face. I blew it out of the way, throwing off my sheet and slamming into the door, my hand buzzing and aching.

I opened it, clutching my hand to my chest. Reid's elbow was against the door way, his other free hand at his lips, fingertips brushing his bottom lip.

I scratched my head, "What do you want?"

He looked in, "The boys were gonna play a bit of ball on the field."

I swayed in front of his view, "She's sleeping, let her sleep, no one sleeps when you're around." I folded my arms, leaning against the door and trying to stare him down, even though he was taller than me.

"'Course they don't." He smirked at me, "So you two girls gonna come?"

I smirked at him, "I don't know, are we?"

He mirrored my sly smile and leaned forward slightly, "We _want_ you to come."

"You want us to come?" I asked him, smiling and desperately trying to stand there casually as he leaned over me, the intimidating freak he was sometimes.

"Shit, just make this easy and wake her up..." He whined.

"Fine... we'll be out in ten- no fifteen."

He nodded, "Fine, se-"

I shut the door, laughing. I skipped over to the CD player and turned it on. All American Rejects played out making me smile. I turned it up louder and went over to Alex's bed and jumped onto it. I shook her shoulder violently and leaned over her, "Wake up sleepy!"

She mumbled something and rolled over.

I grinned at her and stripped off her sheet, climbing under it and next to her, "I'll keep you my dirty little secret." I whispered to her, poking her stomach.

She yelped, tossing as I tickled her, "You dick!"

I giggled and hugged up to her, "Wake up sleepy."

She pulled the sheet off of her face, looking slightly towards me as I spooned her from behind, my chin on her shoulder. The dust particles floated around in the golden light and she smiled, "Guess we slept in, didn't we?"

I nodded and yawned, "We did... Listen, the guys are gonna play ball. Are you in?"

She yawned and stretched, "Yeah, sure, i guess."

"Oh good, I told him we'd be out in fifteen." I grinned and then added in an undertone, "He misses you."

She laughed, "He always misses me."

"True... now let's get up and go!" I smacked her on the thigh and rolled out of her bed and hobbled towards my drawers, pulling out a long, silky green dress.

Alex changed quickly into shorts and a tank top, "Dude, it's really hot today."

"I know, it's weird." I nodded and then looked at her, "Heat wave!"

She snorted, "Like we'd have one of _those_ here."

"Hey..." I did the buttons up the front, "...you never know. It could snow here the next day."

Alex wrinkled her nose, "Please don't say that... I don't like snow."

"It's good for a day or two." I said, "We used to go skiing a lot."

"You're dad and you, you mean?" Alex asked and then bit her lip, "I mean-"

"No, yeah. Dad used to take me." I smiled and grabbed my phone, "Come on... the boys are waiting."

Caleb had turned up in his car for the first time and my jaw was hanging against my collar. It was the prettiest thing I'd seen in a while... well... one of.

Pogue was leaning against his bike, Tyler chatting happily with him. I grinned at them, nudging Baby Boy's shoulder and then leaning over to Pogue, slipping my hand into one of his back pockets and kissing his nose. "Morning."

He grinned, "Don't worry... me too."

Alex was on Reid's back as he gave her a piggy back around the car park. Caleb walked up behind her and tickled her back, making her scream and squirm, almost knocking Reid off balance. He wasn't wearing his beanie today, but he wore a tank top and his gloves, making me smile.

Actually... all the boys were in normal band shirts and jeans, making them look very... boyish, instead of the abnormal unnatural hotness in dark colours and mystic looking jackets and, well in Reid's case, fingerless gloves and beanies.

I grinned at Tyler, "Have you spoken to Leah?"

"Yeah, actually I did," He grinned and turned to me, "she's there, arrived this morning and staying in a hotel. She's going shopping with her grandma while her grandfather's getting them a car."

I grinned, "Oh cool. She's gonna have loads of fun."

"God knows what she'll bring you back, Baby Boy!" Alex yelled, laughing and swinging around on Reid's back.

He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder and then back at me. He shoved his hands in his pocket, "Hot today, huh?"

"Yeah... all due to me though." Caleb walked over, leaning a hand on Tyler's shoulder and grinning at me.

I laughed, "Boy, I don't think the ice cubes in drinks have melted yet. What are you doing wrong?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you the happy person this morning."

"I am." I smiled, playing with a few strands of Pogue's hair. I gasped, bringing myself back down to Earth, "So, we going?"

"We are." Tyler nodded.

I turned to Pogue and stared at his bike, "Oh, uh... I don't think I can ride in a dress."

"Unless you want to end up in an accident, I'm not even going to let you sit on it." He pushed me against it, pinning his front to mine and smirking at me, "Too much of a distraction."

"Hey! Before I vomit!" Caleb threw out the door.

I pursed my lips and then gasped, getting an idea, "Hey! Alex has always wanted a ride, why don't you take her?"

"Are you sure she can handle it?"

"Is there anything she can't handle?" I cocked my eyebrow. I waited for a moment as he seemed to have a war inside his head, finally he smiled and I turned slightly, "Alex!"

"Yeah?" She grinned, hanging out of Tyler's Hummer.

"C'mon out here... Pogue's gonna take you for a ride."

"Oh, my god... Really?" She gawked, jumping out of the car and running over, "No bull, seriously, you're gonna take me?"

"Sure, if you want." He nodded.

"Oh good! I mean, yeah I want to- oh thank you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He passed her a helmet and climbed onto his bike. Alex jumped on the back, holding onto his shoulders and grinning stupidly at me.

I smirked, "You're gonna have to hold on tighter than that, midget."

She poked her tongue out at me and then slid her arms around Pogue's waist. He started up the bike and Reid nudged my shoulder, running off to the car and climbing in. Caleb was in the passenger's seat and Reid sat with me in the back, laughing and turning up the radio. I beamed, running my hands over the leather seats, "I love your car, Baby Boy."

"I love it too." He grinned, only glancing over his shoulder for a moment before returning them to the road. I smiled.

-

The car stopped and Reid was climbing out of the car before I could take my seat belt off. Caleb took his off and looked over his shoulder at me, frowning as I struggled. "You need help?"

"No!" I snapped, growling at the belt as it would not give way. I got fed up and my eyes shifted over, the belt clicking itself free.

I got out and saw Pogue and Alex driving quickly up the path, her hair blowing out from under the helmet. Her stopped the bike and she pulled the helmet off, her eyes sparkling. She looked at Reid, "I want one for my birthday!"

Everyone errupted into laughter and Reid helped her off, sliding an arm around her waist quickly and kissing her for all to see. I walked over to Pogue as Reid pulled Alex away, Tyler and Caleb at the car. I smiled at Pogue, "I'll bet she's glad you took her."

"Yeah..." He was putting his helmet away.

"What's wrong with Reid though?" I frowned, trailing a finger down the back of the bike.

Pogue gave out one single laugh before sighing, "He's just jealous," He got off the bike and curled an arm around me, "something Reid's good at."

"I'll bet." I rolled my eyes and started walking.

-

I sat to the side, under a tree as all of the boys played ball, throwing it around to each other and hitting it with a bat. Caleb hit the ball a little too hard and it hit Reid in the back, sending him into fits of anger as he yelled. Tyler put his hand out but Reid only pushed it away, pointing at Caleb again. Alex ran out to him, trying frantically to do something. I just smiled and watched. I pulled a bottle of scotch out of my bag and handed it to him.

"Here you are buddy, drink up!" I yelled. He nodded gratefully and threw his head back and took a swig. I grinned, "Alcohols the best drug."

He nodded with a mouthful of the liquid, passing it off to Tyler. Caleb grabbed it quickly and pulled it away, "_I_ think not..."

"Oh come _on_!" Tyler looked like he was almost about to stamp his foot and cross his arms. He glared at Caleb and held his hand out, "Give it."

"No." He smirked, an amused smile wide across his face.

"Yes!" I frowned at Caleb. Why was he being an idiot?

"No." He growled.

"C'mon, Caleb... You're being an ass." Reid dropped his arms to his side

Tyler darted forwards, grabbing for the bottle and then taking a drink. I grinned as Caleb sighed and leaned back against the fence, his head bowed. The others ran after Tyler like fourteen year olds and were all laughing, I looked over my shoulder at Caleb as he stared down at his hands.

My smile faltered and I went over to him, leaning against the car, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing." He looked up, smiling at me.

I was watching the others as I poked, "Don't think I'm stupid. I notice these things," I looked at him and paused before poking his chest, "and something is wrong. Tell me."

He sighed and shook his head, "It's just stuff with my mom."

I nodded slowly and decided that he didn't want to spare me the details. I bit my lip, "I heard about your ex girlfriend Sarah. Does it still make you sad?"

"Of course it does." He said roughly, "Every night. You guys sort of remind me of her sometimes."

"What happened?" I asked lightly, not sure at all where I'd go or what I was getting into.

He pursed his lips, "She uh," he cleared his throat, "she got killed in a fire. The fifth son turned out to be a bit of an asshole and... he wanted my power and all, so he took Sarah away from me. I couldn't get inside again in time before the whole place exploded."

"And the son?"

He shrugged, "We don't know what happened to him. He's never bothered us again, so we think he was killed also."

"Good-" I smiled, "-well, i mean... not good, but- you know what I mean." He nodded and we sat there for a moment. I couldn't help but dig up a little more, "And your mom?"

He cleared his throat again, turning his face from me, "She has a bit of a problem."

"Like... physical?" I frowned, moving small strands of red hair from my face, the wind tossing it around playfully.

He shrugged one shoulder, leaning back against Tyler's Hummer's hood. He looked far away as people usually do when re-telling their past or an upsetting story, "She's an alcoholic... has been ever since my father-" he paused, "-passed. But now she's been prescribed these new pills from the doctor and they make her sort of," he searched for a word, "apathetic."

I nodded again, thinking over what he said. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"The other night, when I got home she had doused herself in oil and was attempting to light up a cigarette. I was able to pull her out of it and-" he smiled, looking down, but it didn't look quite happy. "She said it wasn't an attempt suicide."

"But you don't believe her?"

"Not at all." He shook his head.

I sat there for a moment before hoisting myself to sit up on the hood of the car, rubbing my arms in the late afternoon chill. "Well if it makes you feel any better, my dad would rather me not even be related to him."

"What?" He turned, frowning up at me.

I shrugged, "Ever since I was seven, it's like he didn't know me; like I wasn't his daughter. A stranger who just stayed with him every summer holidays."

"That's awful,"

I shrugged, "He's an asshole too."

"Why?" Caleb asked, curiosity showing in his voice this time.

I sighed, getting ready to tell my life story, "Well see... my mom and dad never got on. _Ever_. I was probably some mistake of hormonal teenagers. She had a huge fight with him one night, not something that was uncommon, and decided to run away. Though she tried leaving me behind in my room, she got in the car and started to drive. Dad got in his and started chasing her, only to end up in a huge car accident." The memories were very sharp in my mind as I had watched from the back seat of my dad's car. "She got hit head on by a drunk driver, my dad swerving and the cars only hitting the side of us."

"Wait, you were_ in_ the car?"

I bit my lip, "Yeah... but we were fine."

"And your mom?"

"Died." I finished, glaring at the grass. "He's been a bitch to me ever since."

"I'm sorry..." Caleb whispered to me.

I looked up and smiled, "Nah, we all just have to stick together. Y'know?"

"Does Pogue know about your dad?"

"No." I looked down, twiddling my fingers, "I haven't told him."

"Do you think it'll come as a shock?"

"A bit of a surprise maybe..." I tilted my head to the side, "but I don't think dad'll try anything on me if Pogue's there."

"HEAD'S UP!" Someone yelled and I glanced up quickly. I cringed as the ball almost came head on, but then stopped directly in front of my face and then dropped into my lap. Alex ran over, "Ah shit, i'm sorry... that was totally un-called for."

I laughed grabbing the ball and throwing it over to Tyler who caught it. He grinned, "Anyone hungry? I got stuff in the back."

"Thank the lord," Reid rolled his eyes big time and made his way to the back of the car. Pogue grinned, shoving Reid's shoulders playfully.

They pulled out some food, throwing it opportunely at each other and laughing. We all sat amongst the grass, my back against Baby Boy's and taking a drink from a coke bottle and passing it back to Caleb.

Alex jumped, looked at her phone and beamed, opening it and pressing a button, "LEAH!"

"_Hey dudesters..._" Leah spoke out of the phone as it was on loud speaker.

"We're here with everyone, how are you?" Alex grinned.

"Hey Quincy," Reid grinned, his arm around Alex's neck.

"Sup girl!" I called.

"Leah, what's up?" Tyler grinned.

"Hey," Caleb and Pogue smiled at the phone.

"_Hey guys! I'm totally tired, but I thought I'd call before I went to sleep."_ She laughed into the phone.

"You're going to sleep?" I scoffed.

"_Yeah, I'm really tired."_

Tyler leaned forward grabbing the phone, pressing a button and putting it to his ear, "Sleep tight, 

angle from my nightmare."

I looked at Alex and her to me quickly, we sheared a look that made us smile big time. We both knew that Leah and Tyler's song was I Miss You by Blink 182, that time they slept together.

Everyone said goodbye to her and then we all started to get ready to go back.


	16. You two swap soaps now too?

**EDIT: **_I re-posted this and added in Rachel's carelessness with her powers (cause I kind of forgot to note that she's sometimes horrible with her powers) and I got Caleb's myspace url wrong. That's right, they all actually DO have myspaces. :P Check them out, if you want._

**Alex's POV**

"You should stay a little longer." I sighed, arms folded and back against Tyler's Hummer as he loaded his bags in the back.

"I would... but my parent's want me home. They're a pain in the ass like that."

"Oh," I bit my lip, "so... we'll see you on the last Sunday?"

"Or Monday. I'll see how early I can get away from my 'rents."

"Awesome," I grinned, "RACHEL! HE'S LEAVING, SAY GOODBYE!" She stumbled out the stairs, a box levitating behind her as she put strands of hair behind her ears. I saw Tyler glance around worriedly but I laughed, "Dude, most people have left. Just chill out." Just as I finished, the box hit the corner of the door and toppled over, all CD cases crashing onto the stairs.

"Damn it!" Rachel hissed, standing back as they all poured like a waterfall.

"Rachel," Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes jogging over with me to Rachel's masterpiece of crap. "and you didn't even _try_ to catch it! You just stood back."

"I know what I did!" She shot, glaring. After we got them all back in the box, she sighed, "Leah wan'ed me to give you this load of CD's to take." She grinned, "I didn't mean to peek but- well it's me! When you're on the road, check on the top. It's totally cute and you'll love it. Safe trip now."

He glanced at the box, walked over and grabbed it, lifting it into his car and shutting the door. "I told Reid everything he needed was out in the open so he doesn't burn the place with frustration if he needs something. You two don't drive him too crazy will you?"

"We wont." I grinned.

"I might," Rachel winked.

He grinned at pet my head, looking at Rachel, "Say bye to Pogue for me."

"Will do, see ya Baby Boy."

I jumped forward and hugged his waist, grinning and pressing my cheek to his fit stomach. He raised his arms alarmed and then lowered them, stroking my wild hair and chuckling. I let go and he slid into the car, shut the door and the hum of the engine started up. I guessed they didn't call it a Hummer for no reason.

I watched and waved, before turning to Rachel, "As much as I want to go make out with Reid in his room, I don't think he's home. Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure, okay." Rachel nodded, "first... I'm having a shower though."

"M'kay!" I grinned, took her hand and skipped to the door. She showered and I sung at the top of my lungs in the bathroom, my beautiful, purposely-out-of-tone melody bouncing off the walls.

"ALEX!" Rachel snapped, dropping her shampoo bottle in the shower with a _crack_. "if you sing that song one more time, I'm gonna shoot you with my mental powers."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes and started on the song for the sixth time.

"Aleeeeeeeeeeeeex," She groaned, picking up the shampoo, opening the door and throwing it at me. I caught it in the air with my warlock awesomeness and let it drop into the sink beside me without lifting a finger, a flinch I have to admit though.

"Racheeeeel!" I mocked her, grabbing up the bottle and frowning at it. I smelled it and frowned, "Hey, where've I smelt that before?"

"It's apple," I heard the smile in Rache's voice and smirked, "so you two swap soaps now too?"

"Hey... that's not all we swap." She giggled.

"No underwear swapping, right? You know that's my thing."

"No underwear swapping... I promise." She snorted, "That's gross, anyhow."

I shrugged and then sighed, fiddling with my fingers, "You know that prick Aaron, from class? He hates the boys."

"I know him." Rachel's shadow behind the glass moved around.

"He asked me out on my MySpace page." I bit my lip to try and stop the smile. It never works, "And I totally said I'd meet him tonight somewhere."

The water cut off, "But... you're going out with Reid."

"I wasn't _actually_ going to go out with Aaron. He's a dick and... is pretty ugly too. Just saying, oh and Reid's joined MySpace, along with a few of the other boys."

Rachel wrapped a towel around her, "Yeah, Leah told me she got Baby Boy to get one so she can keep in touch. I'm still tweaking with Caleb's."

I snorted and dropped the bottle I had been fidgeting with, "You got _Caleb_ a MySpace?!"

"Yeah," She grinned, "and hear this... I made it, so you know it's gonna be all weird."

"What's his site?"

"MySpace dot com, slash '_garwinsimmparryrmylovers'_. All together though, no dots, hyphens or x's." She laughed, "His email also is '_My boxers are cooler than yours_' but with dots between the words and at Gmail."

"Gimmy a pen, I need this valuable information!" I snatched a pen and wrote down on my hand; www . myspace. com / garwinsimmparryrmylovers . I beamed up at Rachel, "Any more?"

"His secret question is_ Have You Ever Had Sex_?"

"And the _secret_ answer?" I giggled, "Not that it's secret anymore..."

"Totally not," Rachel laughed, "The answer is simple. _Never._"

I laughed loudly, slapping my thighs and almost cracking my head on the mirror. I grinned at her, "I love you!"

She shrugged, "I repeat, Caleb'll kill me... but I'm trying to set up his MySpace page. It's nothing yet, but I need to get into the library again. Leah took her laptop."

I bit my lip, "Tell me next time you go. I wanna witness this."

She gave me a sly smile, "Agreed. Now let's go get tipsy!"

-

I sat back at a table in Nicky's as I watched Rachel lean across the counter to one of the bartenders who wasn't Nicky. She handed over her fake ID that Reid had helped us develop and took the drinks. 

I grabbed mine and took a huge gulp, wanting the buzz and wanting it fast. She stared at me with her eyebrows raised before sliding into her chair and propping her arm on the table, resting her chin in her palm. I watched her watch others around the bar and smirked when her eyes stopped moving.

"Who you perving on?" I asked, then placed my drink down.

"Hm?" She jumped, shaking her head and looking at me, "Oh... no one, just thinking."

"About what?" I grinned, playing with a drink coaster on the table, flicking it through my fingers.

She sighed loudly, making a buzzing sound through her lips and leaning on the table. She stared at the cardboard between my fingers, "Just how I'm gonna break it to dad."

"Break what?" I frowned.

"Tell him that I'm dating someone who's of legal age." She smirked.

I frowned at her and then a few little naggers fit into place in my mind, making my eyebrows knit together and corners of my lips straighten out, "Rach... the reason you two haven't slept together, wouldn't be because of your dad, would it?"

"Huh?" She snapped her head around to me.

"Hey," I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "pay attention. I asked if-"

"I know what you asked," She mumbled and looked down. I waited, seeking her eyes. Finally they flashed up, "I don't know! It's just... I don't know." She looked at the table and slowly, a smile came over her face.

I grinned and leaned forward, putting my hand on her arm, "What is it? Tell me."

She inhaled and then looked up suddenly, her eyes sparkling, "You know when you make a cake? Not talking about Quincy and Tyler or anything... I mean a real cake. Icing and everything." She bit her lip, "Well you know when you serve it and then you eat the icing and little things on it, but you don't actually eat the cake, because the icing is just so sweet you want it instead?"

I was frowning still, but I laughed, "I know what you mean... but I don't get it?"

She chuckled, "That's what it's like for me. I just want to eat all the icing at the moment... I don't want to actually eat the whole cake. I'm not that hungry."

I caught onto her sex metaphor, then I rolled my eyes, sitting back, "What is with cake always being the victim here? Am I the only one who hasn't made a cake joke?"

She snorted and shrugged, taking another drink, "First thing that came to mind."

"A cheap metaphor, I have to say Rach." She stuck her tongue out and it made me laugh. I drank the rest of my drink and then went up to the bar, asking for a few more.

We were both laughing uncontrollably now, and neither of us remembered what we had been talking about. Lights were a little brighter than I remembered, but outside was completely dark, making me smile hypnotically into it.

Rachel stopped laughing abruptly, looking up. I was looking around happily and then saw her, and followed her eyes. They landed on piercing blue eyes, pissed piercing blue eyes.

"Aaron?" I blurted and stood up way too quickly, knocking over my drink that only had ice in it now. Rachel scrambled to catch it. "What are you doing here?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Dunno... Was supposed to be meeting a girl tonight," that stare really started to creep me out, "but seems she bailed." He looked down at Rachel and spat, "Or maybe she's some slut who has her eyes on another chick and just could not be bothered to say so."

"Hey! Don't turn on her," I pointed at Rachel who looked completely bewildered, "and she's my best friend, asshole! I mean, who do you think you are asking me out anyways, when you clearly must know that I'm already taken."

"Taken?"

"To Reid," Rachel glared, "you know? The blonde one who kicked your ass in poker the other week."

"That's fagot?" Aaron turned on me, his eyes darkening by the second, "You're going out with _that_ fagot?"

I held my finger up to him, "Don't you dare call him that in front of me."

"Oh? We taking on his spot while he's not here, are we?" Aaron pushed his arm against me, "Bite me."

Rachel stood up quickly, almost knocking the table over. She was glaring her eyes on the verge of bursting to flames. I gave her a look that told her No, as I turned and grabbed my bag, "We're leaving... don't even think of speaking to me again."

I took the handle of my bag and then put my arm around Rachel to pull her out of the bar as we got cat called and yelled at. We only got so far in the parking lot before something hit me hard on the side and I fell onto a dark car, Rachel disappearing from my side.

"Rach?" I gasped, grabbing onto my side as it burst into pain.

"Who the hell do you think you are, walking away from me like that?" Aaron yelled at me, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me back.

I pressed my hands against the car, breathing deeply and muttering darkly to him, my voice scratchy, "You dare to push a girl... you've got balls, I must admit." There was laughing and I felt slightly sick.

"You bet I do," Aaron pushed me again, this time slamming my front against the car.

"Get off her!" Rachel yelled, the weight lifting from my back and allowing me to turn around. Rachel pushed Aaron's arms but one of his mates grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground. I stared with a burning gaze. A man can him me as much as he wants, but he'll only even hurt my friends because of me once. Once only.

"Let her go," I hissed.

The boy whose name I think was Jared stared at me with a mock smile, then kicked Rachel's leg. I leapt forward and launched my fist at his face, landing it on his cheek bone and sending him back.

Aaron grabbed my arms and pulled be back, but there was a loud, "HEY!" and I was let go. I rubbed my arms and looked over my shoulder to see Reid storming towards us, Pogue coming out of the door frantically.

I bit my lip and turned around to face him, running fingers through my hair. Reid was staring at me 

and then his dark eyes flicked to Aaron. He suddenly lashed out at him, pressing a finger in his face, "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girl?"

"She didn't tell you?" Aaron licked his lip, rolling up his sleeves.

"No…" I whispered, stepping forward but Aaron's pointed finger shot up at me and I stopped dead. Everyone had been pointing.

"She was gonna be my date. She even agreed to meet me." I whined in my head. Aaron was making this all sound really bad. I saw a look flash over Reid's face. He didn't know whether to believe him, but he would never believe Aaron over me… would he? "She was sneaking behind your back, I guess…"

"Shut up!" I spat at him, my voice having a spasm in my throat. Reid looked over his shoulder quickly at me and then back at Aaron before pushing his shoulders and clamping his hand around Aaron's throat.

"Don't-!" I almost screamed. I wanted Aaron hurt, but knowing Reid there was no boundaries.

"Don't ever come near her again, you hear, or your balls will be where your mouth is," he let go and went to back up, but he wasn't done. Even I could tell. He punched Aaron in the face, letting him slide to the ground, and now I came in.

I ran to him, grabbing his hand, "Reid, let's go."

He pulled his hand away and looked down at the ground where Rachel was scrambling to get up. She grabbed her wrist and looked up at him, her eyes wide. He looked back at me, then at her again and then turned to storm away. I wanted to roll my eyes, the dramatic bastard.

"Rach!" Pogue gasped, his arms curling around her quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring at me worriedly as Pogue tried to get her attention.

"G-get- we gotta find Reid before he trashes anything…" She mumbled, clutching her wrist to her chest.

"Rach, you're not going-"

"Damn it, Pogue!" She snapped, pulling away from him, "Reid's an insane asshole… but all the same, he's our friend and we need to find him before-"there was a crash of glass from across the dark road and I bolted. I winced at my back pain, but kept my eyes on the old, abandoned building that hid in the shadows of forest trees.

"ALEX!" Rachel yelled from across the road as I had slammed into the front door, rattling the door knob and as it refused to open, stood back and used my mind to blow the thing in. I stormed in and looked up quickly at the noise, running up the stiars and bursting into a room to see Reid sitting on the end of an old mattress, fingers at the mouth and eyes set in the wall.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and rocked back and forth, "He's right. He asked my out and I said yes, but it was a stupid thing… I wasn't actually going to _go out_ with him. Out of all people! Reid, this is so stupid, I don't want to fight over something that didn't really happen. I mean- well you know what I mean, Reid, Baby…"

"Alex," he shook his head and looked up, "I'm not mad at you."

"…and I mean, the whole thing with you two anyways, I should have known it would just set things 

off. It was stupid-" I paused, "wait… huh?"

He shook his head, "Nah, baby girl." He stood up and faced me, "I'm just thinking of why he'd go through the trouble…"

I shrugged, "You two hate each other…"

He snorted, "Rach and I hate each other… but I don't go 'round asking Pogue out…"

I laughed, "Well Baby, for starters you're both male and I know you're perfectly straight. Second, he'd never say yes-" Reid's face was priceless, "-because! See the little _because_ is in there too… Because you're completely, totally, and utterly mine." I leaped at him, swinging my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and twirled me once, before falling back onto the bed and sending dust particles to dance around us in the moonlight, shining in through the window. I grinned down at him, kissing his nose and pulling back, "May I continue my speech?"

"There's more?" He groaned. I nodded and he sighed, closing his eyes, "Blow me away then…"

"I'm not going to blow you, what's wrong with you!" I yelped and then laughed at his face once more. I put my hand over his eyes and then leaned my head down to rest against his chest, just under his chin, "I want you to know something," He made a humming noise in his chest to let me know that he wanted me to continue, "I want you to know that I really do love you… and I want to marry you… and I want us to have kids…" I smiled to myself, eyes closed, "…red headed kids."

"How will we accomplish that?" He murmered.

I sighed, "Technology these days, who knows… but we'll make it happen. So… we'll have… one red headed child, and one blonde, and one brunette with wild curls. Just like me."

"You're too unique, Baby Girl. There will never be another Alex in the world like you." His hand was rubbing comforting lines up and down my upper arm. "And if you ever leave… you'll never know how much I'd miss you."

I grinned again, "We'll have three kids, and Leah will marry Tyler. She'll have two children, and by the time she's thirty three… she'll be having a third. She want's three too."

"Will they have red hair?" He joked.

"No." I sighed, "But they'll look a lot like Baby Boy. Those pretty blue eyes."

"What about Rach and Parry?"

My eyes still closed, my eyebrows knitted together, I thought, "Well… Rach doesn't particularly want kids. She's crazy, I know. Pogue though," I smirked, "he'll make her have at least one. I bet."

Reid laughed, "What would its name be?"

I laughed, "Will Rach in charge? God knows... probably Africa or Paprika. Something crazy." I laughed, "Or… if it's a boy, something that will just annoy Pogue. She's weird like that, she'll probably change her mind when the kid's five and then again at fifteen. The kid'll have three names by the time their forty."

He chuckled, "She's such a freak."

"I know," I sighed, my eyes getting heavy and breathing slowing down, "but we love her."

Lights went out.


	17. Oh and Faxon, next time I will eat you

_**Sorry everyone for the **very** long wait. I've been having a bit of an annoying block which I hardly ever get -I'm really good at improvising in stories- and so this took some time. Besides.. I was thinking of how I was going to do the POV's for the holidays. I think we'll just take it one step at a time, yeah?**_

_**Enjoooy! And remember that we love your reviews!**_

--

_Interesting facts: _I just looked down there and saw 'Pogue's'- then remembered, hey, has anyone ever listened to the band, "The Pogue's?" I cracked up laughing when I heard about them... Supposedly they're like some Irish band? Oh well...

**Rachel's POV**

I sat on my bed, hand limp on my leg as Pogue kneeled in front of me. I rolled my eyes, "You know I can do it, right?"

"I know, but don't… I want do fix it for you," He stared at my arm, eyes going black as the aching stopped and I could move my wrist around again.

"You think it was broken?" I frowned at it.

Pogue's hands were by my hips on the bed, he smiled up, "I'm sure it was only fractured." He pursed his lips, "How many times did he hit you?"

"Pogue…"

"How many?" He shot.

"Only once! Don't do anything stupid, its fine." I ran my fingers through his hair, "I'll get him back sometime anyways."

He got up slightly, only to push me back onto the bed. He stared into my eyes, "While thinking it would be fun to get drunk, at a bar, without me, and without protection… you just expect me to sit around and laugh it off?"

I moved my lips to one corner and then smiled, "Yeah, I guess… it's better than getting all freakish 'bout it."

He chuckled, kissing me for a moment and then crawling off and holding out a hand, "You wanna grab some dinner?"

"Do I ever!" I beamed, grabbing his hand and launching myself at him. He turned and crouched slightly and I climbed onto his back, grinning and pointing, "Grab your keys."

"Done." He took them, slid them into his pocket and we went out piggyback riding.

-

The night went by as Pogue and I caught up with Reid and Alex. I grinned at Alex as she read my mind. We linked arms and motioned for the boys to follow us. We liked to have fun the classic way, so we broke apart and ran between the dark trees of the forest.

I giggled and almost fell over a tree root, clinging to the bark of the tree.

"Oh I get it, I'm the wolf," Reid chuckled in the dark, "I'm hungry."

I bit my lip and turned my head as my back was pressed against a tree. I looked over to Alex who grinned at me and snuck behind another tree. It was surprisingly getting darker and darker the further we went in.

Reid jumped around the tree, making me jerk and slide down. I stumbled and then darted forward under his arm and started running.

"Girls," Pogue groaned.

We laughed and I saw Alex's wild hair behind one of the trees. I went for it and grabbed her wrist, she also yelped and then we both ran through the trees and into a clearing.

"Wow... just how I remember..." She whispered to me.

I pulled her to me, my arms around her and my chin on her head, "Yeah it is."

"Remember when we burned our old boyfriend's names into the grass?"

"Yeah... they couldn't play baseball for weeks." I smiled.

"Reid fell," Pogue whispered close to us, making us turn.

"Did not, asshole." Reid brushed his shirt off with his gloved hands and emerged from the trees. He pulled his beanie down slightly and rested his elbow on my shoulder, "Oh and Faxon..." He chewed on his gum for a moment and then looked down at me, "next time- I will eat you." He shoved my shoulder, making me push Alex into Pogue's broad chest and stumble to keep my balance.

"Dick!" I spat, and turned wanting to hit him but he was already climbing over the fence and then went to climb up the side of the stadium chairs and into the seats.

Pogue, Alex and I jumped onto the mesh fences. We clawed our way up the wire, the sound jingling as we swung our legs over the sides and landing on the ground on the other side. I grinned at Alex and jogged to the wall, pressing my hands against it, and smiling, "I wish I was spiderman, so I could totally climb this."

"Woman. Spider_woman_, dumbass." Alex laughed, grabbing onto the rails and swinging around on them.

"Need a lift up?" Pogue asked with his hands on my hips as I tried to climb up the wall. Reid looked over the railing at me.

"Incompetent little freak," He snorted.

"Shut up!" I glared and slid back down, "That's it... give me a stick." I climbed up onto the stairs and glared when Pogue grabbed onto the railing at the bottom, jumped over like the average boy with hardly any effort and jogged up the stairs. Alex clung to his back suddenly, making him wobble.

"Carry me!" She grinned, trying to climb on his back. I was laughing and Pogue looked kind of worried. None the less, he curled his arms around her legs and brought them high on his hips, jerking and shifting her up his back before climbing up the side stairs.

Reid was lying back on a seat, elbows on the seat behind him and hands limp by his ribs. He looked out onto the field and then back at Alex and Pogue, no expression.

I slapped his head as I walked by, "Don't be jealous."

"Ow, bitch," He ducked his head and craned his neck to look around, "Why the hell do you jump to shit every below opportune time I'm around you?"

I folded my arms and looked out onto the field, eyes narrowed, "You know you're an asshole, right?" I saw him roll his eyes out of his peripheral view. I looked down at him, "Well sometimes, there's a reason."

"Rach! Come down!" Alex yelled at the perfect moment and I jumped up and went down the stairs quickly, tapping Pogue on the shoulder and jumping over the last stair and almost crashing into the fence. "Watch it, you can't run through walls." Alex giggled, backing away from me onto the field.

"Sure I can!" I leaned against the fence.

"You've tried?" She asked, eyebrows raised before she tried for a cartwheel. I smiled at her, memories of the old days coming back to me. The dark image of her spinning around with her hands on the ground, legs twirling over her slowed in my mind and morphed into a younger version of Alex, shorts and hair in pigtails, a field of dry grass and summer sun on her skin. The old days.

I grinned, my mind coming back to reality, "Actually I have... It's sort of painful though... and you really gotta concentrate or you'll get stuck in the wall"

"Hah!" She snorted, coming back up from her handstand and putting her hands on her hips. "Oh and, did I tell you? When I get back home, I'm gonna start out in those dance classes I used to do. Rodney is still there, and he's looking fit." She winked.

I rolled my eyes, "If I can remember correctly, he was seventeen and you were fourteen when you started dance with him."

She shrugged, "He's only nineteen-"

"-I did the maths-"

"-and I'm allowed to perve at least a little, aren't I?" She glanced up at the boys in the stadium behind me quickly and then back to me, holding up her hand, index finger and thumb about a centimetre away from each other, "Just a little."

I grinned and climbed over the fence, running at her and tackling her so that we were in a hug, but spinning, "He still does hip hop dancing?"

"Yeah." She sighed as we slowed.

I grinned, "You know that you're a wicked dancer right? You can do so many things that I can't... or at least don't have the brain capacity _to_ learn and I doubt Leah would move her hips like you do... Dude, you should totally look into choreographing your own stuff and teaching mishaps like me."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows as if in deep thought, then her expression slowly lifted and she was grinning, "Heeeeeeey! You're so right!" She leapt onto me, "You're insanely brilliant!"

I patted her back, "Uh... sure, okay."

"So what do you two mischievous girls plan to do to us out here?" Pogue leaned against the fence, folding his arms.

Reid jumped down, "They're gonna drug us with their sexual ability; wait 'till we get all mindless and boyish. Then they'll club us over the heads with their purses-"

"-we don't have-"

"-shut up." Reid pointed at me, "and tie us up, fondle our manhood and brother," he slapped a hand on Pogue's shoulder, "you won't be able to walk for weeks."

I looked at Alex in disbelief; her eyebrows were raised so high, I could hit the back of her head and make her eyeballs fall out... though... that would really freak me out.

Pogue was the one to break the silence with his laughter, then Alex slapped her leg, laughing louder, "Shit! If only that was the real plan, you might have actually gotten lucky."

"What, so... no sex?" Reid frowned.

"Not with you, no." I smirked and then poked my tongue out at him. There was an awkward silence before Alex grinned.

"Oi! Who's played footy here?"

Reid beamed and Pogue rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? Who hasn't?"

"Good! I never have." She laughed and bent down, unlacing her black shoelaces that had yellow smiley faces on them. She took off her shoe and then the other, throwing one aside and pulling off her socks. She held the connie in the air, "Who fancies an excuse to tackle and touch each other?"

Reid snorted, "I'm in."

"Sure." Pogue came over.

Alex poked Reid in the chest with the shoe and then squealed as she started to run. I looked at Pogue, he was grinning and shrugged, "Shall we?"

I smirked, looking back at the running figure of Alex like a hawk, "We shall."

Everyone chased each other for a while, tackling and pushing. Alex tripped both the boys at once, grabbing the shoe and throwing it to me. I stared at it and then at the boys worriedly. I was never good when it came to running away from boys. I remember when I had been six, and fell into the lake near my place when a boy had been chasing me. Eight stitches.

Lights out as Alex hit me from the back, pushing me front first to the ground. She was laughing histerically as she rolled off me. I groaned, rolling over and rubbing my shoulder, "You _had_ to throw a hipo at me, didn't you?"

She cut off her laughing, "HEY!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up quickly, grabbing the shoe and throwing it away from me. Reid jogged over and picked it up, we started to play again.

This time I went to grab the shoe, but Reid's arm shot out, his elbow colliding with my collar bone and making me yell in pain. I turned over and fell, dragging Reid down with me. I heard both of the other two laughing hysterically somewhere off to my left.

I coughed, my arm stuck under Reid's back as I lay over his legs. He tried to get up, making me wince in pain and pushing me off.

I scrambled up, rubbing my arms again.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Rachel?!" He yelled, throwing the shoe down.

I blinked, taken-aback, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe _your_ arm was the one that pushed me down!"

"I didn't touch you! You grabbed onto me!" He stepped closer, trying to be menacing.

"Hey!" Pogue yelled.

"Did _not_! You hit me and made me fall!" I hit his shoulder harder than I meant to and made him stumble.

"Stop it!" Alex shouted, both of them running over. "Hey!"

"You hey! He's a butt!" I said, pointing.

"So is she!" he replied.

"Enough! Both of you! Go die in holes! Come on Pogue, I think it's about time we joined the army! Go whatever nation will accept us!" Alex screamed.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Okay, you're not helping… Reid, you pushed me, face it."

"Aw, Rach, you're tired." Pogue slid his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I sighed again, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Alex yawned, "Hey, do you mind if I stay with Reid tonight? He get's lonely."

"Do not." Reid folded his arms, and smirked, "Though I do enjoy your company."

We all got back to the dorms quicker than normal. Alex grabbed up her things and said g'night to us, slipping out the door and leaving me by myself. Soon, Pogue returned with a few drinks and burgers, putting them on my bed while I curled my feet under myself in front of our little TV, watching a much-loved movie.

"What are we watching?" his hands pressed against my hips as he crawled onto the bed behind me, kissing the back of my neck and then my shoulder. He moved my tank top strap down my shoulder and then my black bra strap, kissing where it used to sit.

"Uhhh-" My voice shivered as my eyes closed and I leaned into him. He kissed back up my neck and moved his hands forward onto my thighs as his torso pressed against my back. "-well… it's… a movie…"

He grinned against my skin, "Is it?"

"It is." I nodded, leaning my head back on his shoulder, his lips moving to my throat, sucking down on the skin and making me writher in delight. "You're distracting me from the movie…"

His fingers trailed to the insides of my thighs, pushing them slightly apart as he kissed my throat some more. My breath hitched and I reached up to knot my fingers in his hair, "Pogue…"

"Hmm?" He pulled back, looking at me.

"What's with the sudden urge?" I frowned.

He sighed and sat back, his hands behind him on the bed, propping himself up, his legs in a boyish position. I turned around so that I was kneeling in front of him. He smirked, "Well see… I was out getting burgers and was thinking to myself about when I go to stay with you at your dads and then realized something," he paused, "What if he doesn't like me?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You're worried that he won't like you… so… to fix that, you wanna have sex?"

He snorted, "I didn't mean it as bluntly as that, but I was just thinking, we might not be able to do this as freely at your home."

I rolled my eyes and crawled forward so that my forehead was almost touching his, my hands by his hips, pressed against the bed, "Don't be silly… We'll have plenty of time to fool around at my dad's. He's a prick anyways, and I'll get rid of him somehow."

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad…" He laughed and then stopped when I didn't speak. He leaned forward and kissed me quickly, "I'm sorry, that probably craps out the mood, huh?"

"Tad."

I leaned forwards slowly brushing my lips over his and stopping before bending my head slightly enough for them to meet again. He latched on this time, kissing me hard and then running his tongue over my lip, pulling me to him with only his lips, as his hands kept himself up.

I crawled forward slightly, putting my hand on his neck and placing my knee between his legs, moving it against him and earning a groan into my mouth.

My hands found the bottom of his shirt and slid under it, feeling the perfect, toned muscles underneath. His stomach tightened at my touch, then relaxed as they traced patters over them.

Finally I couldn't stand it any longer, and rather than shoving my head under his shirt with all my anticipation, I sat up, pulling him towards me and ripping the shirt over his head. His hands quickly caught my sides, just below my ribs holding me tightly as if it feel every curve of my body.

He pulled my shirt over my head and then crawled around, pushing me down onto the bed, holding his body over me and kissing my collar bone. I arched my back, our chests pressing together and creating friction as he moved in motion against my body.

I groaned as his hand pressed against the small of my back, lifting my mid section towards his in his attempt to give me red roses all over my body.

His lips had touched almost every part of my body before he pulled back and crawled up to lie next to me, his chest heaving at the same rapid pace as mine.

I grinned goofily and listened as the Tv as the words came out, _"Okay, enough Fiona talk; look around, there's gotta be over a hundred drunk girls here, and we should be tryin' to have sex with every one of them."_

I snorted and turned to look at Pogue, tapping his nose with my finger. He smirked, trailing a finger down my stomach to my navel and down my thigh. I grinned, biting my lip and kissed him again. He hitched my leg up over his hip and kissed me deeper than before.

I groaned as his fingers started to wander dangerously close to me, making my eyes glass over and mind start to buzz. The pleasure blinded me and I was making louder noises. I was in a completely different world now, colours spinning, sounds buzzing, loud sounds, sounds coming from my own mouth and Pogue's. But I couldn't see anything else, it was all like a fuzzy dream to me. Suddenly, there was a huge crack and everything stopped, like a bubble bursting in the sunlight.

Pogue leaned half off of me, his eyes wide as my breath came out in rushes. I frowned, "What happened?!"

He blinked, "I don't know, you tell me... you just _blew_ up the _TV_!"

"I what?" I sat up quickly, looking over to the corner of the room where a hollow black box sat, glass shattered on the floor, smoke creeping out of the dark hole in the front. Books on the shelves were spread all over the floor, papers in shreds. My breath slowed and it was finally sounding normal, "_I did that_?"

He put a strand of hair behind my ear, "Rach... don't you remember anything?"

I frowned, trying to remember, but it was all filled with bright lights and infinite pleasure. I shook my head, "I- I don't know..."

He frowned, looking hard at me. I locked eyes with him and then he looked at the TV, his hair brushing over the tip of my nose and then looking back at me, "That was really weird. One moment we were kissing and the next, you moan my name and your eyes are black and the TV blows up."

I shook my head, "But... but I didn't mean to."

He crawled off me, turning his head towards the TV. The glass rose into the air, flying to the screen of the TV. The smoke dissolved and everything looked brand new, except for a black spot on the wall. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Let me," I shifted my eyes and the charcoal colour cleared, paper and books restoring themselves.

I bit my lip and ran my fingers through his hair as he sat on the corner of the bed, "Sorry..."

He sighed, his head bowed. He turned his head back finally and kissed my cheek quickly, "I don't know if that is normal Rach, and if that happens again, well..." he paused, "it could be something worse broken next time."

"Pogue-"

"Rachel," He pressed two fingers to my lips, "let me talk to Caleb. Seriously, if that happens again, god knows, one of us might be in the hospital."

I opened my mouth to argue, but to be honest, I had nothing left. He was right. Next time it could be the roof...


	18. Girls to bring the fun

_**Enjoy! But please read the Authors Note at the bottom... I need assistance...**_

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to the buzzing of my phone on the bed side table. I felt the hot sunlight from the window on my feet that stuck out from under the too-small sheet. I let the phone ring, my face squashed against one of Reid's fluffy white pillows.

Once I had woken up though, there was no hope for dreamland to come back. I propped myself up on my elbows, my stomach against the mattress as I looked over at Reid. His eyelids didn't flutter at all, so I knew he was still sleeping. His chest rose and fell, the sheet barely covering his naked body. I looked down, oh, I was the cause. The white sheets (that I was sure were a present from Quincy) were wrapped around my thighs to the small of my back.

I smiled as I watched him sleep. Yeah, I guess he looked 'peaceful'... but I loved the way that he still had that mischievous look about him when he slept. He could have probably woken up right then and there, tied the sheet in a huge knot around me, thrown me over his shoulder and run away with me.

That looked pretty damn awesome in my head.

I was also smiling big time because of the warm glow over my feet; I wriggled my toes.

Summer was almost ending, but it was getting pretty damn hot out. August moving into September; where I would turn seventeen and Baby Boy would turn eighteen and yet, still be able to pull off the cute Baby Boy act.

The phone started its frantic buzzing again, almost screaming silently for me to pick it up. I leaned over and looked at the ID: **Rachybug**.

_Okay,_ so I guess I had to be nice, even though I was in a dreamily perfect mood. She was my best friend after all. "Rach?"

"Oh thank god... I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"What?! You're leaving _now_?! It's like-!" I turned to look at the clock and then smiled sheepishly, "-like... only three in the afternoon."

"Yeah. Only." She laughed nervously into the phone, "Look, I'd love to talk more, but we really have to hit the road if we're to get there before tomorrow." She snorted, "Tell Reid I said bye and remember, you _have _to come visit me some time up here. Bring Reid or whatever, him and Pogue can hang out. But we need some girly time, okay?"

"We do." I agreed, smiling and twirling a curly strand of my hair, "okay... well I guess I'll see you in... a week or so."

"Don't say that!" I heard her cringe, "we'll talk. You'll call right? Almost every night?"

"I'll try... If I don't, you call."

"Mkay... Right, gotta go- oh Pogue says hey. Bye!"

I laughed, "Bye."

I put the phone down smiling again; I felt today was going to be a good day. Nothing in particular came to mind that would take the smile and sun away from me.

Reid inhaled a whole load of air, his blue eyes opening slowly, blonde eyelashes catching in the late summer light. He smiled, reaching up and putting his finger to the tip of my nose, "Morning..."

"Afternoon."

He grinned, "yeah."

I leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling back and leaning on his chest, "What do you wanna do today?"

"Well," he started, licking his lips and twirling a bit of my hair, "first, I'd love to have a shower. But I want to have a shower in the lake, down by Maggie's place. Maybe get a coffee there afterwards."

I smiled wider, "That's perfect." I thought of Maggie's place and her irresistible cocoa, or her addictive coffee, or tropical teas. She was a crazy girl, but she was a good friend of some of us. A bit like Nicky's. He knew the boys almost off by heart, and they were 'tight'. Well Maggie and ran this coffee store that me and the girls basically _lived_ in when we came to Ipswich. "So... we'll swim in the lake, get a coffee and then what?"

He grinned, "Well... I'm sure some dorky freshman _somewhere_ is trying to crank up a party tonight, and you know how pathetic those are when people like us aren't invited?"

"Oh it's horrible..." I closed my eyes.

He grinned, "We can call up some friends... and some friends of friends... get some Jocks to bring the booze and girls to bring the fun." He smirked down at me at the last part.

I sighed and sat up, clutching the sheet to me, "Well get your trunks boy, and let's go."

He grabbed up some jeans and boxers, shoving them on. I couldn't help but stare the whole time. I grabbed up my bikini and a light blue dress, slipping it on. I rolled my eyes as he walked out the door. I grabbed a spare pair of grey boxers, my phone and his, shoving them and my wallet too into a small bag.

We walked down to the lake, stripping down to my swimmers and diving in. I swam a few meters before coming up for air. Reid has his boxers on and ran, bombing into the water and spraying me.

We twirled around in the water, tagging each other and seductively swimming passed each other. After wards, i got changed back into my dress, wet swimmers underneath and wet hair already curling but still dripping.

Reid put on his other boxers that I brought and threw the other ones in the lake. I frowned, "What the hell?"

He shrugged, "Got more."

I laughed as he danced around, trying to get his jeans onto his wet legs. He yowled in pain when a stick slashed across his leg, falling against a tree and hitting his head on the branch.

I ran over to him, kissing it better until he complained I was missing the spots and took my lips hostage as a punishment. He was a silly boy.

We walked into Maggie's, Reid holding the door open for me. I grinned at his shirtlessneess, glovelessness and beani- I wasn't even going to bother...

"Alex! You're wet... it's not that hot in here, you can't be melting!" Maggie came up from under the counter, her dark eyes wide with excitement, chalky pale skin glowing in the light and black hair in two lose plats down over her shoulders.

"Maggie, what's up?" I walked over to her, holding my hand up as she high-fived it. Her arm was covered in deep colored bracelets and fingers covered in spider web rings, nails painted purple. She grinned her toothpaste add smile.

"Ah, nothing really. Mom's out of hospital now and she is insisting on working at my crib," she rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I know what she's after though. She's like a damned three year old, always wanting the cookies..." she smirked and said lowly, "...always getting caught with her hand in the jar, too."

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Oh I missed you, Maggie."

"Hell girl, I've missed me too... But that aint stopping me from nothing. What will it be? Coffee?"

"Nah, I think I'll go for a milkshake. What do you want, baby?" I turned to Reid. He was staring blankly at Maggie, his eyes hard. "Reid?"

Maggie looked at me and then him again, "This boy got no words for me?"

"Maggie Quarts? Like as in, the chick whose dad owned the pub down the road?"

"Oh, mate, that was my Papa. He died when I was sixteen."

"How old are you now?" He frowned.

"Twenty, and still young, i'd like you to know," She frowned back.

He chuckled, "Sorry... Uh, nah, it's just..." He laughed, "Don't you remember me?"

She looked at him for a moment and then narrowed her eyes, leaning closer. She sniffed, "Nope. You don't smell like anyone I should remember. Should I?"

He folded his arms and I watched in curiosity. "You tutored me when I was a freshman." He held his hand out, "Reid Garwin."

"Reid... Garwin... Reid Garwin," she muttered his name a few times before opening her mouth and then suddenly snapping it shut. She looked at him and then grinned, high-fiving his hand, "What up, Blondie! Yeah, I remember you now... Didn't know for shackles how to handle 'pie'."

I grinned as his cheeks went slightly pink and he retracted his hand. "Yeah... that's me."

Maggie grinned at me, pointing at him, "Oh, I liked this kid. I tutored him for a few months back in the day, and golly was he a pain in the ass."

I laughed, petting his head, "He can be like that."

She nodded, "Anyways... looks like a load of horny, hungry teens are heading our way. Milkshake and...?" She held her hand out to Reid.

"Make that two." He smiled.

-

We sat in the booth, Reid had finished his milkshake and mine sat lonely in front of me as I picked at a doughnut. My summer glow was fading slowly.

"What's wrong, Baby-girl?" Reid leaned forward. I shook my head, not wanting to bother him with 

any of my crap. "Come on... I want to hear your crap."

He knew me too well. I sighed, "Maggie tutored you when you were a freshman?"

"Yeah?" He shrugged, "What do you want?"

I fiddled with a napkin, the green-eyed-monster scratching my throat for words. "Uh... Well... I was just wondering,"

"Spit it out, Alex." He sighed.

"Did you guys do anything _other_ than homework?"

There was a long awkward silence before Reid sighed again, "Alex-"

"I just wanna know." I whispered to him.

He looked up at the counter and then back at me, his blue eyes guilty. I knew my predictions had been right, "A little... but not much. She was a senior at the time! She was young and she was attractive and... she was female. I was a sex addict back then, Alex," He tried to reason.

I laughed once, "You still are."

"At least I'm not a man-whore anymore." He said, and then grinned at me. I couldn't stay mad forever. I sighed and sipped down more milkshake, angry at myself for letting jealousy get the better of me. Stupid Alex. He loves you...

-

I sat on Reid's bed as he picked up random clothes without looking at them and shoved them into a much-loved black gym bag.

"Do you really have to go?" I pouted as I watched him pack.

He stopped and turned around, "Baby, I'll see you in a week." he smiled.

"I know, but-" I played with the strap of the gym bag.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, an amused look on his face, "Now, I'll miss you too. But I'll see you soon."

"Okay." I said finally.

He kissed me and slung the bag over his shoulder, "Bye, Alex! See you next week."

I grabbed his arm and yanked him forcefully towards me, catching his lips back on mine and making the kiss last much longer than my lungs could stand. 

"No kisses for a week? Gotta at least make the last one good, hon." I smirked.

He smirked back and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. Then my phone started ringing, "Hold on, babe, don't leave!" I snatched it up from my purse and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

--

"What if they don't like me?" He panicked.

"They will!" I brushed him off.

"You sure?"

"Yes, dammit." I rolled my eyes, "It's only my brothers. They're sweetie pies, you'll like them." I wasn't sure if that was a lie or if my mouth was automatically telling the future for me. "I've got two… Both older. Don't let Scott fool you though, he's like a teddy bear… unless you're on his bad side." I chuckled, "But he's a sweet heart, yet is a little lacking on the good-joke-side." "Ah, like when you're parent's try to tell a joke, but it doesn't work?" "Exactly." I laughed. "You know that they'll love you, right?" Reid frowned and I had to laugh as we waited at the end of the parking lot to campus. He really was freaking out. "We'll see…" He muttered, rubbing his wrists.

Finally, after we both sat there for ages, occasionally singing a few lines of a song and then dropping it, a huge, scratched up, muddy, monster ties attached, deep green Ute charged around the corner, missing the curb and almost jumping over a sweet white car parked at the end. I beamed, my brothers were here.

I stood up quickly, grabbing my bags up and waiting for the Ute to stop. The lights blinded me as the car pulled to a halt in front of me by only about a meter.

One door opened and there was a thump, "Bambi!" My oldest and largest brother had been driving. Go figure. He bounded up to me like a huge dog and swung his arms around me, lifting my tiny body into the air and swinging me around.

He was huge, like six foot five and a half huge. He put me down and pet my head, "I've missed you Bambi,"

"I've missed you too, Stud Muffin." I said, beaming up at him. "And way to drive… I see you gave Nugget a pain job." I eyed the car admiringly.

"Yeah… She's a beauty huh? But I swear to the depths of hell, Jay almost ruined the fuckin' radio this morning." I frowned and he folded his arms, biceps bulging under his short white sleeves, "Car sick."

My mouth cracked open slightly as my eyes flicked to the passenger's side. James, my nineteen year old brother grabbed onto the top of the door, swinging out and landing smoothly on his feet. A slow grin brushed over my lips as I saw the little dork I remembered.

He was rather lanky, almost as tall as Scott, his dark hair curly and in his eyes. He wore a band tee shirt with ripped jeans, I swore that's all we ever wore.

He walked around the side of the car boyishly and swung his arm around my neck, crushing me to his side, "Bambi, you little devil…" He ruffled my hair, looking up and pushing his tongue to his cheek, "Who's this?"

I gasped and looked over my shoulder at Reid; I had almost forgot. "Oh! Uh… Jay, Scott… this is Reid," I took a small breath, "my boyfriend."

Reid's blue eyes snapped to mine and then to my brothers. They were all silent, and I almost expected there to be a giant explosion of dirty words from Scott's mouth and James slipping on his Brass Knuckles.

Instead Scott laughed.

It made me jump as I looked at him, stunned. He was grinning _big_ time as he walked over to Reid, circling him once and then looking at James.

I bit my lip and cleared my throat, "He goes to school here with me…"

"Who made you think you can start messing with my little sister?" Scott whispered lowly at Reid and I saw his face start to pale, his lips clamped together. I'd never think something like this would intimidate him at all, but then again, your girlfriend's twenty one year old brother threatening to dislodge your manhood probably was like swimming with sharks.

"Uhh…" Reid swallowed.

"Scott, shut up." James rolled his eyes and let go of me, walking forwards and holding his hand out. Reid took it and they shook hands. "He's only messing with you. So you're a senior here?"

Reid nodded, "You too?"

"Ah, I wish." James sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and smirking, "the days when I used to be prom king."

"Prom _queen_, you mean, Jay." Scott's booming laugh made me all warm inside. I'd missed my two lame brothers.

"Hey, asshole, you're the one who was in the cheerleading squad." James rolled his eyes.

"Football team. We played _foot ball_!" Scott snapped, "Just because all the-"

"Hey!" I slapped his arm, though I'm sure he barely felt it, "Reid's gotta catch a train, and it's starting to get dark… Do you think we could get a move on?"

"Sure," Scott grabbed up my bags and made off to the car, shoving them in the back. I climbed up onto the side of the car, looking back at James. He looked at Reid, "You need a ride?"

"That'd be rad," Reid nodded and I grinned. I was glad my brothers approved.

-

"I'll see you on Monday… maybe sooner," Reid whispered in my ear as I stood with him on the platform. Smoke from an old man's cigarette trailed down to us, making me caugh slightly and clutch tighter onto Reid's shirt. He hugged me close and chuckled, "You're acting like a baby,"

"I'm not called Baby Girl for nothin', you know." I mumbled, looking up at him, "And we _will_ be seeing each other soon. I want to meet your family too."

He grinned, kissing me for a long moment, his lips moving very slowly undermine, teeth grazing my lower lip as my tongue slipped into his mouth. The deeper the kiss went, the higher I had to stand on my toes.

"Okay, that's enough you two, you're making me sick." Scott said, handing over Reid's backpack. "My name's Scott, by the way. Scott Newbury."

"Good to meet you, I guess the cheerleading squad must miss you." He frowned, but still had a smile on his face. Scott's face was priceless and James was laughing, nudging Reid's shoulder.

"You're a smartass; I like you. I'm James, but people sort of call me Jay." He kept his hands in his pockets but Reid smirked at him.

The train slowed down and Reid grabbed up his bag, kissing me quickly and nodding to my brothers. He threw his bag in the door, and jumping in, holding onto the pole to look back at me. "See you soon, Baby Girl."

"Bye Devil Boy." I smirked, waving as the train started up again. It was starting to move when something suddenly came to mind and I jolted, "REID!"

"What?!" He called out the window, licking his lips.

"Where the hell do you even live?!" I jogged to keep up with the train.

"I take the train south to South Hamilton, and then I get one out to Beverly Farms."

"Where's that?!" I yelled over the noise, picking up my light jog.

"Near Manchester!" He yelled back.

"THERE'S A LOAD OF MANCHESTERS!"

"Look on a map! It's near the water on the coast, almost directly south from here! It's on the 127 highway!"

I was at full run now, and my chest was about to explode. My legs stopped and the train zoomed passed me, Reid's blond head slipping back into the compartment. I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed, remembering what he said. Near Manchester… seriously, there was loads of Manchester's! Rachel lived in Manchester, but in Hartford, Connecticut. That was about two hours twenty from Ipswich; I hoped Rach and Pogue were driving okay. She had been in a rush.

I had always been sort of envious of Leah too. She lived in New York with her grandparents, since her real parent's were divorced. She'd not forgiven her parent's and rather she had nothing to do with them. She always invited us to the big city whenever she could. It was a bummer this time that she wouldn't be home.

I climbed back into the car and for some odd reason there was a long awkward silence. Instead I kept to myself and wondered about the other boys.

I had called Caleb earlier, telling him goodbye. He and Pogue lived in Ipswich. Poor guy was left behind, but he seemed to enjoy his alone time anyways.

That left Tyler. I had no flippin' idea of where he lived. I'd have to call him and ask, otherwise it would bug me.

It made me laugh every time I thought of it, but I'd never really forgotten the name of my hometown.

It just so happened there was a place up north half an hour. The town was actually 

called Newbury.

We weren't famous or anything in the town. My family I mean. Not many people took notice in our last name; I think that's why it never really got pointed out.

"Hey Alex?"

"Hmm?" I breathed, my forehead against the car window, watching lights go by.

There was a long pause before James spoke again, "Are you going to tell Dad?"

"Tell him what?" I pulled away from the window, leaning on the two front chairs so that my head stuck out between my brothers.

"That you're dating again," Scott laughed, "for all he knows, you're totally off the male race. Not since the last one."

I snorted, "We'll see…" There was a silence and so I leaned over James' lap, rooting around in the glove box and pulling out a load of CD's. I shoved in one of my favourite mixed tapes that I'd made for driving trips, which my brothers and I took often.

To get in the mood I skipped a song or two until we hit the good ol' Highway To Hell. All three of us screamed the lyrics, James and I, head banging, our dark curls flying like crazy.

Scott put up a hand and sung a whole chorus as I danced in my seat, James doing that weird move boys do when they're not driving, but pretending to? It made me snort.

The drive didn't last _nearly_ as long as I'd hoped it to. We pulled into the long driveway that rounded the back of our house. There was a long sleek car that my dad used for work and a dark jeep that was James'.

I hopped off the car and stretched as I looked up to my gorgeous white childhood home. I grabbed my bags and waited for Scott and James to catch up with me before walking up the porch stairs, where I had to stop and admire the white wooden swing perched under a wind chime. I had spent only one too many summers on it. I sighed in happiness and followed my brothers into the house.

Everything was exactly like I remembered it. Not a thing out of place. Trust my Mom to keep it in line. My eyes wondered from our old ginger cat, Zukki, to the spiralling staircases, the banister faded from the amount of times the boys and I slid down it, gaining disapproving glances from Mom. Speak of the devil...

"ALEXANDRA!!" Mom's high pitched voice came from the kitchen.  
"Coming, mother." I dropped my bags and skipped to the kitchen, where the dimmed lights just showed Mom stirring a pot on the stove, her back to me, wearing her usual white pencil skirt, cream blouse and white suit jacket. However, her feet were bare against the tile floor. Her soft strawberry blond waves were wrapped up in a bun at the nape of her neck. She turned as she heard my footsteps and ran to me, still holding the spoon, "Oh, honey, I missed you!!" she sighed into my hair.  
"Missed you too, Mom." I mumbled back, my arms trapped under her embrace. I awkwardly patted her elbows.  
"Scott, feet off the table. And stop eating, dinner will be ready soon." She snapped 

at my older brother over my shoulder.  
Mom let go of me and studied my face, turning my chin this way and that. "You look good, sweetie." she fingered the ends of my hair, "You might need a trim though..."  
"NO, Mom. Leave my hair alone. Where's Dad?"  
"Bambi!!" Came my Dad's voice from behind me, instantly bringing a smile to my lips.  
"Daddy!" I jumped into his open arms, squealing as he spun me and tickled me.  
"How are you, bumble bee?" His laugh lines were prominent as his face molded into its most familiar position; a smile.  
"I'm great, Dad, you?" I pushed his glasses back up his nose, laughing as his eyes followed my finger and crossed over.  
He ruffled my hair, "I'm always good, you know boring old me. Tell me about Spencer! Anything new?"  
Scott jerked his eyebrows in my peripheral vision.  
Dad saw this and grinned, "Anything I should know, Alex?"  
"Nah, Dad, I'll tell you later." And as he moved off, I wacked the back of Scott's head.

I sat on the counter as Mom served dinner, and then placed myself next to James at the wide mahogany table that faced the back porch, giving us a view of our extensive yard and swimming pool.  
I eyed my family quietly, studying their different personalities. There was Mom, sitting at the head of the table, her back to the glass wall, munching delicately on her greens. Not a hair out of place, her make up perfectly done, accentuating her big blue eyes and round lips. We usually argued or ignored each other, unless I wanted to be girly and we'd go out shopping and talk about fashion.  
Scott, shovelling food into his mouth, hardly looking up or ... was he even breathing?  
Dad, slowly chewing everything. He noticed me looking and gave me a cheeky wink.  
James, done eating already, drumming his fingers on the edge of his plate, making the peas vibrate. Softly humming a tune, he looked at me and smiled.  
I smiled back and finished my food. We were all so different. Jay and I talked about music and rocked out. He took me to my first concert when I was 11. Scott and I tackled each other at weddings, we played baseball at the beach; we were the Newbury Devils. Hyped, energetic, ready to make a mess and make people laugh.  
Dad was a little crazy. He had a day job as an accountant, however he liked to build random things at home. Mom likes to cook with music, so Dad tried to install a radio into the oven. He ended up blowing up the oven and Mom remodelled the kitchen, adding a shelf for the CD player.

The silence was growing awkward now as I looked around the house, keeping my eyes from meeting one of my brothers or parents.

Mom went to break it, "Alexandra, have you got any-"

"-Who's up for some pool?!" James hit the palm of his hand on the table, making everything on it jump and kick back his chair before anyone could say anything. Straight after the words had come from his lips, Scott and I had jumped up too, 

"Yep!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay! So I was thinking, instead of the same ol' Alex/Rachel/Leah POVs... For the holidays, would you guys like me to do it in other people's POVs? Most likely the boys, but maybe even someone else? Like one of Alex's brothers or something? Tell me what you think! ; )_

* * *


	19. You are insane, Rach, you know that?

_**Sorry for the wait! I've got a few chapters for you!**_

* * *

**Special Feature:**

**Pogue's POV**

It was dark out, so I couldn't really get a look at the house that well. All I could see was a few dusty lights on the porch and furniture that was clearly made out of wood. We were somewhere south, just off of Manchester, CT, and by the looks of things, it was quiet and country-like. Not at all My Rachel.

She parked in the dark spot next to a huge tree and turned off the car not moving. I turned to look at her, but her eyes stuck to the wheel.

"Rach, what's wrong?" I asked, reading the troubled expression all too well. She shook her head at me, so I put my hand on her shoulder, "Rach..."

She fiddled with fray coming off her denim skirt, "It's just... well... my place... it's just..." I frowned at her, and she sighed, "My place is a little old, and a bit of a shithole to be honest, since I've been trying to kick dad out for years. It's a little embarrassing."

I looked over my shoulder to the dark house and then at her with playful eyes, "Rach, I don't care what your house looks like. It's gotta be better than my shoebox. C'mon, I want a tour..." I pecked her cheek and opened the door, climbing out. The night air was so clean and warm out here, and I heard gravel crunching under my feet.

She laughed as I lightly nudged her with my shoulder. She fumbled with the keys opening the door and letting me in. A light flicked on and I blinked, letting the room fall into view.

Most of the furniture looked like a cross between the federal furniture style and Early American. It was very homey, the walls a pale yellow crossing with light browns. There was a couch before a fireplace, a wide screen above that and loads of plants hanging from the walls and ceilings.

I felt smaller hands against my back and realized Rachel was pushing me lightly towards the hall. I turned my head slightly and yelped, almost tredding on her feet.

"Ah!"

"Sorry!" I gasped, eyeing the large moose head against the wall.

"Oh, that. I call him Manfred. Dad's a gamer, but he goes far away usually. Brings these things all the way from friggin' Québec and stuff."

"Gamer…" I swallowed at the thought of a male version of Rachel… "say, he doesn't keep his rifles in the house, does he?"

She frowned at me and then smirked, "Only on weeknights."

She showed me to her room, which was much the same as the rest of the house. Her walls were yellow and brown, fading from the years. She had a rather large bed, I couldn't place if it was a single or double, but it was against the right corner, a desk behind it with a CD player and a wardrobe and shelf on the other side. There was a window directly ahead, and stuck towards the outside with books on the ledge.

Rachel grinned, piling her stuff on her bed, "Just put your stuff anywhere."

I put it to the side and gazed around at her room, looking at pictures, taking a while to notice they were photographs. They were in colour, sepia and black and white.

I looked down as Rachel's head leaned against my shoulder suddenly, her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hugging her close, "You tired?"

She sighed, "Nah… just thinking. Dad comes home in a little, and I just hope that he's prepared."

I frowned down at her, "You didn't tell him you were bringing someone?"

"Or that that _someone_ was my boyfriend? Nope." She chuckled, kissing me, standing on her tippy toes and then letting herself fall down to normal size again, "He's gonna kill me."

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on her bed, tugging on her arm so that she fell forwards onto me in a crawling stance.

I bent my head, letting my lips trail over her neck and up to her jaw line, "You are insane, Rach, you know that?"

She giggled, crawling up so that she was straddling my lap, hands on the wall behind me, "I don't care…"

She kissed me big time, her lips moving harshly against mine. Her fingers tangled in my hair while she placed a knee between my legs. I gasped, pulling back, "Rach!"

"What?" She dropped her hands and I pushed myself up, not noticing that I had been sliding down.

"Your dad's gonna be home in a minute."

"And-?!" She went to narrow her eyes but there was a huge bang at the front of the house. She jumped off me, fixing up her blue denim skirt and white blouse and then going to the door. She looked back at me, finger pressed to her lips and then slipped out the door.

I got up, leaning against her bedroom door frame, listening…

"Dad, hey." Rachel's voice didn't seem surprised, or excited; hell, it didn't even sound _happy_. I could picture her now, one leg bent, arms folded tightly across her chest and glaring. The pose she took when uncomfortable or judging something… the look she had given me the first night we hung out at Nicky's. She'd sprayed Caleb with a drink and then admitted she wanted to screw. I smiled at the thought; I loved it when she blurted her thoughts.

"You're back, I see. Haven't trashed the house already, I hope, because you know exactly whose ass will be cleaning it up if you have." The bitter tone in her dad's voice was not at all welcoming. My palms suddenly started to sweat. I was exactly right; a male version of Rachel… being in the same house with both probably wasn't the funnest thing I could think of right now. I was playing with fire, the little Caleb-Like angel on my shoulder telling me to get the hose, and then the little Devil-Reid reminding me about the pack of matches in one of my pockets. (**Metaphors… all metaphors guys ;) )** This was going to be way harder than I thought… speaking of; did this place have a fire extinguisher? Just in case?

"Jesus, I've been in the house for five minutes!" Rachel spat, "Oh and what's this I see? You got fired _again_?! You're completely hopeless!" there was a sound that I guessed was paper being thrown.

"Don't even start with me, Rachel."

"Oh and dad, I forgot to tell you, my boyfriend's staying with us for the holidays." There was _heavy_ sarcasm in that sentence and I cringed as Rachel and her father's relationship started to set into my skin and bones.

"Your boyfriend? Not another band kid, is he? You seem to just screw around with those ones. Not like you'll ever find someone that will put up with your lazy ass anyways."

"God damn it, he goes to Spencer, Dad! He's not a stupid band boy and I don't screw around with every boy I meet. For once just admit that you're jealous of my relationships. Oh and I don't see how you can complain, since mom was the one who took off in the first place."

"Must we argue about this _again_?! It was her fault… now when is this boy arriving?"

"He's already here, _Dad_." Every time she addressed him, it sounded like she was being smartass back to a teacher that asked to be called "Sir" or "Miss".

"Is he?" His voice was low and rumbling, and I didn't notice that my face had gone cold.

"Pogue, c'mere. Dad wants to meet you."

I swallowed and rounded the corner, walking to Rachel's side. If I thought her dad's _voice_ was intimidating, I was sure shocking myself with his appearance. He was very tall, muscular arms and large hands. He had dark eyes and dark hair pulled tightly back into a pony tail, stubble on his upper lip and a scar obviously poking out from the collar of his shirt all the way up his neck.

He eyed me for a moment and then looked back at Rachel, "Doesn't look like your type. Thought you'd bring home a footballer to protect you?"

She rolled her eyes and I cleared my throat, "I'm no footballer, Sir. I'm actually on one of the best swim teams in my area."

His eyes flicked to me quickly, "Is that so?" His eyebrows rose and he looked at Rachel again, "Swim team? That's pathetic, Rachel. Tell me when you grow up." He went to turn but Rachel yelled.

"He's better than you'll ever be! I didn't even _want_ to come back this summer!"

"Good! I don't want you!"

"Fine! I'll move!"

"The sooner the better." He smirked and it made my stomach knot.

Rachel made an irritated growl before whirling and storming to her room. I followed quickly shutting her door behind me and leaning against it. She stood with her arms folded and looking to the window. She sniffed, but I couldn't say that she was crying, "I can't move… There's nowhere else to go if I did, and the thought makes me feel sick. He's right; I am pathetic and need to grow up. Jesus," She kicked her wardrobe and sat on her bed.

I bit my lip and then sat next to her, sliding my arm around her waist, "Don't be stupid. You're not pathetic and you don't need to grow up. Your father just has issues."

"Eleven years of issues."

I stroked a few red strands of hair away from her pale face, "Tell me."

Rachel sighed and told me her story. When she was seven her mom and dad fought, her mom running away and father chasing her mom with Rach in the back seat. She was hit by another car and killed; ever since her dad has blamed and abused her, and she hadn't quite been the sweet daughter back either.

I bit my lip, kissing her forehead, "That's harsh. I know what you went through."

"What happened to your parent's?" She frowned at me.

I swallowed and ran my fingers through my hair, curling over and resting an elbow on my knee, my other arm around Rachel.

She ran her fingers through my hair this time, "Sorry, you don't have to talk about it."

"No… It's okay. It's just sort of… Well, my parent's are dead. My dad was a warlock and uh, well he killed mom."

"What?!" She gasped.

"It was by accident." I said quietly, "He got a few depression problems and finally couldn't stand it. He killed himself."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, um…" She stuttered, curling her arm around my neck and pressing her head against mine, "aren't we just the happy couple?"

I chuckled, "We gotta get over it. Thing's look up in a week's time."

"That's right." She smiled, "A week. Wonder what we're gonna do for a whole week." She whispered.

"RACHEL!" We both jumped as her father yelled.

"What the hell does he want now?!" She spat, getting up and storming out of the room. I waited for a moment before her dad appeared at her door, Rachel appearing behind him shortly after, her hair fuzzing.

"Dad!"

"_You_. _Out!_" He pointed down the hall. I jumped up quickly, raising my hands in surrender.

"Dad, stop it! He's-"

"You're not sleeping in the same room with Rachel while you're under my roof-"

"Yes sir."

"DAD!"

"Get your stuff, boy! Move!"

"Yes, yes sir." I grabbed up my things as quick as I could, holding them to my chest and breaking out into the hall. Her dad threw open a door into what I saw was a guest room and then slid into there.

"DAD, STOP!"

Her dad whirled on her, holding up a finger, "I want a talk with you, Rachel. In the kitchen, _now._"

She gave me a pleading and apologising look before her dad grabbed her arm and 

pushed her down the hall.

I sat there for the longest time, just sitting there before the door opened a bit and Rachel poked her head in. She smiled and slid in, "Dads out for a smoke, but I think I'm gunna go sleep."

I walked up to her, leaning down and crushing my lips over hers. She curled her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and I didn't complain. I grabbed her around the waist and raised her just off the ground.

When she pulled away I let her down again, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"You will." She smiled, poking my nose, "Oh, and don't let my dad get to you."

"I won't, good night." I kissed her again before letting her out of my arms and back into the hall.

**Rachel's POV –Monday-**

I woke up in an uncomfortable position, my bra digging into my ribs and my feet icy cold. I rolled over and looked at my clock; 11:11 AM.

Perfect.

I got up sluggishly and opened my window and sighed in delight. Bright, hot, sticky summer sun shun through onto my face; I could feel the skin sells all rising to the surface frantically, protecting me from sunburn. "Hah! Summer, here we come." I grinned.

I got dressed in a silky yellow dress, put my hair in messy plats that reached my hips. I'd not noticed how long my frizzed red hair had gotten.

I spotted my phone doing a vibrating dance on the end of my bed, signalling that I'd missed a message.

I pressed a button so it was on loud speaker as I cleaned out my room and put my clothes away.

"Message received at; _two twenty one_." The annoying voice told me before there was a beep and a high, bubbly and very familiar voice broke through the speaker.

"Rachybuuuug! Hey, it's Alex, though I know you'd have to be totally high or have a hangover to not realise that. Hmm, okay so its two twenty and my brothers and I just finished watching another episode of Friends. Shut up! Don't laugh, I can see that smile and the annoying... rolling of the eyes thing you're doing now." I snorted as she had explained exactly what I had just done. I folded up some jeans and put them in a draw as the message continued, "So uh, I'm still not tired, and I'm missing you already. I'm gunna call Leah when I'm done, but I thought you _might_ have been up. Guess I was wrong... not the first time. I guess you're no vampire or anything. Damn it... hold on-"I turned to the phone, "...To call back, press-"

I slammed my finger to the next message. I laughed when Alex cursed, "Damn, they make these things so short! Oh, hi, I'm back... So I was just sitting here, looking through a few old emails I saved from last summer, and realized how much I've missed you hanging out here and going to your place. So I was thinking that everyone's coming up on what? Sunday? I might come up on Friday, if that's okay? Or even better! You can come and pick me _up_ on Friday, if you want to, and we can 

go back to your place. Scott misses you, Rach, and he wants his Proclaimers CD back... He's a dork, I know." She said the words at the exact same time that I mouthed them to myself. That was another awesome thing with Alex and I, we not only almost attached at the hip (we could be stitched, taking out the thread like some freaky Nightmare Before Christmas creature and then sow us together again afterwards) but we were telepathically connected. Others complained about it sometimes, like when we gave each other side looks and then started laughing, knowing exactly what we were on about, while the others glared and tried to get us to pay up.

We were crazy like that.

Alex sighed into the speaker, "So uh, I guess I'll let you go, but promise you'll call me later today... today? Yeah, it's two, today. Later today. Love you, Rachybug! Byyeee! Oh... James blows kisses," I could see her, two in the morning, sitting on her or her brother's bed, rolling her eyes as he or they, pulled faces at her. "See you."

And it went dead.

There was a strange, stinging silence after that message.

"You have no other messages..." The voice was about to say, but I cut it off just before it reached the second vowel.

I opened the door very quietly to the hall, peeking down it. If I was lucky, dad was still keeping up old habits of sleeping until lunchtime. I tippy toed to the guest room, knocking lightly and then peeking in there too.

Pogue was on his stomach, bare back facing me, the sheets twisted –what looked painfully tight- around his waist.

I grinned to myself, shutting the door softly and sitting next to the sleeping boy. He looked four years old, with his eyes closed and breathing shifting his body up and down. Peaceful and immature. Was that possible, for someone to be immature while he slept?

I stroked back his hair to that it rested behind his ear. I never liked it when he did that, but half of his face was pressed against the mattress, and I craved to see at least something that wasn't his back.

I slid to the floor so that I was on my knees and folded my arms on the mattress as I watched him. I wouldn't ever like someone to watch me while _I_ slept, though I knew that had already happened plenty of times before.

Alex and Leah would complain about me sleeping, but I reminded them that I'd always said "I die when I sleep."

I was like a log in Alex's opinion, not as creative I had to admit, but probably more accurate.

Though, the years of refusing to sleep in the bed of an electric eel had ended finally when we got into Spencer.

Alex would twitch like crazy, making me have to count sheep that eventually turned into ducks which turned into snakes which turned into hot boys in jeans with no shirts... Sometimes it paid off to have the whole night to exercise your mind and creativity.

Pogue's eyes opened lazily as I laughed quietly to myself. I bit my lip and stroked 

his hair again, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

He grinned and took my chin, "Does it look like I care?"

I smirked and pecked his lips, "What do you want to do today, guessing that you would like to get out of the house?"

He propped himself up on his elbow, "I don't care... Anything you want to do."

I narrowed my eyes but couldn't help but smile, "You're not much in the caring mood are you?"

"Nope." He grinned lazily.

I sighed, "Well, we can go into town and get some things. Get lunch..." I mumbled off into my thoughts, "_Get lai_-"I bit down hard on my lip. I was really going to have to work on these stupid, perverted thoughts slipping out of my lips.

Pogue was laughing at me, his expression making me blush. He pet my head and sat up, "All it good time, Rach..."

I rocked back on my knees, "Who said you were the one to decide when and where?"

"Me, wherever I want you, whenever I want you."

I folded my arms, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you always wanted me?"

"I always do," He smirked, leaning forwards, "But what would your father think of me if I wrapped you in a blanket, threw you over my shoulder and ran off into the woods with you?" His playful smirk faded and he sat back, "He already hates me."

I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed at the bipolar conversations we seemed to keep having. "He hates _everyone_. It's what comes natural. Now if you don't get up and get dressed, then _I'll _be the one to wrap you up and kidnap you."

He chuckled and stood up, I was thankful –only so that I didn't get distracted and trying to get into town would have taken a lot longer than planned– that he was wearing boxers. He got dressed in jeans and a flannel that stayed open, making me not be able to snap out of my smiling fit. Leah would have had a fit.

I pulled out my phone and took a snap before he turned around and cocked an eyebrow. I bit my lip and tapped my phone on the side of my jaw, my arm around my stomach, "Just for memories." He rolled his eyes and I sent the photo to Leah with a message saying: _Buy the boys more of these shirts... some are bound to get ripped off their bodies sooner or later._

I wondered into the living room, Pogue following me quietly. He curled his arms around my waist and murmured in my ear, "Is he up?"

I paused and listened, then a slow smile came across my face and I whispered back, "No."

Then a few things happened in that moment that made adrenalin pulse through my veins and the smile freeze permanently on my cheeks. There was a bang from down the hall and my dad's aggravated yell. "RACHEL?!"

I jumped and then giggled when Pogue jerked his eyebrows, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. We jumped over the coffee table and over the couch, my dad suddenly on my heels. I was almost out the door when I leaned back in, tipping over 

a chair and closing the screen door on his out-stretched hand.

He yelled and I laughed, jumping down the stairs.

"Take the Cadillac Eldorado Fleetwood!" I yelled, pointing to the second hand, old black car next to mine. I knew dad's keys were already in the ignition, and I knew that I was going to be in deep shit from now until I was thirty five, but right now, I didn't care.

Pogue seemed to care less than I, that we were running from my dad who would blow up the house in about three seconds and that he was stealing his car.

He reversed maniacally, kicking up a load of dirt and up onto the porch. I slapped his shoulder in approval and yelled in excitement. I put a CD in and blasted it as Pogue sped the car down the drive and onto the long road.

He yelled out like boys do when they're in super drive. I was laughing maniacally now, and I put my feet up on the dashboard. I was glad that I'd shoved money and my phone into a very small side bag. I ripped it off and threw it over my shoulder, into the back seat.

"I never knew you were into the whole running away thing. You should have told me earlier, it would have made things so much more interesting."

I shrugged, "Getting in trouble doesn't fuss me anymore." I then smirked, "Well we have a whole week to practise so..."

He chuckled, "Where to Rachybug?"

"To the end of the world!" I sang and pointed, then blushed and lowered my hand, "Uh... to town. That'd be good."

Once again he was in fits of laughter.


	20. What friends, Jay?

**Alex's POV –Monday- **

I was dreaming that Scott was being an asshole again, but when I woke, it was pretty much the same.

He jumped onto me while I lounged sleepily on the couch, his booming laugh made me groan and try to roll over into sleep that was falling off the couch quickly.

"Morning sis!" He chuckled, sitting heavily on my ankles and flipping the TV on.

I moaned into my pillow, "Scott, you retard…" I then frowned and cocked my head up slightly, my hair a fuzz around me, "Why are you up at-" I glanced at the clock on the wall, "-twelve?"

"Had footy training." He beamed, leaning back on the couch and twisting my legs so that my feet were on his lap.

I rolled over and pulled the blanket up to my chin, looking at him with tired blue eyes. He glanced at me and then back to the TV; he did this about four times before glaring at me, "Oh don't be sour, we're gunna hang out today, right?"

I yawned, "Scott… I was hoping to _sleep_."

"Pfft, right." He rolled his eyes and sat up, reaching his arm into the air, "Oi! Chuck us one."

Something crashed into his hand and he sat back grinning like a little kid with an ice cream. He clutched onto a Twinkie for dear life and I rolled my eyes this time.

"You know those are horrible for your diet."

"Says the girl who eats rabbit food." He grumbled, bitting into it and then opening his mouth widely several times so that I could see his tongue pushing around the food. My stomach twisted and I sat up just in time for James to jump the side of the couch and squash up against my back.

"What's up, Bambi?"

"Nothing much. I was hoping to get a bit of shut eye-" I said through my teeth while looking at Scott, "-but it looks like that's not going to happen. You got plans today?"

He tugged on his collar, "Well it's rising temperature outside, and there's lemonade out the back with my name on it. Some friends were gonna come around and practise, apart from that…"

"What friends, Jay?" Scott grinned, Twinkie bulging in his cheeks.

James' eyes were slits, "The ones you seem to be lacking, Brain-Butt."

Scott chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning up the sport on the TV. James was twirling a strand of my hair before the phone rang.

There was one shrill '_briiiiiiiing'_ where all three of us glanced at each other. Just as the second took off, James rolled off the couch; I threw the blanket in Scott's face and he jumped up, running to the hall.

"I'll get it!" He yelled.

"Over my dead body," James growled, sprinting to the stairs and up.

I smirked, "Right, like I'll let you two answer it." I slid across the tiled floor of the kitchen and grabbed onto the door frame, swinging around it and clawing at the 

phone and quick as lightning shoving it to the side of my face, "Hello?"

"YEAH?!" James said quickly, the phone upstairs crackling.

"Whaddup?" Scott puffed as there was a thump from down stairs in the basement.

"My god; you three _still_ do the phone races?" Before I could even _think_ of who was speaking, Scott yelled into the other phone, "IT'S THE WICKED WITCH!" And slammed down the phone. That line went dead.

"Uh…" I frowned.

"Alex, it's Rach-"

"Rachel!" James laughed into the phone, "I thought that's who Scott meant."

She laughed nervously, "Oh, hi James. Alex?"

"Hmm?" I grinned, taking the phone and sitting on the counter. Too bad it wasn't cordless as the white ringlets hung across the walkway from the kitchen to the dining room.

"How's things? I got your message."

"Oooooh, what message?" James chuckled into the phone.

"JAMES! Get off!" I hissed.

"Why?"

"Do you want me to-"

"I GOT HIM!" Scott yelled from down the hall and I broke off mid sentence, grinning.

"Ah, shit. Thanks Alex… Bye Rach." The second line going dead. Now it was just me and Rachel, thank god for that.

"What's up?" I grinned, twirling the phone cord.

She was giggling into the phone, "Ah, Scott's still the same I hear."

"They're both the idiots you fell in love with." I rolled my eyes.

"Did not fall in love with them!" She snapped and there was a silence where I knew she'd be glaring at me and I had one eyebrow raised. We both snorted, "Anyways… answering you message, the most perfect things worked out."

"Oh?"

"Double oh. Pogue will take my dad's car down to Reid's, and I'll take mine down to yours. Pogue'll go to yours –I've written out directions and everything already- and we'll all meet up. Then we'll come up to my place again, and Leah's coming with Caleb I think. She's getting a flight in at Ipswich and Caleb offered to take her."

"Cool… Oh, what about Baby Boy?"

I heard the shrug in her voice, "I don't even know where the hell the kid lives. I'll call him later, I guess. Tell him what we're doing."

"Cool, oh uh, is Pogue there?"

"Getting me an ice cream. It's bloody the centre of the sun out here."

"Tell me about it. If it weren't for air conditioning, I think we'd all be in a mental house with our brains frying and leaking out of our ears."

"Okay, ew. But great use of your creativity. You know I always encourage it." Rachel laughed and the sound made me smile sadly. I missed her already.

"Well, I've got things to do, brother's to run over… I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Coolies. Bye!" She squeaked and then chuckled, "Oh and tell James; kisses back."

I poked my tongue out, "Cute. Bye."

-

I changed into my black bikini and then wore my blood red sarong over that. Scott was cleaning the pool out and I turned around to go back into the kitchen when I almost walked straight into James who had a pile of CD's in his arms.

He glanced at me and then yelled, closing his eyes, "Jesus Christ Alex! Put some god damn clothes on, that's just disturbing!"

I laughed, "What's wrong with a bikini, Jay?"

"Dude," He opened one eye to look at me, "sister. Brother. Not a comforting space between us with you in a- is that what they call them these days? Barely anything on your body."

I snorted, crossing my arms, "Oh bite me, James."

He rolled his eyes and pushed past me and onto the pavement around the pool in the backyard, turning back towards me, "You're a Boy-Hazard, Alex." He smirked, "Danger Zone." And then winked.

I grinned and pulled an esky up from the basement. I glanced out the window and grinned as Scott pushed James' shoulder, almost plummeting the lanky boy into the pool. Scott grabbed James' wrist, "Hah! Saved your life. Just kidding," He let go then grabbed onto Jay again, "Saved it again. Just messing with you," let him drop and then grabbed him again.

Scott's jokes and pranks got a little old after a while.

I checked that no one was watching before shifting my eyes and collecting all the cans of beer and coke and lemonade, shoving them all into the esky and levitating it to the door. I turned back to the house, my eyes still black.

The phone sped through the hall and into my hand.

I trotted outside and lay everything out, nudging James, "You needa get into party mode. Put your trunks on and show off your sexy body."

He looked at me appalled, "Oh gross! Don't even _try_ to talk about anything dirty with me. You're too young."

"Sixteen." I glared.

"Too young," He smirked, and nudged me back. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his arm, shoving him towards the water's edge. He yelped, almost going over, but since he was a guy and had that freaking light weight thing and somewhat muscular arms, he turned and grabbed my upper arms, swinging me towards the pool.

I screamed and latched myself onto his band shirt and clutching him close to me, so close I could smell the Lynx he used.

"Hah, you two are adorable." Scott rolled his eyes behind James' back and then 

pushed. That one tiny nudge sent us both tumbling into the pool with yells and screams.

I swam to the surface, laughing and surprised that James was laughing too. He climbed to the edge, hoisting himself up and looking down at himself, drenched.

"Love the new look," I nodded towards his now black, almost shoulder length hair, his clothes sticking tightly to his skin.

"Shut up," He peeled his shirt off and spun it around, whipping Scott's leg. There was a roar from my biggest brother and then James was running for his life into the house.

I loved my brothers.

**Leah's POV –Monday-**

I sat outside in a café, my leg crossed over in my pretty black dress and sunglasses sliding down my nose as I looked through a magazine roughly.

"Rosie," My grandma put a hand on my shoulder, pushing a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. "what would you like? Coffee, cake, bread?"

I bit my lip behind my magazine that was now pressed to my face at the word and then smiled slowly, "C-cake, please?"

"Alright," He laughed lightly, petting my shoulder and walking back inside to join my grandpa at the counter.

I looked down at my phone longingly and put in speed dial. He answered on the first ring, "Leah?"

"Baby Boy!" I grinned, putting the magazine down, "How are you?"

"I'm great, now that you called…" He almost whispered into the phone, his voice making a shiver run down my spine.

"What'cha doin'?" I traced patterns on the outside table with my nail.

"Just got out of the shower to be honest," Tyler chuckled and the image of him in a towel and wet chest made me shudder in delight.

"Do you think my grandparent's would mind if I suddenly disappeared over to your place?"

"In the middle of your holiday? I think so, Angel." I smiled at his voice and then he sighed, "So what have you been doing today?"

"Ah, I went on a tour downtown on one of those big ass busses."

"Double deckers."

"Chea!" I grinned, "That one. It was amazing, I have loads of pictures, but mainly of landscapes. Kind of boring, but I promised I'd get photos of something worth laughing over for Rachel."

"Awesome, when are you coming home?"

I paused, biting my lip, "Uh… Saturday."

"Do you need a lift?"

"Actually, Caleb already offered since I'm coming straight back into Ipswich. I'll be seeing you Saturday night I heard on Rachel's watch."

He took a moment to clear his throat, "Oh alright," there was another long pause where he cleared his throat again, "I'm missing you like hell, Leah… Haven't seen you in what feels like forever."

"Oh come on, Baby Boy. It's not that long…" I tried to reason but my grandparent's came out of the store and sat next to me, "Ah, I gotta go… I'll call you later tonight, okay? Back in the hotel."

"Alright," He sighed.

"C'mon, don't be down. Get dressed, go out, have a drink. Enjoy your time without O.C.D girl around."

"Yeah, right." He laughed and then I heard his smile fade again, "Love you, Leah."

"You too, Baby Boy." There was a silence and I pulled my phone back, hanging up and putting it on the table.

"Your boyfriend?" Grandma asked, her smile bringing out the wrinkles in her face.

I shrugged and smiled to myself, looking at the phone. She put a hand on my knee and pet it before pushing the cake towards me.

I pinched a piece between my fingers and stared at it for a long moment before putting it in my mouth. I'd forgotten how good it tasted… how much I now miss it.

* * *

_**Anyone voting for Pogue/Rach lemon? I know Quincy has been... she's been desperate for it. :P**_


	21. Wasn’t that bad was I?

_**LEMON RachxPogue... because Quincy just wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it. :) It wont be the last guys, that's for sure. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Rachel's POV –Tuesday-**

It was late afternoon and I lay curled on the couch before the TV. So I had gotten in huge trouble from my dad about taking his car and also for sort of running from the house, but I got over it.

It's not like he had hit me or shoved me into the cupboard. The worst he did was scare the shit out of Pogue again, which haden't exactly been the best idea.

My dad was out with his friends at the pub this afternoon and Pogue was in the shower that I had occupied just before hand.

My hair was still wet and I had a glass coke bottle in my hand, my favourite. I only ever drank from the classic glass bottles, a group of them growing at the foot of the couch.

The door opened and Pogue peeked around the corner, his hair only quickly towel dried. I smirked at him and let my eyes wonder. I sucked in air as my eyes hit the edge of his towel and then shot back up to his eyes. I blushed, "You might want to get some clothes on. You know how much you distract me when you're like that."

He chuckled and said from down the hall, "What are we doing for dinner tonight? Want me to make you something?"

I snorted, "I'll say all we have in the fridge is a few rats and maybe some frozen peas. We can grab some this at the store or something."

"Go check,"

I got up, putting my drink aside and went into the kitchen. The wallpaper was peeling off and as I opened the fridge, the only thing that was there was more coke and beer.

I frowned at a note on the counter. In scribbled handwriting it said;

_Got some groceries for tonight. Don't skip dinner_

I shivered at the mere thought of my dad, Pogue and I sitting at a table. It just didn't look right. At _all_.

Pogue came around the corner, dressed but hair still slightly wet. He smiled, one hand on the door frame. "What's wrong?"

I looked away from the note slowly and to him, noticing the weird mood in the air and strange silence, "Nothing..."

The light flickered and with a pop went off in the kitchen, I slammed my fist on the counter, "Damn it! This house is as good as crap,"

"Here, I can try to fix it..." Pogue came closer.

"I'd let you, but we don't have any bulbs here at the moment." I laced my fingers through his as I walked passed into the living room to the door, "Plus, don't you think it's sort of stupid trying to fix things manually when we've got all this power to use."

He shrugged, "I've sort of gotten used to it being my last resort thing."

I grinned and opened the front door, "Fair enough."

"Where are we going?" Pogue closed the door behind him and we went down the front stairs quickly.

"There's a little shed-barn-thing just five minutes out that way. It's where we keep all our crap that doesn't fit in the house," I laughed and turned to him as we walked, "or bulbs and things."

He leaned forward and pecked my cheek, curling his arm around my waist and walking at the same pace, "You've lived out here since you were little?"

"Since I was born. Mhm." I nodded, pointing, "There's a creek out that way where Alex, Leah and I would always swim."

He chuckled, "You three've been friends since you were small, I'm guessing?"

"It's funny actually... Alex and I met through school, so that's totally normal, but Leah we met through a cousin. Alex's cousin lives in New York and knows about our little 'warlock' business. She told Alex she knew a girl in New York with the same ability. This was when we were about eleven-twelve."

"Almost as long as us."

"When did you and the boys meet?"

"We got together at age fourteen. That's when we got our powers."

"Cool."

-

I pressed my palm against the old rotting wood of the shed-barn-thing. I pushed it open and flicked on the light.

The ground was stone and there were shelves first, then a clearing where there was a desk, windowsill, boxes and what looked like a huge generator.

I sneezed once from the dust on the shelves and then felt through all the boxes. After a moment there was a crunch and Pogue cussed loudly. He stumbled backwards nudged a shelf, making it shudder slightly.

"What happened?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Stepped on one, sorry."

I looked down at the glass and shifted my eyes. The small shards of glass fit together again and I picked up the light bulb, "it's too small... but the others should be around here somewhere." I looked around slowly and then sighed, "Okay screw this, maybe if I call them, they'll just wonder out to me?"

Pogue chuckled, sliding a hand onto my waist and pushing himself up to me from behind. I smirked, lowering the object that had quickly been forgotten in my hand.

He put his chin on the top of my head, "I don't see how you can find anything in here."

I turned around to face him, sliding my arms around his neck, "I don't see how I can find anything with you around. You're just simply too distracting," I leaned up and crushed my mouth over his, slamming his back into the wall and roughly running my tongue over his bottom lip.

He grabbed my waist and pushed me over to the desk, propping me up on it and putting his hands on my knees, separating them so he could lean between and kiss me again.

I curled my legs around him and locked my ankles, fingers in his hair and the others sliding down his chest.

I grabbed hold of his shirt and then pulled it up and over his head. He paused only for a second and then came back, kissing me violently one of his hands behind me on the wall and another coming up to my chest, fingers teasing through the material.

I groaned into his mouth and he pulled back quickly, both of us breathing heavily. I blinked, "W-what? What did I do?"

He shook his head and looked down, his bare back glistening in the sunbeam that slipped through the window on the other side of the wall.

It took me a moment, but after racking my brains for the reason that might have triggered this behaviour, I sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make the walls cave in or the shelves fall over."

His eyes snapped around to me and I winced. He wasn't in a joking mood as I was, "Rach, this isn't something to joke about." Nope. Definitely not.

I snorted, avoiding his eyes, "I'm not that stupid, you know. And who cares anyways?"

"You're so care_free_ Rachel! God- Do you _know_ what could happen if we're not careful."

I narrowed my eyes, "Okay, now you're starting to sound like some ol' perverted vampire I've read about… Careful, Alex with go all werewolf on your ass."

I watched as confusion crossed his face satisfyingly and his eyes narrowed down again, "Rach-"

"Fine!" I folded my arms and un-hooked my legs, "Fine. If you don't want to fool around, you don't have to." I started to slide off the desk and push past him, "I can have my needs for-filled elsewhere."

He grabbed my upper arm tightly and brought me back to him, "Damn it, Rachel…"

"Damn it, Rachel _what_? You're not aloud out of my sight now? You're not allowed to even have the slightest bit of fun? You _know_ that none of that will happen, Pogue. Not with me." I glared and after a long silence his fingers faltered and slipped from my arm.

He sat back against the desk and massaged his temples, "I just don't want to get you into trouble. Especially out here… your dad…"

I rolled my eyes and moved around awkwardly, "You're scared of my dad? Figures… Look, it was a freak accident. Nothing will happen and," I sighed, "If it does we'll –oops, I mean I- will just clean it up."

He was looking down, but at that moment, he peeked up through his hair, under his eye lashes. He looked smoulderingly sexy.

I bent down on my knees before his hunched posture, putting my hand on his knee and looking up at him, "Pogue, ever since I was little I've been breaking things by accident _and_ on purpose. There's nothing to worry, I'm totally used to it." I bit my lip and blushed big time, "For some reason I'm embarrassed to say this but- _I want to try again_."

He looked up to meet my eyes and smiled slightly at me; he reached out and 

brushed his thumb over my red hot cheeks.

I smirked and stood up slowly, keeping my lips only an inch from his yet letting this distance push him into an upright position and then climbing over him. He trailed a hand up to my hip, fingers sliding under my shirt and up my back, pulling me closer to him. He was male, and with a girl straddling his hips, it was irresistible to him. I could wrap him around my finger easily… the hard part was keeping him there. He wasn't as easy as the other band boys I was used to.

I leaned down and kissed him passionately, hands exploring his beautiful body under mine.

He then sat up with me against his front, holding me to him. He slid off the table, carrying me with his strong arms and laying me against the floor of the shed-barn. I hadn't actually told Pogue there was a barn down the road that was un-owned. Leah had been bugging me for weeks now that I had to get steamy with Pogue in there, and if Alex heard… God, I'd never hear the end of it.

I arched my back, our stomachs brushing against each other, skin on skin. He slid his hands up my shirt, pulling it from my body and moving his lips to my neck and collar bones.

It quickly got heated and he threw his head back, his lips on his chest. I curled him closer, attacking his lips again. After switching positions for about twenty minutes, his hands gripped my legs, spreading them and leaning between, kissing up my jaw line. His hand slowly sliding down my thigh as he kissed made me urgent. I grabbed it and held it above my head, in a matter of seconds his zipper was undone and I was in pure bliss.

A few things shattered in the back, but Pogue groaned loudly and me, even louder. All was unnoticed until I flopped back, Pogue resting on my stomach.

I brushed aside the hair sticking to my forehead, and blinked, "Who turned the light out?" I asked breathlessly.

"You did." Pogue said his breath just as used up as mine. "_Turned out_ is a bit of an understatement though," He gasped for more air and I giggled.

"The house- is still standing though?"

"Think so…" He breathed.

I grinned slowly, some clothes still on, others not. He crawled up over me, his front pressed to my side and fingers teasing the ticklish part of skin near my ribs.

He was smiling.

"Wasn't that bad was I?" I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

He scoffed playfully, "Horrible… Never. Ever. Again." With each word his leaned closer, his lips edging closer to mine.

* * *

_**How'd you like it? Tell me!!**_


	22. Needtoknow basis here

_**This is a REALLY long chapter guys... So beware, read when you have time. :)**_

_**Enjoy... it's getting closer to the second week when they're all together again! Yay! ...anyone else dancing? or is it just me?**_

* * *

**Alex POV –Tuesday Night-**

I waited with my arms crossed, yawning in the kitchen until James slid around the corner. He wore the usually black jeans, studded belt, band shirt and connies. I was an almost mirror image.

"Where am I taking you?" He scratched his head and then ruffled his own longish hair, grabbing the keys and then skipping out into the hall.

"You wanned to get dinner last I heard. I want to go to the video store and get a few."

"M'kay little sis, but nothing over M." He grabbed me around the neck and tapped my forehead, "Don't want that little head of yours getting corrupted, do we?"

I scrunched up my face, trying to push him off, but I was surprised that when I grabbed his arm, I felt a bit of muscle. "Wow, wow… when have you been working out?"

James let me go and went around the other side of the car and slid in, "What do you mean?" He asked, when we both flopped into the seats.

I leaned over and grabbed the short sleeve of his arm, rolling it up and feeling the bulk, "_That_! When was- how did- who- when-?"

He chuckled, "Bambi, I've changed a little since I was fourteen. You gotta keep up." It was true. The last image I _really_ had of him was when he was about fourteen-fifteen. He had suddenly gotten into the whole music stuff, dragging me along with him. I was glad of that though.

I rolled my eyes and then paused, looking at his arm, my eyes falling on the ink- "DUDE! SINSE WHEN DID MOM LET _YOU_ GET A TATTOO?!"

He looked at his arm casually and then shrugged, starting up the car, "She didn't."

I gawked for a little longer and then a smile twitched in, "When?"

"A month or two ago, when you were away."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm thinking of getting one right about…" I looked around my body.

James laughed and raised his hand, one still on the wheel, for a high five, "Yeeeeaaah! That's my sis."

I slapped his head, "Eyes on the road, jerk." We both laughed.

"So Alex… Little sister," he hunched his shoulders.

"What do you want?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I want to know how long this has been going on." I stared and he added, "Blondie. How long have you two been…?"

"Well the other week it was his birthday…."

"WHOA! Sis! I'm on a need-to-know basis here, tight schedule, I don't need –nor do I want to hear- all the dirty, gory details."

I shrugged, "Whatever. Your loss." I giggled and laughed, "A few weeks ago actually, but it's all been moving really, _really_ fast. It's like we all sort of are… settling down."

"_We all_? Ah, don't tell me Rache's got herself a mini Blondie?"

I frowned, "You're so weird. Nah, she's got her own spunk. Leah too, ah Baby Boy's hilariously adorable…" I frowned; speaking of which, I wondered if Rachel had called him yet.

"Tell me about the girls, how are they?"

I smirked at him, but he didn't get it. I'd never really said it out loud to anyone, because it was way more funnier in my head. Also I might get at least four drinks or whatever is handy thrown at me if I did.

Ever since we were about twelve, the girls over and my brothers fitting right in, it's always been a bit of a chase.

Rachel, being the stupid flirt that she was, caught James attention a few too many times. Scott was cute; he'd joke about the stuff with the two girls all the time. Always giving them his number and saying he'd help 'em out with _anything_ they would possibly need help with. But I always saw that second sparkle when he spoke to Leah. It was adorable only for one reason- she was the only girl that was ever almost his height. The stupid little cheerleaders he used to pick up all the time were enough to break in his hands, Leah put him in his place a lot too. But then again… so could I.

I always teased the two boys about it, but I never told them how serious I really was.

"Which one?" I prompted, shoving my nose in the air like I didn't really grasp what he had asked.

"Both of them, they're not in any trouble are they?"

I laughed, "We're talking about Rachel and Leah here. Don't even ask that question." I smirked again, "But they're fine. Both got boyfriends now so…" I side glanced at him, catching that look that I knew I would get.

He didn't say anything else until we pulled up outside the video store. I jumped out, running to the door and sliding in.

I wondered around the store, picking out random movies, reading about others, and finally searching for James. He was in the isle with all the martial arts movies and pornos. I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked up.

"What?! I'm male and nineteen. It's allowed." He snapped, grabbing the movies from my arms and looking through them. "Don't like it. Seen it. Crap actors. Hot, get it. Nope…" He handed about six of them back, holding one in his hand and looking over the tops of the shelves easily. I glared at him; one for dumping the movies back on me, but two; for his stupid tallness. Was it just that _everyone_ was taller than me?

I put the movies on a side counter with only one glance over my shoulder as James wondered down the isle before turning with a huff and almost walked straight into someone who rounded the corner.

"Crap!" I grabbed for something before I fell, and turned out it was his hand. I was about to freak, until I recognised the smooth voice.

"Nice one, Newbury. What's up?" I raised my eyes and they fell on Baby Boy's face.

"Tyler? What the hell?!" I shook my head and thumped my temples, "Okay, you're either stalking me. Going on a freaky ironic road trip or…" I looked at him with a 

pained expression, "I'm unbelievably unobservant."

"Ding-ding." He raised a finger, "I go for the last option. You live here too, huh?"

I folded my arms, "No, I've _always_ lived here. So _you_ live here to."

He chuckled, folding his arms too, mirroring me except for the fact he was at least one and a half-two heads taller. "You want to argue before even giving your friend a hug and greeting?"

I tried not to smile, but when he did, it was impossible. I spread my arms out and latched onto him, "Hello Tyler,"

"Hey Alex," He pet my head and laughed.

"So you've lived here forever? Why the hell-" I cursed and then shook my head, "What's up?"

I took this moment to really take in his appearance. He didn't seem any taller, yet his hair seemed a little longer- like it wasn't brushed or pushed out of his eyes? His eyes. They looked intense, like when someone's stressed, you can see it all in their eyes. He looked a little thinner than normal.

"Ty, is everything okay?"

He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets, "For now I guess." He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "Hey Alex, I'll tell you all about it another time. Looks like I've gotta get my ass moving. I have your number and everything, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure okay, see you." He waved and jogged to the counter, grabbing his DVD's and slipping out the door.

James walked over, "Who was that?"

"Friend of mine from school."

"_He's cute_." He tried to pull off the whole sibling concern but we both ended up laughing. I shook my head.

"Jay, that was Tyler. He's Leah's boyfriend." I frowned at the door, "I never knew he lived here."

"_That_ kid, is Leah's boyfriend?" James gawked, "She's kidding herself, right?!"

"What?" I frowned even more at him, while paying for the movies he'd gotten, not even so much as glancing at them.

"That Tyler boy, Tyler Simms, right?"

"How do you know that? He's my friend and I didn't even know he lived here in Newbury." I pouted, taking the movies from the good looking boy behind the counter, sliding out the door to the car.

James laughed, "You never really saw them, did you? Not many did. Okay, you know the mansion up a little closer to Newbury Port?"

"Oh yeah…" realization started to set in, "Oh my _god_. _That's_ the Simms family?!" I smacked my head; I had sort of recognized his name when I met him, but never enough to notice that.

Ever since I was a kid, there was a mansion up on the hill, not many went there, the 

family kept to themselves a lot. I'd never paid much attention to them. Only when Jay and Scott teased that they were like the Adams Family, or vampires or people that hang their heads on walls; all that crap.

James nodded, "Ah, yeah, see. I thought I knew him from around. I've seen him some places; bad news I heard from some friends."

"What friends," I grumbled and then realized what I'd said, "Oh sorry… It stuck... _sorry_."

He shook his head and we both sat in silence for a while as we drove home. Scott was inside making food, and surprisingly not burning it. We all sat down for a movie and I looked at the clock. My parents had been very quiet; it barely felt like we were home again.

-

I jerked, waking with a gasp from the never-ending darkness of my nightmares. A cold hand pressed to my cheek and I looked up to see my mom staring down at me, her hair out and curling down her shoulders. She was in her frog jammies, making me smile and remembering the old days when her and I would sit together in her room, talking about _boys_ and _life_ in our jammies, eating marshmallows.

"Honey? You slept on the couch all night, you're probably all stiff."

I sat up slowly and cracked my back then neck; hell yes, I was stiff. I nodded at her, "Thanks."

"What do you want for breakfast now?" He stood up straight.

"Pasta."

"Alexandra!"

"What?! You asked mom." I grumbled, rubbing my temples. She looked at me for a long moment before smiling and nodding slightly, she disappeared into the kitchen.

I went to the CD player and shoved in my favourite Guns N Roses CD, blasting Paradise City for my whole family and street to hear. Mom gave me a death glare from the kitchen, but she knew that there was no use in telling me to turn it off. She was sometimes cool like that.

"Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty! Take me home!" I sung at the top of my voice, jumping down the hall, blanket still around me. Sort of.

James walked lazily out of the bathroom, long jammie pants but no shirt. He grinned and sung a little before yawning and disappearing back into his room.

I had a shower, got dressed, and woke my brothers up by jumping on their beds. I was in the kitchen eating when my phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump.

I put it to my ear and walked outside, away from the noise, "Tyler? Oh hey."

"_Hey Alex, what's doing?"_

"Nothing really," I grinned, "Playing a little Guns N Roses to wake up the house, that's all."

"_Thought I heard a racket_."

"IT IS NOT A RACKET! THEY'RE PURE BRILLIANCE!"

He laughed _"Alright, keep your hat on. So are you busy today?"_

I laughed, "Wednesday, ew, the weeks almost over. But that's irrelevant. Sure, I'm free. What do you wanna do?"

I heard him sigh, "Well I know a few places that are pretty private… I don't usually wonder down your part of town alone, like I did last night, and well, to be honest." I waited, "being with a girl will probably set my parent's off since I barely hang out with my own kind here anyways."

I felt sudden stabs of gilt, pity and sadness for Baby Boy, "Well if you want to keep away from your parents and… town… there's always the rail road tracks?"

"Sounds good, do you need a ride?"

"Sure okay."

"I'll call."

"Bye Tyler,"

"Yeah, see you Alex."

I put my phone in my pocket and then yelled to the stairs, "GOING OUT! BE BACK LATER!"

-

Tyler arrived shortly in his huge Hummer. I ran out, jumping into the passengers seat and grined at him, "Hey Baby Boy, how's going?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

I shrugged, "Need some partying."

"Hear, hear."

We drove out west, down Boston Road were it met the tracks. He pulled the car over on the side, driving off road and into the trees. We parked there and there was a long silence where my ears rung from the past humming noise of the car.

Tyler sighed and shook his head, as if shaking some thoughts he'd rather not think about, "Come on… Don't hurt yourself out here."

I frowned, "Are you kidding?"

He shrugged and paused before getting out, one leg almost on the ground, "I'm just guessing you usually stayed in town. Have you been out here before?"

"I- well- sort of- kinda- okay, so not really…" I mumbled and slid out of the car. I looked down at my feet and groaned; okay, so _now_ I understood what Tyler meant.

Along the ground it was covered with ferns and thorny bushes. I tread carefully around the Hummer and onto the very narrow path of gravel. Tyler started walking and I followed. We came to a very small river. He jumped it and looked back, holding out his hand.

I thought about jumping it too, just to show I was capable. But I put one foot on, slipped and grabbed onto his arms frantically. He grinned and held me up, lifting me (his biceps flexing) and placing me down. He ruffled my hair and then I smiled; he was like a big brother to me.

We came into a clearing were I could see the rail road track. He jumped onto it and tried to balance. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking at it, and then sliding it back in his pocket, "Train comes in half an hour. We have to be careful."

"Will do," I lied, jumping on the tracks too, pushing Baby Boy backwards and yelling, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

I started running, but my little legs didn't take me far when I was being chased by the six-foot giant with mile-long legs. He grabbed me, twisted my arm and threw me to the ground. He pinned me there.

"AH! Okay! _Okay_! Truce?"

He rolled his eyes but let me up. I grinned and sat on one of the tracks. At least I'd feel it rattle if a train was approaching. I rubbed my hands together, twining my fingers up and then cracking them. I smiled at him, the air getting hotter and then shrugging off my baggy shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. I cleared my throat as Tyler had looked away politely, "So Baby Boy… You're looking a bit peekish these days. What's up?"

He sighed again. He seemed tired, but not physically, more with his personality. Could people have personality-blues? I'd have to look that up…

"Yeah, it's just being back in town that's all."

I undid my shoe lace and then did it up a few more times, finding something to fiddle with as I started to wonder into the unknown, "What's wrong with town? I'm getting the impression it's like slitting your wrists."

He laughed once, and then paused. "Yeah, well I guess you could say that."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I'm guessing that you've realized who my parents are?" I shook my head, "Well my mom's a lawyer. Yeah, that's right, suits and wigs and hammers and shit. She's crazy strict about the law, kinda why I never got out much. I still don't.

Well my father is the mayor, and once again, pretty strict with that sort of stuff. I feel like I'm in a house of royalty sometimes, what with my mom dressing me up like a freak, all these old people coming over for dinner all the time. I have to act like I'm some idiot geek that get's top grades in everything, you understand?

Plus, my 'rents don't really have that much of a reputation around here. Well heck; of course they do, but it's not the kind of reputation you're proud of when you're their only son.

Mom appreciates when I just stay home all day, doing absolutely nothing and combing my hair and cleaning my room four times a day and answering the phone politely as if I didn't even _live_ there."

"That sounds like crap!" I blurted before I could re-think how harsh that might have sounded, "I mean… with your parents and-"

He waved a hand, "I'm used to it. I'm used to being the outcast here. I always have been."

Another _huge_ stab of guilt. I used to be one of the outcaster_s_. I snorted, "You know… This'll sound stupid, but I pledged to myself when I was younger to find out the truth." I sucked in a breath, "I used to believe the stories my brothers told me when I was very young… like the ones about people going up to your house, and never coming out- those sorts of stories? Once they told me that they saw you drag a dead body from your car at the edge of town or something…"

Tyler laughed darkly to himself, "…if they only knew…"

I choked on my next word and stared at him, "Wait- that one wasn't one of those '_Oops, I forgot to mention that'_ moments, was it?"

He laughed again, his eyes still dark and scaring me, "She wasn't dead."

"TYLER!"

"What? She-" He shuddered, "…I don't want to talk about it."

"The hell you don't! What did you do to her?! Should I be freaking out? Should I be worried for Leah?!" I was breathing quickly now.

"No! No, Alex, shh! No… wait, it wasn't-"

"-What the hell, Tyler?!"

"Alex! I swear!" He had his hands up in surrender to me, his eyes now panicky, "Alex! Please, listen!"

I sat back down, arms folded over my chest as if to half protect myself from him, but also to hold myself back from launching at him. "Explain yourself young man, before I have to call Rachel to kick your ass and- oh god, Leah…"

"ALEX! Listen! There's two sides to every story, and I'd rather your hear mine before you hear Cassie's."

"Cassie?" I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, "It's embarrassing, why I didn't want to talk about it."

"Embarrassing?"

"Very embarrassing. If my mom ever found out…"

"Found out, what?"

He looked up to glare at me, "Are you just going to repeat _everything_ I say? Cause if you are, I'm really not going to bother even _thinking_ about telling you."

"_Think about telling me-"_I saw his face and laughed, "-I'm joking! Go on."

He rubbed his fingers over his white knuckles and curled his legs up, putting his elbows on his knees, "She tried to kiss me one time when I was supposed to take her in to town by my mother's wishes. I told her no, but she's one of those high class bitches who takes no shit from anybody."

"Even a warlock?" I snapped.

"Even _me_. She wouldn't stop so I threw her out of my car and drove away, not even looking back. She's a hell of a drama queen, so she's probably told all her friends I tried to rape her or something…"

"It's the other way around, isn't it?"

He turned away, "I don't want to talk about it, Alex." His voice was warning now and I understood what he had said before. '_It's embarrassing, why I didn't want to talk about it.'_

I sighed and pat his shoulder, "I'm sorry… You have to know what I'd jump to, right? I've barely known you for a month. You could be… could be some sort of paedophile or something."

He raised one eyebrow to me and pointed to himself. He said in a light, questioning tone, "Baby Boy?"

I laughed, "Yeah, well," I paused, "names can be misleading."

He stared at me for a long moment and I thought he would hit me or something. But then, his lips turned up and his eyes sparkled. He started to laugh. We were both laughing until I punched his arm lightly, he poked my sides and then we were both tickling each other until the rails started to shudder.

We both jumped up and ran off the tracks, the train blowing past in a matter of seconds and then it was gone. As quickly as it had come around the corner.

I sighed and looked at Tyler, "You wanna get a burger?"

He shrugged, "I don't go into town much. Only when I have to-"

"-well you have to." I beamed up at him.

He sighed, "We'll grab one and then I'll take you up to my place." We started to walk back towards the car as he spoke, "I'll show you all the dead bodies I keep in the pool, heads we hang on the wall- oh! We even have a dungeon where vampires live."

I snorted, "Dead Man's Feast, huh? Cool!"

He grinned, and started the car once we were in, "It's a date."

-

We drove up a long drive, forest framing the roads until gradually, tree by tree, bush by bush, shrub by shrub; it turned into fresh, green grass. I gawked looking up as the grass stretched all the way up the hill until there were pretty trees and bushes. The house –or castle in my opinion- was beautiful. It somehow made me think of Edward Scissorhands, even though it was nothing like it.

The house was grey bricks and some parts of it looked medieval. There we no big fancy clipped hedges or weird fountains, the trees were eerie looking. Stalky with beautiful colours leaves that ranged from light blues to pinks to dark oranges and to greens.

Tyler parked his Hummer with the other cars on the side; I stepped out onto the gravel that crunched under my feet.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Tyler put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, stuck to the house –uhh- castle, mansion, over-sized cottage- there was _no_ way of explaining _what_ it was. It was beautiful, no less, but scary still. It was unique.

He looked down at his feet, bit his lip and shuffled his feet, "Yeah, it's a little -_wow_- like that. I've never really liked it-"

"You're bullshitting me," I blurted, head snapping around to him. His eyes went wide for a moment as I must have surprised him. I cleared my throat, "I just mean... well... _wow_ for sure, but, it's beautiful. I've never actually seen it. I've seen the top from the bottom of the hill; in town where I live but... never _ever_ did I think I'd get as close as this."

He laughed, "Yeah... right, well now you know where the stories must come from, huh?" I nodded slowly, still gazing up at it until Tyler grabbed my hand and started pulling me, "The front doors over that way, not the only way in, but I don't think my parents are home."

I nodded and let him drag me along. The front door made me grin. It was black and very old looking. He slid his keys into the lock, twisting them and opening the door. He put his finger to his lips, signalling for me to be quiet. I obeyed.

I looked inside at the huge hall and was utterly surprised. The outside was totally freakishly Frankenstein time; inside the walls were a dirty cream colour, the furniture was pretty colours of browns and auburns.

He crept carefully along, pulling me right behind him, but slow enough for me too gaze around. I peeked in one room and gasped.

He turned quickly to me, his eyes screaming worry.

I shook my head and whispered, "You have a _library_?!"

He rolled his eyes and kept going, we slid into the kitchen and were walking through it when someone squealed. Tyler swung around, smashing his knee into the counter and yelling in pain. He grabbed at his knee with the hand that wasn't connected to mine.

I looked over my shoulder to see a tall woman in a tight cream coloured suit that matched one of the sitting chairs in the living room, her dark hair wavy and half pulled back in odd angles, glasses perched on her head and a book in one hand. Her eyes flicked down to our hands and then back up to me. Her eyes were the same piercing colour as Baby Boys, and in them, I saw exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh, Tyler, honey. You gave me a fright," Her voice was like body butter, thick and smooth. She grinned and walked over to us, "So this must be Leah,"

At that moment Tyler's hand immediately dropped away from mine, he stood up straight again and cleared his throat.

"Oh, no I-"I tried to explain.

"Honey! No need to _sneak_ her in. Come dear, you're welcome. I'm intrigued to talk with you."

"Mom!" Her eyes flared at her and he sighed, "Mother," her face smoothed and Tyler put himself in front of me, his mother's brow furrowing as she looked at me, "This isn't Leah, this is Alex. A good friend of mine from school."

"Oh. Oh, my mistake, honey. I'm sorry." She said to me and then looked at Tyler, "Shall I get Jared to make some lunch? Do you-"

"Mo-ther," He almost slacked it again, "I am going to take her up stairs and show her the house. I don't want anything, can you leave us?"

She nodded but her eyes were on the top of his head, she narrowed them, "You need a hair cut, you're hair's too long, I don't want my son looking like someone off the streets."

"I think it looks nice," I said without thinking. Her ice cold eyes hit me like a bullet and I dropped my head.

"Bye mother," He grabbed my arm painfully hard and dragged me out of the room.

"Honey, don't take her in your room! You know what the rules are when friends are over! Be nice, don't hog-"

We were almost running up the stairs, his long legs carrying him a lot further than mine were. I puffed as I looked up the millions of spiral stairs. We got to the first landing and I coughed, "Dude..."

His voice was low and stricken, "Now you see why I never bring my friends home, she's a nightmare."

I was catching my breath as he showed me around, "How can you bare to stay home all the time then?"

"It's better than running around town, trying to be invisible,"

"But-"

"No, Alex, you don't get it!" He turned around to me, his blue eyes now cold as ice, "So many times I've gone just to pick some things up and come back with a black eye, sometimes not even come back until the next day because I'm so ashamed of the damage people have done. Did I tell you that once I was almost thrown into the damn? Yeah, almost drowned to death?"

"People really don't like you...?" I whispered.

He turned away from me, running both his hands fingers through his hair and closeing his eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just stress. Mom does that you know... feeds off your happiness."

I smiled half-heartedly and rubbed small circles on his shoulder, "Sorry, Tyler, I'm the one intruding here. You told me it was a bad idea to come, but you brought me anyways. It was stupid, maybe we should just go."

He looked at me for a long second, in a long enough second that worried me that he was going to do something crazy. Then he grinned, "Alex, I have something to show you, but if I am going to show you, you have to stay for dinner."

I blinked, taken aback, "You were joking when you said this was a date!"

He laughed, "Don't be silly... will you stay? Because the stars are counting on you."

-

Tyler's mother was disapproving when I offered to make dinner. Tyler helped me and we both rummaged around the large-enough-to-be-a-bowling-alley kitchen, singing to the radio that he put on despite his mother's annoying comments and finally was done. I gave his mother some of the food and kept a plate aside for his father when he came home. Tyler grabbed my plate before I got to it and started walking, laughing when I tried to reach for it.

He made for the staircase and I sighed, deciding to let him carry my food. We didn't 

stop at the first landing like before, not even the second. We passed the third which I'd hoped was the last until we got to the last. I wouldn't say it was a landing, not even a floor really, since there was about enough room for three people to hunch together and a door. He stared at the door handle and it twisted automatically the door opening in front of him.

I frowned at him, "Do your parent's know?"

He looked down at me with a strange expression, "It must be different for you girls."

"What do you mean?"

He showed me into a room; or at least what I _thought_ was a room. It was like a balcony but there was no end as it touched the roof and I noticed we were all the way on top of this... castle. I stared as the roof went flat for a little until it dipped down where, if you stepped over the edge, for sure you'd plummet to your death.

He walked to the edge, sat down and put my plate next to him. He sighed, "Alex, it gets passed down the male generations. If I have a son, no doubt will he be able to do what I can."

I sat next to him, starting to eat, "Oh... wow, thats... do you think, well if you and Leah...?"

He shrugged, "That's a scary thought, Alex."

I laughed, "He'd be a magician. Just like his parent's."

"Maybe. What if you and Reid...?"

I groaned, "Ugh, we'd have three killing machines." That both put smiles on our faces. Tyler sniffed casually while eating, not looking anywhere but his food as he said, "Look up."

It was night time, and I could see all the lights of the houses in town, burning golds.

My eyes slowly drifted upwards to the sky and I gasped. The stars were glistening like spilled diamonds on a carpet of pitch black.

"Wow... You come up here much?"

"Almost every night in summer," He laughed to himself as if shearing an inside joke, then sat back, his arms supporting him, "It's my place, really. Where I sit for ages and just forget about reality."

I nodded slowly, "I understand why."

After finishing dinner and laying on my back next to Tyler, I sighed and spoke my mind, "Baby Boy?"

"Yes, Alex Girl?" He chuckled.

"Do you think it'll last." There was a pause where i looked to the side, "Us, i mean. Do you think we'll all still be friends by the end of the year? I mean we're seniors... end of this year we'll all slack for a bit and then move to college, then get jobs-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alex," he propped himself up on his side, "Alex, you can't do that. Don't just say what's going to happen to us in the future like you're reciting your favourite poem. The lives of young ones are unpredictable, there's nothing you can really grasp and keep hold of right now. Not on us."

I blinked, "What are you going to do when you finish?"

He shrugged and sat back, "Get top grades... be a doctor or a lawyer like mom." I stared in disbelief. He obviously sensed my distress and laughed, "Alex, I'm not that stupid. I don't know, I guess I want to travel a bit, see and do things. I'm not sure. You?"

"I want to dance."

He stopped and sat up, looking at me. I didn't look back however, I stared up into the sky, "Yes, I want to go places and I want to dance the whole way."

He smiled and poked my nose with his index finger, "Good for you, at least one of us has our eye set on things."

I rolled my eyes at him and sat up, "Baby Boy, you'll find something, and when you do..." I grinned, "...we'll travel together."

"Agreed."

_**Cute, huh? I love Baby Boy :)**_


	23. You know I wouldn’t object!

_Greetings... How are we all? It's getting warmer here! LOOK! SUN! -points out window- I'm so happy! _

_It's still very fun to write us girls. :) We're always talking in English class about what will happen next, since that's the only class we all have together. :) It's REALLY fun. So uhh... These next couple chapters, Rachel and Pogue's relationship takes on a little something different, in **Anissa's words: I love it! You too are so cute when your not all, "Roar! Roar! Barn Sex! Fighting off your alcoholic dad!" **She's truly hilarious._

_Eminoddles is STILL on my lemon :( she has to hurry, cause it's in the future that I've actually already writen, so here, it's catching up! That's right! I've already writen when they all get together later because I was just so excited for it! :)_

_Sorry for the long messege of basically nothing interesting. GO READ! no Reid, cause Alex will kill you, R-E-A-D. :)_

* * *

**Rachel's POV** –**Thursday- **

I sat around all day while my dad ordered Pogue around the house, asking him to 'help' do things and fix up the house. Our back they were hammering and everything, while I sat on the couch flipping through the channels a million times. Documentary after documentary, after soapy after cooking show... there was no winning with it.

My dad wondered in through the front door, his black hair greasy and pulled tightly back into a pony tail. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and glared at me from the kitchen. I had my eyes narrowed at the beer he was drinking.

"You gonna be a bitch about it?"

I shrugged, "When I have to call the cops because you've gone and put your gun to my head again,"

"Someone needs to tell you the rules around here," He spat, walking around the corner towards me.

I stood up, standing somewhere where it put the couch between us, "Fine... get drunk, I don't care. But I won't be here when you wake up."

He smirked and took a huge gulp, some of it leaking out of the side of his mouth. He wiped the liquid away with the back of his hand and grinned at me, "Go buy some more beer. Make yourself useful, instead of being like your mother." He mumbled the last part as he walked out the door into the blistering heat.

I glared, ready to hit something... or someone. Instead I turned around and glared at the first thing I could find. A vase broke into a million little pieces over the table in the corner, but I wasn't even going to think about cleaning it up.

I grabbed my wallet and phone on the table and went to the car. I stared up the engine and reversed violently out of the drive, turned and speed down the road.

My eyes were narrowed as the road signs passed quickly and as I reached the town I was forced to slow down.

I parked outside the liquor store that was next to the supermarket. I sat in the car for a moment, air conditioner cooling me down and somehow soothing my anger. I leaned over and rooted around in the glove box, pulling out my fake ID and shoving it in my wallet.

I turned the car off and stepped out into the hot sun. I straightened my yellow skirt out and unbuttoned my blouse one button down. The looks my dad gave me when I dressed that way around him gave me the creeps sometimes.

I walked into the liquor store, walking up and down the isles many times until I found something that looked familiar to the one in the kitchen at home.

I paid for it along with a few Jack Daniels and getting a cute young boy to help me carry them to my car. I went into the supermarket and decided to stock up.

I had a basket full and was gazing at the different Bolognese sauces. I didn't even _like _Bolognese.

"This ones the best I reckon, more garlic," I turned around quickly to the voice that sounded somehow familiar. My eyes widened when my eyes fell on a very old friend of mine.

"Andy?"

The boy was only slightly taller than me, his eyes a beautiful hazel colour and brown hair curly but short. He grinned, and I laughed as he still wore those braces.

"What's up, Rach? You're back in town then."

I crossed my arms casually, "Yeah, schools off for two weeks. Ah! Haven't see you in forever!" I put the basket at my feet and swung my arms around him. He hugged me tightly. We'd been friends since forever. The kind of friends who played in sandpits and went swimming naked together, grew up reading comics and building cubbies, getting their drivers licence together and going to parties. We'd gone through a lot since we were smaller. I pulled back, "How are you? How are your sisters? What's been going on? Got a girlfriend? What about school?"

"Stop with the questions, Rach. I'm fine, a little tired from a camping trip with a few mates. My sisters are fine, one's gone to college in Colorado actually. No girlfriend, schools fine, nothing much, just parties and stuff."

I frowned, "It's like I've not missed anything. Surely I have."

He shrugged and picked off a jar from the shelf, "Can't go wrong with that one. Anyways.. we should catch up some time."

"Yeah, totally." I beamed and took the jaw, "Aw, it really is great to see you."

He ruffled my hair and started walking backwards, "Call me. I'm always free, you remember."

I nodded, "The times when walking through the front door was totally overrated."

"Your windows still a bitch, Rach."

I grinned and waved as I saw his younger sister Clare at the end of the isle, tapping her foot impatiently for him. He winked and turned, putting his hand on the back of her neck and pushing her forwards.

I paid for the stuff and loaded it into my car, grabbing a few movies on the way and driving back home.

I got out and pulled all the bags inside where Pogue leaned against the counter, his chest glistening in the light and strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

He looked up at me, smiling, "Shopping spree?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wish. Where's dad?"

"Went to go get something from the store."

I frowned, "But he just asked me to do that."

Pogue thrusted off the counter and walked slowly over to me, taking the bags easily (the veins in his arms bulging happily) setting them on the counter and turned to me, "I'm gonna have a shower," he pushed a stand of hair away from my face, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

I smirked, "Like a date, huh."

"Sure," He smirked back.

"I accept," I reached up on tippy toes to peck his lips before turning him and pushing him towards the hall, "Hurry up and shower before I think about joining you."

He laughed from the hall, "_You know I wouldn't object_!"

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes and started putting the groceries away. I turned on the radio to listen to while I waited around in the kitchen, half listening to the running water in the bathroom. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I slid down the hall and opened the bathroom door, "Only me." I assured him and closed it, walking to the mirror and grabbing my brush.

"Where do you wanna go tonight?" Pogue's voice floated out of the shower, the bathroom fogging up.

I stood on the toilet seat, opening the long widow up top, "Don't care, there's bars, movies... I'm sure there's a few tire parties somewhere."

"Don't you need beaches for that?" He laughed.

I shrugged and went back to brushing my long red hair, putting it up in a high pony tail, "There's a million free acres out here. It's country, we don't need no beaches."

The water cut off and I kept my eyes fixated on my image in the mirror. Too bad that when he stepped out behind me that the mirror stopped at his waist, where no more could be seen. I could glance casually over my shoulder and...

"Tire party... alright, well if you want to go."

"Don't mind," I said my voice quivering as I stared at his wet body in the mirror. He turned and caught my eyes in the glass. He smirked at me.

"We could always stay in," he wrapped the towel around his hips, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me. In all honesty I didn't care that his skin was wet, it felt nice against mine. "by the way, love the short skirt."

I bit my lip as I felt his fingers trailing slowly down my shoulder, my side and to my hip. I turned around to him, the small of my back pressed against the skin, hair brush in a knuckle-white grip.

His eyes ran over my body and fixated on the buttons of my blouse, undone so much to show of cleavage.

I swallowed and looked over my shoulder, putting my brush away, Pogue put his hands on my waist leaning forwards and pressing his lips slowly to mine. My arms twirled up around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

One arm wrapped all the way around my waist and back, the other hand sliding past my skirt and clamping onto my behind.

I squeaked and it broke the kiss. His eyes roamed over my body again, "Keep your hair out, it looks better."

I went to protest but he crushed his lips over mine again, his hand running up, twisting in the elastic and pulling it out so that my wavy hair fell down my shoulders and back. "Much sexier," his lips went to my throat.

"I'm not trying to look sexy," I had to run my fingers through his wet hair, "it get's distracting."

"No shit," He breathed and backed up, our eyes met. For a long time we both stood there, looking at each other. I flinched when the front door slammed and my dad had come home.

I went to the door quickly and almost ran out before my dad knew we were both in there. Stupid me.

There was a harsh pain in my right elbow as my dad grabbed it and threw me against the wall roughly, "What the hell are you doing?!"I rubbed my elbow, this time totally surprised and out of words. "Don't you know what I'll do to your if you two are fooling around?!"

"We weren't!" I snapped.

"Bullshit."

"Leave me alone," I glared going to walk, but my dad pushed my shoulder back, his breath smelling strong of alcohol and eyes darker than normal.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He spat, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

I glared up at him quickly, holding my right arm close to my chest, "If this is what you call speaking then lord save me, you're rambling." His eyes flashed as he lifted and unnoticed beer to his lips. He went to open his mouth but I cut him off, "You're such a sick jerk! I can't believe that blood allows you to be my father!"

He took another swig and smiled murderously, strands of hair hanging in his eyes. He whipped the back of his hand across his lips and shifted his feet for a moment, "Say I'm a jerk, huh?"

"Damn straight, you're a jerk, you asshole!"

I didn't see it coming at all, in that last nanosecond of anger flaring between us, his hand shot up into the air and hit me across my left cheekbone. Realization only set in after my head was turned away from him, my lips pressed so tightly together, my teeth ached from pressure, eyes wide. I want to yell at him, but his hand came up again, pushing me harder against the wall.

"Hey! HEY!" another deep voice yelled, and as if my brain was lagging, it took a moment to realize it was Pogue. The sound was starting to drain out of everything, fading slightly as Pogue's large arms came across in front of me, pushing my father back.

Dad put up a little of a fight, thumping Pogue on the arm but that boy was made of iron when he wanted. I don't really remember what Pogue said or did, or where he even shoved my dad.

All I knew was that I had thrown open the front door almost broken my ankle on the stairs and fled into the darkness of the trees. I ran to a river, following it for only five minutes before I found a large group of boulders in funny shapes. I pressed my back to one and slid down it, just sitting there. Not a tear slipped down my cheek; I felt no urge to cry. Shock.

I pressed my fingers to my cheek, but no blood was drawn. Only a sharp flare of pain and then throbbing of a bruise.

I dropped my hands to my side, fingers in the dirt as I clenched sticks and leaves, crushing them in unbearable strength that made my hands hurt and bleed.

The cuts healed up click as I stared at them. I folded my arms on my knees and hid my face, just wanting some breathing space.

-

I walked unsteadily back towards the house, but somehow I didn't think I was going the right way. I had walked around this place a million times before, but this time my 

mind was numb and I had no idea of where my feet were being placed.

I stumbled out of the trees and onto the side of the long road stretching from town, past my place and to the next. Car's headlights sprayed over me, the light bouncing off my somewhat raggered figure.

I pushed my fuzzy main of hair back from my eyes, fixing my top and stepping back as one car sped past me.

One started to slow down, and I didn't know why I didn't step back. Curse the brain that seemed to be detached from body.

"Heeey," A boy leaned his head out of the car window, a wide grin on his face. What did he have to be so happy about?

My eyes widened as the other windows slid down and I saw about four boys in the car, older than me.

"Your boyfriend dump you out here?" One of them asked, his friend nudging him on.

"I-" I opened my mouth, but it sort of just stayed like that. I couldn't speak for some reason.

"Come with us, we'll take you home." The boy in the front said. His eyes looked honest, at least, and I really needed to get home...

The door opened and I stepped forward slowly, then another step. I was going to sit in, one of the boys hands on my arm and the other on my hip, pulling me in.

"Rachel?!"

My head snapped up as I saw a deep red car behind this small buddish black one I was climbing into. A guy stumbled out of the car, and coming towards me fast.

"Get her in the car!" One of the boys hissed and my brain clicked. This was wrong.

As the boy pulled my hips, I pushed off the car, his hands slipping. He lunged out, grabbing my wrist and trying to get me back in, but just as arms closed around me, the car started moving and the boy was closing the door and rolling his window up.

I turned in his arms and looked up at Andy; bloody bat shit was it good timing. "Th-thanks."

"Rachel, are you _stupid_?!" He spat, his normally chocolate pretty eyes were sharp as razors.

"Andy, I'm sorry, I-"

"Do you know what they were going to do?! Shit, Rach, I expected you to be more... more _aware_!"

"Andy... please let me explain."

"What?!" He snapped and then his eyes touched my face, really touched my face. He stared at the bruise that must have been a lot worse than I thought from the face he made. "What is _that_?!"

"That," I pushed him off of me, "would be the handiwork of my dad. Can... look, can you just take me home?"

He nodded, his lips pressed together tightly as if he'd vomit. He opened my door and then returned to his side, starting up the fast car. Something you didn't really find 

out here.

We drove for a long time in silence as Andy fidgeted uncomfortably, "You know how much I want to take a rifle to him right now?"

"Been there," I mumbled, my forehead against the window as he pulled up the drive. He parked to the side in the dark shadows of the trees that framed my house. He turned off the car, but neither one of us went to get out of the car.

His keys swung slowly, but it was the only thing that moved, everything else around seemed to be frozen in time.

Andy finally turned to me, "Sorry, I didn't even ask- Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright," I snapped softly, if that was possible for me.

He pushed a few strands of hair away from my face and ran a finger over my cheekbone, his cold finger feeling good against the swelling skin, I leaned into it.

"Thanks, Andy..." I smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you, you know."

He chuckled, "Well... you seem pretty good most of the time," his tone took on a slight hinge. "But that's fine. You get on, i understand."

"Andrew, you know that I only went to that school to get away from my dad. You know I didn't want to leave you here," His eyes were sad.

I sighed, this boy, believe it or not, was a pretty big cry baby when it came down to it. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him, patting down his hair, "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, me too. This is the last thing you need right now," He whispered, "I just wish that you'd stayed. We could have..."

I frowned, and pulled away, my fingers still barley on his shoulders. He looked at me for a long second before leaning forwards and pressing his lips to mine. Once again, shock washed over me and I didn't realize what he was doing until his tongue pressed against my lip.

I pulled away quickly, grabbed the door handle and stepped out.

"Wait, Rach!"

I closed the door and folded my arms, walking towards the house. I heard his footsteps behind me, but they were a lot more urgent than I would have thought.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me around to face him. I gave him a look, "What the hell was that?!"

"I'm sorry about that. I- don't know what-"

"The hell you don't!"

"Rach, I would never hurt you, you know that."

I bit back a few words and folded my arms again, "Well looks like you just undid those stitches."

"Rachel..." He sighed.

"No, Andrew. Look, you can't do this to me again. Not again." I shook my head, "Besides... I ahve a boyfriend believe it or not," just as if the gods had sent a shock of irony, headlights flashed up the drive, and I saw it was my dad's Cadillac.

He turned to, towards the headlights and then back at me, his eyes pained as I knew his body was probably locking down right before my eyes.

"I'll... see you 'round." I stepped back once, and then another, before I knew it I had bolted up the front stairs and into the house. Dad was nowhere to be seen, so I went straight for my room and closed the door, and sat on the end of my bed, legs crossed and face in my palms.

Not soon after, Pogue opened my door and stood there. I looked up, finally through red-rimmed eyes that I caught a glimpse of in the mirror on the wall opposite me.

His face looked sad and stressed, he shut the door quietly and sat down on the bed next to me, welcoming my shaking body into his warm arms. He sat there for a moment, patting my head before we were both lying on the bed, bodies next to each other.

After I was done and the pathetic tears had stopped, I looked up. He was looking down on me already; he brushed a finger lightly over my cheek, his eyes going black. There was no more throbbing in the cheek, and I hoped the bruise had cleared up with that single touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, burrowing my head on his chest, "I'm sorry for this..."

"Don't go apologizing, you only know I'll ignore you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome," he paused for a long moment, "hey, who was that guy out front? He looked like he was about to shoot something."

"Or someone..." I mumbled.

"What happened?" He asked, but it wasn't one of those '_tell me only if you want to'_ it was more of a _'don't care, tell me anyways'_.

I sighed, "I've known him since we were really little. He uh- well he found me." I played with a bit of his shirt, "and he... kissed me."

He didn't gasp or break something or even push me away. He just pulled me closer to him, his hand curling around to touch my stomach under the end of my blouse.

I bit my lip, looking into his green eyes, "You're not mad?"

The eyes flicked to mine, and for a moment in the world, they were the only things I saw. But he didn't speak, he only held me close. So he was mad, exceptionally mad, he just didn't want to show it. After everything, I knew why.

I leaned down slowly, pressing my lips to his, but the kiss wasn't the same. I wanted to cry, but that'd just be stupid.

I sat up and got off the bed. I went to my wardrobe, pulling my shirt off and putting on a tank top, then putting on some thin long pants. I put the other clothes in a basket and went over to sit next to Pogue, my hand resting on the spot between his chest and his stomach. His hand when up and closed around mine.

"I went out looking for you too," he said softly, looking at me.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He sat up and looked down, hair falling in his eyes and making my stomach move around restlessly.

I climbed onto the bed behind him, pressing my front to his back. I slid my hands down his waist to the edge of his shirt, curling my fingers under it. His hands stopped mine, his face turning to the side.

I leaned forwards, kissing his neck slowly, his hands relaxing and allowing me to pull it over his head.

My fingers found his shoulders, where I started to massage and kneed the tense muscles, while kissing the back of his neck. He leaned his head back on my shoulder, so I knew what I was doing helped. I kissed the hollow behind his ear before moving down his neck and over his Adam's apple. He sighed and when I pulled back his eyes were open.

I grinned and he reflected it. It felt nice, to smile again. It wouldn't be too long now...


	24. I can’t tell him

_Totally adorable in this chapter._

* * *

I woke up to the scent of flowers and fresh grass. I sat up and yawned, stretching and looking around to see my window open; a light breeze flowing in.

Getting up, I padded across the wooden floor to my wardrobe and swung it open. To the side, where nothing else hung, was a summery green dress, spaghetti straps and light prints over it. I didn't recognize it at all; it looked brand new. I took it out and examined the dress. It was so pretty I thought I'd eat it.

Instead I slid into it, put my hair in low pigtails and barely skipped out of my room. The house was quiet, very quiet.

I cleaned up around the kitchen, beer bottles littering around as if there had been a party here before hand. As if.

I pulled my phone over from the counter, looking at the millions of missed calls from yesterday, caller ID: PogueyBear. (_Thank you Leah and Alex._)

"Morning," I jumped as arms slid around my small waist. I turned in his arms and smiled up as he pressed his forehead down to mine.

"Hey,"

"Where'd you get the dress?" He eyed the low fabric across my cleavage and I could swear he almost licked his lips.

I shrugged, "Just happened to be there," and then I smirked.

He grinned, "It occurred to me about a week ago that I'd missed your birthday."

I scoffed, "It was like… a month ago."

"Clearly missed," He kissed me quickly and pulled back, "so I got a little advice from the girls…"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks meat head," I stole Alex's line and kissed him, arms curling around his neck.

He pulled back and looked over my shoulder, then his eyes flicked down to mine, "Fancy getting breakfast out?"

I grinned, "Race you to the car…"

He laughed once, "Right," then he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder like a potato sack. Oh wow… his shoulders…

-

We had gotten breakfast out, and spent lunch in town. There was a small market near the footy field that Pogue was refusing to go to. I had my fingers laced in his, barley on the grassy field and pulling at his arm with three quarters my strength, "Come oooon!" I whined.

"No thanks," He said, a grin of satisfaction on his face as he jolted, getting better footing and then pulling back, our arms stretched between us.

"Please Pogo? It'll be fun! I might see a few old friends…" I smirked at him and threw myself forwards into his arms, "I can show off my boyfriend to them. Make them jealous."

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against mine, "Show me off? What am I? A trophy?"

"Of shorts." I kissed him quickly before claiming his hand again and pulling him behind me. He didn't refuse this time and we got to the gate and then in.

We wondered around, kids on rides screaming, parent's shopping, people chatting, couples eating cotton candy on the hill- oh! Cotton candy!

I bought some and waved a pink cloud in front of Pogue's lips. He ate the piece from my fingers, curling his hand around mine and my finger slipping between his lips. I giggled and replaced it with my lips.

My tongue pressed against his lower lip, the sugar passing onto my tongue.

"Don't eat me, Rach…" He whispered when I pulled back, licking my lips. "I know I taste good and all,"

I groaned lowly in his ear, "Oh you have no idea," with that I giggled, threw the naked stick into the bin and skipped off down the path.

Pogue insisted on being the man and winning me a big toy, but I refused. I didn't have any use of a stupid pink elephant when I had a hot boy on my arm already. "You rather I replace you with that thing?" I pointed at the elephant in a little kid's arm. It was twice his size.

"Replace me?" He nuzzled my neck, "Never."

"You'd be surprised," I smirked at him and he pulled back, his eyes intense. Oh, crud. "Uhh… I was joking. I swear it." I ran my fingers through his hair, letting strands fall into his eyes and make my stomach twist and turn.

He looked over his shoulder, "Do you know that girl? She seems to like staring at my feet."

I glanced over and scanned until I found her. She was tall, taller than me, rakey with fuzzy chestnut colour hair, eyes a light shade of brown… or was it gold?

"Pogue, she's not staring at your feet," I rolled my eyes and pushed him slightly away, hand lingering on his chest. My eyes narrowed down to her, "That's Hazel Derk… Dork as I recall it actually."

"She's hot," He said and my eyes snapped around to him. He looked at me with humour all over his face; he burst into laughter, "Rach, don't look like I just ran over your cat! She's hot for a broom."

I folded my arms, glaring back at her. She knew who I was, and she knew _why_ I was glaring at her with such irritation. But worst was that… _she knew I had something she didn't_.

-

"Two… four… five… I win," Pogue grinned as we sat on a seat near the fair, watching the people walk by and counting how many of them were wearing band shirts of likings.

"Oh shut up," I glared playfully at him as I was curled up next to him, legs crossed with his hand on my knee as I tried to tie a thin string bracelet around his wrist. It wasn't much, but I'd worn it forever. It had been a gift from my mom's sister when I had turned thirteen and become a woman. She was totally over the top like that, but she was the closest family I had. It felt like something I should give him, other than kisses and… sex… and myself.

His eyes were locked on mine, but I avoided them as I tried to tie the knot in the string, cheeks blushing, the longer it took. Finally I let go and smiled down at it.

He looked down too, his eyes flashing with some sort of emotion I wasn't really used to. His eyes traced up my body to my own eyes and he leaned forwards, kissing me passionately for the first time today.

He was the one to pull away, kissing my freckled nose and twirling a piece of string between his fingers, "Thanks, I love it."

"Be glad it's not feminine looking…" I smirked, trying to cover up my bashfulness with a cocky comment. "…that'd be embarrassing on your part."

He laughed and traced along the one red string amongst the beige ones, "Now I have to give you something of mine,"

"Oh don't be stupid," I slapped his hand very lightly, "you already got me this… and I already have you," I pecked his lips, "I'm totally happy."

He smiled and caught my chin, pulling me back to his soft, moist lips. I breathed him in and got lost in a world of just us, but one small thought picked at the back of my mind like a loose thread, if I pulled too hard, I'd come undone…

Not once had we said we loved each other. We'd given each other everything and anything we wanted, that was enough for forever and more. But for some reason, my lips didn't fit around the words as easy as they did for say, Alex or Leah. I loved them like my sisters. They basically _were_ my sisters. But this was different; the thought of saying those three words to him felt like I was signing a contract… except I couldn't find that small print.

What would I commit to if I said it? How much was I bonded to him if I _did_ sign the contract with those words?

Could I deal with that? I was scared. I'd never admitted to _anybody_ that I'd loved them like this. Not like this.

Pogue pulled away and ran his fingers over my shoulder, "Rach, what's wrong? You're all tense?"

"I think I need the bathroom," I mumbled, getting up quickly and bolting to the block. I didn't, however, enter. I walked around the side, pressing my back to the wall and sliding down into a protective sitting position.

I took my phone out with a shaky hand and pressed in two phone numbers. I was glad that my phone was able to pull off more than one call at once. This was an emergency…

"Alex, Quincy?"

"_What's wrong, Rach?"_ Alex was the first to answer, her voice rushed, _"You sound scared? What's happening?"_

"_Rachel? Are you alright?"_ Leah asked in a light, soothing voice.

I sighed and tried to get the words out, but my gut jolted again and there was silence for a moment.

"_Do you know what's going on?"_ Alex whispered.

"_Not at all,"_ Leah said back, "_Honey? What's wrong?"_

"I can't…" I choked, "I can't sign it."

"_Can't sign what? Dude, what the hell?!" _Alex shouted into the phone.

"_Shhhhhut up Alex,"_ Leah hissed, _"What are you signing? It isn't for anything illegal is it? You know-"_

"I can't say it…" I whispered, "He- I do, but- I can't –"

"_What can't you do?"_ Alex asked slowly, her voice more calm and that calmed me. I breathed slowly and then said the words.

"I can't tell him I love him."

There was a long pause in which I could hear them both breathing, almost hear them _thinking_. _"Oh,"_ That was Leah.

"_Crap… umm…"_ Alex muttered.

"It's ridiculous," I hissed, curling up on myself, "_I'm_ ridiculous, but…"

"_Aw, hon,"_ Alex sighed, "_well you said you do, so why can't you tell him that?"_

I wanted to transfer thoughts, make them see it the way I did. The whole contract signing and fine print and- "_You're scared of commitment?"_ Leah said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And it hit me in the gut.

"_Aw, Raaaach!"_ Alex laughed lightly and then went back to her serious mode, _"He won't make you do anything you don't want to…"_

"It's not that…"

"_Then what is it?"_ She asked urgently.

"I don't know what it is," I sighed, pressing my fingers to my temples, "Quincy's right I think, but I don't understand _why_ I'm so scared of it… it's not like… well…"

"_You're a wild child, Rach,"_ Quincy laughed.

"_Too right, dude, it scared me first time too… but you know why?"_ I could hear the grin in Alex's voice. That confused me.

"_It's because I meant it."_

I chuckled with the two of them, "_Well I guess that sort of makes sense."_

"_You do too, Rachel. You love him, we _all_ know it."_ I could imagine her now, rolling her eyes at me in irritation.

I sighed and Alex laughed again, _"He won't _own_ you if you say it, you know. Reid doesn't own me and… I'm pretty sure Baby Boy doesn't own any party of Leah accept her feet."_ Lean snorted but Alex ignored it, "_You give yourself to them, yada yada, but they can't _claim_ you or anything. There's nothing to worry about."_

I nodded slowly, my breathing taking on a new level, "Okay… Thanks… That's what I needed to hear I think,"

"_Rachel, you're hyperventilating into the phone…" _Alex said lamely.

"_Do you need me to fly back there right now?"_ Leah asked.

"No, I don't need a baby sitter." I shot quickly and then licked my lips, "I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

"_Bye Rachybug," _Alex's tone was bubbly again.

"_See you soon,"_ Leah's was soft as always, and for once, I actually hesitated hanging up on them.


	25. We have a full stock of one condom

_**Hey people! :D**_

_**Sorry for not uploading a little, but I've been busily writing! I have like... four or so chapters to update for you today! Oh and hey, look, I realize we've gotten QUITE a few watchers, but I haven't heard from any of you... What happened to reivews? Don't people know how to use the button? It's kind of depressing when I upload so much and get nothing in return :(**_

_Interesting fact:_ _**I****n Massachusetts, USA... There's towns called- Newbury, Newbury Port, Quincy and Danvers... Now, here in Australia, I just realized WE have an Ipswich too! And guess what street you can find there? Parry street. Is that all Irony or what?! **_

_**How we chose the name Faxon (rachel), Newbury (Alex) and Quincy (leah)- was we went to Google, typed in- names from the 1600's... and then looked at lists, and chose a few... but all these names appearing as towns and streets near Ipswiches and MA, it's just so weird!**_

_**Anyone else weirded out? :P**_

_Also- _**IT WAS EMI'S BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY!!**_ 21st of September ;) same as Alex's- though they're only in like.. early September here... OH! And that's right, they have 'all-year-round' school, like we do here. It's just easier to work with, since I don't know the American school semesters that well. :)_

_**Anyways... Enjoy! and PLEASE! I hope to see some major reviewing going on! I miss talking to you people! :(**_

* * *

I stood in the bathroom in front of the foggy mirror for a long time in my towel, using up my hair straightening time. Instead my wet dark locks were curling and it was too late to try anything on them. I stared into my reflecting eyes when there was a knock on the door.

I jumped as Pogue snuck his head in, eyes looking me up and down quickly before he smiled, "Ten minutes Rach, you've been in here for like half an hour."

"Sorry, girl has to do what a girl has to do," I laughed, turning back to my reflection.

"Stare at yourself until your hair dries? Is that what you're trying to accomplish."

_Yes_. "No!" I said quickly, "I just- oh forget it, I have to get changed." A green lucky charms shirt with shorts and converses. I was grabbing up all my things on the bed, shoving it into my purse when I spotted something that wasn't there the other day…

_-_**_Lot's of love, Quincy. PLEASE use it.-_ **A condom packet.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, _Was she possibly the weirdest friend ever?_ I thought about it though, we hadn't used one first time, but I took the pill, that was dealt with. Easy. I didn't pull an Alex and have pregnancy scare.

"What's that?" Pogue said, arms wrapping around me and making me jump, hiding the thing in my hand. "Uh oh, looks like I'll have to confiscate something," he chuckled.

"No, no… don't-" I tried to keep it from him, pushing one hand against his chest as my other was outstretched away from him. I couldn't help but smile as he grabbed for it.

He was pushing me back and I jumped onto the bed, standing up and hiding it behind me. He grabbed me around the waist, swung me around and laid me on the floor, climbing over me, legs straddling my waist and grabbing for my hand.

"Oh come on! Not fair! _So,_ big ass, not fair!" I yelped as he tickled me with one hand and slid his hand up my other one with the condom packet enclosed in my hand.

"Let me see," He smirked, grabbing my wrist and pinning it to the floor. I went to reach up but he grabbed that hand too, folding it behind my back and prying my hand open. He looked down at the packet and started to laugh and so did I.

"She' such an OCD girl _and_ a mother." I rolled my eyes, letting him take the packet.

He folded it around in his fingers for a moment before flicking it and letting it land on the bare skin above my chest, under my collarbones. He smirked, leaning down, "We have a full stock of _one_ condom."

My other hand was still pinned and the one that was closest was behind my back, so I tried helplessly to reach up and kiss his lips. He closed some of the distance, his tongue pressing against my lips in desperation.

It was quickly getting heated as I grinded my pelvis into his, arching my back. He pulled back, breathing heavily, "We should go… this really isn't the place,"

I nodded quickly, my breathing upbeat like his, "Let's go…"

-

There was a party closer to town, a huge bonfire, beer, couples, music, vehicles 

parked anywhere and everywhere. The way I remembered it.

Pogue's hand was clasped around mine, hand touching the bare skin at the small of my back every few seconds. I smirked and stopped near a car, grabbing two beers from a tub and handing one to him.

He smirked and we drank. It wasn't that lively here, just a nice night out, to be honest. "So Pogo, tell me… what's on your mind?"

We both leaned facing each other between two chevys. He fidgeted for a moment and ran fingers through his hair, "Just stuff,"

"What stuff?" I asked, taking another swig of my beer.

He shrugged, "Actually, I'm kinda worrying about Caleb. He hasen't called me in two days, and he said he'd keep me updated."

"You're worried about him by himself."

"I shouldn't be," He sighed, "he's been quiet since-" we both locked eyes for a moment and then down again, "I think it hurts him too much to see all of us… well… happy. He's slipping Rach, and I'm really worried about what he'll do."

"He needs a girl," I rolled my eyes, "and _we _need to find him one."

Pogue nodded, "I've been looking already… but I'm no Caleb," He smirked at me, "we've got two very different tastes."

I shrugged one shoulder, "You've got the better taste."

He groaned but smiled, thrust himself off the car and closer to me, "Damn Rach, you got me excited…"

I laughed and swung my arm around his neck, "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"What?"

I dropped my eyes and he blushed, "Ah, that…"

I smirked and put my beer on the hood of the car turning him around so that his back was pressed against the car and I reached up on tippy toes to press my lips to his ear, "Do you need help with that?" I trailed my hand down his chest and stomach.

"Rach…" He groaned lowly into my ear and his lips attacked mine, before I pulled him away from the crowed into the darkness and slammed his back against another unoccupied vehicle, lips and body parts clashing, sounds erupting…

When we wondered back to the party, hand in hand again, we were both estatic. The music had become louder somehow and I was in need of another beer.

We walked over towards the fire again, Pogue's hand touching the small of my back every few seconds. The boy never got enough-

"Rachel!"

I swung around to see Andy pushing through a couple and walking around a car. I turned around like I hadn't even noticed him and kept walking, pulling Pogue along behind me.

"Aw, Rachel! Don't be like that! Come on! You know I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" He called but I ignored him and kept walking. Pogue seemed to pick up the pace behind me.

He leaned down to my ear, "Are you sure you're not going to forgive him?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned on him, eyes scorching and anger flaring, "Forgive him? What kind of planet do you live on?!"

"Rach-"

"RACHEL! I'M SORRY!"

I glare at Andy as he came close, putting his hands on my shoulders. I pushed him off, "Go away."

"Rachel, _please!_" Andy said, his voice desperate.

"Don't you think-" Pogue started but I snapped at him.

"Shut up! Both of you just…" I made an irritated noise and pointed at Andy, "_You_ leave me alone! I don't want to hear it. You screwed it up, Andy! You screwed it up _big time_."

I turned from him, glaring at Pogue for a moment before storming off in the classic Rachel way. I was _so_ pissed off I could burn a building.

It was a few minutes before a hand clasped around mine and Pogue pulled me around, "Rachel, stop being a drama queen and-"

I threw him off, the air around me shuddering as some kind of invisible force had pushed him away from me, "What is wrong with you, you moron?! You're taking _his_ side! Even when he tried to- no, he _did kiss your girlfriend_?!"

"Rachel…." He said in a hushed voice. I was fuming, and was sure electricity currants were running down each strand of my hair. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest as he tried to touch my hand. This better be good, and damn fast too. "…maybe you're over thinking this? He sounds pretty honest when he said he didn't mean it."

"_Are you high?!_" I squinted in disbelief at him. Who the hell was speaking from his mouth?

"Rachel, listen to me!" He grabbed onto my forearms, "I know what it's like to make mistakes."

I narrowed my eyes on him, "_You know what it's like, huh?_" To be honest, now I was more than pissed. I was pissed _and_ scared.

He sighed, "Rachel, what if I told you something that… might come as a surprise?"

I unfolded my arms and put my hands on my hips, leaning my weight on one foot, "Try me."

He sighed again, but this time nervously, "Remember that first night in the bar? In the hall, you and me?" I had my tongue between my teeth, jaw off centred. He continued as I clearly showed to sign of speaking, "Well… I want you to know that I did it for you. Because I wanted to _be with you._"

"Oh?"

He sucked in a breath and looked down, "I was dating another girl at the time."

My muscles tensed and my breathing stopped. You _had_ to be kidding, right?! "Excuse me?" I blinked.

"I told her it was over the next day, I swear! I couldn't stop thinking about you. Just you." He stepped closer, his fingers touching my forearm and then dropping, "Rach…"

"You were in a relationship… and you still screwed me around?" I muttered, jaws clenched.

"It wasn't like that… it was bound to happen anyways. We weren't in a happy place, Rachel!" He pleaded.

I stepped back slightly, "Okay… I'm tipsy, so I must be imagining things. I want to go home, I want to sleep, and I don't want to speak to you until I've had both those plus a bath."

He blinked, "Rach-"

I turned from him and walked back to the car. I got in and started it up, barley waiting for him to get in and close the door before reversing quickly. It was so silent at home as I threw open the front door and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

Bathtubs full of soapy hot water were about as good as a double patty burger and large drink of any sorts. It was irresistible.

I spent at least an hour in there, soaking and letting my mind cool down. Four times I had to concentrate on wiggling my toes and _not_ thinking about what had happened tonight.

I wrapped up in a towel and opened the door, walking out and pausing to look down at Pogue sitting against the wall, arms on his knees. He looked up, but didn't speak. Neither did I.

I changed and climbed into bed, curling up and waiting for tears, but nothing came. I'd used up all my tears years ago, and plus, this was nothing to cry about. Nothing at all. I'd go to sleep and in the morning it would all be gone. Everything.

-

Saturday morning was possibly worse than a Monday. I woke up and walked right into my father, his hands capturing me in strange places as we steadied each other, realized who we were and walked in opposite directions. Pogue stood in the kitchen, a glass in his hand. We both shoved shoulders in the kitchen, not speaking a word to the other.

I made two pieces of toast, leaving one in the machine and walking out the front to the car. I started it up and reversed into the drive way, getting out again and grabbing up a bag of things. I sighed in my room in front of the mirror before turning to my door and walking to Pogue.

I swallowed and looked up at him through puffy, squinted and tired eyes, "I'm going to Alex's to pick her up. You will go pick up Reid."

As I turned to the door he called out, "Do I get any kind of goodbye?"

"No," I growled and slammed the front door.

When Rachel was angry for something, she wasn't going to let the person live it down until she got into their head.

It only took about an hour and a half to get to Alex's, my anger tending to press my 

foot harder down on the pedal. I parked outside the white house that looked as if it belonged somewhere near the beach.

I sighed and took my bag out of the car, smoothing down my short white skirt and grey tank top. I skipped to the door and knocked on it.

"Rachel? Is that you, dear?" Mrs. Newbury looked at me with wide eyes, flinging her arms out and pulling me to her stone hard chest.

"Hi… umm… how are you?"

"Oh I'm wonderful! Alex didn't tell me you were coming!" Her smile faltered slightly, "She never tells me anything anymore…"

"AH! It's the wicked witch!" Scott pushed his mom out of the way and bounded down the stairs to me, "Whaddup homey?" He raised his hand and I made the mistake of clapping mine to it. His clasped around mine, making me feel like a doll, jerking my arm and swinging me around.

"Scott… Jesus, you're going to slam me through the wall!" I yelped, grabbing onto his shoulder and steadying myself.

"Sorry, Rachy. Come in! Alex is in the shower, maybe we can turn the cold water on on her."

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair, "You haven't changed."

"Over a few months time? Nah!" He waved a hand.

I walked into the house looking around. Alex had been right, it was totally the same from when we were kids. James lounged on the couch and I smirked as he looked up, eyes fixed on me and looked away quickly.

"C'mere Jay, say hello, give 'er a kiss, make her welcome, we know you missed her." Scott walked past his brother on the couch, slapping him upside the head and then attempting to sit on him.

"Geddoff!" James shoved, rolling around.

I grinned at him, "Hi James. How's your summer going?"

"Brilliant." He choked, now in a head lock from Scott.

"Is that thy fair Rachybug I hear?" Alex said as she walked down the stairs in a tight black dress that slightly frilled around the end above her knees, black connies on.

I yelped in happiness as we both threw ourselves at each other and hugged like we'd been apart for years.

"Girl, you look tired, what did you do last night," The way she said the last part was as if she was implying something along the suspicious line of, _"did you get laid last night?"_.

It then occurred to me… I hadn't even _told_ her.

I bit my lip, "Stories for the road my dear. We sort of on a short schedule here."

She frowned and then sighed, skipping to her brothers and jumping into Scott's arms. He hugged her close and James tickled her, forming some sort of war.

Mr. Newbury smiled and waved from the kitchen and I felt a huge pang of jealousy. Her father had always been the best to me. Always.

"Alright Alex!" I clapped my hands together and grinned, "We have to-"

"Oh Rachel, please do stay for lunch? You drove all the way out here, you _must_ get a reward of some sort." Mr. Newbury asked kindly, and with those eyes and that brilliant smile. That man had to be one of my favourite parental figure I knew.

"Oh, I couldn't…" I started but Scott laughed loudly.

"Cut the bull, Witch. Eat with us, or you may be just what we eat,"

"Oh yes," Mr. Newbury leaned against the door frame, "we enjoy a few red heads every now and then. Spicy," He winked, "Scott, don't use that language when you're mother's in the house."

Alex rolled her eyes as she lay across James' chest, her arms folded, "Eat with us, Rachybug."

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the couch, folding my feet under me and grinning, "Fine. Bring on the baked bodies!"

We ate outside in the sun, looking over the pool. Mrs Newbury took our plates in and said she was bringing out some cake. Alex and I side glanced and looked down, biting our lips. Scott leaned back and stretched his arms, "So, Rachel, who's the lucky boy?"

Alex grinned at her brother and then me, folding a napkin over a few times, "Yeah, Rach, do tell."

I looked down and swallowed hard, "Oh. Uh, yeah. He's um…" I bit at my lip, pausing until I stood up, "I have to use the bathroom…"

Alex's eyes flicked up with worry and then at her family. She got up too, "I'll be back." She caught up with me in the hall, "Hey, what was that? Did something happen with you and Pogue?"

"Huh? Oh… well uh," I Iooked at her as my sentence died. I sucked in more air, "Well, let's just say I found out some stuff last night."

"What sort of stuff?" She asked, grabbing my wrist. I saw it in her eyes, how worried she was.

I sighed, and looked out the door, her family was talking and laughing. I leaned forward and lowered my voice, "Alex, he was dating when we kissed that night at the bar. He'd wanted it as much as I had, but he… he was in a relationship!"

"What?!" She gasped, "No way, but he…"

"I don't know, I have barely spoken to him since last night. We're sort of on break."

"Oh… Oh crap," She looked down and then nodded slowly, "I'll get my things. This is probably the last thing you want to have to endure."

I gave her a pleading smile and she raced up the stairs. This weekend hadn't worked out how I planned. We were supposed to all be excited and on a pure sugar high, Pogue picking up Reid and bringing him over, instead of just going straight back to my place. It was going the way I wanted... but then again, who could play god?

James walked through the door just at that moment, "Want anything before you leave?" He asked, folding his arms.

I laughed and leaned against the wall, "Yeah actually. I want chocolate, a few chick flicks, ice cubes and a metal stick."

James nodded, "Someone break your heart last night?"

My eyes snapped to his, "You were listening?"

"No," He said, "I just happened to be standing here when you said it." There was a long pause where I wondered if I should hit him. He looked at his feet, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, curling my arms around myself, "It's life."

He laughed and came to stand next to me, looking up the stairs and then back to me, "Well I know I'm not on the top of your list but… hey, if you need to talk to someone… someone who's male and will listen..."

"Call you?" I laughed.

He shrugged, "Hey, it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

I blinked, "Oh… well, alright. What's your number?"

He punched his number into my cell phone, handing it back and smiling. It could actually be handy, now come to think of it. I'd never really had a boy friend (not the separate terms) that I could just sit and talk to without chewing his lip off. Still... James was pretty hot anyways, Alex painted in almost every part of him. Or at least, not the male parts of him. Alex with a penis. Hah! That's a new one... I looked up at him, and I had no idea what made me do it, if it was the anger for Pogue, or the betrayal, or just the fact that I was totally and utterly insane, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his softly.

He moved his underneath them, tongue pressing against mine for a moment before the kiss broke and Alex shut her bedroom door.

He nodded slowly and said softly, "Or if you ever just need a make out buddy."

I chuckled, "I know who to call."

_**Ah yes... sweet satisfaction of making my loved ones fight :)**_


	26. there’s a thing called ‘trust’

_First one in Asshole's point of view; it was really fun to write!_

**S'funny actually... There's a boy in a few of my classes and a short while after writing this fiction, we now have like, the EXACT same relationship. When he comes over to me, he nudges me and will be like, "Bitch..." or "Hey bitch..." and right back, "What's up Asshole?" It's hilarious! :) And really cool. (Yes, we're friends)**

* * *

**Reid's POV –Sunday Afternoon-**

"And just like that, you told her? Are you a total moron?! Do you value your manhood _at all_?! This is Rachel we're talking about! The Dominatrix Queen!" I spat at Pogue as he backed out of the drive way. He gave me a stern, yet surprised look and I shrugged.

Jimmy, Danny and Mikey stood on the front porch, the four year old, seven year old and twelve year old waving at me. They were always called my mini-me's. Kinda creepy in a way that Twisties shouldn't turn green in chlorine pools. (**Never actually tried that**)Toni was inside probably texting one of her five boyfriends and trying on her new hookers outfit. I swear to god, one day she'll die of STD/STI infections. Bitch.

My family was big, mom smoking ten packs a day and dad working all night, aunty helping with her two children Cassandra and Riley, living out back while Uncle Joe was renovating… or had been for the past three years.

We struggled for dollars, but then again, I helped out every once and a while. Nothing better than the old disappearing magic trick.

"I don't know, it just felt like the time."

"Dude! It's never the time! You don't say stuff like that if you think she's a keeper!" I scoffed, turning up the radio.

Pogue turned it down again, glaring, "You know, Garwin, there's a thing called '_trust'_ and _'honesty'_ in relationships. Especially if they're a keeper."

"Never heard of them," I opened a pack of chips and dug in, my cheeks bulging with them.

"So what? You lie to Alex all the time then?"

"Never said that," I mumbled, crumbs falling onto my lap.

"Hey! This isn't my car!" He grabbed the packet and put them in the back, eyes still on the road. I had my eyes narrowed on him, and before he put his hand back on the wheel, the packet was floating back out to me.

"See, I'm so sexy, the chips can't stay away. I don't need all that honesty bullshit," I shrugged and looked passionately at my chips, "I'm just so attractive."

"Keep dreaming, little boy."

"Shut up, you've got nothing to complain about!"

"Hey! You want to start this?" Parry was being distractive.

"So the bitch is pissed at you?"

"Don't call her that..." He mumbled.

"AH! So you love the girl? On'ya. And by _that_ defensive tone, I'm guessing your planning to apologize and get into her pants one more time for the makeup sex? Classy, Parry, real classy."

He gave me a disgusted face and i grinned. "Garwin, you honestly give the worst advice of the twenty first century!"

"Ah! But i give the _only_ advice of the twenty... first? Hey, how the hell does that 

work? Who decided on a number?" Pogue rolled his eyes and I started again, "Well she hasn't murdered you yet. That's gotta be something."

"Finally," Parry rolled his eyes, "Advice that I've already though about, but is coming out useful from your mouth. Amazing."

"Hey! I can go straight over there and throw her around a bit! You know I will, if she needs sense knocked into her!"

"Dude, she's going to burn the house if you shove it in her face."

"Who said I will shove it in her face?!" I shot. Pogue rolled his eyes and shook his head. I smirked, "I'll _wipe_ it on her shirt instead."

"She'll make you sleep outside."

"Do you think I'd care?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ol' brave and mighty Reid Gar-"

"Don't think so highly of yourself, people might expect a small package."

"Asshole, stop talking about my penis like it's the size of yours!" I hit him over the head but he hit me back, so it was sort of a rumble in the front seat _plus_ trying to drive at the same time.

"Alright, look, so I screwed up-"

"Oh hey! That reminds me," I held onto the handle on the roof of the car and looked at Pogue, "Didja get in her pants yet? What colour panties?"

"Dude!" Pogue slapped my thigh and I made a face with my reaction. I waited for a moment. Pogue sighed, "I can't believe out of all people I have to be having this conversation with _you_."

"Hey! At least I'm no Caleb and asked if you used protection and if you cleaned up afterwards and…. Oh dude, where'd you do it?"

"You ask like the answer's positive."

"Oh but I can already tell it is!" I paused, "Oh fuck, you didn't infect her with the plague of pregnancy did you?! You know what that stress can do to a man!"

He rolled his eyes, "She's on the pill. I saw them in the cabinet. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have-"He stopped himself short, eyes widening and then snapping to the road.

A very slow smirk spread over my face, "So you _did_ fuck her."

"Hey!"

"What?!" I raised my hands in surrender, "How was it?"

"Good? Great? I don't know, why do you need to?"

"Because it's my business to tell her to get better...-because she sucks."

"The hell it is," Pogue growled. "She doesn't suck-" I cocked my eyebrow and his cheeks got red.

Ah, the sweet satisfaction of prying information out of them. It was all too easy, "So you two are experimentive, huh? That must be fun."

"Shut up, I'm done talking about this." Pogue snapped and turned up the radio. This time I turned it down.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of, honestly I'd give you a high-five."

"Well I don't want to touch your grimy hands anyways. Been thinking of Alex lately?" Pogue said, eyes on the road, joking tone.

"Yeah.. smell my fingers," I reached towards his face and both of us laughed, him whacking my hand away lightly. I sighed, "So you told her and you're in deep shit. She'll forgive you… just give her time,"

"To think?" He sighed.

"No, you four headed dick." I rolled my eyes, "Give her time and she won't be able to last without you. Dude, the son's have the strongest sex appeal ever. Girls just want to throw themselves at us left and right," I grinned. **(So true...)**

"I'm not too sure about that. Caleb?" Pogue suggested.

"Ah!" I waved a hand, "I stole his sex appeal, so he has none left." We both laughed, "Dude, he's just gotta find a chick that'll put up with him." Pogue grunted in response to that and I had nothing more to say. …yet.

-

It was evening by the time we went up a dusty drive way and the sun set was actually kinda cool, like fire really, my eyes roaming all over the colours with fascination, almost hypnotised.

"…Alex in a bikini," Pogue said and my head snapped around.

"Huh?"

"Glad that I got your attention now," Pogue rolled his eyes and turned off the car, looking towards the house, "Do you think it's safe to go in?"

I frowned at it, one of the lights on in the living room but no others. I looked down at myself and peeled off my white shirt, balling it up in my hand.

"What are you doing?" Pogue frowned, leaning slowly away from me.

I looked at him stupidly, "I'm gunna rape you, now take of your shirt- no stupid, I'm being prepared." I climbed out of the car and Pogue followed. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the front door, letting a little of the scrunched up shirt slip from between my fingers. I opened the door with my foot as it wasn't fully closed anyways and waved my hand a little in the air, "White flag…"

"You're kidding," Pogue muttered behind me, keys jingling from his fingers.

I walked into the small house and Alex came out of the bathroom, her hair wet and curling, towel around herself. Rachel came out behind her, a pair of shorts in one hand.

"REID!" Alex squealed and I braced myself for impact of my small girlfriend.

**Pogue's POV –Sunday Night- **

Alex was like a girl on a rollercoaster ride. She screamed and jumped into his arms, but Reid was all too welcoming, gluing his face to hers like she was a pillow or something. As their double figure moved slowly to the side, Rachel and my eyes connected. I dropped mine first and shoved my hands in my pockets.

Alex pulled back, breathing heavily and hoisted up her towel a little more. Thank 

god.

"Pogeybear, hey!" Alex hugged me quickly and stiffly. Had Rachel told her? "Um, well, boys will be boys and you are both probably hungry so… we're planning on getting dinner out tonight."

"Like a double date," Rachel murmured sickly cold.

There was silence, so I was guessing we all knew. Reid clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Alrighty then, oh hey bitch, nice place, for a dump- get dressed Baby-Girl, we're going out!"

She squeaked again and jumped back into the bathroom. "RACHEL! I love the shorts! Thank you! But I need them on my bootie before I go out!" She yelled from the bathroom.

Rachel rolled her eyes and threw the jeans into the bathroom and then disappeared to her bedroom. Sigh. Tonight was going to be hell, or as hot as. This place didn't even have a fire extinguisher.


	27. I love you to oblivion, Leah

_**YAY! EVERYONE IS COMING BACK!**_

* * *

**Leah's POV –Monday-**

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathrooms. My flight had come in just an hour ago, and I'd gotten out as soon as possible. Plus, Reggie, my grandparent's _bodyguard_ they sent me had collected my bags in about under ten minutes.

I had washed my face, brushed my teeth, wiped off the last of the mascara that I'd worn and changed into a baggy tee and jeans and no shoes. Rachel would've scolded me for that, but as long as I washed by feet when I got home, it'd be fine. Ew. Germs.

I walked slowly out of the bathroom, Reggie leaning against the wall. He cleared his throat and looked at his watch. He wasn't scary as in the big guy, sunglasses and black suit. He wore an old _Brand New_ shirt and faded jeans I'd advised him to wear on the plane; his blonde hair all spiked up in different directions and sunglasses hanging on his collar. He grinned, "Well Rosie, it's about four in the afternoon now, we're actually expecting rain tonight. When's your ride coming?"

I sighed and ran fingers through my dark hair, blinking tiredly, "Um… In half an hour. Out the front." He took the handle to my bag, but I put a hand on his arm, "Reggie, dude, I can take it. I'm capable."

"I insist, Rosie." He was the only one I ever allowed to call me that. It made him feel special when I had told him that, plus, he was sort of like an older brother to me. I mean a really older brother.

"Oh don't be a dork," I slapped his hand and took the bag from him, "I'm not twelve anymore. I'm alright on my own, besides, you gotta get home in time for dinner." I gave him a motherly look and he laughed.

"Ah, Rosie, don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"Bye Reggie,"

He waved and tapped his watch before turning his back and walking with his hands in his pockets. I stared after him and sighed; _Good bye Rosie, hello Leah!_

I started walking towards the exit, my mind completely elsewhere.

I was so glad to be back in Ipswich; I could feel my best friend's presences somehow getting closer. I was saying goodbye to the little innocent Rosie I was to my grandparents and Reggie and older friends, and coming back to the comfortable Leah jeans in the bottom of my drawer.

I grabbed out my bottle of water as I leaned against a bench outside. It was almost deserted and the shifty men smoking on the other side of the road were barely paying attention to me. I was glad, but the heat was almost unbearable if you were in the sun.

I was peeling off my under shirt (I'd been able to master that without showing the smallest bit of skin) because of the heat when a familiar big ass black Hummer came into view. My lips were immediately in a huge smile.

It came to an immediate stop on the side of the road and the door swung open. Baby Boy leaped out, jumped over a bench and dodged a rushing woman until he got to me.

He breathed deeply, "Never _ever_ leave me that long again!" He jumped onto me, his arms wrapping around my waist and picking me up. At first I was terrified, but 

then I lifted my longs legs to latch around his waist and hugged him close. Closer than ever before.

He smelled of Lynx and of shampoo and of… ah, he just smelled of Baby Boy. Perfect.

He pressed his forehead to mine, our lips barely apart. He stared into my dark eyes with his beautiful blue ones, "Do you know how miserable you made me?"

"I must be a horrible girlfriend."

"Terrible… horrific… yet I love you to oblivion, Leah."

I grinned and kissed him then. No more babbling words were coming from his mouth. I'd suck them all out of his lungs, his mouth, his body. My fingers clenched in his hair and suddenly my back hit wall.

I gasped and he leaned back, letting me slide down and catch our breaths. Someone was clapping as I looked over his shoulder.

Caleb clapped once more and then pocketed his hands, "You two are revolting lovers." That got him a goofy grin from Baby Boy, "Disgusting."

I grinned at him when he stopped in front of me, "Hi Caleb."

He held his arms out and I walked straight into them, no hesitation at all. We hugged for a long moment before Tyler shoved my bag in the car and came back. I blinked.

"So you're probably starving right? We can get food on the way, yeah?" Tyler grinned, the smile sending me to oblivion and back in a millisecond.

"Sure, I could do with something other than cakes, tea, cookies and more cake." We all climbed into the car, Caleb in the back.

"Hey!" Tyler said defensively as he turned on the ignition.

I smirked at him and then snorted when Caleb gave him a hugely questioning look in the rear-view-mirror. I put my hand dangerously on Baby Boy's thigh, clenching softly, "Boy, I'll never get tired of _your_ cake."

"Oh god! Get a room," Caleb rolled his neck to look out of the window. Baby Boy and I erupted in laughter.

We all drove along the roads, talking about random things like bands, schools, people, jobs, TV shows… everything.

We stopped off at a fast food restaurant in a little town on the way. All three of us looked at the place.

"Damn, that line's gotta be a mile long." Tyler cursed.

"Oh man…" I sighed.

"Here guys, tell me what you want, and I'll go in. Baby Boy, there's a gas station just down the road. Why don't you pick up on some, yeah?"

"Sure, okay…" We both told Caleb what we wanted and he climbed out of the car, looked up annoyingly at the sky and then ran into the store. I looked at Baby Boy and frowned at his expression. It almost looked…. Evil.

When he started the car and pulled onto the road, I asked, "You're not planning to 

get fuel are you?"

He laughed and turned on the radio, turning it up and tapping the wheel with his hands to the beat. I sung along the words as we drove around town, looking at pubs, stores, houses, theatres… He pulled into a parking lot behind to a liquor store and grinned, "I'll be back, Angel."

I nodded and flicked through radio stations as I waited for Baby Boy. It wasn't long that he came back out with a case and shoved it in the back. I frowned at it and then at him, "You don't like dry-?"

"Oh, they're not for me… Caleb'll be a little pissy when we come back, so I thought I'd prepare for future events."

"Huh? Dude you make no s-"He leaned over and moulded his lips carefully to mine. He didn't smash me in the nose or even push me against the seat. It was so soft and gentle, it was as if it was our very first kiss.

One of his hands went to the back of my neck, fingers slowly slipping under my hair to press against my hot skin.

Our lips moved slowly and in sync, tongues slowly brushing against each other and hands roaming over each other. I broke back, out of breath. I bit my lip and smiled, "Wanna move to the back seat?"

"Our minds run on the same frequency."

I grinned at him and climbed to the middle part, sliding backwards to the middle of the back seat. I had one of his hands in mine, and as I went back, I dragged him with me. His hand landed besides my hip, the other one by my head on the seat. He grinned, grazing his lips teasingly over mine.

I kissed him quickly and then looked him up and down slowly, trying to make _him_ feel vulnerable.

I eyed his shirt, "What the hell is your shirt still doing on?"

He looked down at himself and then his eyes fixed on my heavy breathing, and then flicked back up to my eyes. He smirked, "Yours is still on."

I put my hands on his neck and then slid them down to his collar, and then to the buttons. I undid one and then the next very slowly. He watched me intently, as if studying my every move.

I leaned up, kissing the hollow of his throat and then along to his collar bone. He grunted in satisfaction as my hands moved down, opening his shirt so that I could see all of his chest and stomach.

I eyed him for a long moment and then looked back up at him, "God, I missed you…. All of you."

He leaned down hastily, lips suddenly latching onto my neck and kissing roughly, "Don't… even get… me started… on what… I've missed…" he said between kisses.

I giggled, one hand on the back of his neck as his other free hand curled into mine, fingers flexing and then holding it up above my head.

His lips slid down my collar to the edge of my shirt and his teeth nipping at the material. I opened my eyes, grinning as I felt his silky hair against my jaw.

"I think Caleb would notice if my shirt got eaten, Baby Boy…"

"No matter," He whispered, leaning up and brushing his hand over my hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I shifted my weight, pushing him over slightly and crawling onto his lap.

I poked a finger to his chest, "You haven't been doing naughty things while I've been away, have you?"

He shook his head, leaning up and grabbing my face towards his, kissing me roughly. I pulled back, "Are you sure?"

He looked at me with wild eyes. He grabbed my waist as I straddled his, thumbs pressing against the exposed skin just above my jeans. The pressure was enough to make me throw up the butterflies building in my stomach.

He moved them in circles, pulling me closer to him. I would have complained it painful, but it was Baby Boy, the only person in the world I wanted to be so close to it hurt.

I pressed my front against his, bending my neck to kiss up and down his. I just noticed how close the roof was to my head, our tallness not paying us _any_ advantages.

He leaned his head back, a low rumbling noise coming from his throat. I kissed over his Adam's apple, and then up to his lips again. We played battle of the tongues for a long time, his hands sliding in and out from under my shirt, my fingers exploring his perfect body in ways I'd totally not realized beforehand.

He slammed my back into the leather seats, the windows getting foggy and my skin sticking to the material.

He kissed my nose and lay there above me, one hand on my hip, the other supporting him. There was a sharp beep that pierced ours breathing.

"Is that your phone?"

"Yeah…" Tyler breathed into my ear.

"Hasn't it been going off for ten minutes now?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, don't care."

"It's Caleb, Baby Boy."

He let out a groan of annoyance and sat up, reached over and looked at it. "Fuck… five missed calls."

He turned down the radio, and called Caleb. I stared at him for a long time, my eyes exploring at will. But as Baby Boy's expression changed from carefree to hesitant to anxious, I started doing up his buttons.

"Yeah, man, okay! Dude, shut up, we're coming. Alright!" He closed his phone up and sighed, watching as I did his last button.

I grinned and leaned forward, pausing before kissing him again. We almost lost ourselves again, but instead I pulled back, giggled and climbed into the front seat.

Tyler did the same and he sighed, "I hope Caleb likes dry anyways… otherwise there'll be no living with him after this…"

-

We got there in under two hours, the traffic being on our side. The long drive looked more and more familiar as we kept driving. Soon enough a small house came into view and two cars parked in a garage came into view.

I felt excitement bubble in my stomach as we stopped the car and got out. Tyler hugged me from behind, walking with me to the door, Caleb trailing along beside us.

I knocked on the door once before I heard voices. Nothing of what they were saying really surprised me.

"FUCK! GET OFF ME ASSHOLE!"

"Bitch, you started it!"

"My house, my god damn rules! Off the couch, _NOW_!"

"Rachel… shut up, I have a head ache."

"Alex, get him off, he's all dirty!"

The door swung open and Pogue stood there, no shirt and hair all messy. I raised an eyebrow, "Been busy, Poguey Bear?"

He laughed nervously, "Quincy! Hey what's up?!"

"QUINCY?!"

"WHERE?!"

The two girls arrived in a split second, eyes wide and brilliant, glimmering smiles on their faces. They both latched onto me, Baby Boy stumbling off as their arms twined like vines.

"Let the girl breathe," Pogue said.

"Yeah, let me breathe!" I choked and they both let go, smiles still on their faces. Rachel looked more tanned, freckles covering her face, neck, chest, shoulders and arms. Alex's hair had taken on a lighter brown, a few faint freckles on her nose.

"How was San Francisco?" Alex beamed just as Reid walked slowly to the door, elbow on Pogue's naked shoulder.

"It was good, but I'm glad to be home," I side glanced at Tyler before looking back at everyone.

Pogue put one arm around my torso, squeezing me to his chest. I was amazed at how he felt. So… big and strong and… I was surprised that he didn't break Rachel just by holding her hand.

Reid held out a hand, which I took and slammed my shoulder into his. We did the manly greeting thing.

I looked at Rach, "So dude… When and where's the party?"

She grinned even wider and I thought her face was going to tear. "We'll get all the stuff in the cars, yeah? Quickly so we can get up before the mosquitoes eat us all alive." She thwacked her arm and grinned, wiping her fingers on Reid's shirt.

He looked good, his hair bleached from the sun, skin vibrant and it looked like he'd gained a little summat on his arms over the holidays. Working around at home?

"Let's get this show on the road," Caleb clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

All of us dragged out our bags, the smaller ones all shoved into the very back of Tyler's Hummer, the bigger ones strapped on top. We all crammed into the car as we waited for Rachel inside. She closed the door behind her, locked it and then ran over to the car. I sat in the back between Caleb and Reid, Alex at Reid's feet. Not the first time she'd done that. Pogue was in the passenger's seat and Rachel looked at him for a long moment. They seemed to be exchanging some sort of look that I couldn't read. She climbed up onto his lap, and his arms wrapped around her. But neither one of them spoke to each other. Okay, I was missing something here…

We turned on the radio, all singing to hokey country songs for a while before Baby Boy put in a CD I recognized as one of my mix tapes.

Then we all just rocked out.

The road was bumpy as we went along the rocky roads in the woods, everything getting darker and secluded. I was slamming against Caleb's side and blushing like a retard, "I'm so sorry!"

"S'fine, Leah, really."

"Ah, crap…" I clinged onto Reid who put his arm around me before I just spilled over onto Caleb's lap.

I grabbed with a white knuckle grip onto the two front seats and yelled, "WE'RE BREAKING SO MANY ROAD RULES!"

"Who gives a shit?!" Reid grinned.

"I spy with my little eye…. Something…"

"It's a tree, Rach. I know it is…" Tyler snorted.

"Shut up! I'm not that stupid! It's not a tree… it's-"

"A rock? Yeah, I win again. Dude, give up."

I rolled my eyes, "Nice one, Rach."

"Shhh!" She hissed and was leaning against the car door. I glared at Pogue's hand that was creeping slightly up her exposed thigh, higher and higher.

I suddenly blurted, "Uhhh! Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer!"

"NO!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh please no!" Alex groaned.

"Shut _up_!" Reid hissed.

"Give her a break…" Caleb laughed, patting my shoulder, "You're alright. Just ignore them."

I looked around at all the death stares I was getting. I settled for just playing word games in my head.

The bumpy road went on and on and on… Reid suddenly groaned and said, "Dude, I think you need to stop the car."

"Why? We'll be there-" Tyler tried to say but Reid snapped.

"STOP THE CAR!"

Alex started to slowly stand, "Oh god… Baby Boy, stop the damn car!"

The Hummer screeched to a halt and the first ones out were Rachel and Pogue. Pogue opened Reid's door, his face straitened, "Man, you okay?"

Reid went to speak but his stomach muscles flexed and he threw up at Pogue's feet with an awful gurgle.

I saw it coming before it even started. Pogue jumped back and stared, horrified, "Oh- Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick!" He spun around and maybe puked for all I know around the corner.

Alex whined, "I can smell it… gross!"

"Dude… get out," Tyler said.

Everyone got out and Tyler moved the car forwards. Reid wiped his mouth and gargled water that I gave him. Pogue was slouched, hand on his stomach. I watched him for a long moment, but I was sure that his stomach was holding.

"You right?"

He stood up and sighed, "I think…"

"Guys! You better get in the car… It'll get dark before you know it!" We all looked at each other and nodded. Everyone seemed to be better, but this time we all rolled down our windows and got good breathing space.

As it was almost complete forest around the road now, Rachel told Baby Boy to stop. She slid out of the car and then motioned for us all to. She grinned, "We're here guys… come on, get the bags…"

She grabbed Alex and my hands, "You two come with me… I want you two to be the first ones to see it." She dragged us towards the trees and we laughed as we heard all the guys groan and complain about taking the luggage.

We stepped over a few large boulders, long longs, winding through trees…. Finally we got into a clearing where there was a bit of a grassy slope and then a big wooden cabin. I stared at it, "Wow…"

"It's brilliant!" Alex grinned.

"Doesn't it remind you of the witches house in the middle of the woods?" I mumbled half to myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was… but I chased that bitch out of there, and now it's all mine." She grinned, "I was planning to keep it for sexy time… but instead, it'd be way more fun with you all here. Where're the boys?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at her so badly, but I missed her so much that I just had to hug her. "Oh Rachel, you sex devil."

"Hey, what does that make me?" Alex put her hands on her hips.

"Sex Kitten," I winked and pet her head.

The boys trudged through into the clearing. They all stared and one by one… those cheeky slow grins came onto their faces.

"Dibbs first shower," I snapped.

"Shotty kitchen!" Reid dropped the bags and ran.

"Oi!" Rachel glared, bounding after him.

Suddenly it was all of them running except for Caleb and me. We looked at the luggage, shrugged, and tried to carry as much stuff as we could to the door.

The cabin was truly beautiful. All the walls were brick or wood, there was a fireplace, large kitchen, two bedrooms, a basement, a study room, and a sort of guest room that was also like a spare room with a pool table and book shelves and things.

Reid was sat atop the counter, a beer of dry in his hands. Pogue was looking at things on the wall, Rachel happily on the couch.

Alex scolded them but happily skipped off to Reid in the kitchen. Baby Boy put all the luggage to the side and grinned at me, Caleb talking on his cell phone.

I looked around, just amazed at the place. I'd never stayed somewhere so… wild looking. Rachel clapped her hands and we all looked at her.

"Okay! First things first, Alex and I decided no deliberate use of powers from now on, just to make this all the more fun. So we're in desperate need to shop for stuff like food, toiletries and stuff like that. The place has electricity, but it's not always the most reliable, but we have a generator out that was somewhere…" She pointed, "also, there's two bathrooms, one that way, the other that way, "She pointed again, "and last but not least… only two bedrooms, so-"

"Screw it! Let's all sleep out in the living room tonight," Tyler grinned.

"Love that idea," Pogue smirked.

"I'm in!" Alex called.

"Sure," I shrugged.

Caleb sighed aggressively at his phone and turned to Rachel, "Hey Rach… looks like I need to go into town to get a few things anyways… give me a list and I'll get it all,"

"Oh- well… a-are you sure? I mean-"

"S'fine," He shrugged, "I'd rather be useful rather than slacking." He looked at Reid who shot him a death glare back.


	28. Jackpot

**_Mkay, lemon for Alex/x/Reid at the bottom! :) Hope you like._**

* * *

**Rachel's POV –Sunday night-**

I sat back on the couch, legs crossed and watching everyone come and go from rooms. Reid had said he was going to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago. I frowned and leaned back, "Oi! Where's Blondie?"

Tyler looked up and then shrugged. Alex frowned, her head poking out from a room.

And then there was a huge, "_DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!_" Pogue came from the kitchen, drying his face with a towel and then raising an eyebrow. Reid ran out from one of the back rooms, "DID YOU KNOW THERE'S A _JACUZZI _HERE?!"

"Oh, that…" I mumbled.

"Wait, what?!" Tyler gasped.

"You're joking!" Leah yelled. Suddenly all of them bolted for the back room and everyone was cramming together. I giggled as I heard them all gasping and talking about it. I had been wondering when to tell them about it.

After everyone was finished exploring we lay in a huge pile on the living room floor. The lights were out and the sun was almost hidden by the hills. I shifted and groaned, "Duuude! Get off me…"

"I'm not on you," Tyler sighed.

"Are too, I can feel your toes in my ribs."

"They're not my toes."

"Yes they are!" I snapped.

"Oh- these?" The toes moved. "Those are mine," Alex giggled.

"What is this?"

"HEY!" Reid barked, "you just grabbed my ass."

"Did _not_. That's your leg."

"Yeah, I know…" He laughed, "just messing with you."

"Where's my hand?" Leah asked shakily.

"I don't know, but there's a hand here on my stomach." Pogue picked it up.

"Ah, yeah, that's mine." Leah laughed, "Sorry."

"S'fine."

"OH! What's this?!" Alex exclaimed excitedly.

"That's me babe," a smirk was in Reid's voice.

"Jackpot," and the eye roll in Baby Boy's voice was just _too_ obvious.

A few of them sat up, I leaned on Alex's stomach, using it as my pillow. I could see the outlines of everyone but as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could see better.

Reid was next to Tyler and he was grinning. Tyler said something to Pogue and then suddenly cut off. There was dead silence.

"…nervous?" Reid whispered.

"…Reid…" Tyler's voice quivered.

"Nervous?" It took me a moment to notice Reid's hand on Tyler's thigh, moving up… "Nervous?"

"Dude, get off!" Baby Boy pushed Reid's hand away quickly.

Reid was laughing and so was Pogue. Tyler scooted away and Reid turned to Leah, "Nervous?" His hand was in the air, reaching towards her.

"GOTTAHAVEASHOWER!" She jumped up and ran down the hall. There was a loud _THUMP_ and an, "I'm okay!" then the closing of a door.

Another silence.

"Man, you ever try to touch my manhood again, and I'll beat the living crap out of you." Tyler hissed to Reid in the dark.

"Ah, Baby Boy, we all know who your first kiss was," Reid laughed murderously.

"Don't start," Pogue snapped. That caught my attention.

"What?" I asked.

Reid grinned at me, but I could only see his white teeth, "Ah… the good ol' days."

"_Shut up_…" Tyler growled.

"These two were each other's firsts," Reid winked at me.

I gawked at the two boys, "You two? Are you serious?!"

"No! Shut up! Reid, god! You're balls are dust!" Pogue launched himself at the boy, Reid grabbing his arms and swinging him around. Too soon, they were rolling around, crushing each other and pinning each other to the ground.

I stared in disbelief.

"You know what we should play?!" Pogue sat up and grinned.

"Is it perverted?" Alex sat up.

"Definitely." He beamed, "See it's like spin the bottle, but then like strip poker. Each time, you gotta take some clothing off."

"Awesome, I'm so in for that." Reid beamed.

Tyler smirked, "Me too."

"Me three." I agreed.

"Totally." Alex's hand shot up.

"Wicked." They got a bottle and put it in the centre, after Alex spun it, I caught a glimpse of Pogue's eyes flash and it landed on Reid. She crawled forward and took his shirt off. He spun it, and it landed on Tyler.

Poor Baby Boy looked at Reid horrified, backing away from him. Reid leaped forwards and slid his hands up the boy's shirt, lifting it over his head.

"Dude! That's so creepy!" Tyler shivered away from him.

Reid just shrugged and whipped Baby Boy with his own shirt.

Tyler spun it around and it landed on Alex. She held her foot up and he took of one of her Connies.

She spun it and Tyler's eyes flashed, it landed on Reid again. His belt went flying…

I stared at the bottle, its point towards me. Reid wiggled his eyebrows at me and Pogue slapped him across the face, making me jump.

"Asshole, keep your thoughts rated 'G'!" Pogue snapped.

Reid glared, rubbing his cheek and then came over to me. He punched my arm, "What piece of clothing, Bitch?"

"Your choice," I sneered at him.

Pogue punched Reid in the side, "Dude!"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Give me your feet." I narrowed my eyes and he took off my flip-flop. "There? Innocent enough for you Parry?"

"My turn," I smirked. I spun it around and it landed on Baby Boy. I bit my lip, "Alright, what do you want?"

He looked down at himself, "Well… I'm not wearing shoes so…" Everyone made a noise.

I crept forward and hovered over his lap. I kneeled there for ages, hesitating as he sat back, a worried expression on his face. Did he think this was torture for me? Or was it torture for him? Or was it my lucky timing that Leah would walk into the room?

I took a breath and then started on Baby Boy's jean buttons, unzipping them and then staring, "Um… do you wanna- I mean, I can but- are you-"

"Don't worry, I'll-"

"No, NO! You gotta do it, bitch." Reid pointed.

I sighed and curled my fingers over Tyler's jeans, him raising his hips and then me pulling them down over his thighs and then off his legs. I looked away from him the whole time because I was sure he was being humiliated by Reid. He'd never hear the end of it. I balled up the jeans and threw them into the corner.

Pogue wolf whistled, "Seems like Baby Boy's not so little anymore!"

"Oh shut up…" Tyler would have been blushing, but it was too dark to tell. "Gimmie the bottle," he muttered, curling his legs so that one was crossed and his elbow on the other knee near his shoulder. The way guys sat.

I was surprised at how casual he was now, sitting there in his blue boxers (from the light I could see) and reaching for the bottle. A little while back there was pattering on the roof, but now it was pouring and someone had put on background music to cover up the silences.

Just as the bottle landed on Pogue, his phone buzzed and he jerked.

"Jesus…" Reid frowned as Pogue scrambled in his jean pocket for the phone. He put it to his ear, "Hey Caleb… yeah it is… yeah, it's getting pretty heavy… oh, yeah Baby Boy wouldn't ever forgive you for it if you smashed up his car," I caught Tyler squirm in the corner of my eye. "… yeah, that's smart…" Pogue laughed, "…you don't want to be squashed in with us all on the living room floor anyways, do you? …didn't think so. See you man… bye."

Pogue put his phone on the table, "Caleb said it's bucketing down in town, and he doesn't trust himself driving the Hummer all the way up here in the dark plus the 

rain."

"Smart child," Alex giggled. "But Poguey Bear, it's your turn next!"

He stared at her, his eyes flashing almost dangerously in the dark, "Where the- _ass_- did that name come from?" He looked at me, "I've sure as hell never heard you use it."

I shrugged and said coldly, "It wasn't my idea."

Baby Boy grinned, "Parry… jeans off, unless you have shoes on?"

Pogue looked down at himself and shrugged, sat back with his arms behind his head and jerked his eyebrows at Baby Boy, "Go for it… I'm all yours baby."

Alex and Reid snorted, I rolled my eyes and Leah came out of the bathroom in her overly long shirt and shorts. She stared, "Okay, not that I object to you almost being fully naked- what the _hell_?!"

Baby Boy looked up just in time for Reid to point and laugh. I grinned at Leah, getting up and running over to her, "Dude, Pogue had this wicked idea. It's like spin the bottle, but you take your clothes off!"

She looked at me for a long moment. Long enough to worry she would die of loss of breathing, "Are you lacking brain cells?"

"No?"

She looked down at herself, "I- I'll be back…" It took about five minutes before I was seated on the couch and Leah wondered out. She had track pants on, a jumper, scarf and hat, gloves and socks and boots on. "Ready to play."

"Oh honey…" Alex laughed, jumped up and grabbed Leah's arm. We all sat down again and Baby Boy was left to his options.

Pogue motioned with his finger to Baby Boy, "You know you want me…"

"Oh dear," Leah sighed, looking down awkwardly.

"Don't blame him," I mumbled to myself glad no one else heard.

"C'mon Baby Boy, I'm itching to take my shirt off!" Alex rolled her eyes in the darkness and laughed when Reid's head snapped around to her.

We were all eager for each other to be naked and in each other's arms apparently… except for Leah.

Baby Boy went over to Pogue and stared.

"You scared?" Pogue teased.

"No, just trying to figure out how… to…"

"Just give him a lap dance, Baby Boy. Parry loves that sort of thing…" Reid snickered. Pogue grabbed some clothes that lay near him –who knows who they belonged to- and threw them at a freaky speed to Reid's face.

Tyler finally bent over Pogue and started undoing his jeans. I covered my face in my hands as Pogue groaned loudly, bucking his hips, "Oh Baby Boy!"

"Oh gross! Stop it! Ah!" Leah put her hands over her ears and curled up. Alex was laughing, more like cackling, and pointing. Reid was gawking.

I peeked between my fingers and then hid again, for some reason this was totally embarrassing. I was getting embarrassed for _someone else_.

Baby Boy's hands were trembling as Pogue grinned, stroking his cheek, "Dude! SERIOUSLY!" He ripped the jeans off his body, threw them at him and bolted to the hall. Reid sighed, "Ah… little Baby Boy can't take much these days can he."

"Rach?" Leah asked. I looked up and noticed I was curled in a ball, head between my knees. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Did I scare you?" Pogue asked worriedly.

"No!" I spat when there was a thump from the bathroom.

Pogue turned the bottle around. It landed on Alex and she squealed.

He went over and bounced into the couch next to her, arm around her and a wide grin on his face, "And what would you like me ripping off your body?"

"Hey!" Reid snapped.

"Dude, you had fun while picking on Rach, now I get my fun." Pogue narrowed his eyes and then smirked back at Alex, "Queries?"

"Are you sure you're not the queerie? Maybe Bi? Cause _that_," She motioned in front of her.

He laughed, "Alex, what's coming off?"

She grinned, "You choose."

He looked her up and down before going for her singlet, "This'll be good for Garwin here."

She raised her arms as he pulled of the shirt and threw it at Reid, the boy staring open mouthed.

"I love this game," Pogue laughed darkly and crawled over to the empty spot beside me on the couch, arms folded around himself, both of us _very_ aware how close we were to each other. I was still keeping up my sour mood after all that. He'd have to do a lot to get me to soften up on him… I had to admit. I was missing him.

We played for a long time until Leah was down to her tack pants, singlet and long socks, Alex was in her shorts, bra and socks, I was in short skirt and bra, Reid was shirtless and shoeless, Pogue and Tyler both left in their underwear.

"Oh well, I guess we've all seen each other now…" Leah cleared her throat and her arm went in the air. I rolled my eyes and got up, wondering to the light switch.

I went to flick it on but nothing happened. I pressed the button up and down a few times, but there was no light, "Ah crud…"

"What?" Baby Boy asked quickly.

"The powers dropped out, stupid trees and stupid eclectic poles and stupid rain!" I punched the wall lightly near the switch and looked out the giant window in the front. I narrowed my eyes, "Well unless I want to get sopping wet, the generators out there somewhere…"

"You mean you don't _know_ where it is? You're joking?" Reid scoffed.

"Shut up! It's dark!" I glared.

"I'll get the candles!" Leah bounced to the kitchen and Alex quickly followed, all of us pyros.

Pogue and Tyler put their jeans back on, Alex slid on a shirt and I took one of the boys flannels, tying it up in a not under my chest.

"Very sexy," Pogue raised his eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I sat on the couch.

"Get a room," Reid kicked Pogue's leg as he walked by.

"Again! My house, my rules! _You_ get a room." My anger flared to Blondie instead.

He turned, "We're playing it that way are we?"

I stood up, challenging him. (I was glad that he was only kind of _just_ taller than me.) "Oh boy, I always play dirty."

He smirked, "You wanna take that back?"

"No."

"Good, cause now I can do this…" He bent, grabbed me around the legs, threw me over his should and started walking. I screamed and thumped my fist into his back, "YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME GO BEFORE I KUNG-FU YOUR ASS OR SOMETHING!"

"Stop complaining…" He said boredly.

"LET ME-" _Crack!_

"Whoa… uhh… dude, your couch just split in two!" Tyler yelled.

"Reid, put her down quickly," Pogue said, no joking in his tone of voice anymore.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T-"

_Bang_.

"Seriously Reid!" Pogue came up and pushed his shoulder. He put me down with no elegancy, me landing straight on my ass.

"So she breaks a few things? Big deal," He rolled his eyes, "you're not much fun anyways…"

I glared after him and Pogue helped me up. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into the hall, backing me against the wall. I was aware that _everyone_ was listening in.

"See _that's_ what I'm talking about," He hissed lowly.

"Oh bite me," I glared.

"Rachel! Jesus, you don't get it do you?!"

"I don't want to fight about this, just leave it alone." I tried to get passed but he blocked my way. Sort of easy with the size of his broad chest compared to me. "Pogue…"

"Rachel, I want you to watch it… someone could get hurt big time if you not careful, and I have a feeling it'll be Reid. You know Alex would never forgive you for that."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're covering _his_ sorry ass?! What is with you and taking 

other people's sides?!"

He hissed for me to the quiet and then started talking and quickly under his breath, "I'm not covering anyone's ass but yours! I really don't want you to get hurt- or hurt any of the other's if you're not careful."

"And what the hell-"

"Rachel, I know what anger does to people with powers like us. You think I don't know Reid?! He almost set a whole building alight once. A _building_ Rachel!" I just glared at him, "Rach, I just don't want you to get hurt," He said again, "I want you to be careful," He pushed his forehead against mine, eyes locked with my own.

I went to speak but he put his finger to my lips, "Promise me you won't be stupid?"

I pushed his hand away from my face, "This has gotta stop! I can do whatever I want you know, and simple lectures aren't going to stop me!" I walked forward, pushing his shoulder out of the way and swiftly moving down the hall as fast as I could. I went into one of the rooms, shut the door and locked it quickly.

The door handle rattled for a moment and Pogue sighed, "Rachel… this is stupid."

I mimed his words with a glare, "This is stupid… well you know what, maybe I'm just stupid!" I kicked the table next to the door and started to pace. This was really starting to get on my nerves; Pogue always snapping at me every time something went wrong. It had been so much better like that when it had just been us girls. Sure, I got the blame a lot, but we all sort of just lived with it.

I wasn't used to being told off, but yet, being told what to do. I was barely ever told what to do, and I wasn't liking the slow change. I wasn't some kind of pet that needed a leash, and he wasn't my owner. No one would ever be my owner.

"For _fuck_ sake! I'm so sick of this!" Pogue hissed against the door and I heard him walk down the hall. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, curling on my side and smiling to myself. He wasn't the only one...

**Alex's POV**

I had fixed up the couch and was sitting on the arm rest. Reid and Tyler were having a game of cards by candle lights, even though we could all just use our powers to turn on the lights, we found it more fun in the dark.

Besides, being with the boys made us seem so much more _human_. We barely ever used our powers as much as we used to, it was like we didn't even have them anymore.

I looked over my shoulder to see Pogue all irritated and storming out from the hall and into the bathroom, shutting the door heavily behind him.

I looked at Leah who seemed to be thinking the same thing; drama queen Rachel.

Her eyes were black as the vase next to her's pieces glued back together magically. Her eyes returned to the dark iris's they were before she sighed and went into the hall. I went with her.

She knocked on one door, and then the next, "Rach?"

"What?" She mumbled from inside.

"Can you come here please?"

"No…"

I rolled my eyes and stared at the lock. It clicked open and I pushed the door, swinging it inwards and walking over to her. I kicked her feet that lay over the end of the bed, "You've pissed the whole house of Rach, nice going."

"Don't be like that, Alex." Leah groaned and then asked, "Where're the sheets?"

"Cupboard."

I stared at her for the one word answers. Leah dragged me out to the hall where we took out every sheet that was in there.

"And mattresses?!" She yelled.

"Basement."

We went down and the two other boys helped us drag, pull, push, lift, slide and roll the big ass mattresses out. They were so heavy I thought the ducks must have been stuffed in the mattresses _with_ the feathers.

"PUSH!" Tyler yelled from the top of the stairs. Reid and I heaved, trying to push the thing up. Finally the last one got shoved out, impaling Baby Boy against the wall by accident.

Reid puffed, leaning against the cool brick wall and staring at me. I grinned at him and lay my head against his chest, "He sexy, haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," He rolled his eyes and his hands slid to my hips. He jerked his eyebrows, "Say, fancy a little fooling around?"

"You know I'm _always_ up for it."

He grinned and curled his fingers through mine, pulling me up the stairs and peeking into one of the rooms. He opened the door, slid in and pulled me with him. He suddenly crushed his lips over mine, slamming my back against the wall with a loud '_thump!'_

My hand went down and twisted the lock on the door then returned to his hair. He bent his neck, kissing along my jaw and then down my neck, to the hollow of my throat and down to the edge of my shirt. His hands slid up the tank top, pulling it off. It wasn't the first time I'd been topless tonight.

His lips reached my bra, teeth gnawing on one of the straps. I giggled, causing him to accidentally let go and snap it.

"Sorry…" He said breathlessly as he kissed farther down to my abdomen, to my belly button. I bent my head back, his tongue dipping in and making me shudder in delight.

His hands went to the front of my shorts, unbuttoning them and sliding them slowly down my legs. "You're so damn sexy it's not good for my health," Reid whispered.

I took his face in my hands, bringing him back to my lips, "Then what the hell are you?" I breathed before engulfing his lips.

Our tongues swirled, pressing hard against the other, battling as usual for dominance. My hands went down to his waist now, fiddling with his chunky belt. His hands were against the wall besides my head, looking down between us as I watched my fingers curl around the buckle, pulling it away from the belt and undoing the studded thing.

He grunted in desperation as I saw him growing behind the material. I had to bite my lip to stop the giggling throwing itself out of my mouth.

Finally his pants slid to his ankles and he pressed his lips quickly to mine, then pulling back to look at me, "You ready?"

"What about the others?" I asked breathlessly, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"Risks make everything the more exciting." He breathed, arms curling around my waist. He lifted me up and I gasped, curling my legs around him.

He pressed my back hard against the wall, the pressure between my legs making me groan out into the hot air of the stuffy room.

He pulled back ever so slowly, thrusting towards me with so much force it made me gasp again big time.

I had missed him so much for that one week, it was crazy. If I ever had to go longer without this, I think I'd lose my mind.

He thrust against my pelvis again, both of us groaning in sync. His rhythms were getting faster, pushing me harder against the wall to keep me stable, the poor guy having to hold me.

His lips grazed over my neck and his tongue trailed up to my mouth, slipping into my mouth and taking me in another heated kiss. With one more thrust I threw my head back, breaking the kiss and clinging to his body for dear life… but he wasn't done.

My whole body flexed in a million ways I'd never felt before, and then he let out a loud grunt as his hips slowed and pumped once more with loads of force. He breathed out my name, his sweaty forehead against my chest.

My curly hair was sticking to my neck and back, as he held for a moment before letting me down. I collapsed on the bed and he did beside me, both of us staring to the ceiling. There as a long silence in which all you could hear was out hard breaths.

Suddenly Reid grinned and said, "Up for round two?"

I turned and rolled onto him, hovering above him, my hand trailing down his body and passed his 'V'. He gasped, eyes squeezing shut and neck bending back slightly.

My fingers moved slowly over him, then stopped, teasing him. He moved his hips under me, forcing my hand to move over him. He gasped, "Oh god, Alex…"

I felt butterflies in my stomach swirl around as he groaned my name like that. The feeling that I knew _I_ was doing that to him. I was making him feel that.

I slid my hand up him slowly, bringing more pressure on the way down. He let a moan burst from his lungs, his whole body arching.

"Jesus," He opened his eyes, my hands still working him. His expression looked like he was trying hard to contain himself, "I've waited so long… for you-" he inhaled sharply, and I held my hand there, repeating the last action and getting the same reaction out of him.

I leaned down and held my lips just over his, the skin just touching as I spoke quietly, "Am I doing it right?" That was a pointless question; I _knew_ I was doing it right.

"Yes…"

"Can't hear you," I nibbled on his ear lobe, the metal of one of his spacers brushing against my tongue.

"Yes!" He groaned, "Yes, Alex. You're doing it _so_ right!"

I felt him flex and my instincts made my hands speed up, and soon he was curling in on himself. He gasped and I pumped him harder and then he climaxed with a long moan into my mouth, as I muffled it. He shuddered under me, his whole body tense for a moment before each muscle slowly clicking to relaxation.

He sighed and looked at me, he leaned up and kissed me, his tongue running along my lips and then pushing hard into my mouth. One of his hands went behind my neck as he slowly pushed me onto my back, him on his side next to me, but his lips attached to mine.

I raised my arms over my head, folding them to give him all of my body. One of his hands slid down my neck to my chest, fingers slowly trembling as I knew he was still recovering. His hand slid to my ribs then my side, massaging the skin.

He pulled away and nibbled at my neck, "You do deals?" My breath hitched as his fingers trailed back up to my breasts. His lips curled against my skin, "'Cause I'm quite the dealer. I'll always pay you back… give you something in return."

I groaned as I knew what he meant by that. My stomach was flipping over big time, feeling nausea for a split second before excitement totally washed over me.

"Do you want to make a deal?" He whispered to me.

"I want it, I want it all… here, now…" I breathed, my eyes closing as I felt one of his hands grab my wrists above my head, pushing them into the mattress, his other hand stopped toying with me and slid down my stomach and down my thighs to my knees that were upright.

He slid two fingers between my knees, pulling one away from the other. I let out a small whimper.

His hand slid down over my skin, goose bumps rising all over my stomach and legs. His fingers lightly traced over me, and I inhaled sharply. "Do you want it?" He murmured against my skin.

I opened my eyes to his and parted my lips, whispering to him, "I want _you_. I want all of you."

"You have be babe," He slid one finger in, I gasped but didn't look away from his eyes, there was a feeling deep in my gut that told me this moment was not the time to give in. "You have all of me," He moved his finger roughly against my sensitive beauty, "_always."_

It wasn't long before I bucked my hips wildly, the muscles all over tensing so hard I thought they'd cramp and then relaxing. He slid his fingers to his lips, but I smacked his hand out of the way, leaning up and crushing my lips over his.

Our tongues slid into each other's mouths, feeling each other from the outside in, our bodies pressed so hard together I thought we'd just combine into one.

I pulled back and smiled, our breathing heavy, "Always..."


	29. Rach, not everyone’s perfect

**/AN: Okay! I've no idea what's going on, but i log on and THEY'VE CHANGED THE WHOLE FUCKING ! I'm SO not happy with this. It's all shitty and I don't know how to use it! The writing down here is all in one GIGANTIC paragraph and I can't change it?! Help????? I hate this.**

**So you all have to put up with this.**

---

**Rachel's POV**

I mindlessly tapped my index finger on my knee at a quick rate, while chewing on the inside of my cheek. I didn't want to have to be the one to give in. I hated that. But I honestly couldn't go for much longer without him. Swallowing my enormous pride and trying to flatten my wild auburn locks, I stood up from the bed and mentally kicked myself. This was all _his_ stupid fault anyways.

To be honest, I actually wasn't _that_ mad at him for lying about the relationship. It was because I knew that I _should_ be, and I wasn't, that scared me and made it all blow up in my face.

But then again, that thick liquid in the pit of my stomach that bubbled away every time I thought of another girl draped over him made me want to throw up. Jealousy was dangerous. Especially when Rachel was involved with it.

I walked down the narrow hallway and ignored the moans coming from behind one of the doors. There was the soft sound of whispering coming from the living room. Nothing else. I turned and faced the bathroom door. There was no sliver of light coming from under the door, but there was something about his presence that made me know he was in there. I winced at the creaking of the door as I lightly pushed it open. On my right was a wide window, covering the width of the wall. It stopped at the edge of a large bath tub. The walls fit snugly around the tub, however they flared out to make space for a cupboard and a sink directly in front of me. Pogue had his back to me. He was curled over, his elbows resting on the edge of the sink. His shirt was still off; probably hidden under Baby Boy in the living room. Thank goodness for that. The moon was half covered tonight, but its light was enough to accentuate the firm muscles of his bare back. The never ending trail of rain drops soaking the outside world were casting dramatic shadows around the room. I followed the lines of his strong physique right down to the small of his back, where a pair of loose fitting jeans disrupted my vision. "Pogue?" I whispered. This was going to be messy. His shoulder blades contracted and expanded as he lifted his head to look at me in the mirror. His eyes were fierce and void of any trace of tenderness or comfort. This sent a shiver down my spine, even if I was far from being cold. "I-" I swallowed. How could this guy make me so nervous? He was just mad, that's all. "-look, I've kinda been a bitch the last few days and... well, I'm..." "You're sorry about blowing me off, when I was just trying to protect you?" He asked cynically. "I- well- yeah." I reasoned with a tilt of my head. "Look, Pogue, It's been a long, confusing few days. What with dad and Andy and you and... just everything! It's been so cramped and... my skull feels like it's on fire!" I would totally kick his ass if he made a 'Red Head' comment just about now. Pogue released a part of his frustration in a half-hearted yell. "Rachel, you can't keep doing this. You make half the house explode and you expect me to take you back with open arms as soon as you act cute?" "Oh! Says the boy who goes out with two at once!" "Oh pull the other one- like you've never been with only one in bed!" I went to bite back, but then swallowed. True. "Still! When I needed you, you turned around and stabbed me in the back!" I gasped in my fury, "NO! You stabbed me right here!" I pointed to my right breast, where my heart was. It was thudding painfully heart against my rib cage. There was a long pause and then he shook his head, "Rach, not everyone's perfect. You do know that right?" "Do _I_ know that?!" I spat, "Hmm... let's see, Pogueboy... My dad's an effing lunatic, my best friend just screwed around where he shouldn't have, and what the hell does that make me? One _perfect_ little girl, doesn't it?!" I spat with sarcasm, I could almost feel it dripping from my fangs. (Not so literally) He narrowed his eyes, "Don't turn this around to me," "Why not? Last time I checked it was _your_ fault I was so pissed off." "Let's get this sorted Rachel. Right here and now. I chose _you_ over her! I made sure that she didn't know about you, so that it wouldn't hurt her like the way it could have. She's now one of my good friends... Rachel, do you know what I'd _do_ for you?" "What you'd do? What- hurt me like you did? Lie like you did?" "Lie? Come off it, like you've never..." he muttered, eyes flicking down to the sink faucet. I sighed, "Okay, let's get over that... I didn't get off my ass to come and fight again... I came to do something that I'd NOT usually do." "What? Apologize?" "Exactly that. But..." "...you want me to forgive you?" He hissed lowly. "I was hoping." I shrugged one shoulder and saw Pogue's eyes leave mine for a split second a follow a strand of hair that had fallen strategically into my cleavage. I grinned, then stopped as his eyes returned to stare into mine in a patronizing way. He finally turned around to face me, choosing instead to lean casually against the sink, his arms crossed. My eyes wondered to his bulging biceps and toned forearms... My fingers tingled just thinking about it. I bit my lip and took a tentative step forwards. His gaze dropped to my feet; he seemed startled by my sudden move. My toes lingered on the tiles behind me as I hesitated on the next step. Pogue breathed out and briefly shut his eyes, "I'm not going to bite you." "Damn. It's a huge turn on." I murmured. He chuckled and shook his head, "You're doing it again." "Sorry." I looked down and shuffled my feet. "I really am, you know. I know I'm a stubborn bitch and everything, but like those yummy chocolates, I have a soft... ish centre. And I _am _sorry if I'm the death of you. I know I will be." I muttered the last phrase darkly and didn't even think before the next load of words flowed from my lips. "But I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Not because you're not man enough to protect yourself or anything but because I know I'm uncontrollable with my powers and I'm totally weird and something will happen and-" I continued rambling, just letting the words spill, not caring if they made sense or not. "....and yeah." I finished lamely. Pogue was looking at me in a mixture of incredibility, amusement and confusement, "Sorry, I lost you after you said you loved me." I froze; my muscles suddenly becoming tense, "Right. And was that before or after I said I was out of my mind?" _Oh.... shit. _I'd done it. I had finally sent him into freaking oblivion. Stupid slip of the tongue. I seriously needed to get it checked. Did I even love him? I hadn't figured _that_ part out yet! Pogue raised his eyebrows. And of course, I started to ramble. Again. "Cause I don't love you, I mean, I hardly know you. We've been going out for like a month! One measly month. And sure, we've had sex. We've had _great _sex, but that doesn't mean we're in love or anything." I scoffed, "Love's for pussies. I mean, just-" my face contorted into something out of a horror movie, "I don't love you." "Well that's too bad." Pogue jerked his eyebrows at the floor and pushed off his heels, his arms returning to his sides, "Cause I was going to tell you that I loved you too. But-" he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "never mind." My eyes widened. _Double shit! _That was totally not what I expected. "Pogue-" My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. I stared at him, thinking of what to say, trying desperately to _not _screw everything up.... again. His head dipped and he avoided my eyes. "Pogue, I _do _love you. I wasn't sure before but- now I am. I totally am! I swear. I'm so stupid, you should know that! So indecisive, like Leah and everything! You shouldn't listen so carefully sometimes! I was scared you'd freak out if I told you so I tried to cover it up. Too convincingly, I see. Still- I-" Dammit, what was with me rambling today! I stopped before it was too late. I looked up into his pretty face, hopeful for a sign that meant he didn't completely hate me. His chest started to shake and- did I make him cry? Holy fucking Jesus, that would be a first. Then his face cracked into a perfect smile. _Great_. He was laughing at me! That stupid jerk! I thumped his chest, "Dammit, Pogue! You know what, I take it back, I don't love you." "Yes you do." He laughed harder, "You loooove me." He sung, "You can't have enough of me- you would _die _if it wasn't for my unbelievably sexy presence." He ran his hands down his sides, admiring his chiselled body, finally stopping at his hips, where he slapped his own butt. "Yeah, cause _that's _not gay at all." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, you love it." He breathed in my face. I eyed his lips and licked my own, "Hmm... Can't argue with that." I stretched onto my tip toes and enveloped his lips in mine. Was I swallowing his head? I didn't care. I needed him. _Now_. I curved my hand around the nape of his neck and tugged him towards me. His hands were just below my belt line on my hips. His grip hardened as I pulled him closer to me and his tongue explored the further innards of my mouth. I groaned in lust for his touch, the heat between my legs growing as our fronts pressed against each other. He pulled away and spoke into my lips, "You love me." his mouth curled into a smirk. I smacked him upside the back of his head and murmured back, "That's getting old, Pogue. Find another sentence." I kissed him again, this time sliding my hands around so that they were on his amazing upper arms; slowly applying pressure to the little circles I was tracing over his triceps. "Hmm." Pogue pulled away enough so that he could see me without going cross eyed, "But I love you too, that's the key point." Keeping our groins in contact, he led me towards the bath tub, laughing softly as he did so. "Ever do it in a tub, Rachybug?" he jerked his eyebrows, a smirk planted on his slightly swollen lips. Catching on, I pushed my tongue to the inside of my cheek, "Nope. But I know I won't need that beginner's luck bullshit." "Oh?" his cocky smirk widened. I peeled my shirt off and threw it over his face, "Nope!" I squealed as I hopped into the tub. However, I landed on my ass. Stupid, clumsy me. Scrambling onto my knees, my face got pressed up against the big, cold window. Before I knew it, Pogue's front was pressed against my back. He carefully wrapped my mane of red hair in his large hand and flipped it over my right shoulder, leaving my whole left side exposed to do whatever he wished with it. Heh. He licked the spot behind my ear and whispered sweet nothings as his hands expertly undid the clasp to my bra. Sure, the first few times when they fumbled it had been cute, but as I got older and through more guys, haste became number one and it just became annoying. He stripped it off me and flung it over his shoulder. I heard the sound it made as the metal hook made contact with the tiled floor. As soon as his hands were free, they snaked over my stomach and cupped my breasts. My body responded before my head could grasp what was going on. My tail bone lifted, making contact with his abdomen, my back curving, pushing my bosom further in his grasp. Gently, he moved his fingers in a massaging motion, and it took a lot out of me to not throw myself around and satiate my sexual craving. I tried to control my breathing as it hitched in its uneven pattern. I briefly looked up to the glass window; enough to see that it was fogging up. I shut my eyes and tightly squeezed my eyelids together as he grazed the tip of his fingernail to my nipple. As if they were connected by some nerve, my centre tingled and lost control; expressing my lust by leaking into my underwear. I could feel Pogue's hot breath on my neck and then his hands leave my chest. I chose this moment to take a deep breath. Good choice. Pogue's right hand had snuck up my short skirt and was now toying with the damp edge of my panties. He pushed my thighs apart and traced random patters across the tender skin around my centre; the tips of his fingers touching me only lightly, as if it was a silk dress gently caressing me in a soft spring's breeze. His left hand reached around me and dug deep into the waistband of my skirt, entirely holding me by my core. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed off the window and made him lie down. I battled with his buttons as I straddled him, my skirt flaring around me and over him. I finally got them undone and pulled them down completely, reaching then for the only articles of clothing left on me. I rested my forearms on the edge of the bathtub, just above his head. His hands held me, again, by the spot just under my hips. Not quite my ass, not quite my back. I hovered above him, my bud perfectly aligned with his hard manhood. Our eyes met, his green pair questioning mine. I leaned down and trailed my tongue over his lips and with his assistance, plunged deep until I was completely surrounding him. Our breathing was in sync, following the rhythm our bodies made when connected. My hips moved in a slow, wave like motion, giving me time to get engrossed in the dominant smell of his perspiration, with a subtle hint of cologne. I breathed deeper and now _he_ was surrounding _me_ in his distinct aroma. As I picked up the pace, I listened to his ragged breathing mixed with low groans, hands gripping my hips as if they were made of metal. Pogue leaned up, pushing me into a sitting position over his lap, we were still connected, and I don't know how he did it, but he stopped moving beneath me, lips finding mine. They clashed like fireworks, tongue pressing hard against the other and trailing out of mouths and all over the bodies before us. Music was thumping through the walls of the house, and since we were in the middle of woods somewhere, I didn't care for neighbours. I decided something from there on- sex always comes with music. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pushed forwards, my hot, wet back pressing to the cool plaster of the bathtub. His hands then gripped my legs, pulling them widely around him, as wide as they could spread without causing me discomfort... and was that wider than I expected. Bliss blinded me, causing my back to arch high and wet lips to touch my chest, hands to grope my back and thin ends of hair to tickle my neck. I pushed him onto his back again, taking over control, and planning to help him out. I knew he wouldn't stop until he got his release... I jolted, leaning my head up to face the door, "Did you hear that? What is it?" "It sounds a bit like 'You Sexy Thing' by Hot Chocolate, but _completely_ retarded." Pogue frowned, "What the hell?" I squinted at the door and cringed as the sound reached my ears. I heard an uneven rhythm of padding on the wooden floor of the hallway which could only be dancing. And then- oh god almighty, shut her up _now!_ "I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES! SINCE YOU CAME ALONG!! YOU SEXY THING!" Alex's horrendous screeching got closer and closer to the bathroom until she was right outside the door, knocking in rhythm to the song, "KNOCK KNOCK! Anyone in there?" I froze. Then at the same time, Pogue and I yelled, "BUSY!" I heard Alex stop, then laugh, "Okaaaay, guys, I'll go pee out in a bush or something." As her footsteps faded away she kept talking, "In a bathroom... really... OI YOU GUYS DON'T GO IN THE BATHROOM, RACH AND POGUE ARE HAVING SEEEEX!!" There was hysterical laughing coming from Alex and Reid and then silence. I sniffed. Pogue blinked, "I did not expect that." "What a bitch." Then I sniggered, "Let's give her a show. Her bladder's weak, she'll piss her pants." Pogue chuckled, "Let's do it." Then he took a deep breath and released the loudest, deepest, most desperate groan I have ever heard. I tensed. Wow. I had to blink and shake my head to realise what was going on. "Yes, Rach! Do it, _do it_! Yes! Like that!" he belted at the top of his lungs. I straightened up my back and concentrated, "Oh, Pogue!" I moaned. I heard shuffling of feet; this time two pairs. I smirked. Alex and Reid just can't handle competition. "Damn it Rach! Harder!" He half choked, and I wondered if he actually wasn't exaggerating as much as I thought. I smirked and thought to test that theory. I rocked harder, slamming closer to him, my hair swaying every time. "_What the hell_?!" The asshole whispered, and I could hear it through the wooden door, two shadows of legs slipping under from the moonlight in the hall. I was kind of glad now for the lack of light. "Fuck!" I yelled, as I was running short on words, my breath coming in hard gasps. Maybe I'd lose a few pounds after this? "Rach! You know how to- just right! There!" He let out a huge, astronomical groan that had me moaning along with him. I collapsed on his chest and swallowed, holding myself up just a little, "_That..._ is what you've... been keeping from me... all this time?" My breath was still coming quickly. "That's not the half of it, Rach," He smirked, pushing a sweaty strand of hair from my forehead, "That's just the cream of the cake." I groaned and sat up slowly, my body still slightly shuddering from its work out, "Do _not_ compare our sex to cake. Not around Leah or Baby Boy anyways." He laughed, "Ah, the caking. Yes I've heard that story before." I grinned and twirled a strand of his hair between my fingers and then climbed out of the bathtub. I curled a towel around me and opened the door a crack to see Alex and Reid's horrified- no, mortified- faces in the doorway. I smirked, and Alex pulled me out and into another room, slamming the door shut. She pointed, "What the hell was that?!" I sighed and shrugged, "Both our venereal appetites were insatiable!" And that, ladies and gentlemen, is college talk for "we're both horny as fuck, we can't get enough of this amazing sex." Thank you _Harlequin _novels.


	30. Hell yeah, bitch fight!

**Rach/Kell: AH! Haha. I ADORE this chapter! It was HEAPS of fun to write and i had missed teasing Tyler like CRAZY, so I was laughing a lot when writing this, laughing even more when the girls were sat at my computer and laughing too. I love to get their feedback.**

**Anissa(Leah) told me to stop teasing him, but Emi(alex) just laughed and highfived me :)**

**I love the boys and girls.**

**xx ENJOY!**

**(P.s-- when Leah and rachel are 'fighting'... that's EXACTLY how we do. At school it was hilarious one time... I held her arms while she yelled in the middle of the school quad.)  
**

-------------------------

**Tyler's POV**

I woke up earlier than most because of the uncomfortable position I had found myself in, "Reid… geddoff, man…" I had mumbled. Reid had snuffed and flopped over on his side, away from me.

I stumbled to the kitchen and got a drink, taking it with me as I sat on the arm of the couch, looking over the bodies lying on the living room floor. Leah was a beautiful sleeper. Many times I had stayed awake longer than her and watched her lie there, eye lids closed and frozen, eyelashes looking like rays of black light. Her lips perfectly pursed as if she was sleeping beauty, awaiting her fair prince. She inhaled softly and curled up closer to herself on the couch, tucking her wrists under her chin.

Reid had one arm around Alex's waist, his head lying above hers and other arm at an odd angle above. Pogue lay on his back. Honestly, a wonder how that boy could ever sleep. He was always on his back, or on his stomach, his bulky pecks probably would deflate if he slept on them. I earned myself an eye roll. Rachel was draped on his stomach, her arms folded perfectly, her cheek on the back of her hands.

It was an almost perfect picture…

I felt a huge gush of guilt that made me clench my teeth together. Over the last few weeks, we had met the girls and falling stupidly for them, but they looked about as stuck in this gooey mess as we were, unmoving.

We had somehow formed a little trio of couples, excluding out best friend. I couldn't remember the last time I sat down with him for a drink, or played football with him. I don't even remember the last time we raced across a pool together.

Since these girls had come in, Caleb had gone all silent and just sort of… disappeared.

I knew it hurt him a lot to hang out with us all. Smiling for the show. He missed Sarah like she'd ripped the heart from his chest. He never really understood the whole, forgive and forget. I knew that was the last thing he wanted to do, and I didn't want to either. I didn't want to forget Sarah. She had been a nice girl, fixed up my tie after almost every class and commented on my Hummer a million and one times. Yeah, she'd been a great girl to hang out with. Almost a best friend.

But her death was dragging Caleb into no-man's-land, and that's exactly what it was… NO- MANS- LAND.

None of us boys could reach him out there anymore; he'd slipped too far, the only way of trying to get to him was throwing different girls in his face, trying to find a desperate match.

Reid and I had been to a million bars and clubs in and out of town, collecting up girls, bringing them back like a box of cereal, he'd not taken any interest, so we took them back to the store.

Pogue had tried his hardest, taking Caleb everywhere with him, giving up all his time to help the poor guy, but even now, I never saw the two hang out. They used to be inseparable. That was before Rachel.

We were losing Caleb, and losing him fast. If we couldn't find him a girl over the next few weeks at school… then we were in deep shit.

**Alex's POV**

"Dude, we're in deep shit." I sat at the kitchen table, twiddling my fingers across from Reid, Pogue and Tyler. Rachel and Leah stormed around the kitchen, looking through cupboards.

Rachel slammed a door and it almost shattered, the things inside it rattling. "There is _nothing_ in this place! NOTHING!"

"What do you mean?" Tyler frowned.

"There's no food, dickhead!" Reid whined, pressing his cheek to the table, "I'm going to starve to death… with _her_-"he pointed up at Rachel, his head still down, "-great." His had fell.

"_We_ won't starve…" Pogue mumbled, looking at Reid sitting next to him, his elbow on the table and chin casually against his outstretched fingers.

"Huh?" Reid turned to face him, cheek still on the table.

"We're gonna eat you," Tyler grinned.

"Hey!" I yelped.

"Move," Rachel snapped at Leah, who stepped back quickly and kicking her shin on a drawer.

"OW! Dammit!" She cussed, rubbing her knee, hopping and almost falling on her face. I laughed.

"Oh don't be such a whiney spoon," Rachel poked her sides, making Leah jerk in response, yelping. I rolled my eyes and was ready to watch the show.

Leah spun around, holding out a long, slender, dark finger to Rachel's face, "Hey! That was totally uncalled for!"

Rachel looked at her for a moment and leaned forwards a little closer, "Bite me…"

Leah made an irritated yell as she went to grab Rachel, but hands caught her around the wrists as Rachel held them above, Leah's claws reaching out for her. Even though Leah was taller than Rachel by at least four inches, Rach still held her in firm grip, eyes narrowed and a clear evil smile on her face.

I laughed and sat up on the table, watching them both.

"GARR! STUPID!!! WHAT THE- LET ME- JUST YOU- AH!" Leah yelled at Rachel, trying desperately to get to the red head. Rachel looked calm, except for the laughter that was shaking her torso. I couldn't blame her, it was a hilarious sight.

"Oh Quincy… try all you might- we all know who can kick your ass," Rachel rolled her eyes, twisting Leah's arms around and spinning her, folding her arms up her back and bending her over slightly. "Check."

"ARRR!" Leah swung her arms wildly, trying to turn, but Rachel slammed her front against the fridge door. Not too hard…

"Hell yeah, bitch fight!" Reid started to clap.

"Ten on Rach," Pogue called like usual.

"I'll have to agree with you there, man…" Tyler sighed.

"Twenty on the fridge!" I called, but the boys stared for a moment, then looked away. Fine, so what that I had faith in a non-living object.

"Say it. Say that you're a weakling…" Rachel crooned to Leah.

"Reid's ass I am! I could kill you with in a second of your pathetic lifetime!"

"HEY!" Pogue laughed.

"No offence, Poguey." Leah added in an undertone, arching her back and trying to get out of Rachel's grip. She always seemed to be able to cling on hard to things she wanted, sinking her nails in and not letting go until she saw fit to.

"You know I'm stronger, faster, _sexier_-" Pogue punched the air with a yell at that and I snorted, "-funnier, scarier and just plain _better_ than you. Admit to it."

"The hell I will." She grit her teeth.

"Quincy…" She pushed Leah's arm up further and the girl whimpered.

"OKAY! Jesus… you're…" Rachel waited, "…a total dork, now let me go!"

"Don't get me started on-"

"No touchy subject's Rach," I added, "that's if you value your neck…"

Rachel looked at me, then Tyler, smirked and back at Leah, "You know whose p-"

"DO NOT! I REPEAT- DO NOT GO THERE FAXON!" Leah screamed, throwing her back a bit, only for the red headed leech to cling back on.

"Come now, girls…" Reid said mockingly.

"Quincy… just because he's incapable-" Rachel started, grinning and rolling her eyes. Tyler rolls his too, one arm folded and putting his face down into his other palm.

"-Say that again… see what happens." Leah hissed.

"I said-"

"Okay, that's enough," Pogue stood up, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. She looked up and then at Leah.

"Dude, at least say I'm sexy. That's all it'll take."

"You're sexy! You're completely sexy! The Poguester just can't keep his hands off you, now LET ME GO!" She cried.

"Damn straight," Pogue grinned, leaning against the counter behind Rachel and pinching her ass. She squeaked and let go of Leah, I burst into fits of giggles.

After we were all done exchanging insults and _"I'm so sexy I can.."_ 's, Caleb called and walked through the door not too soon after he hung up. Leah and him put groceries away, Rachel refusing and instead running to the plasma TV in the living room.

Power had come back on this morning, so I sat on the counter, the square hole in the wall, enabling me to see into the living room happily.

Rachel had an X-Box hooked up and four controllers lying around the room. Reid and Tyler's eyes went huge, both their asses on the couch before anyone could try to pronounce _'Bouillabaisse'_.

Rachel sat on the floor, a controller in her hand and ones in all three of the boy's hands. I recognised the game Halo and rolled my eyes. Gamer girl. She was crazy.

Leah and Caleb were talking in hushed voices, I caught a stray 'he', 'stupid', 'no power'… So it was just catch-up talk.

I looked around and sniffed, spotting my converses by the door. I grinned; I think it about time _someone _with a brain explored the place!

**Leah's POV**

I was wrapping a piece of foil around my finger when Rachel walked slowly into the kitchen, getting a drink from the carton.

"Oi! There're glasses you know," I said, cringing as her lips left the top of the bottle.

She shrugged and put the juice back, sitting up on the counter, "So… what do you think we should all do out here? Apart from…." She smirked, "…the obvious."

I slapped her and started fiddling with the foil again, "I dunno. What is there to do out here?"

Rachel snorted and then started laughing. She slapped the counter with the palm of her hand and looked up, her hazel eyes glistening, "What is there to _do_ out here? What- Quince! There's everything. We can do _anything_ out here! That's why I thought to bring you all."

I tilted my head and bit my lip, "Right… well what would you have in mind? You know I suck at ideas." **(Glares at Anissa)**. That much was true.

"Well… we can… go 'practise' out in the fields, we can swim near the waterfall up north a little, we can… go driving, we can hike-" she made a face that I didn't understand at that,"- um… we can go down to town if you would really like. Get some lunch or summat." She grinned.

I laughed, "How about we go to the fields. We can kick the boy's pretty asses."

"Bullshit," Reid said as he opened the fridge door, opened the same juice bottle and put it to his lips.

"AH! HEY!" I ran forwards and took it away, but his lips had already touched the top. I looked at the bottle in defeat, "In _future_," I looked at Rachel too, "please use a glass from _that_ cupboard." I had pointed and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you've already learnt my kitchen? That's weird, man." She made a disgusted face at me, as if some kind of bad smell reached her nose. Oh wait- ew, what was that?

"Kitchens are my specialty, hon-" I cut off, looking around at Reid.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled the juice container from his lips, "What? S'not me!"

Rachel grabbed onto the door frame and swung herself into the living room, me following right behind her.

"Alright! Who torched what?!" She spat.

Pogue leaned out of the bathroom as he stood in the door way, "Uhh… Well see... I kind of… well Baby Boy…"

"Move," I hissed, walking forwards and squashing past him in the doorway. Baby Boy was at the sink, his forearm under the tap. "What happened?"

He laughed even though when my eyes touched the gross, burned and puffy spot on his arm, I almost screamed in horror. "Seems I nailed someone in a game, he couldn't take it and hit me with a good one," he raised his forearm for a moment then lowered it. "Nice one," He nodded at Pogue.

"Man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to add in a little power…" Pogue said, his arms crossed as he still stood in the doorway.

"That was _flesh_ I smelled burning? Oh gross!" Rachel whined and I shivered at the 'f' word.

"Are you okay, Baby Boy?" I whispered in his ear, rubbing circles on his shoulder. AND THEN WE HAVE HOT SEX AND WE LOVE IT.

He bent up and turned off the tap, making a small pained face at his arm and then grinned at me, his eyes going black and making him look absolutely smoking sexy in the 'bad boy' way, and the burned skin slowly dissolved. He gave a gasp of relief and his eyes were suddenly bright blue again.

Rachel clapped her hands slowly, "Okay! Great show! Mean while- do you think we could all go out for a little? It's getting stuffy in here."

Reid laughed, "Faxon- if you think you'll beat me, you're totally wrong."

"You want to race?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, pull the other one, bitch."

"Asshole, I'll bet you've never _really_ raced have you? Not warlock style."

He raised an eyebrow and in a literal flash, she was gone and the front door closed. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Alright guys, you better be fast…"

I gave another sigh and closed my eyes, when I opened them I could feel the thick rim of black magic clouding them. I moved one leg, but what would have taken me at least seven or eight steps to get to the door, it only took me two.

Everyone moved so slowly around me, everything else almost in a blur. I saw Rachel out front, waiting for me, Alex laughing with her.

I caught up to them grinning, "I think you scared the boys, Rachybug."

"Did I?" She put a finger to her lip, "Oops."

I slapped her shoulder lightly and turned back to the house. Caleb had joined the boys, finally waking up and all four stood there, looking at us.

I bit my lip and grinned, "I'm guessing you've never tried that before?"

"Never- but damn it! It looks wicked." Reid beamed jogging over. He rubbed his hands together, licked his lips and then put them out in ready position, "Okay… teach me."

We stood there for a while, teaching the boys our sort of 'invention'. It wasn't anything _that_ big, but it helped for sure when you were late to class, or when you were just plainly running for your life.

Reid got it within a few minutes, and soon was running fast in circles around Rachel, tagging her on the back of the leg every time. Sparks were sizzling off her hair again and I laughed when she tripped him, sitting on his back and pinning him face fist to the earthy ground.

Pogue and Tyler got it, smacking into each other once… twice… and then into me a third. Caleb got it too, and soon enough we were all racing around.

Alex was suddenly on Reid's back and Tyler had his hands on my waist from behind, lingering a kiss on my neck AND THEN WE HAVE HOT SEX AND LOVE WE IT. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair, "We should be following them…"

He chuckled, "We should…"

"YOU TWO AT THE BACK!" Rachel laughed, pointed and then kept walking. We all got to a long grassy field and before I could say anything, Reid was already tripping Rachel and shooting big bubbles of air at her. Those two never quit huh.

Tyler laughed at me, "Okay, I'm going to go all the way over there, so I don't hit you."

I smirked playfully, "Oh what? You're _scared_? Jeez, I guess that wouldn't be a first."

"Oh, not you too." He rolled his eyes, "Just because of my nickname, doesn't mean I'm not afraid to kick ass."

I grinned, "Prove it."

He conjured up an electric ball and threw it up, catching it again, then pegging it at me. I caught it just in time, tossing it over my shoulder, "Oh please, you can do better than that!"

I shot three air bubbles at him, one after the other, quick as lightening. He dodged one, then got hit in the stomach by two. Caleb ducked in front of me, hitting my ankle with an air bubble and causing me to fall on my ass.

He chuckled and then held a hand out, "Sorry Quincy… easy target."

**Rachel's POV**

"You're such an easy ass, Faxon!" Reid yelled at me, shooting about a million air-bullets at me, and I dodged every one.

I twirled and ducked, spun and dropped, jumped and moved, rolled and fell. "Me? Easy? Never."

"Get off your ass," He hit me in the back of the neck, causing a crick and getting me cranky.

I jumped up and threw a ball of pure fire at his fat, ugly face (HE 'S PRETTIER THAN POGUE NAKED!!! **Sorry for that…**) He ducked and waved a hand quickly behind him and the fire suddenly glazed over with blue crystals. The frozen lump fell to the ground quickly with a thud. He turned back to me, "_That_ could have been dangerous. Naughty Rachel."

"Up yours, asshole!" I threw more at him before Alex waved at me.

"DUDE! You'll send the place up in flames! Careful!"

"Just… let… me… hit… him… _once_…" I growled as I threw one after the other at Reid, begging the gods to let one land on his pale face. The fire balls kind of disappeared several meters behind Reid, usually before they could hit the ground, so I wasn't worrying too much.

"Alright! ALRIGHT!" Reid yelled haplessly. I giggled and lowered my palms that were hot and sweaty.

"Oi Rach," I turned, but in the same instant something hit me hard on the nose, knocked me off my feet to my ass and dripped down my face.

I glared up at Alex, who stood with her hands proudly on her hips, a triumphant smile on her cheeks. I smirked at her, half my fuzzy, fiery mane wet and the front of my white shirt, even more see-through than it had been in the first place.

Reid dumped one on the back of my head; the icy chill sliding quickly down my back was somewhat of a relief, but then Tyler turned behind Alex and in the last moment, threw another round sphere of water at me, hitting me in the chest again. He laughed and pointed, "Haah! See? Not nice when people gang up on you, is it?!"

"Shut up, Bab-" A mouth full of the stuff.

I turned over and coughed it up, spitting crazily and heaving as some had slid down my throat. Leah was now laughing as the tips of her fingers dripped silently.

Everyone started to peg water at each other, but I had my eye on one little girl…

"Buttheads…" I hissed, quickly shoving up the back of my forearm and shooting a fireball back in Alex's direction. She squealed and ran around, laughing as the thing chased her, my eyes narrowed.

"Hey! Oi! You could hurt her!" Caleb waved an arm.

"Are you kidding? My girl runs like lightening… _or didn't you_ _see_?" Reid said to Caleb, arms folded.

"Alright, smartass…" Caleb grabbed the back of Reid's neck, shoving him forwards. That got Reid right in the manhood. He pushed Caleb away, glaring and baring his knuckles. "Bring it, tough guy."

"Now guys," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Ten on Caleb," Pogue sighed.

"Never making that bet again," Tyler chuckled and peeled off his unbuttoned flannel shirt. "Guys,"

I tried myself off slightly, looking down at my see-through shirt and then meeting Pogue's greedy eyes briefly. My eyes flicked over and I used to make my shirt at leave half way dry. Leah and Alex grinned as the boys had somewhat of a "pretend" brawl.

We made it home at twilight, crowding into the house. Leah had dibbs on the shower again, before anyone else, and everyone started to line up.

The boys found the cellar and pushed the pool table and mini fridge aside, setting up a few single beds and a bunk bed in the corner for everyone to sleep, since the living room had gotten way too crowded.

I wondered around the kitchen, pulling out random things and boxes, climbing up onto the counter and opening a cupboard.

"Whoa! Okay… that's _so_ not what I expected to see in the kitchen," I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see Tyler covering his eyes, "Shit… I came in for a drink, Rachel! Not a penthouse with the best view of Bootie Town."

I snorted and slid my knees together so that I didn't resemble some playboy bunny position and sat down awkwardly on the counter, a can grasped in my hand, "Sorry Baby Boy. You should have told me that you had a fear of white-girl-ass."

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh please,"

I laughed louder, "Just pulling your strings… " I frowned at him, "uhh… Boy, drinks are in the _fridge_."

He looked down as it had as he held open the oven, "Oh… Oh, I know- I just- never mind." He shook his head and walked to the fridge.

He was taking long glugs from the carton (boy, Leah will be mad…) as I watched him with beady eyes. I then smirked, looking down slightly and twirling a piece of thread between my fingers, "You and Leah have had sex, right?"

He spluttered the drink, pulling it away quickly and coughing. He covered his mouth and looked at me with angry blue eyes. He swallowed slowly, "You want to jump off a cliff?"

"Might do, Simms, but first, I would like to take a secret to my grave. How many times?"

"Do you just go around and ask people who and when they screw?" He made a face at me, shoving the carton back into the fridge.

I gasped melodramatically, pressing the back of my hand to my forehead, "Oh, I apologize… how rude thy has been… forgive me, lord." I pulled my hand away and dropped the act, "Cut to the sugar, babe. Gimme some dirt," I wiggled my eyebrows for effect.

He laughed, "You're such a crude little girl. I'm surprised Parry doesn't keep you locked up in a cupboard or something…"

"Oh, you've no idea what he does to me behind closed doors," I smirked.

"Oooh… I didn't need to hear that," He shook his head, a pained look on his face.

"I know," I jumped off the counter and grinned, skipping off into the living room.


	31. What happened to my holiday?

**:D One more chapter for you guys.**

**x Enjoy and PLEASE DO REVIEW! I love them but never get them :(  
**

**Leah's POV**

I dried my hair in the living room, throwing the towel in the used hamper and wondering out onto the front porch. Alex had put in a CD and it blasted out familiar songs that reminded me of the boys, a few or Rach and Alex too.

I jumped as Pogue opened the door and smiled, "Oh… I just wondered if this was yours?"

I looked down at his hand and blushed furiously under my dark skin. Oh crabapples!

"That's… yeah, that's mine… sorry." I took the black bra quickly and wrapped it up, hiding it from view. "Geez, that's embarrassing…"

He shrugged, "It's just a bra.. nothing I've never seen before, Quincy." He went go slip back inside but I bit at my lip playfully and called quickly.

"Oi, Poguester…" His head popped out again, "Just how many _have_ you seen?"

He laughed and shook his head, looking down and then back up. I jerked my head, "Wanna walk? I'd bug Baby Boy but he's disappeared from my radar. Besides, I have a scary feeling that if I'm not careful, I'll end up in Africa or somewhere else, god knows…"

He snorted again and closed the door behind him, "Sure… I could use some fresh air. The shampoo fumes are driving me mad in there," He motioned over his shoulder as we wondered out into the dark forest.

I gasped, "OH! That reminds me!" I grabbed at his neck, pulling his head down to me and taking in a long breath of his long dirty blonde hair. I sighed, "Yeah. You and Rach defiantly share shampoos."

He laughed and shrugged, "Smells nice?" I nodded and he grinned, "Cool."

We walked for a while and I laughed to myself. Pogue frowned, "What?"

"Oh nothing…"

"That'll get annoying and then I'll have to dunk you in the lake," He nudged me, "say it."

I snorted, "It's just… well… she's _ Rachel_!"

"…………And?"

He looked truly puzzled. "She's crazy. I've seen her date a million times before but… none of those had lasted more than a few days. No wait, Mark lasted for two weeks- besides the point!" I shook my head, "What I'm getting at is- you _do_ know that she likes you, right?"

"Well, I guessed from-"

"Oh, no… I meant _likes_ you."

"Likes me like a fast car or likes me like I like her?"

I smiled, "Oh, that's sweet. But really!"

"Leah," He sighed, "I like her a lot and… by the talk we had just a little while ago… I'm guessing she feels the same."

"Oh thank god! She said it." I let out my breath.

"Said what?"

"That she loves you…" I frowned at him,"…Duh!"

He snorted, "Don't get me started on that…" There was a long silence as I watched him kick around a stick as we walked.

I bit my lip and stepped in front of him, turning slowly and looking at him, "Alright. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Nothing's _bothering_ me."

"You're like an open book," I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Spit it out, Turn ip!"

"Who you callin' turnip?" He frowned down at me.

I poked him in the chest, "You. Don't change the subject. What's on your mind?"

He shrugged, "It's nothing really, I'm just… worried."

"Worried about what?" I frowned, though again, he _was_ an open book. I had a pretty fair guess…

"Well, it's Rachel."

"No, really? I would have never-" He shot me a look and I fell silent, "Right, sorry."

"She just… I'm worried for her sake, you know? I don't want to be pushing her-"

"Pushing her? You're crazy- sorry." I looked down.

"I know she has a bit of a commitment problem…"

I looked up quickly, "Whoa… who said anything about commitment pr-"

"Leah, I may be a guy and not understand fully about the whole female brain waves and stuff," he laughed at his own words, "but I know when something's up with my girlfriend. I just couldn't really… ask her about it."

"Why not?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and I urged him on by nodding and raising my own. He rolled his eyes and said mockingly, "_Oh. Hi Rach. Just wondering… am I pressuring you into having sex with me? You won't run away if I ask you…_"

"Ask her what?"

"Nothing."

"Pogue!"

"Seriously, it's nothing. I shouldn't have said anything," He turned his back on me and I scoffed. I darted forwards and grabbed his shoulder, turning him back to me.

"Alright, listen up and listen up good. If you don't say anything to her, she'll just carry on her merry way doing… whatever it is you think she's doing. You need to talk to her about this… "Stuff"."

"Cause that's not suicidal at all," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! What's the worst she could do?" I folded my arms and he raised one eyebrow, making me feel totally lame. I snorted, "Well, yeah, okay, I see your point. Still!"

"Still what?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, love birds! Inside!" Caleb yelled out the front door, squinting at us in the dark. His eyes widened, "Oh… oh, uh… I'm sorry; I thought you were Rachel…"

I shook my head, "S'fine. We're coming…" I gave Pogue an annoyed look and walked inside. I heard Pogue whisper something harshly to his best mate, but I didn't eavesdrop.

The table had been messily set as Reid carried a huge pot over to the table; Tyler yelled in pain as Alex accidentally tread on his foot, making sure people stayed clear of the steaming metal in Reid's mitted hands. Rachel grabbed out cans of soda, throwing them up, her eyes black as they landed neatly in front of each place.

I watched as many things floated around, people inconspicuously got knocked around, people hit others playfully and then we were all sitting down to eat.

Thank god music was playing softly in the background; otherwise the silence would have been unbearable.

"So, uh…" Alex pushed her food around with her fork, glancing at each of us around the table.

"Shotty!" Reid looked at the piece of tomato on the top of the lump of salad in the huge spoon that Tyler was raising over to his plate.

"No way, leave my food alone." Baby Boy snatched it out of Reid's grip and plonked it on his plate. He went to put the spoon back when Reid leaned down and took the red piece.

"Mine." Blondie grinned, popping it into his mouth.

I stabbed viciously at my food and looked up as Caleb and Rachel stared at me. I frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," Caleb cleared his throat.

"Just didn't know there was a hyena in the house…" Rachel muttered, taking a drink.

"Hey!" I looked up at her for a moment, then stabbed a piece of salad and jerked my fork at her, the green flying and landing into her lap.

"I'll get it," Pogue grinned, across from her.

"Don't even," Tyler rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Rachel grinned.

"Middle of the week, great." Reid whined, "What happened to my holiday?"

"I stole it," I mumbled into my food.

"Give it back!" Reid snapped.

"Children." Alex raised her spoon educately, pointing her nose in the air. Rachel's face was in her hands.

"Gross man," Pogue pushed Caleb's butterknife away from his face while Reid bent over Baby Boy's lap, picking the wallet slowly out of Pogue's back pocket.

"Oi!" Pogue turned around and elbowed Reid in the nose by accident.

"Crap!" Alex jumped.

"No… no… I'd go more for 'Ouch'." Reid said through gritted teeth, holding his nose and sitting up again. His eyes shifted over and then cleared, "Well it's not broken."

"Dang," Rachel laughed.

"Hey… who am I?" Reid grabbed a fork and…

"I gotta go to the bathroom…" I mumbled, pushing my chair back and bolting down the hall.

**Pogue's POV**

We were all looking around at the hall where Quincy had just disappeared down, everyone quiet. I grinned finally at Reid and he looked at Baby Boy between us, "Go on, Simms… Go make your night,"

"Lay off…" Tyler grumbled, ignoring Reid's friendly shove.

"She'll be expecting," I grinned, leaning over to him and glancing at Rachel before back at Tyler, "they don't like it when you keep them waiting…"

"Just think… she's in there all alone-"

"ALL RIGHT! Jesus Christ, will you two keep it down! People five hundred miles away will think you're making some teenage schoolboy porno!" He shoved his chair back and stormed down the hall muttering to himself.

Reid and I were both watching. I laughed, "The only porno that boy has ever seen, I'll bet."

"Agreed." Reid nodded.

"Hey, now…" Caleb said warningly.

I went back to my food, pushing it around, bored. Alex and Rachel made small talk about some movie I'd never heard of. Reid was scratching his initials into Rach's table with the edge of his knife, Caleb was texting and I was… being bored.

I dropped my cutlery as her foot brushed the inside of my leg. I closed my eyes and opened them, only to see Rachel looking at her plate, stealing glances.

She did it again, making shivers go up my spine. I bit at my lip, sitting up straighter and closing my legs a little more.

But of course, this was Rachel. Girl who could get in and out of about anything.

She cleared her throat and took a drink, eyeing me for a long moment before sliding yet another foot up my leg, almost to my thigh.

This time the feeling when straight to my groin and I closed my legs completely shut.

"Well hell, look at the time…" Reid smirked at me and I wanted to throw my plate at him. He laughed and leaned across the table, deliberately across my plate and 'accidentally' nudging my drink with his elbow off the table and into my lap. I should have seen it coming, but I was too busy fighting off a few cravings.

"Shit, sorry man." Reid looked down and smirked again at me. "Need help? I'll help you rub it off," He winked.

"Dude… stay away from me." I pushed my chair back, leaping to the hall in two strides, not enough time to show the two embarrassing spots at my groin.

"Dude, have a cold shower!" Reid called and I kicked the couch on my way to the bathroom.

I got to the start of the hall and stopped dead; oooh. Leah and Tyler… right.

"Uhh… Rach?! Is there another bathroom?!" I called turning and then jumping as she stood right behind me.

"No need to yell... I'm right here," She smirked, that same kind that Reid treated me with all the time. She laced her fingers through mine on one hand and pressed my back to the wall, other fingers looping through the hook on my jeans. "Need help?"

"Uhh… Rach..." I felt my skin getting slightly hot all over, my stomach churning as my pants only became the slightest bit tighter.

"Mhm?" She grinned, lips lingering close to me, her stare intense. I felt pressure against my groin and swallowed my cry of surprise, as expected as that should have been, I was totally oblivious.

"You're not helping." I said; even if I wanted to push her back and run away, my fingers touched the bare skin on her hips and then slid slightly under her shirt.

"Aren't I?" She frowned; more pressure. "I think I am."

"Rach," I closed my eyes, bending my head down so that my hair fell over my eyes, the way I knew she loved most.

She giggled and I brought in a sharp breath. This was a completely different Rachel than the one I had fooled around with over the last few weeks. This girl was torturous, but damn, she was good.

**Reid's POV**

"And the game begins…" I got up and pet Caleb on the head. "Sorry brother… you'll have to skip out on this one,"

"Reid! That's so not cool," Alex snapped at me. Wow, what was her problem?

"What?"

"Caleb… sorry, he just-"

"No, I know." He smiled but it was so fake. "It's fine… I think I'm going to go catch some shut eye anyways."

I snorted, "Yeah… totally…" then yawned and stretched.

Caleb looked around awkwardly and Alex smiled, "Hey… How 'bout we all watch a movie?"

"What?!" I looked at her disappointedly. No way. A movie? Blowing _me_ off for a movie. She eyed me and then nodded slightly in Caleb's direction. I didn't like Caleb's depression shit ass mood… but he _was_ one of my best friends. So… put of snogging and fooling about, for a nice ol' movie with the friends.

They put in a movie and we sat on the lounge. I rested my head on Alex's lap, drawing little patterns on her leg with the tip of my fingers.

"Reid," Alex whispered to me, brushing my hand away. I grinned and lay on my back, looking up at her. She was clearly trying to ignore me and pay attention to the movie. Like I was, HAH!

I curled my arm around her waist and slid my hand up her shirt, toying with the back of her bra clip.

She squirmed and slapped my hand away. This could go on for a while…


End file.
